Pretty Boy
by BlueSky04
Summary: [LastChap!] Naruto harus menyamar menjadi wanita karena Naruko, saudari kembarnya yang kabur dari rumah karena mengejar idolanya. Lalu bagaimana Naruto yang katanya lebih cantik dari wanita itu bertemu dengan Sasuke sang model terkenal yang ternyata seorang gay/"Aku laki-laki tulen! dan aku masih straight buktinya aku suka wanita berdada besar!"/-Bad Summary-BL/Gaje/ Banyak Typo/
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY BOY**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By: BlueSky04**

 **Pair : SasuNaru, dan lainya berkembang sesuai alur cerita.**

 **Genre : BL/Shounen-ai, Gaje, Banyak TYPO, de el el.**

 **Rate : T blue masih polos :v *digebukin***

 **Blue masih newbie jadi mohon banget bantuannya ya Senpai**

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari yang begitu cerah, langit membiru dan burung-burung berkicau merdu. Semilir angin berhembus menerpa kulit tan milikku.

Di tengah keheningan ini aku hanya terus memandang langit, terpaku dalam lamunanku sendiri.

Aku, namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah seorang lelaki tulen. — _Ya_ , aku benar-benar seorang laki-laki. Kenapa aku bilang begitu karena sebagian orang ada yang meragukan genderku. Padahal aku yakin 100% aku laki-laki luar maupun dalam tapi tetap saja. Mungkin karena tubuhku yang memiliki ukuran seperti anak perempuan, lebih kecil di bandingkan teman-teman laki-lakiku. Dan wajah yang juga lebih manis di bandingkan laki-laki pada umumnya. Meskipun begitu aku tetap bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik. Namanya Hinata, gadis cantik, pemalu, dan memiliki tubuh sexy itu berhasil aku dapatkan setelah bersaing dengan puluhan lelaki lain yang juga mengejarnya. Aku mencintainya, karena dia adalah seseorang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, meskipun aku memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti ini, dia tetap menerimaku dan membalas cintaku. Wajah ini di wariskan oleh ibuku, — _Ya_ ibuku memang wanita yang cantik. Bahkan ada yang bilang wajahku ini lebih manis di bandingkan saudari kembarku.

Naruko—Nama kembaranku itu. Dia mirip denganku benar-benar mirip. Kami sama-sama berkulit tan, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru serta tanda lahir berupa 3 garis-garis di tiap-tiap pipi kami seperti kumis kucing. Bedanya hanya rambutku pendek dan berantakan ala jabrik, Naruko memiliki rambut yang lurus panjang hingga sepinggang, selain itu kata orang mataku lebih indah dari mata Naruko, lalu tentu saja aku laki-laki dan Naruko perempuan. Tapi meskipun kami kembar kami juga memiliki sifat yang cukup bertolak belakang.

Naruko itu sangat keras kepala, aku juga sih tapi tidak terlalu, dia juga orang yang fanatik. Sejak satu tahun terakhir ini dia begitu menggilai seorang anak laki-laki yang katanya model terkenal, entahlah aku tidak peduli dengan idola barunya itu. Selain itu Naruko juga seseorang yang akan nekat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan atau katakan.

Seperti sekarang, Naruko sudah berhasil membuat rumah kami geger karena dia kabur. Sebulan lebih kami mencarinya akhirnya kami menemukannya. Kudengar dia pergi ke Konoha agar bisa masuk sekolah di sana yang memiliki asrama. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia pergi dari rumah hanya untuk pindah sekolah ke sana tanpa memberi tau keluarganya lebih dulu. Yang jelas tidak mungkin dia pindah hanya karena sekolah di sana lebih bagus karena sekolah lamanya adalah sekolah terbaik di Tokyo. Kalau urusan teman, aku yakin dia tidak ada masalah dengan teman-teman di sekolah sini. Lalu kenapa dia pindah dan kabur begitu.

Aku menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari tempatku. Aku menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangku membersihkan dari kotoran dan debu yang menempel. Setelah itu meranjak pergi.

Kaki-kakiku melangkah menyusuri jalan dengan pepohonan rindang tak jauh dari rumahku. Di depan sana sudah terlihat sebuah bagunan berwarna orange dengan halaman luas dan tanaman yang terawat di sekitarnya.

Aku melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, menengok kekiri dan kanan mencari-cari sosok yang sudah memanggilku pulang.

"Naruto." Panggilan itu menghentikan langkahku, aku menengok ke ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada wanita berambut merah dan pria berambut pirang sepertiku.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang wanita itu yang merupakan ibuku sendiri. "Ada apa?." Tanyaku memandang sepasang suami istri itu. "Kau sudah tau kan Naruto di mana Naruko sekarang berada?." Ayahku—Minato angkat bicara.

"Un.." aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Naru...kau taukan betapa kaa-san mencemaskan kembaranmu itu, meskipun kita sudah tau di mana dia. Naruko tetap tidak mengabari kita sedikitpun." Kushina—Ibuku berkata dengan wajah sedih, Sebenarnya aku sudah biasa melihat ibu begini. Karena ibuku memang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut anak-anaknya.

"Kaa-chan mau aku bagaimana?." Tanyaku tothepoint. Kedua mata ibuku langsung berbinar-binar sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Kau memang anak kaa-chan yang paling pengertian."

"Sudah, katakan saja, memangnya kaa-chan mau apa? Menyuruhku menjemput Naruko pulang?."

Ibuku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Kau tau sendiri jika dia tidak mengabari kita sedikitpun itu artinya dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kehidupannya di sana. Kalau kita menyeretnya pulang bisa-bisa dia mengamuk, itu malah memperburuk keadaan."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?.."

Ibuku menunjukan seringainya. Aku tidak suka ini, bahkan aku sudah punya firasat tidak enak dengan ibuku sendiri. "Menyamarlah jadi wanita dan jaga Naruko di sana"

"APA?!." Ayah dan ibuku segera menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. "K-kenapa aku harus menyamar?." Tanyaku lagi.

"Itu sekolah asrama Naru... kaa-chan ingin kau jaga Naruko, kalau bisa kalian sekamar ya."

Aku memandang horror ke arah ibuku yang sedang tersenyum amat manis, sementara ayahku tidak bisa bicara apapun selain menuruti ucapan ibuku.

'Mengerikan.' Batinku.

.

.

.

.

Normal pov~

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan sepatunya, sesekali di tengoknya jam tangan orange tersemat di pergelangan tanganya. "Kau menungguku lama Naruto-kun?." Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan mata seperti tak pupil—Hinata.

"Ah—..tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Kata Naruto di lanjutkan dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata membalas dengan senyum lembut. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Naruto-kun?."

Naruto diam dengan ekspresi serius sejenak. "Aku akan pindah ke konoha."

"Apa? K-kenapa?."

"Ada urusan di sana.." Jawab Naruto. "Lalu apa Naruto-kun akan pindah sekolah juga?." Hinata menunduk sendu.

"Ya. Aku juga akan pindah sekolah. Hinata." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah kekasihnya yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan nanti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa saling berhubungan meskipun dengan jarak jauh... aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu selama aku di sana." Tak ada balasan dari gadis cantik itu.

.

.

Perintah Kushina adalah mutlak tidak ada yang bisa membantah atau mengabaikannya. Naruto tau dari situlah sifat Naruko berasal untungnya Naruto lebih banyak mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang penurut. Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, Konoha. Sebuah kota yang tak kalah ramai seperti Tokyo, bahkan di sini banyak idol-idol terkenal yang tinggal. Naruto tiba beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pagi-pagi sekali Kushina mengantar anak laki-lakinya—Naruto ke stasiun kereta api untuk berangkat ke Konoha. Kushina tersenyum lebar saat melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto sambil meneriaki. "Dah~ Naru-chan!."

Di sebuah ruangan kepala sekolah, di salah satu sekolah elit bernama Konoha High School, ada dua orang perempuan yang saling berhadapan.

keduanya berambut pirang. Tapi salah satunya mengenakan seragam SMA. Tsunade, sang kepsek mengangkat wajahnya memandang gadis remaja di depannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau bisa pergi ke kelasmu, Iruka akan mengantarmu." Kata Tsunade. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu berdiri dari tempatnya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsunade lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan kepsek. Di luar sudah ada seorang pria berambut coklat serta sebuah luka melintang di wajahnya—Iruka. Salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah itu.

Iruka dan gadis itu pergi, tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan karena si gadis pirang tidak begitu banyak bicara. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kelas 2-A. Pintu dibuka dan mereka pun masuk, seluruh penghuni terdiam saat melihat sosok Iruka yang merupakan wali kelas mereka tiba. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat mereka terdiam melainkan gadis cantik yang bersamanya. Beberapa siswa saling berdecak kagum akan paras gadis itu yang membuat sebagian besar siswa di sana terpana pada pandangan pertama. Sementara siswi-siswi di sana memandang dengan tatapan sinis dan sebagian tanda tanya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru." Kata Iruka pada seluruh muridnya. "Dia pindahan dari Tokyo, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut Iruka pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Err... Halo~ perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal." Kata Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah gadis-lelaki itu. Murid-murid di sana saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain sesekali melirik ke arah seorang siswi yang duduk di bangku ke 3 paling kanan berambut pirang panjang dengan raut wajah serius.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, Naruto memiliki marga yang sama dengan Naruko, selain itu wajah mereka juga mirip. Mereka kembar." Terang Iruka, dan mendapat anggukan paham dari siswa dan siswi di kelas itu. "Baiklah Naruto, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sana." Iruka menunjuk ke arah dua bangku kosong yang ada di pojok kanan paling belakang.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu segera pergi ke bangkunya, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya saat menyadari tatapan Naruko semakin tajam dan mengerikan.

Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku kosong kemudian menghela nafas lega, di tolehnya ke samping kiri. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut pink dengan kelereng hijau indah. Naruto terhenyak. 'Cantik sekali...' Innernya takjub.

Naruto itu laki-laki jadi wajar saja jika dia tertarik pada lawan jenisnya bahkan Naruto punya pacar—ingat?.

Merasa risih karena terus di pandangi—Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu melempar deathglarenya pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan menelan ludah. 'Tatapannya galak sekali. Kurasa dia galak seperti kaa-chan. Sial.' rutuk batin Naruto.

Sakura memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, Naruto mulai gugup. 'Apa dia mulai sadar jika sebenarnya aku laki-laki?.'

"Kau..."

 _ **Glup..**_

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin, matanya mengerling cemas. "...benar-benar mirip dengan Naruko. Seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan anak kembar yang sudah besar secara langsung."

"Namaku Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu Naru-chan. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitukan?." Lanjut Sakura.

Naruto bernafas lega. Berulang kali Naruto mengucapkan syukur karena tidak ada yang mengtahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya kecuali. —Ya kecuali, Naruko. Tatapan aneh yang dia berikan sukses membuat Naruto panas dingin.

'Semoga saja aku tidak di bunuhnya saat istirahat nanti.' Do'a Naruto dalam hati.

 _ **Ding Dong...**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan benar saja. Saat Iruka pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruko segera menyeret Naruto.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa! Aku tidak punya saudari kembar, aku hanya punya SAUDARA kembar." Kata Naruko setelah mereka tiba di belakang sekolah.

"Ini semua karena kaa-chan!." Naruto membela diri, Naruko masih memandang tajam ke arah Naruto. "Gara-gara kau kabur dari rumah, kaa-chan jadi menyuruhku untuk juga sekolah di sini dan menjagamu." Jelas Naruto. "Tapi kenapa harus jadi perempuan begini. Memangnya kau tidak malu?."

Empat buah siku-siku muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Manaku tau! Kau kan tau sendiri bagaimana anehnya kaa-chan. Kalau di tanya soal malu, jelas saja aku malu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Sahut sambil mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa? Ini sekolah berasrama. Jika kau ketahuan teman sekamarmu bagaimana?."Tanya Naruko. "Karena itu, kita harus jadi teman sekamar."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah sekamar dengan Ino."

"Ayolah... sekamar denganku saja. "

"Itu sudah di tetapkan. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya begitu saja. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau mau-maunya menuruti perintah kaa-chan. Aaa~ Aku lupa, ini kau kan anak baik yang selalu menurut." Naruko tersenyum sinis lalu melenggang pergi.

Naruto menggerutu pelan. "Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyeret kopernya dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu.

 _ **Krieetttt**_

Pintu terbuka, Naruto melangkah masuk. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur bertingkat, satu dapur, dan satu kamar mandi.

"Hai Naru-chan." Naruto menengok ke arah sumber suara, ada seorang gadis berambut Soft Pink dengan kaos tank top pink dan celana putih pendek.

"Sakura-chan?."

"Apa kita akan jadi teman sekamar? Baguslah. Kuharap kita bisa jadi teman dekat setelah menjadi teman sekamar."

"Ehh? Iya." Naruto berkata canggung. 'Sekamar dengan Sakura? Yang benar saja! Mana Sakura pakai baju minim begini lagi.' Gumam batin Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, cepat bawa masuk kopermu Naru-chan" Sakura membantu Naruto menyeret kopernya masuk, dan Naruto hanya menurut.

"Nah. Naru-chan, kau tidur di atas ya. Soalnya ranjang bawah itu tempatku." Kata Sakura, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Toh tidur di manapun bagi Naruto tidak masalah. Sakura melirik koper Naruto. "Mau ku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu?."

"Tidak! Tidak perlu aku bisa sendiri." Cegah Naruto. "Kenapa?."

"Aku..."

"?."

"Aku... malu.. " Kata Naruto mencari-cari alasan.

"Kau ini! Kitakan sama-sama perempuan kenapa harus malu?." Ucap Sakura enteng sembil meninju lengan Naruto.

'Sakit.' Batin Naruto sambil memengi lengannya. "Ku bantu ya?."

"Janga-..."

Terlambat Sakura sudah menyambar koper Naruto dan membongkar isinya. Sakura mengernyit heran saat melihat isi koper Naruto, tangannya terjulur mengambil sesuatu. Naruto mulai was-was.

"Pffttt! jadi ini yang membuatmu malu?." Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan bra berwarna pink dari koper Naruto.

"34A punyamu kecil Naru-chan. Berbeda dengan punya Naruko yang jauh lebih besar."

"Diam kau!." Seru Naruto sambil menyambar bra pink dengan renda-renda itu. Wajah Naruto memerah, semua isi kopernya berisi pakaian wanita sampai pakaian dalamnya pun jadi wanita. Ibunya sendiri yang menyiapkan itu semua. Naruto merutuki dirinya. Dia sangat tersiksa hidup sebagai wanita. Ingin sekali Naruto berteriak mengatakan bahawa dirinya sebenarnya laki-laki. Tapi Naruto masih sayang pada nyawanya, dia tidak mau mati muda karena menjadi korban amukan ibunya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Hahahaha tidak apa kok, tidak usah malu begitu. Wajahmu sangat manis saat memerah begitu, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipimu." Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Naruto, sementara Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Hentikan!." Titah Naruto.

Sakura melepaskan cubitanya juga berhenti tertawa. "Kau mau ku beritau cara cepat membesarkan punyamu?." Tanya Sakura. Wajah Naruto mengegut masam "Tidak!." Katanya pendek lalu segera menjauhkan kopernya dari Sakura.

Sakura kembali tertawa pelan "Baiklah."

"Oh iya. Aku mau mandi. Kau mau mandi bersamaku?."

 _ **Deg..**_

"M-mandi bersama?." Gagap Naruto. "Ya."

'Mandi bersama Sakura-chan? Aku bahkan hampir bisa membayangkannya Sakura-chan —eh tunggu dulu. Kalau mandi bersama berarti lepas baju. Kalau lepas baju Sakura akan melihat isi(?) Ku? Huaaabagaimana ini?!.'

"Oi! Kenapa malah bengong?." Kata Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Tidak. Kau duluan saja. Aku mau membereskan pakaianku dulu." Sahut Naruto. Sakura mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi Naruto menghela nafas berat. Lalu mulai membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai pintu kamar mandi terbuka, munculah sosok Sakura dengan di balut anduk kecil yang menutupi dari bagian dada hingga ke pahanya. Naruto terlejut, hampir terjungkal kebelakang, dengan segera ia memutar tubuhnya. Sakura yang heran dengan tingkah teman semarnya itu hanya berkecak pinggang.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti tidak pernah melihat perempuan saja." Timpal Sakura. "B-bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang lain meskipun dia perempuan. Bahkan dengan Naruko pun tidak." Jelas Naruto masih enggan melihat pada Sakura.

"...Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau orang yang sangat tertutup dan pemalu." Kata Sakura.

"Ano... lain kali bisakah bawa pakaianmu di kamar mandi dan jangan keluar seperti itu." Lanjut Naruto. "Err..baiklan." Sahut Sakura.

Naruto bernafas lega lalu segera melengos ke kamar mandi dengan suara bedebum pintu.

"Ini tidak semudah seperti yang ku bayangkan.." gumam Naruto. 'Keimananku di uji.' Lanjut batinnya miris.

Naruto merajak menuju bath up sambil melepaskan pakaiannya. Di pandanginya dirinya sebentar di depan cermin. "Aku ini tampan." Katanya Narsis. "Ya. Aku tampan. Aku ini laki-laki, tapi kenapa aku terjebak di sini sebagai perempuan." Naruto merutuki dirinya. "Aku harus membawa Naruko pulang agar bisa mengakhiri semua ini." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk bisa membawa kembarannya pulang.

.

.

Malam telah larut suasana asrama putri KHS itu benar-benar tenang dan sepi. Peraturan di sana benar-benar ketat. Seluruh pelajar tidak boleh keluar dari sekolah sejak malam tiba semua harus berada di kamar asrama masing-masing dan sudah harus tidur saat jam 10 malam. Pengawas asrama akan memeriksa jika ada yang belum tidur atau tidak ada di kamar karena kabur keluar. Jika ketahuan ada yang melanggar maka akan di kenakan hukuman. Besok kehidupan baru Naruto sebagai seorang Siswi di SMA ini akan benar-benar di mulai.

.

.

Di tempat lain di malam yang sama. Di sebuah mansion besar tepatnya di kamar dengan dominasi warna biru seorang remaja sedang duduk cuek di atas tempat tidurnya. Di depannya ada seorang lelaki berusia 23 tahun dengan setelan jas dan celana hitam. Terlihat rapi dan tampan dengan rambut raven panjang, wajah dengan tanda lahir berupa garis-giris di wajahnya menyerupai keriput itu memandang remaja belasan tahun di depannya lekat.

"Kau mengerti otoutu?." Tanya Itachi pada adik kesayangannya.

"Hn."

"Besok kau harus kembali ke sekolah. Berhenti bermain-main. Walaupun sekolah itu di bangun atas dana dari keluarga kita, tapi kau tidak bisa sesukamu pulang pergi seperti ini. Aku akan bicara pada Kepala sekolahmu untuk tidak memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan murid yang lain. Kau hanya akan berbuat sesukamu. Dan jika kau melanggar peraturan lagi meskipun pihak sekolah tidak berani mengkummu aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya." Tegas Itachi, kemudian meranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar milik adiknya tersebut.

"Cih~ Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Baka-Aniki!." Sasuke—Sang Uchiha bungsu, adik dari Uchiha Itachi anak tertua dari Uchiha Fugaku pengusaha kaya yang tercatat sebagai orang terkaya nomor 2 di jepang.

Sasuke melempar tubuhnya kebelakang. "Berpura-pura peduli padaku.."

"Tidak ada yang peduli."

"Bahkan kaa-san meninggalkanku."

"Keriput itu hanya tau bekerja dan bekerja. Cih! Tidak ada yang peduli padaku."

"Dia hanya malu aku membuat onar."

"Kenapa tidak buang saja aku."

"Menyebalkan."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sasuke benci seperti ini, ia benci hidupnya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya merasa cukup berarti hidup di dunia ini. Bahkan orang yang paling di cintainya—Mikoto ibunya sendiri pergi meninggalkannya. Melarikan diri ke dunia gemerlap penuh sorot dan kekuasan pun di salahkan, ia hanya ingin melupakan semua masalahnya. Sasuke sangat lelah. Sepasang onyxnya mulai meredup seiring dengan hari yang sudah sangat larut.

.

.

Esoknya...

Naruto sudah bersiap dengan seragam siswi KHS lagi. Sedikit risih karena lagi-lagi Naruto harus memakai pakaian perempuan dan rambut palsu yang membuat kepalanya gatal. Naruto melangkah meninggalkan bangunan asrama bersama Sakura yang juga berangkat bersamanya. Sepanjang koridor banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Naruto benar-benar merasa risih dengan semua tatapan aneh itu, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di dekat kelas mereka.

"KYAAAAAAA LIHAT! PANGERAN KHS DATANG!." Jerit seorang Siswi dari arah depan Naruto.

"Huh?." Sakura segera berbalik dan celingukan mengikuti siswi-siswi lainnya yang saling berdesakkan mencoba melihat sang 'pangeran'.

Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan mahluk bergender perempuan itu terus terdorong, tersenggol dan tertubruk. Naruto merisingis karena terjepit di antara mereka semua. Dengan susah payah Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan diri dari sana hingga kehilangan keseimbangan Naruto melebarkan matanya 'Mati aku!.' Inner Naruto. Terinjak-injak oleh gerombolan siswi ini sudah pasti Naruto akan berakhir di pemakaman.

 _ **Wuushh~**_

 _ **Tep—**_

"?"

Kedip...kedip...kedip..

Naruto memandang wajah yang ada di depannya dengan wajah polos. Seseorang dengan kulit putih mulus bak porselin dan rambut raven dengan gaya emo. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Apa yang sudah terjadi dan siapa orang ini?.'

 _ **Twich!**_

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Naruto saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang berani-beraninya menyentuh pantat sexynya bahkan dengan lancang meremasnya.

"DASAR TEME MESUM!."

 _ **JIDUAKKKKKKK!**_

Naruto murka dengan efek api berkobar di sekelilingnya. Jemari dan leher Naruto berbubunyi.

 _ **KRETAKK KRETAKK..**_

Mahluk emo yang baru saja tersungkur dengan sangat tidak elit itu mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Berani-beraninya kau...!." Geram Naruto.

"Naruto!."

Naruto menengok, dan menemukan Sakura menghambur panik padanya. "Sakura-chan... bantu aku menghajar si Teme ini. Dia-.."

"Dasar idiot! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Hah?." Sembur Sakura sambil menjitak keras kepala pirang Naruto.

"Huaaa kenapa kau memukulku dia yang-..."

"Sasuke-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Sakura cemas sambil mencoba untuk membantu Si emo a.k.a Sasuke berdiri. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi sudah lebih dulu di tepis oleh Sasuke. Sakura cemberut karena Sasuke menolak niat baik terselubungnya.

Semua siswi di sana saling berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Sasu-Naru yang menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Dobe."

"Apa?!." Teriak Naruto masih di liputi emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau...Dobe."

"Sialan kau Teme!."

"Cih.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa dasar Gila!."

"Naruto!." Sakura kembali menengahi.

"Kau itu benar-benar Dobe. Cara seperti tadi itu sudah sangat kuno." Kata Sasuke dengan gaya stoicnya.

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?."

"Sudah jelaskan, kau mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan pura-pura jatuh begitu. Aku akui tadi itu refleks aku menangkapmu karena kebetulan kau jatuh di depanku. Kau salah satu dari penggemarku, bukankah setiap hari kau memang mengejar-ngejarku sama seperti gadis bodoh berambut pink di sebelahmu itu?." Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Sialan jaga ucapanmu itu Brengsek!." Teriak Naruto lagi tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto! Hentikan!." Titah Sakura. "Tapi dia sudah mengejekmu Sakura-chan." Bela Naruto. "Kubilang hentikan!." Bentak Sakura. Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan gerombolan murid di koridor di sana.

Sakura kembali pada Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. Kuharap kau maafkan Naru-chan. Dia bukan Naruko, Naruto adalah saudara kembarnya dan aku yakin mereka berdua sangat berbeda, Naruto benar-benar terjatuh. Terima kasih sudah menolongnya." Tutur Sakura dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya Sakura pun segera menyusul Naruto.

Sasuke bergeming, ekor matanya melirik ke dalam gerombolan siswi yang menggilainya. Di sana ada gadis berambut pirang lain yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan gadis yang baru saja memberinya bogem mentah.

'Kembar?.' Inner Sasuke.

Sementara di sana Naruko masih menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke sambil meremas ujung seragam bajunya. "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Blue kambek hohoho :v ff yang kemarin absurd plus gaje yang ini gak kalah gaje :'v di lanjutin apa gak nih? Kalaunya mau di lanjutin review ya? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 2-**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah kesal. "Naru-chan." Sakura memanggil. Namun Naruto mengabaikan.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu kau tambah imut loh." Goda Sakura sambil mencolek pipi chubby Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membela si Teme Itu! Apa kau tau apa yang sudah dia lakukan?!."

"Memangnya apa?." Tanya Sakura dengan wajah watados. "Dia! Err.. dia.." Naruto ragu mengatakan jika Sasuke sudah memeraba-raba tubuhnya. 'Sial! Aku sudah seperti gadis perawan yang takut di nodai saja. Aku kan laki-laki!.' Naruto membatin.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?."

"Err...tidak. Sudahlah lupakan." Naruto mengalihkan sambil menoleh ke luar jendela. Sakura menghela nafas. 'Dasar bocah ini. Aku jadi ingin menjitaknya lagi.' Inner Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Seluruh murid pun masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing termasuk Sasuke. Saat si raven tiba di kelasnya ia di sambut oleh banyak siswi yang juga menjadi penggemarnya di sekolah. Merasa terganggu dengan jeritan lebay kaum hawa tersebut akhirnya Naruto mendongak. Shappirenya melebar saat melihat Sasuke di depan sana.

Sasuke melengos pergi ke bangkunya. Naruto hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos saat Sasuke tanpa di sadarinya berjalan ke arahnya. 'Si Teme itu mau apa?.' Tanya batin Naruto. Sasuke menarik kursi kemudian duduk sambil memasang headset. Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya. 'Kenapa si Teme ini duduk di sampingku?.' Batin Naruto lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang bersedekap dada sambil menutup mata itu akhirnya melirik Naruto di ujung matanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat. Dobe?." Suara baritone itu sukses mengembalikan efek api di sekitar Naruto aktif kembali. "Teme! Kau mau ku pukul lagi Hah?!." Seru Naruto sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya dengan buku-buku memutih.

Sasuke hanya berdecih pelan lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau berisik Dobe."

"Sialan! Kenapa kau duduk di sini pergi sana!." Usir Naruto. "Ini bangkuku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto sedikitpun. "Hah?."Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura yang ada di sisi lain Sasuke mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan mengatan _Itu-memang-bangkunya-Naruchan._

Naruto mendengus sebal. 'Apa hidupku tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini?.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

Jam pelajaran mulai. Naruto fokus pada pelajarannya sementara Sasuke hanya memandang malas ke arah Iruka yang sedang berkicau menjelaskan pelajarannya. Mood Naruto sedang buruk di tambah duduk berdampingan dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto rasanya mau lompat ke jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas. Sudut bibir Sasuke agak membiru, Naruto menyeringai kecil. 'Hasil karyaku tidak buruk.' Pikirnya.

Padahal Naruto belum puas ingin menghajar orang dengan model rambut yang lebih mirip pantat ayam ini. Naruto paling tidak terima jika ada laki-laki yang bersikap kasar pada perempuan. Naruto benci laki-laki yang seperti itu. Bagi Naruto sekuat apapun perempuan mereka harus tetap dilindungi karena itulah tugas seorang laki-laki yaitu melindungi perempuan.

.

.

Dengan waktu yang berjalan begitu membosankan dan menyebalkan—bagi Naruto. Akhirnya bisa pulang ke asrama, setelah seharian belajar dan mengikuti Ekskul. Sesampainya di kamar Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi karena tubuhnya sudah lengket. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, setelah Naruto selesai Sakura segera memakai kamar mandi. Sambil menunggu Sakura selesai Naruto memilih menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan lihai tangan-tanganya menyulap bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di dapur mereka menjadi makanan lezat. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat hasil masakannya yang baru saja matang.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengendus-endus udara. Sakura yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya itu menyusul Naruto kedapur dan menemukan makanan terhidang di depan matanya.

"Astaga Naru-chan. Kau pandai memasak? Waahh~ dari baunya ini sepertinya enak." Kata Sakura. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sambil duduk dan mengambil sumpit.

"Aku sering membantu kaa-chan dan baa-chan memasak... aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku ingat." Terang Naruto.

"Whaa Nahhu-chan inhi swanhat enhak(wah Naru-chan ini sangat enak)." Puji Sakura sambil melanab masakan Naruto. "Selamat makan~~~~."

Usai acara makan malam Sakura memilih duduk-duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca novel sementara Naruto duduk di meja belajar mengulang beberapa pelajaran yang sudah ia pelajari.

"Oh iya. Sakura-chan..?."

"Ya?."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Naruto sambil menghadapkan kursinya ke arah Sakura. "Apa?."

"Siapa sebenarnya si Teme itu? Kenapa dia sepertinya sangat populer. Dan kau juga terus membelanya."

Sakura menutup bukunya lalu mendongak memandang Naruto. "Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Karena aku ini penggemar beratnya Sasuke."

"Sasuke?."

Sakura mengangguk. "Apa? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar tidak kenal Sasuke ya?." Tanya Sakura. Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Ya ampun Naru-chan selama ini kau hidup di zaman mana sih? Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke kau tidak mengenalnya. Astaga~~." Kata Sakura ala fangirl labil. Naruto meringis kecil melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Dengar ya Naru~.. sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semua yang aku tau tentang Sasuke padamu."

Naruto menunggu. Karena sebenarnya Naruto cukup penasaran siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, dari namanya saja kau taukan dia dari keluarga mana?."

"Uchiha?."

"Kau tau siapa itu Uchiha?."

"Eerrr...Apa dia Uchiha pengusaha kaya itu?."

"Uchiha. Keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki sekolah ini. Dan Uchiha adalah Orang kaya nomer 2 di Jepang."

"Pantas saja gayanya selangit!."

"Sasuke itu sangat keren. Tapi dia sangat dingin hampir pada semua orang, sikap dinginnya itu juga berlaku pada satu temannya. Teman satu-satunya yang Sasuke punya, tapi tidak terlalu. Tidak ada yang tau seperti apa masa lalu Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Dari info yang ku dapat di berbagai situs dan sumber hanya menyebutkan Sasuke berstatus sebagai putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, yang sekarang sedang koma. Dan Sasuke seorang model. Selain itu tidak ada yang tau bahkan ulang tahunnya. Oh iya Sasuke-kun itu sangat suka tomat, warna favoritenya biru. Hal yang paling dia sukai ketenangan. Hal yang di bencinya jika ada yang mengganggu ketenangannya itu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Ayahnya koma? Lalu bagaimana ibunya dan saudaranya?."

"Errr.. tidak ada yang tau tentang ibu Sasuke. Sebagian ada yang mengatakan meninggal sebagian lagi hilang. Lalu tentang kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dia menjadi penerus perusahan Uchiha dan yang lainya setelah ayahnya jatuh sakit." Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria sambil menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura meranjak mengambil laptopnya lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto Sasuke pada Naruto. "Lihat kan Sasuke itu sangat keren. Tapi kau jangan naksir Sasuke juga. Sainganku sudah banyak Naru-chan kau cari orang lain saja."

'Rambut seperti pantat ayam itu apa bagusnya. Masih tampanan aku kemana-mana.' Inner Naruto. "Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyukainya." Kata Naruto. 'Ya. Mana mungkin aku kan straight.' Inner Naruto lagi.

Naruto melihat-lihat foto-foto koleksi Sakura. Hampir seluruh laptop Sakura berisi tentang Sasuke. 'Apasih kerennya si Sasu-Teme ini?. Lihat saja gayanya ini seperti anak alay.' Gumam batin Naruto sambil terus melihat-lihat foto-foto Sasuke.

'Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh...' Batin Naruto lagi. Ia men-zoom salah satu foto hingga sepasang onyx itu terlihat begitu jelas. 'Tatapannya dingin, dan kosong... kenapa?.'

.

.

.

.

 _"Sasuke~... lihat kemari."_

 _Bocah dengan sweater biru itu melihat ke arah wanita yang memba kamera. Senyum manis ia tunjukkan sambil menunjukkan pose terbaiknya._

 _ **Jpreett**_

 _"Ah~ Sasuke kau berbakat jadi model. Kaa-san yakin kalau kau jadi model pasti akan banyak gadis yang menyukaimu." Kata wanita itu sambil menunjukan hasil jepretanya pada bocah laki-laki itu._

 _"Suke mau jadi model. Kalau kaa-san yang foto..." Sahut Sasuke kecil._

 _"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kaa-san akan foto Suke banyak-banyak.~!."Sasuke kecil tertawa lepas saat ibunya memeluknya lalu mencium sayang pipi chubbynya._

.

.

 **Sasuke pov~**

"Model...?." Aku melempar majalah edisi bulan ini yang katanya laris manis dengan wajahku yang tertera di sana.

Kalian sudah mengenalku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang siswa Sma dan juga model. Karirku sebagai model terbilang sukses. Ada begitu banyak tawaran di sana sini, seperti menjadi model berbagai iklan, video klip, acara tv, bahkan film. Kebanyakan ku tolak, aku hanya mau di foto hanya itu. Meskipun hanya model penggemarku terbilang banyak seperti bintang film terkenal.

Apa yang kalian ingin tau lagi dariku. Aku hanya seseorang dengan kehidupan yang sangat membosankan. Semua selalu menurut dengan apapun yang aku inginkan, kekuasaan? Aku tau aku terlahir di keluarga yang berada. Jadi apa yang aku butuhkan? Aku ingin sesuatu yang bisa mengubah dan mengisi hidupku yang kosong.

Aku menyambar ponselku kemudian menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa menghiburku saat ini.

 _/Oii Sasuke! Ada apa menelponku? Kau kangen ya?./_

"Hn. Cepat kemari, aku hitung dari sekarang jika dalam 7 menit tidak datang ku penggal kepalamu."

 _/Kau tega sekali! 10 menit! Aku akan segera kesana!./_

"Hn."

 _Pip.._

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja sambil menunggu 7 menit yang aku janjikan. Dia—temanku satu-satunya sekaligus sepupuku. Dia yang paling tau tentangku bahkan melebihi kakakku sendiri.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

Aku melirik di ujung mataku, di depan pintu sudah ada sesosok pemuda raven lain. Dia mirip denganku hanya saja rambutnya lurus tidak sepertiku dengan gaya emo ini. Kulitnya juga jauh lebih putih dariku.

"Kau terlambat. Sai."

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Aku bilangkan 10 menit!." Katanya sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak bilang setuju." Sahutku.

"Ck. Memangnya kenapa memanggilku?." Tanyanya sambil melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang king size milikku. Di asrama ini kamarku yang paling besar dan lebih bagus dari kamar-kamar yang lain. "Bosan." Jawabku pendek.

"Kau tidak ada schedule ya?."

"Hn."

"Atau Itachi-nii meng-cancel semuanya jadi kau sekarang kembali ke asrama?." Tebak Sai. "Hn."

"Ayolah Sasuke. Pasti ada yang bisa membuatmu terhibur selain kamera-kamera itu." Kata Sai sambil duduk di tepi ranjang.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Apa? Wanita? Kau lupa Sai, aku berbeda denganmu." Kataku sambil memainkan rubix milikku dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit semua warna terkumpul pada sisi masing-masing.

Kudengar Sai menghela nafas. Lalu kembali bicara. "Ya. Semua penggemarmu pasti patah hati jika mengetahui jika sebenarnya idolanya tidak tertarik pada wanita." Katanya. —Ya aku Sasuke, yang di puja banyak wanita adalah seorang gay. Aku menyadarinya saat kecil dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang anak laki-laki, dan aku tidak pernah sedikitpun tertarik pada perempuan, aku tidak suka bahkan mereka—kaum perempuan aku membencinya mereka memuakkan. Aku terus menyembunyikan ke abnormalan ku ini dari orang-orang kecuali Sai. Meskipun tau aku gay dia tetap mau berteman padaku tanpa takut aku menyukainya. Lagi pula sebenarnya Sai sama sekali bukan tipe ku. Aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya, Sai itu normal berbeda denganku.

"Tapi meskipun begitu. Cobalah sekali-sekali pergi bersama perempuan. Siapa tau ada yang bisa menarik perhatianmu dan meluruskan hidupmu." Lanjut Sai.

 _ **Author pov~**_

"Hn."

"Oh iya, ku dengar di kelasmu ada murid baru lagi ya?." Tanya Sai.

Sasuke memain-mainkan rubyxnya lagi. "Ya."

"Kudengar perempuan. Apa dia cantik? Kau tau semua siswa di kelasku membicarakannya, katanya wajahnya sangat manis." Ucap Sai sambil mencoba membayangkan seperti apa kira-kira wajah murid baru tersebut.

"Dia kembaran Si pirang peguntit itu." Sahut Sasuke tanpa melihat pada Sai. "Kembar?"

"Hn."

"Jadi Naruko itu kembar? Dia memang cukup cantik, jadi apa kembarannya itu jauh lebih cantik darinya?."

"Jika kau penasaran lihat saja sendiri, si Dobe itu bahkan jauh lebih mengejutkan di bandingkan Pirang penguntit i tu."

"Hoo~~ kau memberi nama panggilan sayang pada pada kembaran Naruko?."

"Idiot! Dia itu sangat bodoh, dan menyebalkan."

Sai tersenyum aneh pada Sasuke. Entahlah yang pasti itu sangat menjijikkan bagi Sasuke. "Jadi... apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?." Tanya Sai.

Sasuke diam sejenak, lalu menoleh pada Sai. "Dia memukulku di depan semua penggemarku." Katanya sambil menunjukkan memar di sudut bibirnya.

"Pfft! Hahaha dia sangat keren! Aku harus menemuinya." Sasuke mendeathglare mahluk pucat itu, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak mempan pada Sai. "Tapi sungguh. Aku sangat penasaran padanya.." Lanjut Sai kemudian tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Terserahlah..." Sahut Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Malam ini aku menginap di sini ya?."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak betah sekamar dengan mahluk-mahluk menjijikan peliharaanya Shino."

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak mau tau. Yang pasti malam ini aku di sini!." Tegas Sai lalu segera masuk kedalam selimut.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, sepupunya ini selalu saja mengabaikan ucapannya. Hanya Sai yang bisa bersikap begitu, seandainya orang lain mungkin sudah Sasuke tendang keluar.

Sai diam, mungkin sudah tidur. Sepupu Sasuke itu memang cepat sekali tidurnya, berbeda dengannya yang sering Insomnia.

Terlalu banyak hal yang Sasuke pikirkan sehingga membuatnya terus terjaga. Entah kenapa setelah bicara dengan Sai, Sasuke jadi ingat dengan Naruto—kembarannya Naruko.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat tahun ajaran baru telah di mulai, tiba-tiba ada murid baru yang pindah. Seorang siswi dia adalah Naruko. Naruko dikenal sebagai seorang siswi yang pendiam, tapi ternyata dia adalah salah satu penggemar Fanatik Sasuke. Naruko sering mengikuti Sasuke selama Sasuke berada di lingkungan sekolah, karena itu Sasuke menyebutnya pengutit.

Lalu sekarang kembaran dari Naruko juga datang. Seorang gadis pirang lain yang mirip dengan Naruko hanya saja gadis itu memiliki rambut lurus sebahu, dan iris shappire bersih memukau. —Ya Sasuke mengakuinya Naruto memang lebih cantik dari Naruko dan juga.

Sasuke memandang tangannya sejenak. _—Sexy?_ Sasuke tersentak menyadari lamunannya, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi ingat kejadian tadi pagi di koridor. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan dan tanpa sengaja juga Sasuke meremas pantat Naruto yang terasa kenyal dan berisi.

"Ck. Apa yang aku pikirkan." Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu meranjak dari tempatnya.

Hal mengejutkan lain yang Sasuke dapat adalah, Naruto adalah teman sebangkunya, 'Semoga saja si Dobe itu tidak semerepotkan kembarannya.' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Esokknya...

Naruto baru saja tiba di kelasnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Di kelas sudah ada sebagian murid yang datang.

"Naruto bisakah kau buang air yang ada di dalam ember di sana?." Tunjuk Sakura pada ember biru yang ada di depan kelas.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan segera mengambil ember itu dan membawanya keluar.

"Naruto itu lebih gampang di suruh di bandingkan Naruto." Celetuk Ten-ten siswi bercempol dua.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Naruto juga jauh lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan Naruko." Kata Sakura.

"Ya. menurutku Naruko itu sangat berbeda dengan Naruto." Timpal Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Salah tiga(?) Penggemar Sasuke itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka setelah membanding-bandingkan Naruko dan Naruto.

Sementara yang di bicarakan hanya bersenandung ria dengan ember berirsi air pel kemarin. Sepertinya kemarin petugas piket lupa membuangnya, kalau bukan kemarin itu tugasnya Naruko membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah mungkin Naruto tidak akan langsung meneteng embet ini keluar.

"Hai~ Naru-chan? Kau Naruto kan?." Beberapa siswa menyapa Naruto saat berpapasan di koridor. Naruto hanya tersenyum kaku, di sapa oleh sesama lelaki seperti itu cukup membuat Naruto merinding.

"Mau ku bantu?." Siswa lain datang dan menawarkan diri menggantikan Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng kemudian segera melengos pergi melarikan diri. Setelah berhasil lolos Naruto bernafas lega, sejak Naruto sekolah disini sebagai seorang siswi, banyak siswa yang mendekatinya baik dari teman sekelasnya, kelas sebelah, kakak kelas, bahkan adik kelas. Naruto juga selalu mendapatkan surat di dalam lokernya.

Jangan tanya apa isinya, Naruto merasa mual saat tau apa isi surat-surat tersebut. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada banyak laki-laki yang jatuh cinta padanya. Memikirkannya membuat Naruto merinding.

Dengan perasaan horor akibat siswa-siswa abnormal yang menyukainya itu akhirnya Naruto berhenti kemudian menumpahkan air pel itu keluar.

"Sasuke-kun~~~." Jeritan itu terdengar sejak Sasuke tiba di area halaman sekolah, banyak siswa yang memandang sinis padanya dan pandanga penuh cinta dari para siswi.

Dengan cuek Sasuke melangkah memasuke bangunan Sekolah.

"Sasuke awas!."

 _ **Byurrrrrrr!**_

"!"

"Huaaaaaaa maaaf tidak sengaja~!." Teriak seseorang dari lantai dua.

Sasuke mendongak dan menemukan mahluk pirang di jendela dengan raut harap-harap cemas.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu segera masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah.

Naruto mulai gelabakan. 'Tadi aku menyiram siapa? Apa si Sasu-Teme?! Astaga ini gawat!." Panik Naruto.

"!."Shappirenya terpaku pada sosok dengan model pantat ayam yang baru saja sampai di lantai dua setelah menaiki tangga.

Naruto berniat kabur tapi Sasuke lebih cepat.

 _ **Grepp..**_

"T-teme lepas!." Titah Naruto.

Sasuke bergeming hanya terus mencengram erat pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga memerah.

"Sakit Teme!." Jerit Naruto, tapi Sasuke tetap mengabaikan.

"Kau.." Sasuke menggeram pelan.

Naruto mulai gugup, tidak ada yang tau seperti apa jika Uchiha Sasuke mengamuk mungkin saja sangat mengerikan.

"Dobe..." Sasuke melepaskan cengramannya kemudian berbalik dan meranjak pergi.

Naruto terpana saking terpanannya mulutnya sampai menganga seperti orang bodoh.

'Dia tidak mengamuk?.' Pikir Naruto. 'Kenapa?.'

'Apa ada sesuatu padaku? Kenapa si Teme itu pergi?.' Inner Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil terus melangkah melewati koridor beberapa murid memandang heran padanya karena basah kuyup.

Sasuke membuka lokernya, di dalam sana terdapat banyak coklat, permen, surat dan kotak-kotak hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Dengan malas Sasuke mengeluarkan semua pemberian penggemarnya itu lalu memberikannya begitu saja pada siswa yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengambil seragam gantinya dari dalam loker. Dengan tampang watados Sasuke pun mengganti bajunya ke ruang ganti.

Kesal? Sasuke memang kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan siraman dadakan parahnya air yang di tumpahkan adalah air pel.

Sasuke ingin menghajarnya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak akan melakukannya. Laki-laki tidak memukul perempuan, seandainya Sasuke tau Naruto itu laki-laki mungkin sudah mendapat 2 bogem mentah dari Sasuke, hitung-hitung balasan untuk kecelakaan di koridor kemarin.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, se-menyebalkannya Uchiha Sasuke tetap saja sasuke tidak akan memukul dan kalau bisa bicarapun malas dengan kaum hawa.

Tapi nyatanya dia malah di kelilingi banyak perempuan yang tidak di sukainya.

.

.

.

.

Kelas telah di mulai beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali ke kelasnya. Naruto melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya, ada rasa bersalah di hatinya mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto sudah menyiram Sasuke dengan air pel. Sasuke itu orang penting bahkan tadi ada salah seorang siswi yang memfoto Sasuke saat tersiram. 'Apa si Teme itu sedang menyusun rencana untuk membalasku?.' Inner Naruto.

Naruto bergerak gusar di bangkunya, agak cemas apa dirinya akan di bully setelah melakukan hal itu pada Sasuke. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Tidak mungkin."

Naruko melirik Naruto sekilas, saudara kembaranya itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Naruko kemudian beralih pada bangku Sasuke. 'Tidak lagi... aku tidak akan mengalah dan diam, Sasuke milikku. apapun akan ku lakukan untuk mendapatkannya...'

.

.

Naruto membeli sekotak minuman jus jeruk dan sepotong roti di kantin setelah itu ia pergi, sambil menikmati minumannya Naruto menyusuri koridor sekolah.

di jalan Naruto berselisih dengan seorang siswa, Naruto tidak terlalu meperdulikannya sementara siswa itu terus memperhatikan Naruto. Seorang siswa dengan rambut merah bata dan tato di dahinya. Siswa itu masih memandangi Naruto hingga berbelok dan hilang di pandangannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil kemudian melanjutlan jalannya. 'Cantik...?.'

masih dalam perjalanan mencari tempat yang bagus untuk makan siang kelereng birunya malah menangkap sosok Naruko yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju belakang sekolah. Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya Naruto mengikutinya, tugasnya yang sebenarnya adalah menjaga Naruko di sini. Itu artinya Naruto harus memperhatikan terus gerak gerik Naruko.

Sesampainya di belakang sekolah Naruto menemukan Naruko sedang memandangi mahluk dengan rambut emo bersandar pada pohon Sakura.

Naruto menunggu sambil terus memperhatikan keduannya. Akhirnnya Naruko bergerak menghampiri Sasuke dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menenukan Naruko tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku belikan ini untukmu." Sasuke melirik Sekotak jus tomat di tangan Naruko.

Bukannya berterima kasih atau apa bahkan menyambutnya saja tidak, Sasuke malah bangkit dari tempatnnya dan akan meninggalkannya, tapi dengan segera Naruko menahannya.

"Kenapa selalu menolak apapun dariku? Tidak bisakah menerimannya walau hannya berpura-pura sama seperti yang lain?."

"Jadi kau ingin aku menerimanya meskipun kau tau akan ku buang?."

"..."

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!." Tahan Naruko sambil mencoba menggapai Sasuke tapi di tepis cepat oleh Sasuke.

 _ **Crasssss!**_

Cairan merah itu tumpah di atas tanah, Naruko memandangnya horor. "Berhentilah terus memaksaku. Kalau kau seorang penggemar tidak seharusnya kau begini, jangan terlalu fanatik padaku, kau pengganggu." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruko masih memandangi jusnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Teme!."

"?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke sampai membuat pemuda raven itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Beraninya kau bicara bergitu pada adikku! Brengsek!." Sembur Naruto.

Sasuke berdecih pelan. "Katakan pada adikmu itu untuk berhenti fanatik padaku, dia sudah menjadi pengganggu. Dia bisa mendapatkan tuntutan karena di jepang penggemar yang berperilaku buruk pada idolanya bisa di kenakan denda atau di jatuhi hukuman."

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua jika kau ingin berkelahi. Ayo kita lakukan aku tidak sabar ingin menghajar wajah menjijikanmu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan wajah stoicnya. Lalu kembali meranjak pergi. "Mau kemana kau Teme!." Seru Naruto. "Aku tidak berkelahi dengan perempuan Dobe."

Emosi Naruto kembali meluap, Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengatakan Naruto itu lemah seperti perempuan, dan Naruto tidak terima itu.

"Sialan dasar pengecut! Kemari kau lawan aku! Aku Tidak lemah seperti perempuan.!."

Sasuke berhenti sebentar lalu menengok ke arah Naruto. "...'-Seperti perempuan'? Jadi apa kau sebenarnya Laki-laki. Naruto?."

 _ **Deg...**_

"A-apa?!."

"Apa kau sebenarnya laki-laki?" Ulang Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke shock begitu juga Naruko.

'Apa sebegitu mudah dia mengetahui aku laki-laki?.'

"Kenapa? Apa aku benar?."

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Dasar Dobe." Bisik Sasuke pelan lalu melengos pergi.

Naruto terpana. 'Jadi si Teme itu hanya bercanda? Argghh Teme! Aku sudah hampir setengah mati rasanya!.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

"Jangan menghalangiku."

"Apa?." Naruto menoleh pada Naruko pandangan mereka bertemu. "Jangan menghalangiku mendapatkan Sasuke! Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkannya." Kata Naruko lalu juga meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto diam dalam keheningan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi adik yang lebih muda 6 menit darinya itu hanya itu. Tidak tau kah Naruko seberapa besar rasa sayang Naruto padanya.

"Gomen..." Bisik Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

Langit jingga mewarnai sore hari, sebagian besar murid sudah kembali ke asrama. Naruto meneteng tasnya sambil menyusuri gedung olah raga. Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kolam renang sekolah. Matanya melirik waspada, setelah yakin area ini kosong Naruto segera masuk ke area kolam renang.

Sejak pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini kolam renang adalah tempat incaran Naruto. Renang adalah hobynya tapi karena sekarang dia sedang menyamar Naruto tidak bisa datang kesini saat orang banyak. Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

Senyumnya merekah lebar, Naruto sudah kembali kewujud laki-lakinya lagi. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian renang akhirnya Naruto pun terjun ke air.

Rambut pirang sebahunya yang sudah berganti dengan pirang jabrik basah setelah Naruto keluar dari air untuk bernafas. Di sekolahnnya dulu Naruto sering mengikuti lomba renang di sekolahnya bahkan mengikuti olimpiade.

Tak jauh dari tempat kolam renang ada sosok raven dengan dengan bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya.

Sosok raven yang sebenarnya Sasuke itu menyeka keringat di pelipisnya, Sasuk baru saja selesai menemani Sai bermain basket. Sasuke bukan orang yang terlalu menutup diri pada sekitarnya hanya saja ia sering mengabaikannya.

Sambil menyusuri lorong koridor ekor matanya melirik pintu yang menuju kolam renang terbuka.

'Siapa yang ada di kolam renang? Bukannya jam seperti ini sudah pulang ke asrama?.' Sasuke menbatin, setelah diam sejenak akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam kolam renang.

Dengan pelan Sasuke memasukan setengah badannya ke dalam sana sambil menyebarkan pandandangannya.

"?"

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat menemukan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aneh.." gumamnya kemudian ia menutup pintu dan meranjak pergi.

.

.

 _ **Zrassssssshhh**_

Pancuran air itu mengutur tubuh berbalut kulit tan mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Helaian pirangnya tampak berkilauan, bibir ranum itu basah kemudian iris biru memukau itu pun terlihat. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menikmati pancuran air di wajahnya.

Setelag berenang tadi Naruto kemudian pergi ke pemandian sekolah, lebih tepatnya pemandian khusus laki-laki. Naruto ragu masuk kedalam pemandian perempuan, karena jati dirinnya yang sebenarnnya memang laki-laki.

'Tidak apa-apa. Sekolah sudah sepi jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir..' Kata batinnya.

 _ **Drap..drap...drap...**_

"!"

Naruto melirik was-was ke arah pintu. 'Ada yang datang? Siapa?.'

Bulir-bulur air jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Matanya terfokus pada kenop pintu yang mulai bergerak.

 _ **Cekleekkkk..**_

'Gawat!.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_ Bersambung lagi?Hehehe Gomen blue gak bisa bikin lebih panjang yah mungkin gara-gara udah biasa gitu takarannya *digebukin* Kayaknya lumayan banyak yang suka ff blue yang ini :'D Hehehe ada typo ya? Kayaknya blue emang gak bisa lepas dari yang namanya Typo :'v Eh tapi blue gak bisa update kilat 2 kali seminggu kayak dulu lagi. Soalnya sekarang blue sibuk ngurus sekolah yah maklum sekarang blue udah kelas 3 jadi gak bisa sering update atau ngetik :'v *gak nanya* blue baklan update tiap hari Minggu sore atau malem. Moga-moga bisa sampe ending soalnya ff kali ini mungkin bakalan lebih panjang dari Sensei! I Love You. N' moga-moga aja readersnya gak pada kabur gara-gara alurnya yang gaje terus pasaran :'3 sekali lagi blue itu masih Newbie ya~~~ :v kalau ada apa2 kasih tau blue biar bisa blue perbaiki ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 3-**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Krieettt...**_

 _ **Deg...**_

'Siapa?...'

 _ **Drap...drap...drap..**_

"Sial. Sasuke bernafsu sekali menyerangku tadi. Dia dendam padaku apa?." Sai bergumam kecil sambil mengusap bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya dengan aduk kecil.

"Huh?." Onyx miliknya melirik sosok pirang yang berada di dalam kabin kamar mandi, dengan shower yang masih menyala menguyur tubuh sosok itu.

"Hoi. Apa kau sudah selesai? Aku juga mau mandi." Kata Sai.

Sosok pemuda lain di dalam kabin transparan itu masih memunggungi Sai. Di dalam sana, Naruto mulai kebingungan, keluar sekarang atau bertahan di sini.

Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa kau mendengarku? Aku juga mau mandi, cepatlah."

"..."

"Kabin lain sedang di renovasi, kau harus berbagi." Kata Sai lagi.

 _ **Kriett..**_

Sai mengerjapkan matanya saat melihat sosok pirang itu menyembul keluar dari kabin, Naruto langsung melengos keluar dan melewati Sai, tak lupa mengambil tas dan pakaiannya.

Masih di tempatnya semula Sai masih terpaku di tempatnya. 'Aku yakin dia laki-laki, tapi kenapa wajahnya begitu manis?.' Sai membatin.

"Tunggu! Wajahnya terasa tidak asing?." Sai mengingat-ingat sejenak di mana pernah melihat wajah yang menurutnya familiar itu.

'Entahlah,siapa peduli.' Innernya kemudian segera mandi.

Di luar, Naruto yang sudah kembali memasang pakaian samarannya, agak lega karena Naruto sudah bisa keluar.

Sambil membenarkan letak wig-nya Naruto pun segera bergegas kembali ke asrama, kalau lebih lama lagi ia di sini, bisa-bisa penyamarannya terbongkar. Naruto harus lebih berhati-hati lagi.

"Hhh...kenapa hidupku jadi di persulit gara-gara kekonyolan ibuku?." Naruto meratapi hidupnya sambil meneteng tasnya menuju asrama putri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brakk!**_

Sasuke bangun, sambil mengernyit memandang pintu kamarnya yang di banting cukup keras.

Di depan pintu ada sosok Sai, yang kemudian menghambur padanya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?." Tanya Sasuke Dingin.

"Menemanimu." Jawab Sai pendek, sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke.

"Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri." Titah Sasuke, namun Sai dengan mudah mengabaikannya.

"Kau tau, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang, wajahnya manis. Kalau ada yang bilang dia perempuan mungkin aku akan percaya, sayangnya dia laki-laki." Sai mulai bercerita sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Aku yakin aku masih normal, tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai berfikir dia sangat manis? Apa ini gara-gara aku sering dekat denganmu?."

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Kudengar gay juga bisa menular." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau aku bertemu denganya lagi, mungkin aku harus menciumnya untuk memastikan aku masih straight atau tidak."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengabaikan Sai, toh kalaunya Sai jadi menyimpang sama sepertinya itu tidak masalah bagi Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa, ia juga cukup penasaran siapa orang yang Sai maksud.

Sepertinya dia orang yang benar-benar cantik sampai-sampai membuat Sai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tik...Tik..Tik...**_

Detik jam berbunyi, malam telah larut. Namun Naruko masih belum juga terlelap, ia hanya terus bergeming dalam keheningan.

Naruko masih ingat pagi-pagi buta ia pergi dari rumah hanya untuk bisa ke sekolah ini. Dia memang seseorang yang sangat ambisius, mengagumi idola itu memang wajar tapi beda cerita jika itu Naruko. Naruko menggilai idolanya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah tujuannya ada di sini. Bisa satu sekolah melihat langsung dan bertemu dengan idola itu memang impian semua penggemar, dan Naruko berhasil mewujudkannya.

Sayangnya Sasuke terlalu dingin bahkan pada penggemarnya. Naruko memang masih di landa fans labil yang cukup nekat untuk berbuat sesuatu.

Sasuke sudah menarik perhatiannya, Sasuke sudah mengambil hatinya, Sasuke sudah membuatnya buta dan mengabaikan segalanya.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan orang tua dan saudaranya sendiri.

Saat Naruto datang, Naruko jelas terkejut. Ada rasa tidak suka apa lagi saat Naruto datang dengan wujut seperti perempuan. Setiap hari selalu ada laki-laki yang mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. Naruko mengabaikan tapi ia tetap sering tanpa sengaja mendapatinya. Naruko tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah Sasuke, ia ingin mengejarnya.

—Ya itulah tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

 _Seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun pink, kepala dan kaki yang di di balut plester luka. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia mengalami kecelakaan._

 _Gadis dengan surai kuning itu tepana, jantungnya berdegup kian kencang._

 _"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."_

 _"Hn."_

 _Gadis pirang itu kemudian meranjak pergi._

 _"Tunggu!."_

 _"Ya?."_

 _"Siapa Namamu?."_

 _"Namaku? Namaku...—"_

 _"Naru~!."_

 _"Ah! Itu ibuku! Aku harus pergi."_

 _Bocah raven itu bergeming, sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil dengan kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana._

 _"Naru—...?" Ulangnya. Kemudian dia pun berbalik dan pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi di sekolah Konoha High School, semua siswa maupun siswinya sibuk bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dengan area yang begitu luas memiliki bangunan asrama yang menjadi tempat tinggal semua muridnya di sana.

Naruto tiba di kelasnya, sepasang shappirenya tertuju pada bangkunya yang penuh dengan banyaknya siswi-siswi yang mengengelilingi sosok yang Naruto yakini Uchiha pangeran es itu.

Dengan dengusan kesal akhirnya Naruto pun segera menuju ke bangkunya.

Keningnya mengernyit karena ia tidak bisa lewat. Sakura yang setibanya di kelas juga ikut-ikutan berkumpul di segerombolan mahluk perempuan itu, Naruto kesal karena Sasuke begitu terkenal dan di gilai banyak perempuan sementara dirinya harus terjebak dalam sosok perempuan ini dan di taksir laki-laki demi dewa Jasin Naruto selalu merinding dan ingin muntah.

"Teme! Bawa pergi semua penggemarmu ini aku tidak bisa duduk!." Seru Naruto sambil berkecak pinggang.

Sasuke yang dari tadi berusaha mengabaikan semua penggemarnya itu hanya berdecak pelan.

"Kau dengar tidak Teme!."

"Sasuke~.."

"Sasuke, nanti saat jam istirahat makan bersamaku ya."

"Tidak. Denganku saja."

"Sasuke, aku bawakan bekal untukmu, aku masak sendiri loh~ rasanya sangat enak."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke..."

Bla bla bla. Sangat bising entah kenapa rasanya hari ini para penggemarnya cukup nekat menghampirinya kemari. Bahkan deathglare Sasuke pun sudah tidak mempan.

"Oii! TEME!." Naruto memanggil lagi lebih keras.

 _ **Srett..**_

 _ **Tap..**_

 _ **Grepp..**_

"Ehh?."

"..."

Onyx bertemu Shappire beberapa detik kemudian tangan dengan kulit seputih susu itu menyeret pergi Naruto.

Semua fangirl Sasuke masih bergeming, tampaknya mereka masih belum sadar jika pangeran mereka sudah kabur membawa seorang putri— _Pangeran_ Cantik.

"Narutoo!." Sebagian dari mereka menjerit tidak rela karena Naruto di bawa pergi oleh Sasuke.

Di depan kelas Naruko mematung. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke baru saja melewatinya sambil menyeret saudara kembarnya. Naruko meremas tasnya sementara pandangannya menyorot dingin ke arah lantai.

'Kau lupa...kau lupa Sasuke... kau lupa?.'

.

.

"Teme!." Naruto menghentakkan tangannya keras, akhirnya tangannya terlepas dari cengraman Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. "Kenapa kau menyeretku?!." Tanya Naruto ketus.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, hanya diam beberapa saat kemudian meranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "TEME!." Panggil Naruto setengah berteriak.

Sasuke berhenti, ia tau Naruto menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa dia malah membawa si–pirang—Dobe ini. Semuanya terasa refleks karena Sasuke ingin menghindar dari orang-orang yang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Hn."

Naruto mengernyit bingung sambil memandangi punggung Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh dan berhenti.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aneh." Gumam Naruto, kemudian ia kembali ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus membelai lembut surai merah milik seorang pemuda. Dari jendela di sampingnya ia dapat melihat siswa dan siswi kelas lain sedang berolah raga di lapangan.

Gaara, siswa dengan surai merah tersebut menarik seulas senyum sambil terus menengok keluar jendela.

"Kau lihat apa?." Suara itu membuat Gaara tersentak dan segera menoleh kesamping. Di sana ada seorang siswa lain yang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak." Jawab Gaara pendek kemudian kembali fokus ke depan kelas, mendengarkan Senseinya menerangkan pelajarannya.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian ekor mata Gaara kembali melirik keluar jendela, dari matanya terlihat pantulan sosok mahluk berambut pirang sebahu yang duduk manis di bawah pohon sambil memperhatikan siswa-siswa lainnya bermain basket.

'Aku sudah tau kalau dia benar-benar manis.' Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum.

'Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas sambil terus memperhatikan teman-temannya bermain basket.

Naruto selalu ingin jadi pemain basket tapi badannya yang pendek tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bisa pandai bermain basket, di sisi lain ada tim sakura yang merupakan tim Cheerleader di sana Naruko juga menjadi anggota. Sakura sudah pernah mengajak Naruto untuk juga ikut dalam timnya tapi Naruto menolaknya.

Dan di sinilah Naruto kala jam olah raga tiba. Ia hanya duduk manis dan menghela nafas.

"Sasuke~!" Sorakan dari para penggemar Sasuke. Beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah Naruto kembali kekelas dan jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung 15 menit Sasuke kembali dan mengikuti kelas olah raga.

Naruto mencibir sinis ke arah Sasuke. Semua sorakan dan jeritan dari penggemar Sasuke, Naruto membencinya. "Apa yang bagus dari si Teme itu." Gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikan semua penggemarnya dia hanys fokus pada bolanya. Sasuke memiliki gerakan yang gesit selain itu dia juga tinggi. Dengan lincah ia bergerak dan bola masuk kedalam ring.

Sorakan itu kian menggila. Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya berniat pergi, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi ekor matanya menangkap bola basket melambung tinggi dan seperti akan jatuh tepat di atas Naruko. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Naruko dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh.

 _ **Bughh..**_

Semua mata tertuju pada si kembar Namikaze. Naruko mendongak dan mendapati Naruto Masih berdiri setelah di bentur bola basket.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berbalik. Matanya mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Teme!." Seru Naruto.

"Hn?." Sasuke menaikkan Satu alisnya. Naruto mempererat kepalanya.

"Kau tidak lihat?! Naruko terluka?!."

"Kau yang mendorongnya. Dobe."

"Tetap saja ini semua salahmu!." Tuduh Naruto. Murid-murid yang lain hanya diam tidak ada yang berani menengahi atau mencegah jika Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar.

"Hn. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?."

"Tentu saja kau harus mengobatinya!." Shappire menatap tajam sepasang onyx di depannya. Tatapan dingin dan tajam itu terlihat sangat mematikan.

Sasuke berdecak pelan kemudian meranjak dari tempatnya, Sasuke melewati Naruto begitu saja kemudian mengangkat dan mengendong Naruko ala bridal style dan membawanya ke ruang UKS. Suasana dingin di tempat itupun seketika mencair, Sakura meranjak menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Sakura agak cemas.

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Unn..."

.

.

Di ruang UKS Sasuke dan Naruko sudah tiba, Sasuke meletakkan Naruko ke atas ranjang. Kemudian mengambil kotak P3K, Naruko masih enggan bersuara dan membiarkan Sasuke mebersihkan luka di lututnya dengan kapas yang sudah di celupkan dengan alkohol.

Naruko meringis kecil kemudian ia kembali memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sedang terfokus pada luka di kakinya.

"Ano... Apa kau tidak ingat?."

Sasuke beralih pada Naruko yang sedang menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kau benar-benar lupa?."

Sasuke masih diam. "Naru...? Kau ingat Nama itu?." Sasuke terhenyak sesaat.

"Kurasa kau lupa, itu sudah sangat lama. Tidak mungkin kau mengingatnya." Naruko menunduk sendu.

"Hn..."

"Terima kasih sudah mengobatiku."

"..."

Sasuke meranjak meningalkan Naruko sendiri setibanya Sasuke di luar ruangan UKS Sasuke diam sebebtar.

"Naru...—ko?."

.

.

.

.

Naruto tiba di kelasnya, ia duduk di bangkunya kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Kepalanya terasa sakit setelah terkena bola tadi. 'Mungkin istirahat sebentar akan hilang.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap, tanpa di ketahui Naruto ada sosok lain yang datang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Sosok itu terus memperhatikan Naruto tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh surai milik Naruto kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Naruto sama sekali tidak terusik, sosok itu terus membelai rambut Naruto. Di dekat tangan Naruto di letakkan sekotak jus jeruk kesukaan Naruto. Kemudian sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto tidur sendiri.

Samar-samar Naruto melihat seseorang berambut merah pergi keluar dari kelasnnya.

Naruto tidak melihatnya dengan jelas karen kepalanya masih sakit, Naruto pun kembali tertidur.

.

.

 _"Naru-chan...Naru-chan."_

 _"Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan!."_

 _"Lihat! Lihat Naru-chan tambah cantik saat marah hahaha."_

 _"Aku tidak cantik!."_

 _"Naruko, kau itu perempuan bagaimana bisa kalah cantik dengan laki-laki? Tidak akan ada laki-laki yang menyukaimu karena Naru-chan lebih cantik."_

 _"..."_

 _"Diam!."_

 _"Aku benci Nii-chan!."_

 _"Naruko!."_

 _Bocah pirang jabrik itu berlari menyusul adik kembarannya._

 _"Naruko!."_

 _"Aku benci Nii-chan! Semuanya suka Nii-chan. Tidak ada yang suka padaku. Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai adikmu. Aku tidak mau! Semuanya menyukai Nii-chan! Semua sayang Nii-chan!."_

 _"Naruko!."_

 _ **Brakkkkk!**_

.

.

.

.

"Eunghhh..." Naruto mengerang pelan sambil membuka kedua matanya. Kedua Shappirenya mengerjap lalu di usapnya. Naruto memandang sekeliling. Kelasnya sepi.

Alisnya berkerut heran. Saat datang ke kelas memang tidak ada orang tapi ini sepertinya memang tidak ada orang lagi selain dirinya.

Naruto menengok ke arah jam dinding di kelas mereka, di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.21 Naruto mengusap-usap matanya lagi, siapa tau ia hanya salah lihat tapi nyatanya sekarang memang sudah sore.

"Oi Dobe! Kau sudah bangun?." Suara baritone khas itu menarik perhatian Naruto untuk melihat.

Di depan sana, di pintu masuk Sasuke berdiri bersandar sambil memandang malas ke arah Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemana yang lain?." Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kau memang tidur seperti orang mati, setelah jam olah raga kau tidur dan sama sekali tidak bangun meskipun teman-temanmu mencoba membangunkanmu."

"Hehhh?."

.

.

 _ **Flash Back On~**_

 _"Naru-chan~!." Sakura memanggil sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Naruto. Namun mahluk pirang itu tetap tertidur._

 _"Naruto bangunlah!." Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto lebih keras, sudah berbagai cara ia lakukan tetap saja Naruto tidak bangun._

 _"Naruto cepat bangun! Kau tidak mati kan?!." Panik Sakura sambil mencari-cari denyut nadi Naruto._

 _"Apa Naruto pingsan?." Tanya Karin._

 _"Dia sepertinya hanya tidur..." Kata Ten-ten._

 _"Tapi kenapa tidak bangun-bangun juga? Dia sudah tidur selama jam pelajaran Asuma Sensei."_

 _"Naruko. Kau tidak cemas dengan kembaranmu ini? Dia sudah melindungimu!." Kata Sakura._

 _Naruko melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto yang masih belum bangun. "Dia tidur. Nanti juga bangun biarkan saja." Katanya datar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kelain objek._

 _"Astaga... Apa benar mereka bersaudara? Dia tidak peduli pada Naruto yang melindunginya." Karin berkata dengan nada seolah tak percaya sambil berkecak pinggang._

 _"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja, sekarang sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dulu Naruto. Siapa tau nanti dia benar-benar bangun." Timpal Ten-ten dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari dua rekannya._

 _ **Flash Back Off**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Errr... Aku tidak tau..." Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hn. Kau benar-benar Dobe.".

"Teme!."

Sasuke berdecih pelan lalu memutar bola matanya malas. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau masih di sini kalaunya yang lain sudah kembali ke asrama?!."

"Kau di hukum membersihkan kelas karena tidur selama pelajaran Iruka Sensei. Dan aku di tugaskan untuk mengawasimu apa kau menjalankan hukumanmu dengan baik." Terang Sasuke.

"Cih. Aku tidak perlu di awasi olehmu, pergilah." Usir Naruto sambil bangkit dan meranjak dari tempatya.

"Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah menyelesikan hukumanmu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Terserahlah."

Naruto menengok ke kiri dan kekanan mencari-cari peralatannya untuk bersih-bersih.

"Pel ada di kolam renang." Sasuke yang mengerti akan gelagat Naruto hanya berucap datar.

Naruto mendelik ke arah mahluk raven itu. "Kenapa ada di sana?."

Sasuke mengedikan bahunya tidak tahu lalu memasang headsetnya

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian pergi ke kolam renang untuk mengambil pel.

"Cepatlah. Aku harus segera pergi." Pesan Sasuke.

Entah Naruto tidak mendengar atau sengaja berpura-pura tuli ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke.

 _ **Tap...tap... Tapp..**_

Langkah kaki Naruto menggema sepanjang koridor sekolahnya suasana yang sepi seperti ini entah kenapa Naruto jadi merasa parno. Naruto ingat film-film horror yang pernah di tontonnya. Di lorong koridor sepi seperti ini ada sosok misterius yang mengikutinya kemudian secara tiba-tiba mahluk mengerikan muncul. Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya seraya membuang imajinasi konyolnya itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera tiba di kolam renang sekolah.

 _ **Krietttt...**_

Pintu kolam renang terbuka, Naruto segera melengos masuk dan mencari pelnya. Kaki kakinya menyusuri tepian kolam renang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak lama kemudian ekor matanya menemukan pel yang bertengger di sudut lain kolam renang tersebut. Naruto pun mengambilnya. "Kenapa kau sampai pergi kemari?." Gumamnya pada sang pel.

Sambil meneteng pel Naruto meranjak kembali kekelasnnya. Dengan senandung kecil Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi karena di tepi kolam cukup licin Naruto mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 _ **Byurrrrrrrrrrrrr!**_

Naruto berusaha untuk kembali kepermukaan, tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali sakit. Naruto meringis sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya.

Naruto sesekali terhirup dan tertelan air, pandangannya mengabur tapi Naruto masih belum keluar dari air. Kepalanya bertambah sakit dan pusing.

Mulai gelap, penglihatan Naruto menurun di tambah pasokan udaranya menipis. Naruto mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk muncul kepermukaan, sayangnya tenanganya terasa terkuras.

'Apa aku akan mati?.'

'Aku tidak kuat lagi..'

'Tolonglah...'

'Siapapun tolong aku!.'

Buram...

Gelap.

Semua menjadi gelap. 'Tolong...'

'Naruto!.'

'Siapa...?'

'Naruto!.'

'Apa itu malaikat?.'

'Bangun Naruto!.'

'Siapa yang bicara?.'

'Naruto!.'

Samar-samar penglihatan Naruto kembali, ada sosok raven yang mencengram erat bahunya sambil memandang cemas ke arahnnya.

Bibir mungil Naruto bergerak mengucapkan satu nama pelan. "Sa-su-ke."

Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto dan membawanya keluar dari Air.

Sesampainya di tepi kolam Sasuke segera menormalkan nafasnya. Ia juga kekurangan pasokan udara, kemudian pandangannya segera beralih pada sosok pirang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya.

Sasuke bergerak medekati Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin Naruto. "Naruto!." Panggil Sasuke. Naruto bergeming. "Naruto!."

"Naruto! Dobe. Bangunlah." Naruto tetap belum bangun. Sasuke mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dekat hidung Naruto, terasa Nafas Naruto putus-putus.

'Dasar Dobe! Pembuat masalah!.' Gerutu batin Sasuke, kemudian dengan satu tarikan nafas ia mempertemukan mulutnya dengan mulut Naruto.

Sasuke pernah melihat ini di tv. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk memberi pertolongan nafas buatan untuk si Dobe ini. Dari pada Sasuke membiarkannya dan mati bagus jika tidak ada yang tau. Tapi tentunya pasti dirinya yang akan menjadi tersangka pertama karena dirinya yang terakhir bersama Naruto.

Setelah memberi pernafasan pada Naruto Sasuke bergerak untuk memompa dada Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat sadar bukit kembar(?) Naruto beda satu samalain. Sasuke menengok ke kolam renang lagi, di sana ada kaos kaki biru yang mengambang. Saat Sasuke akan melanjutkan pertolongannya lagi tiba-tiba Naruto memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Shappire indah itu pun kembali bersinar, mengerjap kecil sambil memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Malaikat harus memiliki wajah mirip Sasu-Teme itu?." Gumam Naruto pelan.

 _ **Twich**_

"Kau belum mati Dobe. Dan aku bukan malaikat." Kata Sasuke.

"Belum mati?." Ulang Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto segera memeriksa kelengkapan tubuhnya. Kepala, tangan, kaki, mata, hidung, mulut, telinga, dada.

Sasuke mengernyit heran saat Naruto menyentuh dadanya sendiri dengan wajah bodohnya. Hingga matanya menangkap penglihatan kaos kaki mengapung itu.

"Huaaaaaaaaa!." Jerit Naruto sambil menyembunyikan dadanya dengan kedua tanganya. Sasuke reflek menutup telinganya, untung saja tubuhnya bisa bergerak cepat jika tidak mungkin Sasuke akan tuli.

"Kenapa kau menjerit begitu aku tidak memperkosamu idiot!."

Naruto mendeathglare Sasuke. "Diam Teme!". Kata Naruto.

"Apa? Kau malu kalau dadamu rata?." Tebak Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan kau Teme!." Sembur Naruto.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Selain wajahmu tidak ada yang bagus darimu. Rata."

Wajah Naruto memerah padam. Naruto ingin, ingin sekali memberi bogem metah secara cuma-cuma ke wajah tampan Sasuke itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang tertarik dengan perempuan bertubuh rata sepertimu." Ejek Sasuke lagi.

"Jika memang rata apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu? Aku juga tidak tertarik pada laki-laki!." Sahut Naruto ketus.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tertarik pada perempuan?."

"Ya. Kau puas!." Tanya Naruto Sambil menatap tajam onyx di depanya yang berjarak dekat dengannya.

"Kau yakin?."

Alis Naruto berkerut, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan di tambah senyum miring yang terlukis di sana.

Cup. Kedua mata Naruto membola sempurna benda kenyal dan hangat itu menyentuh bibirnya, dalam sesaat sentuhan itu berubah dengan lumatan. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat sambil mencoba mendorong Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Malangnya Sasuke jauh lebih kuat darinya, Naruto jelas menolak ciuman itu tapi Sasuke mengabaikan dan terus melumat panas bibir ranum Naruto.

Dengan seringai licik Sasuke menjilat bibir manis itu lalu mengigitnya.

Naruto menjerit tertahan dengan cela kecil yang terbuka Sasuke segera menelusupkan lidahnya.

Mengobservasi seluruh penghuni gua hangat itu.

Kicapan basah terdengar menggema di kolam renang.

"Nghhhhh..." Naruto melenguh indah, Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati kemudian melepaskan tautan mereka hingga tercipta benang saliva.

Wajah Naruto bersemu merah dengan sepasang Shappire yang seakan menghipnotis untuk berbuat lebih. Sasuke menelah ludahnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berciuman dengan perempuan ( _ **A/N :**_ Sasu masih belom tau Naru itu Laki -3-) sampai seperti ini, bibir itu terasa manis dan memabukkan Sasuke menyukainya di tambah wajah manis nan polos yang seakan-akan minta di Rape.

 _ **BUAGKKHH**_

Sasuke terjatuh kesamping dengan rahang membiru. Urat-urat di tangan dan pelipis Naruto bermunculan giginya bergemeletuk kesal.

"SASU-TEME-MESUM!."

Sasuke kembali bangkit dan menyentuh rahangnya yang berdenyut Sakit. "Apa-apaan kau Teme!." Sembur Naruto murka.

"Hanya ingin memastikan, kau tertarik dengan laki-laki atau tidak? Tapi tadi kau mendesah tertahan." Sasuke menujukkan seringai kemenangannya.

 _ **Blushhh**_

"Itu... Itu...Sialan kau!."

"Kenapa?. Apa itu ciuman pertamamu?."

"Tentu saja TIDAK!." Sahut Naruto lantang. —Ya tentu saja ini bukan yang pertama untuknya, Naruto dicium seseorang saat masih kecil dulu, kemudian ia juga pernah ciuman dengan Hinata. Tapi dengan Sasuke jelas saja Naruto Shock setengah hidup. Dia laki-laki normal baru saja di cium laki-laki. _Hell no~_ Naruto benar-benar murka.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya lalu melepaskan bajunya dan memerah seragamnya yang basah.

Naruto melirik sekilas tubuh putih mulus dengan dada bidang otot-otot perut kokoh.

Samar-samar semburat merah mucul di tiap pipi Naruto. 'Kalau aku mau aku juga bisa punya tubuh yang seperti itu.' Innernya.

"Kau mau tetap di sana? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan cepat ganti bajumu." Titah Sasuke.

Tanpa membantah Naruto pun bangkit lalu mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Sasuke pergi ke ruang ganti putra, Untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam lain.

Setelah selesai Sasuke pun keluar dari sana dan menemui Naruto di ruang ganti putri. Naruto masih dengan seragam basahnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa belum mengganti seragammu?."

"Errr...aku tidak punya baju ganti." Aku Naruto.

"..." Sasuke berbalik entah pergi kemana, Naruto tidak bertanya tidak lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan melepar Seragam olah raga miliknya ke arah Naruto.

"Cepat ganti. Atau aku sendiri yang akan mengantikannya." Acam Sasuke dingin. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan jika Sasuke yang menggantikan bajunya dengan cepat Naruto segera masuk ke ruang ganti.

 _ **Blam-.**_

Sasuke berdiri di luar sambil menunggu Naruto selesai. beberapa menit kemudian. Pintu terbuka dan munculah sosok Naruto dengan di balut kaos olah raga yang cukup kebesaran di Tubuhnya. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Wajahnya yang manis dengan garis-garis kumis kucing. Kulitnya yang tan dan mulus, bibirnya yang ranum, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik membingkai kelereng biru memukau. Rambut pirang sebahunya yang basah, sosok yang ada di depannya ini begitu manis. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya kemudian berdehem cukup keras.

"Ano...Terimakasih. Kau tidak sejahat yang ku kira." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau datang?."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab ia tampak berfikir sejenak. "Hanya kebetulan. Kau sangat lama. Jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Sungguh?."

"Hn. Lalu kau pikir apa?."

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak menyangka yang datang menyelamatkanku kau, Teme." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Berhenti mengatakan hn. Memangnya apa artinya itu?!."

"Hn."

"Pih! Kau menyebalkan!." Gerutu Naruto sambil Naruto membuang muka.

Sasuke tidak mengubris Naruto, sekarang perhatian teralih pada jendela yang ada di sana. Di luar sepertinya sudah gelap.

 _ **Tap...tap...tap...**_

Sasuke segera menarik Naruto untuk bersembunyi. Naruto berontak dan akan melontarkan sumpah serapahnya tapi Sasuke langsung membekap mulutnya dan menyuruhnya diam.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke, tapi ekspresi serius dan waspada Sasuke membuat Naruto akhirnya diam.

'Ada yang datang?.' Inner Naruto.

 _ **Tap...**_

Langkah itu berhenti kemudian membuka pintu ruang ganti putri tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto yang ada di balik pintu itu hanya bisa menahan suara mereka supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Rasa-rasanya tadi di sini seperti ada orang?." Gumam seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan rambut panjang–Orochimaru mengedarkan pandangannya.

Cukup lama ia berdiri di sana. Akhirnya ia pun pergi.

Sasuke melepaskan bekapan tangannya dan Naruto segera menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau membekapku begitu?!." Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Kau mau ketahuan pengawas, Dobe?."

"Ehh.. Pengawas?."

"Hn. Manusia ular itu kepala pengawas di sekolah ini, kalau kau sampai ketahuan masih berada di luar saat malam hari kau akan mati."

Naruto menelan ludah. Naruto sudah pernah mendengar tentang pengawas di sekolah ini. Penjagaanya memang sangat ketat. Belum genap seminggu Naruto di sini tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti sudah di penjara.

'Kenapa Naruko sampai pindah kesekolah mengerikan ini..." Rutuk batin Naruto.

Sasuke meranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Merasa sendiri Naruto pun segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Oi Teme. Apa kau yakin tidak ada pengawas lain yang berjaga di luar?."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak takut ketahuan?."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin aku lakukan. Dobe, aku tidak akan mendapat masalah. Kecuali kau."

'Sialan!.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

"Jangan ikuti aku pergi sana. Penguntit."

"Aku bukan penguntit!." Protes Naruto kesal.

"Terserah." Sasuke melenggang pergi, Naruto mendengus sebal. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyukai ayam itu, selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

'Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?.' Naruto membatin.

Naruto mulai mengendap-endap sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Waspada jika sewaktu-waktu pengawas muncul.

Sejauh ini Naruto sudah berhasil keluar dari bangunan sekolah, sekarang ia hanya harus kembali ke asrama tanpa ada yang tau.

Di depan asrama ada seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek–Konan. Si-penjaga asrama putri sekaligus guru kesenian.

Naruto mulai memutar otaknya bagaimana bisa melewai Sensei cantik itu.

Kelereng birunya menangkap pohon besar tepat di samping jendela kamarnya.

Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur di tempatkan di kamar itu. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera bergerak menuju pohon tersebut. Yakin semua telah benar-benar aman, ia pun mulai memanjatnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto memenjat pohon tersebut, setelah sampai di atas sana, ia masih harus meniti di dahan pohon kedekat dinding bangunan asrama. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringan Naruto berhasil melewatinya. Dengan gesit Naruto melompat ke jendela.

 _ **Srettt..**_

 _ **Brugh**_

Mendarat dengan sempurna. 'Aku sudah seperti ninja saja.' Innernya dengan senyum mengambang.

"Huaaaa maling!."

"Ehh? T-tunggu dulu aku–."

 _ **Buaghhhkkkk**_

"Naruto?."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya watados, sambil memandang heran Naruto yang duduk tersungkur dengan benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Naru-chan?."

"Hiks Sakura-chan... Kenapa kau memukulku?." Tanya Naruto masih dengan benjolan besar di kepalannya.

"Itu salahmu! Masuk kesini lewat jendela, ku pikir maling." Kilah Sakura.

"Di depan ada pengawas. Aku tidak bisa masuk, karena itu lewat jendela." Jelas Naruto.

"Memangnnya kau dari mana saja, hari sudah gelap baru kembali?."

"Aku kan harus menyelesaikan hukumanku."

"Tapi... Rasa-rasanya yang kau pakai itu bukan baju olah ragamu. Kalau bukan itu punya siapa?." Tanya Sakura kepo.

"Bajuku basah. Jadi aku meminjam baju temanku begitu.." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirang garingnya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Ohh.. Ya sudah." Katanya kemudian meranjak pergi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sakit..." Ringis Naruto pelan Sambil mengelus kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Naruto memandang heran pada seluruh pasang mata yang memandang aneh padanya. Tatapa yang Naruto yakini di tujukan padanya itu begitu tajam, sisnis dan benci.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka memandanginya begitu.

Naruto mencoba mengabaikan mereka semua dan bergegas ke kelasnya.

Setibanya di dalam kelas tatapan yang sama saat di koridor kembali ia dapatkan dari siswi-siswi di sana.

Naruto mulai merasakan hawa negatif dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun Naruto tetap berusaha bersikap normal.

Saat akan menuju ke bankunya Naruto mulai sadar jika di sana bangkunya sudah hilang.

Naruto segera ke sana untuk menyakinkan dirinya apa bangkunya sudah benar-benar tidak ada di tempatnya.

Seluruh penguhi yang ada di kelas hanya bersikap tidak peduli.

Naruto berdecak pelan lalu segera keluar mencari bangkunya. Setiap berpapasan dengan murid-murid di sekolahnya selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman hampir satu sekolah memperlalukakannya seperti alien yang aneh.

Naruto terus mencari bangkunya ke berbagai tempat, itu bangku satu-satunya yang kosong di kelasnya. Kalau bangkunya hilang mau di mana Naruto belajar nanti.

Naruto bergegas, 30 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi sementara bangkunya masih belum di temukan.

 _ **Brughh!.**_

Naruto mendongak dan menemukan malkuk jangkung nan tampan sang pangeran KHS tepat di depannya.

Sasuke menatapnya dingin lalu membersihkan lengan jasnya yang baru saja bertubrukan dengan Naruto.

"Dobe." Katanya dengan nada khasnya–datar.

"Aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu Teme. Jadi jangan ganggu aku!." Tegas Naruto lalu segera pergi.

Sasuke hanya bersikap cuek lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Naruto tiba di halaman sekolah tepat di. Tengah lapangan basket, ada sebuah bangku yang penuh dengan berbagai coretan dengan spidol hitam juga merah

 **Pengganggu!**

 **RUBAH SIALAN**

 **Mati saja kau!**

Dan lain-lain teretera di atas bangku yang Naruto yakini adalah miliknya.

'Siapa...yang melakukan ini?.' Naruto membatin.

 _ **Plookkk**_

Sesuatu membentuk belakangnya kemudian pecah. Naruto bergeming,

 _ **Plokk! Plokk plokk!**_

Benda kecil yang merupakan telur itu terus berdatangan menghantam tubuhnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak, Naruto masih diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

 _ **Craashhh**_

Ada yang melempas balon berisi air ke arah Naruto dan kemudian pecah. Tawa puas terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto, beberapa umpatan juga ia dengar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!."

Ada seseorang yang datang, Naruto tidak tau suara siapa itu. Dia juga enggan melihatnya.

Suara-suara orang yang yang baru saja membullynya tiba-tiba senyap.

"Aku tanya kenapa kalian membullynya?." Tanya orang itu tegas.

"..."

"Pergi!."

"Atau kalian akan tau akibatnya." Lanjutnya dengan penuh aura mematikan. Tanpa pikir panjang orang-orang itu pun segera bergegas pergi.

Sai Berbalik menghadap Naruto, punggunggung dan rambutnya kotor dan lengket.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?."

"Ya.." Jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kau yakin?."

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Naruto menyeret bangkunya pergi meninggalkan Sai masih berdiri di sana.

"Rasanya aku mengenal gadis itu?." Gumam Sai.

"Di mana aku pernah melihatnya?."

.

.

Naruto pergi ke pancuran air terdekat, di cucinya seragamnya dengan air di sana. Baru sedikit yang Naruto bersihkan, air kerannya malah tiba-tiba mati. Naruto menghela nafas kemudian meranjak pergi.

Naruto menyeret-nyeret bangkunya membawanya menaiki anak tangga, kelasnya ada di lantai 4 perlu perjuangan penuh Naruto membawa bangkunya hingga akhirnya tiba di kelasnya.

 _ **Krieettt**_

"Kau terlambat Naruto!."

Naruto menatap seluruh penghuni kelas yang mengabaikannya, Naruto beralih pada Iruka yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengan seragammu, dan juga bangkumu? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin belajar disini? Atau kau hanya ingin bermain-main?!. Kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaranku, keluar!"

Naruto menutup pintu dan meranjak pergi meninggalkan bangkunya di dekat pintu masuk.

 _ **Zrashh..**_.

Naruto membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel di toilet. Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan membersihkan seragamnya.

 _ **Tokk.. Tok..tok...**_

Naruto melirik pintu masuk toilet, Karena penasaran Naruto pun membukanya, namun saat di buka tidak ada orang di sana.

"Huh?."

Tepat di dekat kakinya ada seragam lengkap siswi yang masih bersih. Naruto memungutnya di atas seragam itu ada secarik kertas yang berisi tulisan.

 _ **'Aku sudah carikan baju seragam siswi untukmu, lain kali bawa baju ganti untuk jaga-jaga. Dan kau harus lebih hati-hati jangan sampai penyamaranmu terbongkar, kau mengerti Naru-chan ;) .'**_

Naruto segera menengok kekiri dan kekanan mencari seseorang yang mengantarkan seragam ini untuknya.

'Siapa yang tau aku sedang menyamar?.' Tanya batin Naruto.

'Ini bukan tulisan Naruko, lalu siapa?.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Huaaa gomen~~~ blue sibuk banget kemarin itu ㅠㅠ minggu lalu ikut kemah, jadi gak ada waktu ngurus ff, kelar kemah blue langsung drop X_X beberapa hari blue istirahat eh minggu berikutnya lagi blue harus ngurus acara tabligh, blue jadi panitia cape banget semalaman gak tidur. tadi malam baru kelar acaranya.

Kedepannya blue gak bisa janjiin bisa update cepet. Sekali seminggu aja udah gak bisa lagi. Kapan-kapan aja kalaunya blue ada waktu luang ya~

Kalaunya ada typo harap maklum ya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 4-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya setelah selesai menganti seragamnya, saat Naruto tiba di kelas semua siswa dan siswi bersikap seolah tidak tau apa-apa. Naruto menyeret bangkunya ketempat semula.

Sasuke melirik sekilas lalu kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan music yang mengalun di telinganya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menengok ke luar jendela. Ia masih berpikir siapa yang membawakan seragam ganti untuknya dan lagi saat Naruto kembali mejanya sudah bersih.

'Ini bukan Naruko. Apa Sakura? Tidak. Atau Sakura sudah tau kalaunya sebenarnya aku laki-laki?.' Tanya batin Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang menulis-nulis sesuatu di atas bukunya.

'Siapa?.'

 _ **Tuing~**_

Segumpal kertas jatuh tepat di atas meja Naruto. Naruto pun mengambilnya entah siapa yang melempar kertas.

Saat di buka ada coret-coretan gambar yang mirip dirinya yang di buat se jelek mungkin.

Di sisi-sisi gambar terdapat tulisan-tulisan.

 _ **'Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pangeranku Rubah sialan.' 'Sasuke hanya milik kami.' 'Kau tidak akan melihat hari esok jika kau berani mendekati Sasuke-sama lagi.' 'Kau pikir kau yang paling cantik. Sasuke pasti muak melihat wajahmu.'**_

Naruto menahan nafasnya saat membaca tulisan-tulisan tersebut. Jadi ini sebabnya mereka membullynya karena dirinya dekat dengan Sasuke? —Mereka iri? Naruto bahkan membenci Sasuke, ingin rasanya Naruto pergi jauh-jauh ke belahan dunia lain agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Naruto meremas kertas tersebut. Perlahan ia mulai mengontrol emosinya, Naruto harus bersabar.

'Setidaknya mereka tidak tau jika si Teme menyebalkan itu sudah menciumku, jika mereka tau mungkin aku akan langsung di cincang.' Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya di habisi oleh penggemar Uchiha-Teme itu.

'Jika mereka tidak mau kami dekat. Baiklah aku akan menjaga jarak sebisa mungkin dari si Teme ini.' Naruto membatin mantab.

.

.

Pembullyan itu masih berlanjut. Entah siapa dalang ini semua yang pasti dia adalah penggemar Sasuke. Naruto selalu mendapat tatapan aneh dari para siswi yang ia temui sementara siswa yang ada di sana seakan tereleminasi oleh banyaknya siswi yang menjadi penggemar Sasuke. Siswa di sana seakan lenyap, penggemar Sasuke terlalu banyak.

Tidak sadar jika sebenernya sang pangeran memperhatikannya walau hanya sekilas.

Sasuke tau jika Naruto terus di bully tapi dia tetap diam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya para penggemarnya bersikap agresif pada orang yang terlihat dekat dengannya, biasanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak memperdulikannya sampai si korban menyerah dan memilih pindah sekolah. Mengerikan memang tapi itu lah hukum di sini lebih tepatnya bagi siswi yang memuja sang Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke sudah memikirkanya berulang kali tapi hati dan pikiranya saling bertolak belakang, sekeras apapun Sasuke melawan hatinya tetap saja tidak bisa.

 _ **Krieetttt.**_

"Huh? Sasuke." Seorang lelaki 25 tahunan berambut orange jabrik dengan mata coklat–Yahiko menyambut kedatangan Sasuke di ruang pengamat sekolah.

Sasuke menghampiri lelaki yang juga seorang guru di sekolah ini. "Aku mau melihat rekaman cctv kemarin malam."

"Untuk apa?."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku selidiki." Jawab Sasuke cepat

Tanpa membantah Yahiko segera menuruti perintah Sasuke. "Kau boleh pergi." Kata Sasuke.

"Huh? Iya." Yahiko pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruangan itu, sesampainya di luar Yahiko menghela nafas panjang. "Anak itu tidak pernah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Jika saja dia bukan keturuan Uchiha mungkin sudah ku tendang pantatnya." Gerutu Yahiko.

"Mumpung dia masih sibuk di dalam lebih baik aku mengajak Konan Sensei makan siang saja." lanjutnya lalu bersenenandung riang sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Konan Sensei aku datang~ ."

.

.

Rekaman mulai di putar, rekaman di mulai dari pagi saat jam pertama di mulai Sasuke mempercepat rekaman hingga waktu rekaman menunjukan pukul 20.15 itu waktu 35 menit setelah Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke asrama.

Di ruangan kelas 2-A sesuatu mulai datang, Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya, di dalam ruangan kelas yang gelap beberapa orang misterius mengenakan topeng datang dan mulai mencoret-coret bangku Naruto. Sasuke mem-Pause rekaman tersebut kemudian memperhatikan lebih jelas siapa dia sosok yang ada di dalam rekaman. Dari postur tubuhnya mereka adalah perempuan. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tidak jelas rambutnya pun tidak bisa di kenali karena ketiganya mengenakan hoodie.

Salah satu dari ketiga sosok tersebut memakai kalung yang Sasuke yakini berbentuk matahari.

'Tunggu, untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Untuk si Dobe itu?.' Sasuke membatin.

'Memangnya siapa dia, dia hanya pembuat masalah, bodoh dan... Aku tidak mungkin tertarik padanya!.' Sasuke berucap tegas dalam hati tapi kemudian sosok manis Naruto terlintas di benaknya.

Naruto cukup pantas bersanding denganya, –Ya Sasuke cukup tau sepopuler apa Naruto di kalangan Siswa di sekolahnya, banyak yang menyukai si pirang–Dobe itu, tapi lantaran Naruto sering bertengkar denganya yang di mata orang lain dekat namun musuh di bagi mereka sendiri. Banyak siswa yang mundur tidak ada yang berani pada Sang Uchiha Sasuke, jika Sasuke mau dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto malasahnya Naruto adalah 1 dari jutaan orang yang menolak dirinya(Hater).

Sasuke juga masih ingat Naruto bilang dia tidak tertarik pada laki-laki, jadi Naruto menyimpang sama seperti dirinya? Atau hanya anggapan Sasuke saja.

Sasuke mulai resah, Naruto memang sangat berbeda dari mereka yang menyukainya dan para penjilat berpura-pura menyukainya.

Jadi apa sekarang Sasuke menyukai Naruto. 'Tidak..' Sasuke hanya sedikit. Ya sedikit tertarik pada Naruto.

Alasanya Karena Naruto berbeda dan Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berbeda.

– _Errr_ sepertinya tidak juga. Sasuke tidak menyukainya dia bodoh, ya itu benar dan Sasuke terus merapalkannya dalam hati.

"Apa bangusnya si Dobe itu. Cih!" Sasuke berkata sinis, 'Dia itu perempuan. Bodoh, dia...'

'Aku benci perempuan, mereka...–'

'...–Seperti monster...'

'Naruto, dia perempuan?.'

"Huh?." Onyx Sasuke menangkap sesuatu di salah satu layar monitor yang menyala, di layar itu menampilkan rekaman langsung dari gudang sekolah.

Ada sosok yang masuk tergesa-gesa kedalam gudang tersebut, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa pula sosok itu melepaskan pakaiannya.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, sepertinya orang itu tidak tau jika di gudang pun juga di pasang cctv. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke heran melainkan apa yang sedang sosok itu lakukan.

Sasuke berhenti berkedip dan terfokus pada layar sosok itu melepaskan satu persatu pakaikannya hingga menyisakan celana pendek berwarna orange.

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar saat menyadari jati diri sosok tersebut.

'Dia...'

.

.

"Huaaa sialan! Siapa yang memasukan ulat bulu itu ke seragamku!." jerit Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya yang gatal, hampir sekujur tubuhnya terdapat bentol-bentol merah.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto pergi kekantin semua masih menatapnya aneh, karena tidak nyaman Naruto pun memutuskan kembali. Saat masih di koridor ia bertemu seorang siswi yang tampak sangat kesulitan membawa buku-buku tebal di tanganya.

Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung menolongnya dan dengan senang hati membantunya membawakan sebagian buku ke perpustakaan. Tapi setelah selesai membantu siswi itu tiba tubuhnya terasa gatal, tidak kuat dengan apa yang ia rasakan Naruto segera pergi mencari tempat aman dan melespakan pakaiannya, setelah terlepas Naruto menemukan dua ualat bulu kecil di belakang baju seragamnya.

Entah dari mana ulat itu datang, tapi sepertinya itu sengaja di lakukan oleh seseorang.

Naruto menghena nafas berat, cobaan yang ia alami semakin berat saja. Sekarang siswi-siswi itu malah membencinya padahal Naruto pikir dengan wujud wanita ini ia akan mudah dekat dengan siswi-siwi cantik di sekolah ini seperti ibarat sambil menyelam sambil minum air, nyatanya Naruto malah mendapat air garam.

Naruto rindu kehidupan normalnya sebagai laki-laki lagi. "Kapan aku bisa kembali, kaa-chan pasti membunuhku kalau aku pulang..." Naruto menyederkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

Di pungutnya lagi baju seragamnya setelah membersihkan seragamnya dari ulat-ulat itu.

"Ini harus segera di akhiri, Naruko. Akan ku pastikan untuk membawamu pulang!."

.

.

.

.

Bisik...bisik...bisikk..

Naruto meneteng tasnya murid-murid itu masih sibuk membicarakannya, Naruto terus melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Iruka menyuruh Naruto kembali ke asrama dan di perbolehkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran setelah melihat kondisi Naruto yang banyak terdapat bentol-bentol merah.

Naruto sendiri sekarang, ia tidak yakin untuk bicara dengan Sakura. Naruto cukup tau Sakura itu juga bagian dari penggemar Sasuke, lalu apa Sakura juga akan membencinya mengingat hampir semua penggemar Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian melangkah masuk dan segera pergi ke tempat tidurnya. 'Dari pada terus pusing, mungkin lebih baik tidur saja.' Kata batin Naruto.

"Aku harap Sakura tidak benar-benar membenciku..."

.

.

 _ **Krieetttt...**_

Pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura baru saja pulang. Kelereng birunya melirik mahluk pirang yang sedang tidur di ranjang tingkat mereka.

Iris hijau itu menyorot sendu dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

'Naruto...'

.

.

Buram..

Kedip...kedip...

'Apa...?.'

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lagi, hingga penglihatanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Hai Naru-chan~ Kau sudah baikan? Tadi aku sudah oleskan salep di sebagian tubuhmu, tangan, kaki sudah sisanya kau oleskan senidiri ya." Kata Sakura dengan nada riang.

Naruto terpana sesaat, kedua mata Sakura melengkung indah. Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum tulus. "Terimakasih."

Sakura diam sejenak, lalu mengguk kecil. "Malam ini yang siapkan makan malam aku saja, kalau kau sudah benar-benar baik. Turunlah lalu makan, Shizune sensei sudah memberimu obat kan?."

"Un."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau harus meminumnya mengerti!."

"Baikalah Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum kecil lalu turun dari ranjang Naruto.

Naruto lega, ia pikir Sakura akan memperlakukannya seperti penggemar Sasuke yang lain.

.

.

.

.

Naruko melempar tubuhnya keatas ranjangnya, Ino gadis berambut kuning pucat berkuncir satu yang merupakan teman sekamar Naruko menengoknya dari atas ranjang tingkat mereka.

"Kau kenapa lagi?." Tanya Ino, sambil memperhatikan wajah kusut temannya itu.

Naruko bangun dari posisi tiduranya, beralih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menyorot datar kedepan sambil menyentuh lehernya.

"Aku masih belum menemukkanya..."

"Masih belum ketemu? Kau yakin kalungmu benar-benar hilang, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu masih ada. Siapa tau kau hanya lupa meletakkanya?."

Naruko menggeleng cepat lalu mendongak mentap Ino harap. "Aku pikir juga aku hanya lupa, tapi sepertinya benar-benar hilang." Kata Naruko.

"Kalau hilang kau bisa membelinya lagi kan? Lagi pula itu hanya kalung biasa, kau bisa masih membeli yang jauh lebih bagus." Usul Ino.

"Tidak bisa, kalung itu...itu penting untukku." Sahut Naruko.

"Apa kalung itu di berikan oleh seseorang?." Tebak Ino.

"Ya..." Jawab Naruko pendek, kedua shappirenya menyorot sendu.

'Maafkan aku...Naruto...'

.

.

Malam telah tiba, semua pengguni KHS telah terlelap di malam yang semakin larut, namun seorang keturuan Uchiha masih belum bisa menutup matanya.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya gusar, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Pasca melihat penampakan di ruang pengamat sekolah tadi siang Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Pikiranya masih berkecamuk, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan sebuah fakta yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Ck. Kenapa aku malah terus memikirkan ini. Aku tidak peduli! Siapa dia sebenarnya tidak ada urusannya denganku. Dia hanya orang bodoh." Sasuke berkata entah pada siapa, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa tidur!.'

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang indah, Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul semua Naruto memandang sekitarnya sambil menyeka air liurnya yang sempat menetes saat tidur tadi.

Naruto teringat dengan bentol-bentol di tubuhnya, dengan segera ia memeriksanya.

"Sudah hampir sembuh..." Naruto bergumam pelan, kemudian ia turun dari tempat tidur.

Naruto memeperhatikan sekitarnya, mahluk pink yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu tidak tampak sama sekali. "Sakura-chan kemana? ." Naruto menengok ke dapur dan kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak menemukan Sakura di manapun.

Hingga ekor matanya menangkap seonggok kertas di atas meja belajar. Naruto meranjak menuju tempat tersebut kemudian mengambil kertas itu.

Kertas itu memang milik Sakura, di sana terdapat pesan singkat yang berisi tentang Sakura yang pulang kerumahnya.

Ini hari minggu, jadi semua murid bisa keluar area sekolah. Di antara mereka ada yang memilih pulang menemui keluarga, ada pula yang memilih bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?." Naruto berfikir sejenak.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Dengan segera ia melesat ke kamar mandi setelah itu lalu bersiap-siap.

"Kalau di pikir-pikir sejak aku datang ke Konoha, aku tidak pernah jalan-jalan di sini. Mumpung sekarang sedang libur, kenapa tidak aku manfaatkan saja..." Kata Naruto Sambil membuka lemari baju.

"Sial. Aku lupa aku sama sekali tidak punya baju laki-laki di sini, bahkan seragamku pun perempuan." Naruto berdecak pelan, kemudian dengan berat hati Naruto mengambil sebuah sweater orange dan rok mini biru malam.

Naruto memandang dirinya sejenak di depan cermin.

"Tidak buruk." Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

"pantas saja banyak laki-laki yang menyukaiku, ternyata aku lumayan cantik." Lanjutnya pede.

"Apa aku juga harus berdandan? Ck. Tidak perlu kau laki-laki Naruto." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu meranjak pergi.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali lalu mencomot bedak Sakura yang ada di dekat cermin.

"Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa."

Dengan sedikit polesan bedak Naruto lalu melengos pergi.

.

.

Konoha, kota yang cukup ramai mirip seperti tokyo. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Pertama-tama.. Cari kedai ramen, di sini di mana ramen yang enak?." Naruto mulai celingukan sambil terus menyusuri jalan.

Hari ini cukup cerah, dengan langit membiru tanpa awan. Ramai orang hilir mudik di sekitarnya, pertokoan dan gedung besar tinggi menjulang menghiasi kota. Tidak jauh dari keramaian terdapat sebuah kedai yang ramai oleh pengunjung.

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto menemukan kedai ramen. Setiba di sana, Naruto langsung di sambut hangat oleh paman Teuchi si pemilik kedai ramen.

"Paman aku pesan ramen yang paling enak dan berukuran jumbo!." Naruto berucap setengah berteriak dengan nada penuh semangat api muda. Dan di sanggupi Teuchi dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian semakuk ramen pesanan Naruto telah datang.

Dengan mata penuh binar dan air liur yang sudah berkumpul hampir menetes di mulut Naruto mengacungkan sumpitnya. "Selamat makan~!,"

Paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum simpul melihat satu lagi pelangganya terlihat puas dengan ramen buatanya.

"Kau pendatang baru ya, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu." Paman Teuchi berucap sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto. "Haha iya paman, aku baru saja datang ke sini minggu lalu. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke Konoha, aku baru tau kalau ada ramen se enak ini di sini. Kalau aku tau dari dulu mungkin akan sering-sering kesini untuk menikmati ramen enak ini. Srulppp~~." Sahut Naruto sambil menghirup kuah ramen yang terasa di indra pengecapnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan bocah berambut merah itu, dia mirip walaupun tidak berambut pirang dan bermata biru, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya mungkin sudah sekitar 19 ahun."

"Huhh? Benarkah?." Tanya Naruto setelah selesai menghabiskan semangkuk ramen.

"Ah iya, siapa namamu?." Tanya paman Teuchi.

"Namaku? Namaku Naruto Namikaze." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau anak dari Namikaze? Kau tau Kushina?."

"Un..dia ibuku." Jawab Naruto lagi dengan wajah polos.

"Sungguh? Haha ternyata dunia ini benar-benar sempit, tidak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu putri dari bocah cerewet itu." Teuchi tertawa lepas sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan masa lalunya.

"Paman mengenal ibuku?."

"Ya. Dulu ibumu sering kesini untuk menikmati ramen sebelum dia menikah dengan laki-laki dari keluarga Namikaze. Dia bersama teman baiknya aku lupa siapa namanya. Ibumu itu selalu datang bersama teman perempuannya itu kemari dan memesan ramen yang sama denganmu." Jelas Teuchi.

"Ahh~ jadi begitu." Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

'Tidak kusangka Kushina bisa memiliki anak perempuan secantik dirimu, kalau aku punya anak laki-laki mungkin sudah aku kenalkan dia padamu." Kata Teuchi.

Naruto tertawa hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan paman Teuchi barusan. 'Aku ini laki-laki paman =..=.' Inner Naruto.

"Bagaimana kabar ibumu, apa dia masih sering berteriak dan marah-marah?."

"Begitulah paman, itu sudah sifat ibuku."

"Ya. Ibumu itu wanita yang kuat juga mengerikan. Kadang aku berfikir untuk kasihan pada ayahmu."

"Haha ya, ibuku memang mengerikan..." Sahut Naruto lagi. 'Kaa-san itu kalau mengamuk bumipun bisa jadi terbelah dua, kata-katanya adalah mutlak dan apapun kehendaknya harus di turuti jika tidak semua akan mati...' Lanjut batin Naruto lirih.

Setelah selesai menyantap ramennya, Naruto kemudian membayarnya dan beranjak pergi dari kedai, Teuchi mengantar Naruto sampai depan kedai.

"Nanti mampirlah kemari lagi, aku akan berikan ramen gratis padamu." Seru Teuchi.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan kemari lari." Balas Naruto lalu pergi.

"Hhh... Sekarang aku harus kemana?." gumam Naruto.

 _ **Drtttt...drttt...ddrrrtttt...**_

Naruto merogoh kantung roknya, sebuah nama tertera di sana. _**"Hinata"**_.

"Astaga aku lupa tentang Hinata. Selama aku di sini aku tidak pernah menghubunginya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan!." Panik Naruto. Dengan gusar ia terus berfikir hingga akhirnya Naruto pun mengangkatnya.

"Moshimoshi.."

/Naruto-kun. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaramu. Apa sebegitu sibuk kau di sana sampai tidak pernah menghubungiku?./ Kata Seseorang di sebrang sana.

Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin. "Gomen."

"Kau tau di sini sangat ketat melelahkan." Lanjut Naruto.

/Hari ini kan akhir pekan, bukankah sekolahmu libur Naruto-kun?./

"Ya...hari ini kami boleh keluar sekolah."

/Baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mampir keasramamu sekalian, bolehkan? Sekarang aku ada di konoha, kebetulan aku juga mau menjenguk kakak sepupuku yang juga sekolah di sana./ Terang Hinata.

"Hehhh? Di konoha?." Tanya Naruto shock.

/Un..aku sedang di ada di pusat kota, berkeliling melihat-lihat. Kau ada di mana Naruto-kun?./ Naruto mengerling cemas, pasalnya dia juga berada di pusat kota. Bagaimana jika Hinata menemukkanya, itu masalah besar. 'Hinata tidak boleh melihatku begini.'

"Errr...Aku ada di asrama." Jawab Naruto bohong.

/Kalau begitu aku akan kesana/

"T-tidak! Jangan! Tidak perlu kemari aku akan menemuimu." Kata Naruto cepat. /Baiklah...aku tunggu di taman cafe dekat taman kota./

"Oke."

 _ **Bip..**_

Telpon itu pun terputus. Naruto menjerit dalam hati. "Kenapa aku bilang mau menemuinya? Aku tidak punya pakaian selain pakaian perempuan lagi.!." Naruto menjabak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini gawat!."

"Pasti ada cara. Ayo berfikir Naruto gumakan otakmu." Naruto memukul-mukul kepalanya berharap sebuah jalan keluar akan muncul. Tapi yang terjadi malah Naruto jadi pusat perhatian dengan tingkah anehnya.

"Naruko-san."

"Huh?."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan gadis indigo yang baru saja menghubunginya. Naruto shock ia ingin kabur tapi Hinata sudah terlanjur sampai.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruko-san." Sapa Hinata ramah.

'Ehh? Hinata pikir aku ini Naruko?.' Tanya batin Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruko-san? Kau tampak pucat?." Tanya Hinata agak cemas.

"T-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto kikuk.

"Sunggu? Ano...Naruko-san,..."

'Aku harus bersikap bagaimana? Bagaimana Naruko saat berhadapan dengan Hinata? Salah-salah bisa-bisa Hinata curiga aku bukan Naruko yang asli.'Panik batin Naruto.

"–Ano... Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu soal itu..."

"Huh?."

"— Kalau bukan karena dulu kau memaksaku untuk menerimanya, mungkin aku tidak pernah tau seberapa besar Naruto-kun mencintaiku. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku jadi benar-benar menyukainya..." Tutur Hinata.

Naruto terpana, dia baru saja mendengar sebuah rahasia yang entah harus ia sikapi bagaimana.

"Begitu..." Naruto menyahut sendu.

'Jadi dulu Hinata tidak sungguh-sungguh membalas perasaanku?.'

"Naruko-san?." Panggil Hinata yang lagi-lagi mendapati Naruto melamun. "Huh? errr...ya?."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi..." Hinata meranjak pergi sementara Naruto masih bergeming.

Tangan-tangan Naruto terkepal.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri jalan dengan mata menyorot sendu. Tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tanpa Naruto sadari sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Sosok misterius mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan masker, sosok itu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menggapai Naruto.

 _ **Tinnnn**_

 _ **Srett**_

 _ **Brukkhh**_

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, perlahan kemudian dia membuka matanya. Naruto menemukan dirinya di peluk oleh sosok misterius yang memiliki tubuh jangkung itu.

"Huaaa Penculikkk!." Jerit Naruto hingga menggundang perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Melihat sekarang dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian sosok itupun mulai panik sambil mencoba menyumpal mulut berisik Naruto dengan telapak tangannya.

"Penjahat sialan!."

 _ **Buaghhkkk!**_

Sosok itu reflesk melepaskan bekapan dan pelukkannya dari Naruto setelah mendapat tendangan telak di kakinya.

"Dobe! Ini Aku dasar Idiot!." Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto sambil meringis sakit.

"Ehhh?." Naruto langsung memasang wajah Innocentnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri dasar Teme! Kau mengagetkanku. Ku pikir kau penjahat mesum yang suka menculik remaja itu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn. Otakmu kau taruh di mana Dobe, aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu lagi. Meskipun kau Dobe setidaknya gunakan matamu untuk melihat jalan, Kau hampir tertambak."

"Benarkah?."

"Hn."

'Mungkin karena tadi aku sedang melamun.' Inner Naruto.

"Eh itu Sasuke bukan?." Beberapa perempuan mulai saling berbisik dan memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Naruto memandang sekitarnya, semakin lama orang-orang itu makin curiga jika seseorang yang sedang bersamanya kini adalah Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Benar itu Sasuke!." Jerit salah seorang remaja.

Naruto mulai panik saat banyak orang yang menghambur ke arahnya serta mengambil foto dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi,"

"Ehh?".

Tanpa mempedulikan pendapat Naruto Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sport mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berada.

"Hhh...penggemarmu itu mengerikan tau." Naruto bergumam seraya bernafas lega.

"Hn. Kau beruntung kita bisa meloloskan diri. Itu sebabnya aku merahasiakan identitasku saat berada di luar."

Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria kemudian memperhatikan sosok raven yang sudah mengenyahkan masker serta topinya dan kini sedang mengendarai mobilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Dobe?." Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu Teme?! Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan." Jawab Naruto ketus. "Lalu kau sendiri?! Apa yang di lakukan Uchiha Sasuke model terkenal itu lakukan di tengah keramaian. Jalan-jalan?."

Sasuke bergeming, pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalan namun di balik tatapan datar nan dingin itu tersirat sekilas sendu.

"Hn."

Naruto berdecil pelan lalu beralih menengok ke luar jendela. "Ah Tunggu! Teme kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

 _ **Ckitttttttttttttttt!**_

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya mendadak sampai-sampai membuat jidat mulus Naruto terbentur. "Sakitttt.,!" Ringis Naruto, kemudian mendeathglare Sasuke.

"Ambil baju yang ada di dalam tas, dan pakailah."

"Apa?."

"Ganti bajumu." Titah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?."

"Cepat ganti bajumu!." Ulang Sasuke kemudian ia keluar dari mobilnya. Naruto semakin heran dengan tingkah Sasuke, akhirnya menengok isi di dalam tas.

.

.

Sasuke menengok jam tangannya sudah 5 menit Sasuke menunggu tapi sosok Naruto belum juga muncul. Sasuke masih tetap menunggu hingga seseorang mucul keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke melihat sesosok dengan kaos hitam dan jaket orange serta celana Jeans. Sasuke menghampiri sosok itu kemudian menatapnya sebentar.

Sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang sebahu, iris biru sosok itu melirik Sasuke ragu. "Kenapa aku harus memakai ini?,"

"Lepaskan wig mu."

"Hah? Apa?." Tanya Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke menggapai puncak kepala Naruto kemudian melepaskan surai pirang sebahu tersebut berganti dengan pirang jabrik yang halus dan lembut saat bersentuhan dengan tangan alabaster Sasuke.

Naruto memandang horor ke arah Sasuke. 'Apa? Apa si Teme ini sudah tau?.' Inner Naruto.

"Ya..." Kata Sasuke pendek.

"Terkejut? Jadi seperti ini penampilan aslimu Naru-chan?." Lanjut Sasuke lalu menunjukkan seringainya. Naruto menggeram kesal lagi-lagi ia merasa di permainkan. Naruto merampas wignya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Apa mau mu?!." Tanya Naruto tothepoint.

"Menurutmu? Untuk sekarang belum ada tapi kupikir nanti aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Katakan, apapun yang kau inginkan asal kau tidak katakan pada orang-orang siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Dari pada itu, bukankah kau memiliki janji?."

"Hinata?." Naruto bergumam pelan. "Setelah kau selesai mengurus urusanmu temui aku lagi kemari, jika kau tidak kemari aku pastikan kebenaranmu akan terungkap."

Naruto mendengus kesal kemudian melengos pergi. Kebetulan tempatnya sekarang tidak jauh dari tempat yang ia dan Hinata janjikan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, sosok dingin angkuh Uchiha pada Sasuke lenyap bergangi dengan sorot dingin dan kosong.

 _ **Flash Back On~**_

 _/Aku dengar seseorang melihatnya berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat kota di Konoha./_

 _"Kau yakin?."_

 _/Ya. Orang yang melihatnya adalah orang kepercayaan saya,anda tidak perlu khawatir./_

 _"Baiklah, terus cari tau keberadaanya."_

 _/Baik!./_

 _"Kakashi.."_

 _/Ya?./_

 _"Temukan Ibuku."_

 _/Tentu saja./_

 _Pembicaraanya dengan salah seorang pelayan yang sudah mengabdi padanya selama 13 tahun membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat kota. Entah apa yang kini ia lakukan, hanya duduk di dalam mobilnya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat di depannya. Sudah 1 jam lebih Sasuke di sana, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming. Tidak ada sedikitpun ia melihat sosok yang ia cari. Sasuke tidak tau meskipun ia telah mengganti rasa sayangnya pada sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan benci karena sudah meninggkkannya tetap saja Sasuke ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan yang tidak sempat dulu ia tanyakan._

 _Tapi sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu Sasuke tidak pernah menemukkanya._

 _Di tengah lamunannya ekor mata Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis pirang yang sedang berjalan sendiri lewat di depannya._

 _Tanpa berfikir panjang Sasuke segera turun dan mulai mengikutinya._

 _Saat Sasuke mengikutinya tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berdering. Diapun mengangkatnya Sasuke yang berjarak hanya beberap meter dari Naruto hanya terus mendengarkan pembicaraan itu._

 _Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruto baru saja mendapat panggilan dari seseorang dan berjanji akan bertemu._

 _Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo._

 _Sasuke masih menguntit Naruto, entah kenapa ia jadi sangat penasaran. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan tetang Naruto, seperti tentang kenapa dia harus menyamar sebagai seorang siswi di sekolahnya._

 _Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke terus memperhatikan dan mengamati Naruto, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti ini. Sasuke terhenyak sesaat, ia tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan tapi Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti sosok pirang itu terus menariknya. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto lagi lalu menarik senyum tipis di balik maskernya. 'Dobe..'_

 _._

.

.

 _._

Naruto melangkah pulang, ia baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Naruto menendang beberapa kerikil di tepi jalan.

Naruto tidak tau kenapa tapi setelah bertemu Hinata ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya.

Hinata yang selama ini ia sukai, ternyata hanya menerimanya karena Naruko. Dulu Naruto pikir Hinata menerimanya dengan tulus tapi kenyataan baru saja menohoknya. Naruto masih tidak mengerti kenapa Naruko dan Hinata lakukan ini padanya meskipun Hinata kini benar-benar menyukainya tapi Naruto masih merasa kecewa karena Hinata tidak berkata jujur padanya.

Naruto tidak pernah mengemis apapun, dia akan berjuan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia dapatkan, jika mereka menganggab Naruto mengemis cinta.

Naruto akan baik-baik saja jika Hinata mengatakan yang sebensrnya tapi Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan sedikitpum tentang rahasianya dengan Naruko.

 _ **Tep..**_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Tepat di depannya ada seorang pemuda raven yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya sambil bersender di samping mobil.

Naruto menatap onyx di depannya datar sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

.

.

Naruto terus diam, dia hanya menengok keluar jendela, sementara Sasuke terus metap kedepan. Sesekali onyxnya melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto.

Suasana di dalam mobil itu begitu dingin. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya lagi tepat di tepi jalan yang menghadap langsung dengan mata hari terbenam.

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke, sosok raven itu bergeming dengan wajah serius.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan perjanjian denganku."

"...?."

"Kau harus menjadi pelayanku, dengan jaminan identitasmu aman?." Tawar Sasuke.

"Huaapa maksudmu aku jadi pelayanmu?!." Seru Naruto.

"Hn. Kau hanya harus menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan."

"Aku tidak mau! Apa bedanya dengan aku jadi peliharaanmu! Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah!." Kata Naruto tegas.

"Hn. Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah bukan hanya membocorkan identitasmu."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Sialan."

"Hn."

"Kau mau menolaknya, ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu menguntunggkan untukku hanya saja sepertinya akan lebih menarik jika memiliki peliharan sepertimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak!."

"Baiklah." Sasuke mengambil ponselnnya, lalu menghubungi seseorang. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke was-was.

"Sebarkan video cctv di gudang waktu itu, dan keluarkan siswi yang bernama Na-."

"Teme!." Naruto mencoba merampas ponsel Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berhasil menghindar dan membuat Naruto terjungkal kedepan dengan wajah yang tepat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, sangat dekat hingga Naruto dapat mencium aroma mint dari nafas Sasuke.

 _ **Blushhh**_

Wajah Naruto mendadak merona, ia jadi ingat kejadian di kolam renang tempo hari.

/Sasuke-sama? Tadi anda ingin menyebarkan rekaman yang mana?./ Tanya seseorang di sebrang sana.

Sasuke terhenyak, jelas-jelas Sasuke dapat melihat garis-garis merah muda di wajah pemuda jabrik manis di depannya ini.

"Jangan lakukan..." Cicit Naruto pelan.

 _ **Damn!**_

Wajah Naruto benar-benar manis apa lagi jika di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

/Sasuke-sama?/

"Baiklah... Aku terima, tapi jangan sebarkan identitasku yang sebenarnya."

"Hn..."

/Sasuke-sama? Anda masih di sana?./

"Tidak, jangan lakukan apa yang baru saja aku perintahkan." Kata Sasuke.

/Eh? B-baiklah../

Naruto menarik tubuhnya lagi lalu mengalihkan pandangany ke objek lain.

"Hanya menjadi pelayanmu, dan ini berlaku selama kau bisa menjaga identitasku. Jika sampai ketahuan perjanjian kita batal."

"Hn.." Sasuke berdehem sekilas lalu melanjutkkan perjalanannnya kembali ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brakkkk**_

Naruto membanting pintu cukup keras lalu segera naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Saat tiba di sekolah Naruto langsung mengganti bajunya dan kembali menjadi sosok seorang gadis, lalu bergegas kembali ke asrama.

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantalnya. "Kami-sama, apa hidupku tidak bisa sedikit lebih mudah? Teme sialan itu baru saja membuatku masuk dalam perangkapnya."

"Arrgghh ini semakin rumit saja!." Jerit Naruto sambil menenggelamkan wajahnnya di balik selimut.

.

.

.

.

Mentari merangkak naik ke angkasa, pagi yang cerah menyambut kedatangan Sasuke setibanya di bangunan sekolah, jeritan para siswi dan jepretan kamera adalah sarapannya setiap pagi. Sasuke dengan tampang stoic nan coolnya mengabaikan penggemarnya, seperti apapun Sasuke menunjukkan ketidak perduliannya dengan penggemarnya tetap saja mereka terus mengejarnya malah di mata mereka Sasuke semakin keren dan penuh karisma.

Sasuke segera masuk ke kelasnya lalu seperti biasa memasang headsetnya, Sasuke tidak suka mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya atau bahkan panggilan dari para penggemarnya. Sasuke ingin jadi Normal sama seperti yang lain, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat untuknya mewujudkan impianya itu.

Dari seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A hanya Sasuke siswa yang memilih sendiri.

Sasuke bukan satu-satunya siswa di sana, ada banyak Siswa-siswa meskipun masih kalah banyak dengan jumlah siswi di sana.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bergaul dengan mereka.

'Mereka berisik...' Pikir Sasuke.

Tidak hanya siswinya siswa di sana pun tidak kalah berisik dengan siswi-siswi. Tidak semua contohnya saja Pemuda Nara itu, siswa dengan kuncir satu seperti nanas itu tidak banyak bicara dia hanya mengambiskan kosong waktu dengan tidur. Seseorang yang sangat pemalas, tapi otaknya jenius dia adalah saingan berat Sasuke dalam hal pelajaran.

Merasa terusik Shikamaru yang sejak tiba di kelas langsung melanjutkan tidurnya itu membuka matanya lalu menegur teman-temanya yang sudah menganggu tidur kebonya.

Sebelum kembali berlayar dalam mimpi shikamaru melirik ke arah Sasuke.

'Ck. Kenapa Uchiha itu melihat padaku, apa ada yang salah? Merepotkan...' Inner sang Nara kemudian menelungkupkan wajahnya di antata lenganya di atas meja.

Di tengah kebisingan tiba-tiba berubah senyap saat Naruto datang. Naruto menahan nafasnya sebentar sambil memperhatikan kesekelilingnya.

'Mereka masih menatapku begitu...' cicit bantin Naruto.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia segera menuju bangkunya. Setelah duduk Naruto pun berpura-pura mengabaikan sekitarnya dengan menyibukkan diri.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil melepaskan headsetnya, ia menyadari aura sinis dari para siswi dan tegang dari para siswa.

 _ **Srettt...**_

"Jangan mengganggunya lagi."

"Huh?." Naruto mendongak dan menoleh ke samping, Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap dingin kepada seluruh pasang mata yang balik menatapnya.

"Aku sudah peringatkan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Jika kalian masih membully si Dobe ini, kalian akan berurusan denganku." Kata Sasuke tegas.

Sakura,Karin, Ten-ten, Naruko dan yang lainya bungkam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membantumu, Idiot."

 _ **Twich**_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu, Teme!."

"Hn.."

"Sasuke-kun...kenapa kau membelanya?." Seorang siswi akhirnya berani angkat bicara walau hanya terdengar seperti cicitan kecil.

"Karena... dia adalah pelayanku."

"Hehhhhhh?."

"Apa maksudmu?!." Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak di samping Sasuke.

"Kau lupa kau banyak berhutang padaku Dobe, dan kau sudab setuju dengan perjanjian ini." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kau...! Aku ti-."

"Karena itu, kalian tidak perlu heran jika dia ada di sekitarku, karena dia adalah pelayanku." Potong Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram kesal. 'Apa-apaan barusan itu, menolongku? Dia hanya mau aku tunduk padanya. Cih! kalau bukan karena Perjanjian terkutuk itu aku pasti sudah menghajarnya. Teme sialan!.' gerutu batin Naruto.

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak kesal di sana, kelereng hijaunya terus memperhatikan sosok Naruto. Di tangannya terdapat ponselnya yang masih menyala.

 _ **"Fantaken, Uchiha Sasuke ketahuan sedang jalan-jalan bersama seorang perempuan. –Mereka menaiki mobil Sasuke bersama dan melarikan diri setelah di serbu oleh para penggemar Sasuke. Netizen banyak memberikan komentar pedas karena tidak rela Pangeran Es mereka dekat dekat dengan perempuan lain, Apakah benar mereka sedang berkencan?. 'Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sedekat itu dengan seseorang, kurasa mereka memang memiki hubungan'– Komentar salah seorang Netizen."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah Update nih~ gomen blue banyak tugas -3- ya sibuk ini itu. Kalaunya bisa sih ya blue usahain bisa update 2 minggu sekali tapi blue gak janji juga bisa tepat waktu 2kali seminggu itu :'3

Gomen kalau masih banyaj typo / soalnya blue emang gak bisa lepas dari yg namanya typo :v . Thanks buat yg udah baca (´ε ) blue harap gak kapok sama ff gajenya blue sumveh blue rasa ffnya blue itu semuanya gaje :'v muehehehe *plakk*

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 5-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian sudah dengar beritanya?."

"Apa?."

"Tentang Sasuke yang katanya dekat dengan seseorang itu?."

"Ck. Untuk apa mengurusinya."

"Ku dengar gadis itu dari sekolah kita? Dia di bully?."

"Kemana saja kau kiba? Beritanya sudah lama." Celetuk seorang siswa berambut yang di potong seperti mangkuk dengan alis tebal—Lee.

"Eh Shika. Gadis yang dekat dengan Sasuke itu siapa?." Tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru yang hanya bertumpu tangan di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?."

"Kau kan satu-satunya yang satu kelas dengan Sasuke di antara kita semua." Kata Kiba dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Lee.

"Dia kembarannya Naruko." Jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Heehh? Sungguh? Jadi Naruto, siswi pindahan itu? Aku pernah melihatnya sekali. Dia memang cantik sih.." Komentar Kiba.

"Eh bagaimana dengan kalian?." Lanjut Kiba bertanya pada dua temannya lagi yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Kiba.

Siswa dengan surai coklat panjang—Neji hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu. Kiba berdecak pelan karena teman tak berpupilnya itu mengabaikannya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu Gaara?."

Gaara mendongak kemudian berfikir sejenak. "Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke." Katanya.

"Dari mana kau tau?."

"Itu...terlihat dari sikapnya..." Jawab Gaara. Kiba mengernyit bingung di tambah Gaara yang seakan menutupi sesuatu.

"Kau sering memperhatikkannya?." Neji angkat bicara. Semantara Gaara hanya menyeruput cappucinonya.

"Tidak juga."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau seperti sedang memperhatikan seseorang lalu menghilang." Tambah Neji.

Gaara melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang kini sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku harus pergi dulu." Kata Gaara seraya bangkit dari tempatnya kemudian pergi meninggalan meja tempat berkumpulnya teman-temannya sambil menikmati jam istirahat.

"Benarkan, ada yang aneh dari Gaara." Bisik Kiba pada teman-temannya.

Kemudian Neji juga berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kemana?." Tanya Kiba. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak menjawab hanya melengos pergi.

"Mereka itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu Kiba. "Neji mungkin cemburu." Celetuk Lee.

 _ **Brusshhh**_

Kiba yang sedang meminum jusnya mendadak menyemburkannya kedepan lalu memandang horor ke arah Lee.

"Cemburu? Kau bercanda? Neji itu pangeran es kedua setelah Sasuke, orang dingin macam mereka cemburu? Tidak mungkin." Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya di depan wajahnya menunjukkan dirinya seolah tidak percaya.

"Bisa saja. Mungkin saja Neji cemburu karena Gaara tertarik pada Naruto. Aku akui dia memang cantik bahkan dia lebih manis dari Naruko." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?." Tanya Kiba sambil mendeathglare Shikamaru.

"Ck. Tidak bukan apa-apa."

"Aku mendengarnya rusa pemalas! Kau bilang Naruto itu cantik! Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya." Tuduh Kiba.

"Hhh...merepotkan, meskipun aku bilang dia cantik bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

"Huaaaaa tapi kan masih ada kemungkinan kau menyukainya."

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong!."

Shikamaru berdecak malas lalu mengecup singkat belahan kenyal berwarna merah ranum milik Kiba. "Berhentilah bersikap konyol, aku hanya menyukaimu puppy."

 _ **Blushhhhh**_

Wajah pemuda pecinta anjing itu seketika memerah, perlahan perasaanya pun luluh di depan Pemuda Nara ini. Kiba mengangguk kecil lalu membalas kecupan singkat Shikamaru.

Tanpa sadar di sisi lain Lee masih ada di sana menyaksikan pemandangan terlampau manis itu sehingga membuat matanya sakit. Dalam hati Lee hanya bisa berdo'a kepada kami–sama untuk di kuatkan iman, serta berdo'a untuk segera mengganti statusnya yang telah kian lama menjomblo.

Kiba dan Shikamaru melepaskan tautan mereka, Pemandangan ini sudah tidak tabu lagi.

Gay sudah mulai menjamur di jepang, meskipun masih banyak juga yang enggan memamerkan hubungan mereka kedepan publik seperti yang di lakukan oleh pasangan Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Semua teman-temannya sudah tau jika Shikamaru adalah seorang gay dan berhasil mendapatkan uke manis nan cerewet—Kiba. Mereka adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil pasangan yang berani menunjukkan jika mereka adalah pasangan gay.

Meskipun begitu masih banyak juga orang yang belum mau menerima hubungan semacam itu karena alasan jijik dan sebagainya.

"Aku juga harus pergi, setelah ini ada kelas olah raga. Sampai jumpa di jam Istirahat." Shikamaru mengusap puncak kepala Kiba kemudian pergi meninggalka dirinya dan Lee di kantin.

.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang di kelas 2-A masih begitu kentara, setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke baru saja mengumumkan bahwa Naruto adalah pelayan barunya.

 _ **Ding...dong...ding...dongg...**_

Bel berbunyi, murid-murid di sana pun meranjak meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan. Dan sebagian mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos olah raga .Hari ini ada kelas olah raga Naruto pun juga ikut bergegas untuk segera mengganti pakaikannya.

Murid-murid di sana sudah hampir semuanya pergi, hanya tinggal Naruko dan Sasuke di sana.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau jadikan Naruto sebagai pelayanmu?." Tanya Naruko setelah hening cukup lama.

Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya cuek. "Hanya bersenang-senang."

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya."

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Kau bicara seolah aku ini orang jahat yang akan menjatuhkkannya. Bukankah ini semua terbalik?."

"?!."

"Kau fikir aku tidak tau. Kau lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Menurutmu aku akan tersentuh dengan semua usahamu?." Tanya Sasuke sambil berdekap dada. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan melewati Naruko lalu berhenti sebentar. "Kau menyedihkan."

Naruko hanya terpaku pada lantai di bawah kakinya.

Kedua tangganya terkepal kuat sambil menggit bibir yang bergetar.

'Kau salah Sasuke. Apa di matamu aku selalu salah? Ini lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan...'

"Apa kau tau terkadang apa yang kau lihat dan dengar berbeda dengan hal yang sebenarnya...apa kau tau...Sasuke?."

.

.

Naruto bergegas menuju lokernya, kemudian mengambil seragamnya. Tapi saat Naruto membuka lokernya seragam yang seharusnya bersih dan siap pakai, jadi kotor dan penuh lumpur. Naruto bergeming, ia sadar jika dirinya sedang di lempari oleh tatapan benci dari siswi di sana. Dengan satu tarikan nafas Naruto menutup kembali lokernya dan langsung pergi menuju lapangan tanpa memakai seragam olah raga.

"Semoga saja, Guy sensei tidak marah." Do'a Naruto cemas.

.

.

Di lapangan sudah banyak teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul di depan Guy yang berapi-api menyemangati murid-muridnya sambil meneriaki 'Semangat Masa Muda.'

"Ayo! Bakar semangat muda kalian dengan berolah raga. Dengan hidup sehat semua akan terasa indah. Gerakan badan kalian! Satu-dua-satu-dua..." Seru Gay sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan.

Naruto tiba di sana dan langsung mendapat delikkan dari Guy. "Namikaze Naruto!."

"I-ya?." Gagap Naruto takut-takut saat melihat tatapan tajam Guy sensei. "Mana seragam olah ragamu? Untuk mengoptimalkan olah ragamu kau harus mengenakan pakaian yang nyaman saat mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan itu adalah seragam olah raga yang sudah aku pesankan khusus untuk murid-muridku tercinta di sini. Dan kau tidak memakainya?."

"B-bukan begitu sensei... " Bela Naruto sambil menelan ludah. Walaupun sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak menyukai seragam olah raga yang di maksud Guy itu tapi Naruto tau akan gawat kalaunya tidak pakai seragam olah raga berupa baju hijau terusan yang cukup kentat yang sering di pakai oleh Guy juga. "Aku tidak terima alasan apapun. Lari keliling lapangan 15 kali!."

"Heehhh? T-tapi..."

"17 Kali."

"Huaaa Baik...lariiilarilariiii." Seru Naruto segera meninggalkan tempatnya dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang cukup luas seperti dua kali lipat lapangan.

"Baiklah semuanya karena semua sudah berkumpul kita lakukan pemanasan dulu. Ayo mulai satu-dua-satu-dua!."

.

.

.

.

"Hhhhhhhhh...~!." Naruro menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lapangan, membiarkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan keringat tergeletak begitu saja di bawah mentari yang begitu cerah.

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan larinya mengelilingi lapangan. Selama Naruto menjalankan hukumannya karena tidak memakan baju olah raga. Sama sekali tidak ada yang memperdulikannya, sejak pertama kali datang ke sini Naruto memang tidak punya teman bahkan Naruko pun menjauhinya, lalu Sakura–Naruto dan gadis berambut pink itu akhir-akhir ini mulai jarang saling bicara. Rasa-rasanya suasana keduanya canggung dan dingin Naruto tidak tau kenapa.

Habis lari seperti ini tenggorokkan jadi haus. "Andai saja ada minuman gratis yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit..." gumamnya lalu melempar tangganya kesisi samping dengan posisi merentang.

 _ **Bugh..**_

"?."

Naruto menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan sekotak minuman jus jeruk di dekat tangannya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menengok ke kiri dan kanan, namun sekarang lapangan sedang kosong hanya ada Naruto dan jus ini.

Naruto memungut jus tersebut lalu memperhatikkanya. "Siapa yang meletakkan jus ini di sini?." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, tidak ada orang? Jus ini punya siapa? Kalau tidak ada yang mengaku untukku saja." Naruto menusuk jus tersebut dengan sedotan kemudian meminumnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, ada sosok yang tersenyum simpul kemudian meranjak pergi.

"Aahhh~~~,... Segarnya." Naruto menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya kemudian ia pun bangkit dan meranjak dari tempatnya.

"Naruko!." Secara spontan Naruto menyerukan nama adik kembarannya yang kebetulan lewat bersama Ino.

Naruto segera berlari dan menjegat Naruko yang mengabaikannya.

"Apa maumu?." Tanya Naruko tothepoint.

"Aku ingin kita bicara..."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan. Aku harus pergi ke aula sekarang." Kata Naruko dingin.

Naruto beralih pada Ino yang hanya bersikap santai. "Bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua? Hanya sebentar." Pinta Naruto. "Baiklah, Naruko aku pergi dulu..." Kemudian Ino pun pergi.

Naruko memandang Naruto malas, sementara Naruto berkutat dengan otaknya lagi-lagi untuk membujuk Naruko.

"Naruko...aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begini tapi kau harus tau kita adalah saudara, aku rindu Naruko kecil yang–..."

"Berhentilah mengungkit masa lalu! Itu hanya masa lalu, aku sudah membiarkanmu berkeliaran di sekitarku itu sudah bagus. Aku bisa saja membuatmu pergi menjauh tapi aku tidak melakukkannya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku!." Potong Naruko. Naruto terpana akan emosi Naruko yang selalu meluap-luap jika bersamanya.

"Apa kau tidak cukup jera dengan semua perlakukan orang-orang di sini? Asal kau tau jika kau masuk ke sini itu artinya kau sudah masuk kesarang monster. Mereka bahkan bisa membunuhmu seharusnya kau tau itu! Hentikan saja dan pulanglah..." Naruko kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Jika di sini memang sarang Monster, aku tidak bisa pulang begitu saja lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruko?."

.

.

.

.

Naruko masuk kedalam toilet kemudian mencuci wajahnya dengan air di wastafel.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto ya?." Tanya seseorang sambil berjalan kearah Naruko kemudian merapikan rambutnya. Naruko menghentikan aktifitasnya sambil melirik tajam ke sampingnya. "Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Naruko ketus.

Karin tersenyum tipis kemudian menatap dirinya yang ada di depan cermin. "Kau begitu membencinya? Tapi dia kan saudara kembarmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? Naruto bahkan di bully tapi kau tetap diam."

"..."

"Jadi jika Naruto mati pun kau tetap tidak akan peduli?."

"PERGI!."

"Galak sekali, aku kan cuma bertanya. Naruto itu sangat manis sayang sekali jika dia punya harus menderita karena saudari kembarnya yang tidak tau diri." Karin berkata kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruko sendiri di sana.

'Aku...harus bagaimana?.'

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyeret sekantong plastik sampah dan membawanya kebelakang sekolah ketempat di mana tempat sampah besar berada.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu teman sekelasnya menyuruhnya membuang sampah ini keluar. Tanpa menolak Naruto segera membawanya keluar.

Naruto menyusuri koridor tanpa di sadarinya ada yang terus memperhatikannnya. Tanpa ada perasaan apapu Naruto tiba di belakang sekolah dan memasukkan plastik sampah ke dalam tempat sampah.

Naruto berbalik, di saat itu juga seseorang yang menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga tepat di atas Naruto dari lantai dua.

 _ **Prankkkk**_

Kelereng biru Naruto membola sambil menatap horor pecahan pot yang telah pecah di dekat kakinya.

'A-apa itu tadi?.' tanya batin Naruto shock.

Sosok misterius itu segera menarik diri dan pergi melarikan diri.

"Naruto..." Suara baritone memanggil nama Naruto membuat Naruto tersadar jika sebenarnya dia sudah di selamatkan oleh seseorang.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan iris hijau yang di liputi rasa cemas.

"G-aara...?."

Pemuda dengan surai merah itu mendongak melihat ke atas dan tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

"Dia sudah kabur!."

"Gaara...?." Ulang Naruto.

"Gaara...Gaara ini benar-benar kau." Seru Naruto sambil menerjang pemuda yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya itu.

Gaara terhenyak dan membiarkan Naruto memelukknya erat.

"Naruto..." Gaara mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lembut.

"Huaaaaaa aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Sudah sangat lama aku merindukkanmu-ttebayo!." Gaara tersenyum simpul Naruto yang di kenalnya sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun sudah 9 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kau masih saja seperti dulu. Bukah aku pernah bilang saat mengirim pesan email aku sekolah di sini."

"Ehhh." Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Gaara dengan wajah Innocent.

"Hehehe aku benar-benar lupa." Kekeh Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Gaara hanya bisa bersikap maklum beberapa tahun mengenalnya sudah cukup untuk Gaara untuk menghafal semua sifat Naruto.

"Tapi kan! Kau bisa temui aku!."

Gaara bersedekap dada lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah beberapa kali menemuimu tapi kau saja yang tidak sadar. Naru-chan." Kata Gaara.

"Ehh?." Naruto baru saja sadar jika ia bertemu dengan Gaara dengan wujud perempuan.

"Huaaaa! Jangan lihat aku jangan lihat." Jerit Naruto lebay sambil menutupi mata Gaara dengan kedua tanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto. Aku sudah melihatmu, kau kelihatan cantik seperti ini." Sahut Gaara sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Tidak! Gaara sungguh aku bisa jelaskan ini semua. Aku seperti ini karena Kaa-chan mau aku menjaga Naruko. Kumohon kau jangan membenciku."

Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto setelah berusah payah melepaskannya. "Siapa yang bilang aku akan membencimu setelah melihatmu begini. Kau benar-benar seperti anak perempuan hampir saja aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu seperti ini." Terang Gaara.

"Hentikan. Aku bukan permpuan." Protes Naruto sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Sementara Gaara lagi-lagi hanya rerkekeh melihat ekspresi temannya.

.

.

"Jadi kau di sini karena Naruko?."

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan. "Kaa-chan mengkhawatirkannya, aku juga. Karena itu ku rasa aku di sini untuk Naruko tidak buruk. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaganya." Tutur Naruto.

"Selain itu, kau tau sendirikan Naruko itu suka bertindak seperti apa yang ia mau. Aku hanya khawatir dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang dapat mencelakainya, dia lebih keras kepala di bandingkan aku. Sulit sekali membujuknya untuk kembali ke Tokyo, karena itu kurasa sebaiknya aku tetap di sini dan terus mengawasinya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Sebelum kau pindah, Naruko juga sepertimu. Mereka membullynya, aku tidak tau apa yang mereka permasalahkan, tapi Naruko sama denganmu hanya saja dia terlalu dingin, satu-satu teman yang sepertinya dekat dengannya hanya Ino dari keluarga Yamanaka." Terang Gaara.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Sejak kau datang semua jadi beralih padamu, dan teralihkan dari Naruko. Karena itu kau juga harus berhati-hati, banyak orang jahat di sini." Lanjut Gaara.

"Kau tenang saja aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku-dattebayo!."

Gaara tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kau pindah ke Konoha dan menyamar menjadi perempuan hanya karena Naruko. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?." Tanya Gaara.

"Ehh? Dari mana kau tau?." Tanya Naruto balik. "Ibumu yang mengatakkannya padaku."

"Heeehhh kaa-chan?!."

"Ibumu kadang juga mengirim pesan padaku dan bercerita tentangmu." Jawab Gaara. Naruto mendengus sebal Ibunya bahkan diam-diam menceritakkannya pada Gaara padahal Naruto memang ingin merahasiakan hubungannya dari Gaara sampai mereka lulus baru menceritakkannya. "Hinata. Dia tau kau menyamar?."

Naruto diam sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku merahasiakan ini darinya."

"Kau kenapa? Kalian ada masalah?."

"...Ya. Aku dan Hinata..."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke...!." Onyxnya melirik sosok raven lain yang telah tiba di ruangan khusus yang di huni oleh sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kau temukan sesuatu?." Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri di dekat kaca jendela.

Sai melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke. "Saat kau menghubungiku, kupikir memang ada hal penting apa. Ternyata kau hanya menyuruhku bagian belakang bangunan di lantai dua." Gumam Sai.

"Hn..."

"Ck. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana aku melihat ke sana."

"Hn..."

"Tapi aku menemukan ini di dekat jedela." Sasuke segera menoleh kesamping untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah Sai temukan.

"Hanya ini yang aku temukan. Memangnya siapa yang sedang kau selidiki?."

Sasuke segera mengambil barang temuan Sai itu dan memperhatikkannya dengan seksama.

'Ini...' Sasuke masih memandangi sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk matahari.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan meranjak pergi._

 _"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya 'Dia' akan memberi rubah itu pelajaran lagi."_

 _Salah seorang siswi berbicara setengah berbisik yang masih dapat di dengar Sasuke cukup jelas._

 _"Kira-kira apa yang akan 'Dia' lakukan?."_

 _"Entahlah mungkin membunuhnya?."_

 _"Kau serius?."_

 _"Kenapa tidak kau lupa anak kelas sebelah yang waktu itu mati lompat dari gedung? Dia sebenarnya mati di bunuh."_

 _"Ck. Tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan melakukkanya padanya."_

 _"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

 _Sasuke diam sejenak kemudian beralih pintu keluar, beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto baru saja keluar sambil membawa sekantong plastik sampah. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke bergegas pergi._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tap...tap...tap...**_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya di antara koridor yang mulai sepi sambil meneteng tasnya.

Hari ini Naruto cukup senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman kecilnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah karena Gaara pindah ke Konoha karena kakaknya bekerja di sini.

Di samping itu Naruto jadi teringat masalahnya dengan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _Hinata diam saat mendengar cerita dari kekasihnya yang mengatakan sudah mengetaui kebenarannya._

 _"Naruto-kun... Gomenasai..."_

 _"Ini bukan salahmu...aku tidak menyalahkanmu ataupun Naruko aku hanya merasa sedikit terkejut karena selama ini kalian menutupi ini dariku."_

 _"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Naruko-kun. Sungguh..."_

 _"Hinata..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Untuk sekarang bisakah kau biarkan aku sendiri dulu..."_

 _"Na-naruto..."_

 _"Aku mohon..."_

 _"Unn..."_

 _"Terimakasih."_

Naruto menghela nafas hubungannya dengan Hinata sedang gantung, Naruto tidak tau kenapa tapi rasanya Hinata sudah memudarkan perasaanya.

"Dobe." Suara baritone khas yang mendadak membangkitkan rasa kesalnya. Dengan delikkan tajam Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di dinding koridor.

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto ketus. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat padanya dengan menggerakkan jarinya.

Naruto mencibir sinis. "Katakan?!."

"Bawakan tasku."

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kau kan punya dua tangan yang masih utuh kenapa menyuruhku membawakan tasmu?!."

"Hn... Kau pelayanku, kau lupa? Usuratonkachi." Kata Sasuke dengan nada angkuh. Naruto segera merampas tas Sasuke dari pemilikknya lalu meranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat.

Sasuke dengan santai berjalan mengimbangi Naruto dengan kaki jejangnya. "Argghh! Jangan pamerkan kaki panjangmu itu! Aku tau aku pendek!." Jerit Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan!." Naruto kembali bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyun tipis kemudian menyusul Naruto lagi. Naruto terus menggerutu tidak jelas, saat akan tiba di asrama, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan Naruto.

"Apa lagi?.!."

"Ponselku tidak ada." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau kan kaya. Beli sepuluh lagi pun kau bisa.",Sahut Naruto.

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang sesukaku lagi karena Mahluk keriputu menarik banyak fasilitas yang aku miliki uangkupun terbatas."

"Ck. Lalu bagaimana?." Tanya Naruto malas.

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Titah Sasuke. "Untuk apa?."

"Kemarikan saja."

"Tidak."

"Ini perintah!."

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Naruto pun menyerahkan ponselnya. Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel Naruto dan mengotak-atiknya.

"Wallpapermu kampungan." Kata Sasuke Watados.

"BAKA! Fotoku itu keren-ttebayo!." Protes Naruto.

"Hn.."

Naruto menggeram kesal sementara Sasuke terus mengotak-atik ponselnya.

 _ **Drrrtttt...drttttt.,...drrrttrrrrrrrrttttt**_

"Huh?." Naruto membuka kantong tas Sasuke dan menemukan sebuah ponsel yang di duga adalah milik Sasuke. 'Apa maksudnya ini?.' Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan ponsel Sasuke yang bergetar.

"Aku lupa meletakkanya. Tidak jadi hilang." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya serta tasnya dan mengembalikkan ponsel Naruto.

"Simpa nomorku. Aku akan menghubungimu jika keadaan darurat. Jika kau tidak mengangkatnya permainan ini akan berakhir lebih cepat. Ingat itu di otak kecil mu Dobe." Kata Sasuke kemudian pergi ke bangunan Asrama putra semenara Naruro masih diam di tempat sambil memasang wajah aneh melihat tingkah Sasuke barusan.

"Sasu-teme-ayam menyebalkan." gumam Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke mengotak-atik ponselnya dan menyimpan nomor Naruto dengan nama kontak. **'Dobe-chan'** Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Usuratonkachi..."

.

.

 _ **Cklekkkk**_

Naruto tiba di kamarnya di ranjang mereka (Sakura dan Naruto) Sakura tampak sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Naruto meletakkan tasnya kemudian diam sejenak.

"Ano... Sakura-chan..."

"Ada apa?."

"Aku tau kau pasti juga tidak menyukaiku sama seperti yang lain. Tapi aku ingin kau tau yang sebenarnya, Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Sasuke aku bahkan membencinya. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa..." Tutur Naruto.

"..." Sakura diam, hanya memandangi punggung Naruto. "Apa kau percaya padaku?."

"..."

"Aa~ benar juga kau kan penggemar berat Sasuke, kau pasti marah aku dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Aku percaya."

"Apa?." Tanya Naruto antusias sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Aku percaya. Kau kan sudah janji padaku." Ulang Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huaaaa Sakura-chan aku juga percaya dari ratusan murid di sini kau yang paling baik." Kata Naruto segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto! Ingusmu mau menetes cepat lepaskan aku atau ku pukul kau!." Ancam Sakura sambil mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

Mendengat hal itu Naruto segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku terlalu senang." Terang Naruto.

"Tapi kan kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu..."

"Gomen..." Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh kecil lalu berusaha kembali bersikap normal.

.

.

.

.

Naruko menengok keluar jendela, hanya bergeming tanpa melakukan apapun.

Saat waktu untuk sekolah tiba Naruko hanya menyendiri dan merenung. Sebulan lebih yang lalu Naruko datang ke Konoha hanya untuk menemui idolanya. Tapi setelah terwujud dia malah terjebak dalam masalah, Naruko bukan Satu-satunya penggemar Sasuke di sini. Semua penggemar menginginkan untuk bisa menggapai Sasuke. Naruko sudah sangat dekat tapi rasanya tetap saja terasa jauh. Sasuke selalu mengabaikan orang-orang dan bersikap dingin. Tapi Naruto, Naruko masih tidak tau ada apa antara saudara kembarnya itu dengan Sasuke.

Iri? Naruko memang iri karena Naruto yang tidak tau apa-apa bisa berada di dekat Sasuke seperti itu, Naruko menginginkan tempat Naruto selalu.

"Naruko..."

Naruko menoleh kesampingnya dan menemukkan Naruto tersenyum cerah padanya. "Aku belikan jus dan roti, kau belum makan kan?."

"Pergi." Usir Naruko dingin.

"Tidak usah pura-pura menolak begitu, kau kan suka jus orange." Rayu Naruto. "Pergilah, aku tidak lapar."

"Sedikit saja, apa aku harus menyuapimu? Buka mulutmu pesawat datang." Naruko mendelik tidak suka dengan sikap kekanakan Naruto.

"Hentikan Naruto! Aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku!." Bentak Naruko.

Naruto tersenyum kecut kemudian menyimpan lagi makanannya.

.

.

Naruko meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke atap sekolah. Semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan helayan rambut pirang panjangnya.

Naruko menjerit melepaskan emosinya. Dengan mata yang terasa panas Naruko menutup matanya.

"Tidak ada kerjaan ya?."

"?."

"Ku pikir di sini aku bisa melukis dengan tenang nyatanya ada pengganggu." Sai meletakkan kuasnya kemudian menengok ke arah Naruko.

"Kau Naruko? Apa aku salah menebak?." Tanya Sai.

"..."

"Kurasa kau memang Naruko, karena kudengar kalau Naruto dia lebih cerewet." Sai melemparkan senyum manisnya tapi Naruko tetap tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Wajahmu tegang sekali. Cobalah untuk sering-sering tersenyum itu membuatmu terlihat lebih baik." harus

"..."

"Karena kau sudah mengusik ketenangannku kau harus bersedia ku lukis."

"Apa?." Tanya Naruko. Sai hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai membuat garis-garis seni di atas kertas miliknya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku bersedia!." Protes Naruko. "Aku tidak minta kau bersedia atau tidak, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk kulukis." Sahut Sai.

Naruko menyerngit heran tapi lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum. Naruko membuang muka dan melihat ke objek lain. Naruko ingin pergi tapi bagaimana lagi, ia sudah sampai sini apa harus kembali lagi masuk dan bertemu dengan murid-murid di sekolah ini.

Naruko menggeleng kecil. Di dalam sana terlalu banyak monster yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Naruko selalu menghindari mereka dan berjalan dengan jalannya sendiri.

Sai memperhatikan air wajah Naruko, sedikit rasa ingin tau menggelitik hati Sai. "Kau penggemarnya Sasuke?."

"..."

"Sasuke pernah bilang, jika kau salah satu orang yang suka mengutitnya..."

"...kau tidak bisa bicara ya? Ah tapi tadi kau bicara. Kau tidak mungkin punya penyakit yang bisa membuatmu mendadak bisu kan?."

"Aku memang penggemarnya."

"Apa bagusnya Sasuke itu, dia hanya manusia angkuh yang manja. Lebih baik kau jangan jadi penggemarnya lagi dia itu aneh, kalau kau tau seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya kau akan menyesal mengenalnya, lagi pula Sasuke itu tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya. Dari pada Sasuke kenapa kau tidak jadi penggemarku saja? Aku ini seniman." Celoteh Sai.

Naruko melirik sekilas ke arah Sai. "Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke."

"Hhh...kau sangat meras kepala ternyata, tapi aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan tertarik padamu. Kalau kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu, aku akan memberikan maha karya terbaikku padamu." Kata Sai.

Naruko tesenyum tipis. "Tidak terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke."

"Ku harap kau tidak patah hati." Gumam Sai masih terfokus pada lukisannya.

Naruko memandang tidak suka ke arah Sai. Entah kenapa rasanya Naruko tidak suka cara Sai bicara yang seolah-olah mustahil Sasuke akan menyukainya. Pada kenyataannya memang sulit tapi Naruko akan tetap mencobanya. Kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia ingin itu bukanlah Naruko.

Naruko meranjak dari tempatnya dan meningglkan Sai begitu saja. "Kemana dia pergi? Aku kan belum selesai." Sai menengok ke arah Naruko pergi, kemudian beralih pada lukisannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Tidak buruk..."

.

.

.

.

Gara-gara bicara soal Sasuke, Naruko jadi ingin melihat Uchiha bungsu. Saat jam-jam begini mungkin Sasuke ada di rungan khusus miliknya, di belakang atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat untuk menghindari orang-orang. Naruko sudah hampir hafal kebiasaan Sasuke, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi melihat ke ruangannya Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Huh?." Naruko menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan bersembunyi di balik tembok saat melihat Naruto tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Naruto mengumpat kecil kemudian merogoh kantungnya dan menggambil ponselnya yang berdering.

Naruto mengernyit heran melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Kenapa si Teme itu menelponku? Ck. Tidak penting abaikan Saja." Naruto mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, tapi baru beberapa langkah kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering. Naruto memutuskannya lagi beberapa saat kemudian berdering lagi.

Sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas Naruto pun dengan berat hati mengangkatnya. "Apa?!." Tanya Naruto ketus.

/Kau kemana saja, Dobe? Bukankah seharusnya pelayan selalu mengikuti majikkannya kemana-mana/

"Baka! Aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu, Teme!." Balas Naruto setengah berteriak.

/Hn. Mulai kemarin kan kau sudah jadi rubah peliharaanku?./ Sahut Sasuke di sebrang sana

"Dalam perjanjian kita aku tidak jadi peliharaanmu." Protes Naruto.

/Hn./

"Aku sibuk tidak bisa mengikutimu." Bohong Naruto.

/Kau pikir aku tidak tau? Sekarang kau hanya berdiri tidak jelas di koridor, tidak ada yang kau cepat kemari. Kuncimu ada padaku, kau lupa?./

Naruto menggeram pelan, lagi-lagi Sasuke mengancamnya. Mau tidak mau lagi-lagi Naruto menuruti Sasuke.

"Iya, Iya aku mengerti..." Naruto berkata lemas kemudian mengakhiri sambungan.

"Hhh..." dengan satu tarikan nafas Naruto pun bergegas ke tempat Sasuke.

Di sisi lain Naruko masih bergeming, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Naruto pergi yang mengarah ke ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Krieettt**_

"Lama sekali. Apa kau tersesat di jalan kehidupan?." Tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar angkuh di atas kursi kebesarannya.

"Cepat katakan? Memangnya ada perlu apa kau memanggilku?." Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak berkeliaran dan berbuat keributan di sekolah ini." Jawab Sasuke.

'Padahalkan gara-gara dia juga...' Gerutu batin Naruto.

"Aku pergi saja. Bicara denganmu membuat udara terasa panas." Naruto meranjak pergi, tapi Sasuke menahanya dengan cepat dengan cengramannya.

"Duduk dan diamlah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Sasuke.

"Nanti saja, aku sedang ingin mencari udara segar. Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"..."

.

.

"Aku bilang mencari udara segar bukan berarti kau membawaku kabur dari sekolah dan pergi ke bukit seperti ini Teme!." Seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Kalau pengawas tau, mati aku." Gumam Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mereka sudah tau." Sahut Sasuke.

"Uapaahh? Huaa bagaimana ini, kalau terjadi setuatu itu semua adalah salahmu salahmu!." Naruto menujuk-nunjuk tepat di depat wajah Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke masih bersikap stoic. "Aku tau..."

"Huh?."

"Kita kemari bukan karena udaranya yang bagus. Tapi di sini adalah tempat ku untuk merenung.." Sasuke masih terfokus kedepan.

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke dapat melihat pemandangan yang cukup indah dari atas bukit, rumput-rumput hijau. Bunga-bunga yang terlihat tumbuh di menyebar. Di sini sangat tenang dan Naruto cukup setuju jika tempat ini cocok untuk di jadikan tempat mengutarakan semua pikiran dan perasaan pada langit dan bumi.

"Dulu aku sering kesini..."

"...Aku tidak pernah mengajak siapun kemari sebelumnya..."

"Kau yang pertama.."

"Kenapa?." Tanya Naruto.

"Selain Sai sekarang Kau satu-satunya yang dekat denganku." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto terhenyak. Apa selama ini Sasuke kesepian? Sasuke memang selalu sendiri, selain dengan sepupunya-Sai, Sasuke tidak memiliki teman. Meskipun Sasuke hidup di antara banyak cinta dari para penggemarnya, Sasuke tetap terlihat kesepian.

'Mata itu...' Naruto menangkap sorotan dingin dari mata Sasuke. Dingin dan gelap. Di balik sosok angkuh nan dingin Sasuke, ada sosok menyedihkan di sana.

"Oi~ Teme." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya teman? Kudengar kau punya Saudara?."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku alami." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Kalau kau memang ingin berteman katakan saja. Tidak perlu memperlakukankku sebagai pelayan begini." Kata Naruto sambil bersedekap dada.

"...?."

"Ya... Bagaimana ya? Kau memang menyebalkan, aku akui aku memang kesal padamu. Tapi kalau jadi temanmu... Kurasa tidak buruk..." Gumam Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretam giginya yang rapi dan bersih.

"Usuratonkachi..."Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Ano... Teme, Kita kembali saja. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah di sekolah." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem pelan kemudian menghidupkan lagi mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan bukit tersebut.

Setelah melewati hutan kecil mereka tiba di kota, dengan penduduk yang ramai. Saat di lampu merah mereka berhenti dan diam sejenak sambil menunggu rambu lalu lintas hijau kembali.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di setir sambil menanti lampu hijau. Sementara Naruto hanya duduk bersandar sambil menengok ke luar jendela.

Sasuke menengok lagi ke arah rambu-rambu yang masih berwarna merah. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sosok wanita yang menyebrang di depannya bersama beberapa orang lain yang juga ikut menyebrang.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba refleks keluar dari mobil dan berlari mengejar sosok wanita tersebut. Sementara Naruto kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan segera ia pun juga menyusul Sasuke, dan mengabaikan mobil Sasuke begitu saja.

"Oii! Teme!." Teriak Naruto, tapi sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarnya Sasuke terus berlari jauh di depan sambil mengelihat ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang ia cari. Sesekali bahkan Sasuke menabrak orang yang ada di depannya dan mengabaikan sumpah serapah yang di tabraknya.

Di tengah keramaian Sasuke mulai kebingungan karena kehilangan jejak. Onyxnya mengerling tajam memperhatikan setiap orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hingga Onyxnya melihat lagi sosok wanita berambut raven panjang berbaju biru malam. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke kembali mengejarnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring semakin dekat dengan sosok itu di tengah padatnya orang di sana.

"Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san!." Sasuke berhasil menggapai sosok itu tapi saat sosok itu berbalik orang itu bukan orang yang Sasuke cari.

Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan dan menganggap Sasuke aneh kemudian pergi. Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Onyxnya menyorot sendu.

"Kyaaaaaa itu Sasuke!."

"Sasuke!."

"Benar itu Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!."

"Sasuke!."

Sasuke masih tetap bergeming dan mengabaikan semua penggemarnya, banyaknya penggemar di sana sehingga membuat keadaan cukup ricuh di tambah kemacetan yang di akibatkan mobil Sasuke yang terparkir sembarangan.

Sasuke di tarik-tarik oleh para penggemarnya tapi Sasuke tetap diam membisu dan pandangan kosong.

 _ **Grepp...**_

 _ **Srett...**_

Sasuke tersentak dan melihat kedepan. Di depannya ada sepasang Shappire yang memandangnya lekat dan tampak kelelahan dengan napas yang terhengal-hengal.

Naruto bergegas menyeret Sasuke pergi menghindar dari keramaian itu meskipun tetap di kejar oleh para penggenar Sasuke.

"Kuso! Penggemarmu itu terlalu banyak!." Gerutu Naruto di tengah larinya.

Di tengah aksi kejar-kejaran itu tiba-tiba berhenti sebuah mobil sedan mewah tepat di depan Naruto dan Sasuke, dari dalam mobil mucul sesosok lelaki berambut perak dan mengenakan masker yang segera membawa mereka masuke kedalam mobil dan melarikan diri.

"Paman! Paman siapa? Paman bukan penculikkan?." Tanya Naruto cemas.

Kakasi tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi curiga di wajah Naruto di jok belakang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku adalah orang kepercayaan Sasuke-sama." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ohhh...begitu." Naruro mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian Naruto bernafas lega. "Syukurlah, sekarang sudah bisa melarikan dari dari orang-orang gila itu." Kata Naruto.

Kakashi lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kemudian melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, senyum Kakashi seketika memudar melihat wajah sendu dari Sasuke.

'Sasuke...'

"Ano... Paman, ngomong-ngomong paman mau membawa kami kemana?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Kerumah Sasuke-sama."

"Heh..?."

.

.

.

"Heehhhhh?." Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat bangunan megah yang tepat di depan matanya sekarang.

'Ini yang di sebut rumah? Kurasa ini adalah istana.' Pikir Naruto. Dengan agak ragu Naruto mengikuti Kakashi masuk kerumah milik keluarga Uchiha. Naruto memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang ia lalui, rumah milik uchiha ini benar-benar megah dan berkelas, semua barang-barang yang ada di sini pasti mahal pikir Naruto.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan Naruto tiba di sebuah ruangan kamar dengan di dominasi warna putih. Kamar yang besar dengan perabotan lengkap seperti ranjang ukuran king size, tv, kamar mandi, lemari besar dan meja.

"Istirahatlah di kamar ini. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi pelayan di rumah ini dengan menekan tombol yang ada di sana." Kata Kakashi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti kemudian Kakashi pun pergi.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada di kamar ini. Di sini sangat nyaman.

"Kasurnya juga empuk." Ucap Naruto sambil melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian Naruto beralih ke balkon yang terdapat di sana.

Dari sana Naruto dapat melihat halaman belakang yang cukup indah dengan taman buatan dan pepohonan Sakura.

"Si Teme itu benar-benar kaya..." Decak Naruto kagum.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto jadi teringat akan Sasuke, sejak Sasuke berlari keluar dari mobil sampai mereka tiba di sini, Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus menceknya sendiri...?." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak... Memangnya siapa dia?."

"Dia kan sudah jadi temanku..."

"Tapi tetap saja! Dia itu Teme.!."

"Tapi kenapa aku mencemaskannya...?."

"Hhh... Ya sudahlah aku jalan-jalan saja..." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri rumah Sasuke, kedua kelereng birunya terus memperhatikan benda-benda dan tempat yang Naruto lalui.

Saat di jalan sesekali Naruto bertemu dengan pelayan di rumah ini, para pelayan sebagian menyapanya dan sebagian lagi memandang tidak suka padanya.

Agak risih tapi Naruto mengabaikannya, Hingga Naruto tiba di depan sebuah pintu dengan sedikit celah sehingga Naruto dapat melihat kedalamnya.

"Apa yang sudah aku katakan padamu Sasuke! Berhentilah membuat onar. Tapi tetap melakukkannya. Bagaimana kelak jika kau yang mengurus perusahaan jika kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak berubah!." Tegas Itachi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan. Kapan kau akan mengerti? Seharusnya kau tau aku mekakukan semua ini untukmu."

"Bukan untukku! Tapi untukkmu!. Kau tidak berhak mengaturku! Aku tidak menginginkan menjadi bagian keluarga ini. Keluarga? Cih! Keluarga kita bahkan sudah tidak layak di sebut sebagai keluarga. Dari dulu bukkankah kau memang ingin menjadi penerus perusaan seperti yang di lakukan laki-laki menyedihkan itu." Sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta di lahirkan dalam keluarga TIDAK PERNAH! Aku membenci hidupku. Orang kau sebut ayah itu seharusnya sudah mati! Untuk apa dia tetap hidup! Kuharap dia segera mati."

 _ **PLAKKKKK**_

"!"

Kedua onyx Sasuke membola dengan pipi kirinya yang terasa panas dan perih menjalar hingga sampai ke relung hatinya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke memerah dan terdapat bercak merah, Itachi mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Jangan bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke, walau bagaimana pun dia tetap ayahmu, walau sebetapa buruknya dia." Kata Itachi dingin.

"Apa pedulimu padaku?! APA?! Aku bukan apa-apa! Orang itu yang sudah membuat dia pergi! Apa aku salah membencinya?! Orang sepertinya pantas untuk di benci! Dan aku–."

 _ **PLAKKKKK**_

"..."

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu bicara seperti itu."

"..."

Itachi memutar tubuhnya dan memunggungi Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tertunduk dalam Sementata Itachi hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kembalilah kesekolahmu, kau baru saja membolos dari jam pelajaran." Kata Itachi lalu iapun meranjak pergi.

Naruto tersentak dan bergegas untuk bersembunyi saat melihat Itachi berjalan keluar. Setelah Itachi pergi Naruto kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Di dalam sana terdapan seorang pemuda raven yang berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat.

Naruto menatap sendu sosok itu terlihat seperti terluka, Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Beginikah sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Hal itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Naruto.

Perlahan tubuh Sasuke mulai merosot jatuh dengan kedua mata terpejam dan luka lebab di wajahnya, wajah dingin Sasuke berubah lirih.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangganya lebih kuat kemudian mengigit birinya.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Banyak yang nanya ini itu soal ff ini, ya~ liat aja entar biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya :'v *plakk* Semua masih dalam proses pelan-pelan semua bakalan terungkap dengan sendirinya. Makanya jangan pada kabur ya :3 blue udah usahain supaya bisa namatin ff ini entar okay ^3~ Kalau ada typo lagi mohon mangap *eh maaf maksudnya

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 6-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brakkk!**_

Pintu terbuka kasar kemudian sosok raven itu segera menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi empuk milikknya.

Wajahnya tampak muram di tambah garis-garis di wajahnya yang menyerupai keriput.

'Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?.' Itachi membatin.

"Salahku. .."

"Aku kakak yang buruk..." Lirihnya sambil memandangi tanganya datar.

.

.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membuka pintu, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kedua shappirenya hanya tertuju pada sosok meringsut di dalam sana.

Naruto berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

"PERGI!." Bentak Sasuke, namun Naruto hanya bergeming.

"Aku begitu menyedihkan? Untuk apa kau berdiri di sana?! Pergilah Dobe!." Sasuke melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Naruto, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihatnya begini. Karena ini lah sisi lain hidupnya yang selalu membuatnya muak.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Sasuke kemudian mempertemukan Shappire dan Onyx yang tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti! Pergi!." Seru Sasuke, beberapa pelayan yang ada di dekat kamarnya tampak ketakutan beari menjauh dari daerah kamar Sasuke, tapi Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Apa kau begitu bodoh! Aku benar-benar sudah lelah dengan semua ini!."

Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke, kemudian bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau..."

"..."

"Tapi aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana..."

"..."

"Tapi kalau aku pergi kau akan benar-benar sendiri..."

"..."

"Aku memang bodoh...walau bagaimana pun aku tidak akan pergi..."

"..." Sasuke masih diam, seperti yang Naruto katakan Sasuke tau Naruto itu selalu membangkang perintahnya. Percuma mengusirnya pergi tapi Sasuke tetap ingin sendiri, karena dia memang selalu di sini dalam lubang ini.

 _ **Tik...tik..tikk**_

Detik jam berbunyi, keheningan menyelimuti kamar Sasuke. Sudah satu jam berlalu mereka hanya duduk berdampingan dan saling bertolak wajah.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, tapi kali ini berbeda ada orang lain yang menemaninya.

 _ **Sret~~ buk**_

"?!." Sasuke tersentak saat kepala Naruto bersandar di bahunya, dari ekor matanya Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tertidur.

Sasuke terhenyak, wajah Naruto tampak tenang saat tidur seperti ini. Sasuke terus memandanginya kemudian tangannya perlahan terulur dan menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

'Kenapa?.' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya terasa berdesir hangat, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan. Naruto adalah laki-laki dan Sasuke tahu itu, tapi kenapa perasaannya seperti ini. Apa ia benar-benar sudah terpikat oleh Putra Namikaze ini? Sasuke tidak tau, ia masih belum yakin tapi Sasuke menyukai saat seperti ini.

Naruto ada di sampingnya dan menemaninya. Sasuke menyederkan pula kepalanya pada kepala Naruto kemudian Sasuke menutup matanya.

Saat ini perasaanya sudah lebih baik, karena itu Sasuke sangat berharap bisa beristirahat dengan tenang untuk sejenak melepas rasa penatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kedip...kedip...kedip...

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengusap-ngusap dengan punggung tanganya.

"Hoaamm~~~ aku dimana?." Tanya Naruto dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Matanya mengerling kesekitarnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kamarku itu sebesar ini ?." Gumamnya kemudian menggaruk pipinya.

Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang sejak tadi membungkusnya.

"Ah?! Tunggu.." Naruto menghentikkan pergerakkannya. Sekali lagi di perhatikkannya ruangan yang di huninya, kemudian beralih pada tempat tidur king size yang ia tempati.

Pupil mata Naruto melebar kemudian tiba-tiba mucul sosok dari salah satu pintu yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"T-teme! Apa yang yang terjadi di sini?!." Seru Naruto sambil memeluk erat selimut.

"Hn."

"Bicara yang jelas?! Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa di sini? Terakhir ku ingat aku duduk di sampingmu?!." Cerocos Naruto.

Sasuke hanya berkecak pinggang sambil memandang Naruto malas.

"Dobe..."

"Apa?!."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto memandang was-was entah kenapa Naruto merakan firasat yang kurang enak di tambah Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan anduk kecil yang menutupi daerah privasinya.

Sasuke semakin mendekat Naruto mulai salah tingkah.

"O-oi~ Teme... sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu..." Kata Naruto tanpa berani melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Hn. Kenapa? Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki, kecuali kau benar-benar sudah menjadi perempuan." Sindir Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang?!." Protes Naruto segera melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu? Apa kau iri padaku?." Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

Mata bulat Naruto bertemu langsung dengan mata Sasuke, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Sasuke, kulitnya mulus dan putih, rahang yang tegas mata yang tajam dan gelap, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang dapat membuat wanita menjerit ingin mengecupnya.

'S-sial...' Rutuk batin Naruto.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan, si teme ini memang tampan. Dia bahkan di gilai banyak perempuan. Apa aku iri?.'

Naruto beralih menuju leher jenjang Sasuke kemudian melihat bahu Sasuke yang lebar serta punggung dan dada bidang yang kokoh. Enam otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. "TIDAK!." Jawab Naruto lantang.

"Untuk apa iri padamu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tertidur setelah duduk 1 jam denganku lalu kau kutidurkan di tempat tidurku..." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto terpana bukan karena cerita Sasuke barusan tapi karena memar yang ada di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit heran karena Naruto mendadak diam dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

Naruto berdehem pelan kemudian beredekap dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dibandingkan soal itu... wajahmu memar apa kau akan membiarkannya saja." Kata Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentuh memar di wajahnya kemudian meringis pelan. "Sebaiknya segera obati itu. Kalau sampai penggemarmu tau pasti akan heboh."

"Hn..." Sasuke menarik diri kemudian meranjak menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil sebuah salep dari dalam laci.

Sasuke mengoleskan salep tersebut kewajahnya yang memar, Sesekali Sasuke akan meringis perih di tambah rasa Sakit yang ia rasakan.

Naruto berdecak pelan kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan mengambil salep tersebut dari tangan Sasuke.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena maksud apa-apa. Hanya karena kau sudah membiarkanku istirahat di sini." Gumam Naruto sambil kengoleskan perlahan ke wajah Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah terbiasa di pukul seperti ini sampai kau punya persediaan obat salep seperti ini?."

"Hn..."

Naruto menghentikkan pekerjaanya saat melihat Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bersikap dingin. Naruto tersenyum dalam hati ketika terbesit ide jahil di otaknya. Dengan sengaja Naruto mengoleskan dengan kasar salep tersebut ke wajah Sasuke membuat si empu meringis cukup keras lalu melempar deathglare nomor wahidnya pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa mengabaikan delikkan tajam dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Kesal, Sasuke pun segera mencengram lengan Naruto dan menariknya cukup kuat hingga bertubrukkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto.

Mendadak tawa Naruto lenyap. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sambil mendongak memandang wajah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Teme!." seru Naruto mencoba melepaskan cengraman Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kalau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku-ttebayo!."

Sasuke mengubris, jelas Sasuke lebih kuat dari pada Naruto sekuat mungkin Naruto melepaskan cengraman Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Baka Teme! Aku bilang lepaskan!." Titah Naruto.

"..."

"Lepaskan atau kau akan tau akibatnya!."

"Hn."

"TEME!." Pekik Naruto terus berontak.

Cup.

"Eh?."

Kedip...kedip...kedip...

"KUSO!."

 _ **BRAKKK! BEDEBUMM!**_

Penghuni mansion megah Uchiha mendadak terkejut saat mendengar suara keras dari arah kamar Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya kuat. Asap mengepul di atas kepalanya, sementara Sasuke lagi-lagi jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN BAKA-TEME?!." Tanya Naruto murka.

"Menciummu." Jawab Sasuke watados seraya mangkit dari tempatnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Seenaknya saja kau menciumku!." Sembur Naruto.

Sasuke menggangkat bahunya sambil melangkah menjauh menuju lemari bajunya.

"Itu hanya ciuman..." Sahut Sasuke enteng.

"Hanya?! Kau tau aku ini laki-laki tulen! dan aku masih straight buktinya aku suka wanita berdada besar! Mana mungkin aku terima di cium oleh laki-laki seperti kau Teme!." Seru Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tidak bertanya, Dobe.."

"Arrghhh... !." Naruto menjerit frustasi karena percuma bicara dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang berisikan pakaian-pakaiam milik Sasuke.

Setelah pintu tertutup dengan suara bedebum pelan Sasuke menarik seulas senyum.

.

.

Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil bersedekap dada dan membuang muka.

Sementara di sampingnya Sasuke hanya duduk tenang. Sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah Sasuke mencuri ciuman (read: Lagi) dari Naruto mereka saling mengacuhkan, bukan Sasuke dia memang dari dulu memang pendiam tapi Naruto yang tidak ingin bicara dengan Sasuke.

Setelah semalaman tidur bersama dan bangunnya di sambut dengan Morning kiss yang manis, pasangan SasuNaru langsung berangkat kesekolah tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu karena Naruto sudah berkicau dengan merdu untuk segera di pulangkan. Dan di sinilah mereka. Di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto dari ekor matanya kemudian kembali fokus kedepan.

"Sudah sampai." Naruto segera turun dari mobil Sasuke dan melengos pergi dengan cepat.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan cepat saat melewati koridor, Naruto benar-benar menghindari kontak langsung dengan siswi-siswi di sana.

"Naruto!."

Tubuh Naruto menegang dengan gerakkan patah-patah Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan banyak sisiwi yang menatapnya aneh. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah.

 _ **Srettt**_

Tubuh Naruto mendadak terseret oleh seseorang saat di lihat ternyata itu Sakura yang menarik tangannya pergi.

"Hhh...untung ada kau Sakura-chan... aku jadi tertolong." Naruto bernafas lega kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian ikut mendudukkan diri ke bangkunya.

"Tadi itu hapir saja..." Sakura menghela nafas sebentar kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Sepertinya kau dapat masalah lagi Naru-chan."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ya... kalau ada orang yang harus di salahkan itu adalah si Teme!." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Eh?." Di dekat Naruto sudah ada Sasuke yang berdiri, entah sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di sana.

"Kau menyalahkanku Dobe?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Naruto cuek, Naruto masih ingin mempertahankan ego untuk tetap mengabaikan Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke duduk ke bangkunya ia melirik ke arah Sakura gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya diam dan mengubris padanya dan Naruto.

.

.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelasnya pandangannya menyebar hingga jatuh pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tampak sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dengan santai Neji menghampiri Gaara lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Sedikit agak heran karena Neji tidak pernah mendapati Gaara sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya begini. "Kau sedang apa?." Akhirnya setalah beberapa saat diam Neji pun bicara.

"Banyak yang menyebarkan gosip tidak benar tentang Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku sedang mencoba meluruskannya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto?."

Gaara terdiam, di hentikkannya aktivitasnya sebentar kemudian melihat ke arah Neji dengan wajah mengerut.

"Naruto...dia teman kecilku." Tutur Gaara.

"Saat aku berumur 5 tahun aku sudah berteman dengannya hingga aku berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu aku pindah ke Konoha dan berpisah dengan Naruto. Kami teman dekat karena itu...aku mencoba melindunginya... dia sendirian di sini." Tutur Gaara.

"Dia kan memiliki saudari kembar?."

"Hubungan Naruto dan Naruko agak buruk akhir-akhir ini..."

"Benarkah?."

"Hn.." Gaara bergumam pelan kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Neji memperhatikan Gaara dengan seksama, di balik meja tangannya terkepal kuat, ia menghela nafas kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya dari Gaara.

'Kapan kau akan melihat padaku Gaara?..' Neji membatin.

.

.

Bising~~

Naruto melirik cemas ke arah murid-murid yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Naruto merutuk dalam hati kemudian mendengus kesal ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

"Apa sih yang di pikirkannya? Sudah tau mereka membenciku karena dekat-dekat denganya tapi dia malah terus menempel padaku.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan di belakang Sasuke tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berhenti berjalan hingga akhirnya Naruto menabrak tubuh Sasuke.

"Teme! Kalau berhenti bilang-bilang dong!." Seru Naruto kesal.

"Hn."

"Arrhh... Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan itu." Naruto mendengus lagi sambil memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. "Hn."

"Aarggghhh Dewa Jasin apa dosaku sampai harus menjadi pelayan ayam gila ini~~!.' Jerit Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang-orang yang membullymu?." Tebak Sasuke.

"..." Naruto tersentak sebentar lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir selama kau ada di sisiku kau akan aman." Tutur Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Naruto terpana, matanya merngerjap lugu. "Apa tadi dia tersenyum?." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku yakin tadi melihatnya tersenyum. Hii~ membuat merinding saja." Naruto bergegas menyusul Sasuke dan kembali mengekorinya.

"Jangan jalan cepat-cepat!."

"Hn. Kakimu saja yang pendek Dobe."

"Uaaaa Sialan kau Teme!."

"Usuratonkachi."

.

.

Naruto berjalan riang sambil celingukan. Usai mengekori Sasuke ke kekantin, ke perpus, kemudian ke ruangannya akhirnya Naruto bisa terbebas dan bisa pergi menemui Naruko.

Naruto sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan saudari kembarnya .

Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada beberapa murid tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu.

Naruto menghela nafas, satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia datangi adalah aula.

Naruto bergegas pergi kesana, Naruto masuk kedalam banguan besar di sanalah ruangan aula berada. Shappirenya menyebar memperhatikan tiap murid yang ada di sana.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto menemukkan sosok gadis pirang panjang dengan wajah mirip dengannya bersama temannya-Ino.

Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruko saat Naruko melihat ke arahnya.

Senyum Naruto memudar saat sadar Naruko mengabaikkannya. Naruto diam sambil memperhatikan Naruko dari kejauhan, tapi tidak lama senyum Naruto kembali mengembang saat melihat Naruko berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang bersih dan rapi.

"Sedang apa di sini?." tanya Naruko menyelidik.

"Errr... Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." jawab Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Pergilah aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu." kata Naruko, dia berbalik menuju Ino.

"Naruko..." Naruto memanggil tapi Naruko mengabaikkannya.

Naruto menghela nafas, bukannya pergi Naruto malah memilih untuk memperhatikan Naruko dari kejauhan.

Naruto memperhatikan adik yang lebih muda 6 menit darinya itu. Naruto ingin datang ke sana menghampiri Naruko kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas atau mencubit pipi yang dapat tanda lahir garis-garis seperti kumis kucing sama sepertinya.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa tahun Naruko menjauhiku?." Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oi Naruko, yang di sana itu kembaranmu kan? Bisakah kau katakan padanya untuk jangan dekati Sasuke lagi? Dia sama denganmu, sama-sama hama pengganggu." kata salah seorang siswi yang juga ada di sana.

Ino melirik ke arah Naruko yang diam mengabaikan siswi tersebut.

"Aku mendapat gosip baru, ada yang mengatakan padaku Naruto di bawa Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, dan mereka meninab di sana semalaman." Bisik salah seorang siswi lain.

"Dari mana kau tau itu?."

"Aku punya kenalan orang yang bekerja di rumah Sasuke."

"Sial! Apa sih yang sudah rubah itu lakukan sampai Sasuke begitu padanya?!."

"Kau tau apa yang lebih parah mereka sekamar! Kau pikir apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan?! Agrh jangan-jangan rubah itu sudah macam-macam pada Sasuke."

"Menyebalkan! Aku membencinya."

"Naruko..." Ino memanggil temannya dengan nada pelan.

"Dasar bodoh." Desis Naruko ia segera menghampiri Naruto lagi lalu menyeretnya.

Ino yang melihat itu segera menyusul Naruko dan Naruto bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada kakak beradik itu.

Naruto yang kebingungan segera menahan Naruko. "Ada apa?." Tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!." Seru Naruko.

Naruto mengernyit heran pada Naruko. "Apa maksudmu Naruko?."

"Aku sudah pernah katakan jangan halangi aku! Jangan halangi aku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke."

Naruto terpana, sejenak ia terdiam kemudian Naruto bicara. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas pelayan dan majikan. Aku berhutang sesuatu padanya karena itu percayalah... Aku dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari ini, lagi pula kau tau sendirikan Naruko...–"

"–Siapa aku ini...? Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Aku juga sudah punya pacar..." Naruto menunjukkam cengirannya tapi Naruko tetap bergeming.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa kami percaya padamu. Kau mungkin saja berbohong karena takut di bully padahal kau juga mengejar Sasuke." Kata seorang siswi dan mendapat anggukan setuju banyak sisiwi yang ada dan datang ke aula.

"Eh? T-tidak. Bukan begitu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau selalu mengekori Sasuke, kalian selalu bersama dan kau menginab di rumah Sasuke, bahkan kalian sekamar."

"Eh? I-itu..." Naruto mulai gelagapan matanya mengerling cemas banyak siswi yang sudah menatap tajam padanya.

'S-sia...' Umpat Naruto dalam hati.

 _ **Srett-**_

 _ **Grepp**_

"Kenapa kalian bertanya begitu, tentu saja mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, orang yang seharusnya kalian introgasi itu adalah Sasuke, karena dia yang sudah membawa Naruto ikut bersamanya kemana-mana. Naruto adalah pacar ku."

"Ehhh?."

Naruto yang akhirnya sadar, segera menoleh ke arah pemuda yang merangkulnya baru saja mengklaim dirinya adalah kekasihnya.

"Gaara?." Naruto masih memandang wajah pemuda berambut merah tersebut dengan wajah lugu.

Gaara balas menoleh ke arah Naruto kemudian tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"...-jadi berhentilah mengganggu pacarku." Lanjut Gaara.

"..." Sisiwi-siswi yang ada di sana terdiam, kemudian tanpa di suruh mereka pun membubarkan diri.

Naruko menatap tajam ke arah Gaara. "Kau tidak pergi adik ipar?." Tanya Gaara watados.

"Ayo kita pergi Ino." Naruko menarik tangan Ino yang berdiri sampingnya.

Setelah mereka semua pergi Gaara kembali beralih pada Naruto.

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Aku tampan ya?." canda Gaara dengan wajah minim ekspresi.

"Kau mengangget kanku-ttebayo!." Seru Naruto sambil bersedekap dada.

"Ah iya. Sejak kapan kita pacaran?." tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Gaara mengumpat dalam hati, temannya yang satu ini memang polos atau bodoh, dengan wajah seperti itu bagaimana bisa ia tidak ingin mengklaim Naruto adalah kekasihnya.

"Sejak aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau pacarku."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau sakit? Hoi! Aku ini bukan perempuan, aku seratus persen normal aku–."

"Aku tau, aku hanya membantumu, dengan begitu mereka tidak akan jahat lagi padamu." Potong Gaara.

"Dengan menjadi pacarku?." Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa kau mau bilang pacarmu adalah Hinata?." Tanya Gaara.

"Eh? Itu...?."

"Bukankah kau harus jaga identitasmu."

"Kau benar... Ahaha terimakasih ya kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana..?." Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Gaara bagaimana kau teraktir aku makan? Kau tidak pernah mengajakku makan lagi." Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang mulai berdisko ria.

"Baiklah, aku yang bayar tapi lain kali kau yang harus membayar."

"Baiklah. Tenang saja." Naruto berkata dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan pose Nice-guy nya.

"Ayo pergi~~~." Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum simpul kemudian segera menyusul Naruto yang terlampau semangat karena di teraktir makan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~~~ kenyang~~." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan.

"Aku makan banyak, kau tidak bangkrut kan Gaara karena membayar semua makananku?." Kata Naruto sambil bersandar pada dinding pembatas di atap gedung bangunan sekolah.

Gaara hanya tertawa dalam hati kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto menepis tangan Gaara dari kepalanya. "Hoi jangan perlakukan aku begitu, aku sedang sensitif dengan sentuhan laki-laki."

"?." Gaara menyerngit tidak mengerti terlebih wajah Naruto sudah berubah masam.

"Si Teme itu! Selalu bertindak semaunya. Dia bahkan menyertku masuk dalam urusan pribadinya. Dasar Teme ayam gila! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan dia tau aku laki-laki tapi si Teme itu...!." Sejenak Naruto teringat scene di mana Sasuke mencuri ciumannya.

Seketika perut Naruto mendadak mual. "Aku membencinya."

"Maksudmu Sasuke?." Tebak Gaara dan langsung mendapat anggukkan dari Naruto.

"Dari awal aku sudah tidak menyukainya, dia itu Sasu-Teme-Ayam-Mesum. Aku ingin pergi jauh-jauh darinya!." Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi kemudian kembali gumam tidak jelas, Gaara hanya diam mendengarkam ocehan Naruto sampai Naruto lelah dan berhenti bicara.

"Kau memang harus menjaga jarak dengannya, Sasuke...dia pembawa masalah untukmu. Kau tau sudah banyak yang menjadi korban di sini. Aku tidak mau kau jadi salah satu korban mereka..." Tutur Gaara.

"Ehh?."

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri, mereka mererormu, bahkan hampir membunuhmu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu bahkan ada siswi yang mati, karena sering mendapat teror kemudian dia memutuskam untuk bunuh diri."

"G-gaara. Jangan bahas soal orang mati kau tau aku benci itukan.." Naruto mengerling cemas kesekitarnya kalau-kalau sosok siswi yang bunuh diri itu mendadak muncul dan ikut menerornya.

"T-tapi aku tidak bermaksud memangganggu mereka. Aku di sini hanya menjaga Naruko."

"Kau benar, tapi Naruko juga patut kau waspadai. Naruko juga penggemar Sasuke, kita tidak akan tau apa Naruko juga salah satu dari mereka."

"Maksudmu Naruko juga ikut menerorku gara-gara Teme?!" Seru Naruto.

"Naruko tidak mungkin melakukkannya!." Bentak Naruto.

"Ini hanya pendapatku sementara, karena ku pikir Naruko adalah orang yang cukup fanatik dan ambisius yang rela melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuanya." Sahut Gaara.

"Tidak! Naruko bukan orang yang seperti itu aku tau..." Sangkal Naruto.

"Dia... Tidak terlibat...aku tau karena dia Naruko..." Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat.

"Naruko tudak mungkin seperti itu."

"..." Gaara hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menenangkan Naruto.

 _ **Drrrtttt drrttttt drttttr**_

Naruto merogoh kantung seragamnnya saat tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Setelah di lihat ternyata ada panggilan masuk di sana.

Dengan helaan nafas berat Naruto kemudian mengangkkatnya.

"Apa?." Tanyanya ketus.

/Kau di mana Dobe?./

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Naruto.

/Hn. Kau di mana?/

"Ck. Aku tutup telponya, jangan mencariku!."

Tanpa mendengarkan Sasuke lebih dulu Naruto mengakhiri sambungan itu.

"Hhhh..."

"Kau terus saja menghela nafas." Kata Gaara.

"Bagaimana lagi, ayo pergi dari sini." Ajak Naruto.

.

.

"Oi Sasuke. Kenapa kau terus mengurusinya? Kau sudah seperti anak ayam yang takut terpisah dengan induknya." Komentar Sai sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang berkutat dengan otaknya sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Hn."

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?." Tebak Sai.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak tenang Naruto tidak ada di dekatmu, kau bahkan menidurinya."

"Aku tidak menidurinya kami hanya sekamar!." Protes Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Baiklah tapi kau kan tidur dalam satu tempat yang sama. Padahal kan sebelumnya kau tidak suka pada wanita. Tapi sekarang aku bahkan sudah tersingkirkan oleh Naruto biasanyakan kalau kemana-mana aku yang sering mengekorimu." Gumam Sai.

"Hn."

"Jadi kau menyukainya?."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aah~ kau memang menyukainya." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum simpul yang bagi Sasuke itu adalah senyum mengejek untuknya.

"Jadi...Naruto sudah meluruskanmu? Kau sudah pernah melakukan apa saja padanya?." Tanya Sai dengan wajah Watados.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil mendeathglare Sai. "Aku tidak menyukai si Dobe itu!." Sangkal Sasuke.

Sai hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tahu lebih dari yang kau tahu, kau menyukainya Sasuke."

"Ck. Terserahlah." Ketus Sasuke acuh.

Sai hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tapi baru saja ku dengar Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau kalah cepat Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn?."

"Kau tau Gaara? Dia teman sekelasku, baru saja ada berita yang beredar bahwa Naruto dan Gaara itu sepasang kekasih. Pantas saja Gaara sangat perhatian pada Naruto."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak menyangka Gaara berhasil mendapatkan Naruto lebih dulu dari pada kau." Kata Sai.

Sasuke mendengus kasar kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan meninggakan Sai sendiri di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

Naruto pergi bersama Gaara hanya berjalan berbarengan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Naruto sambil terus berjalan mengabaikan setiap pasang mata yang melihat mereka.

"Ano... Gaara apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku merasa agak kurang nyaman kita bertingkah seolah sedang pacaran." Bisik Naruto pada Gaara.

"Tenanglah, ini demi kebaikkanmu juga." Sahut Gaara.

Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap santai tapi berpura-pura menjalin hubungan dengan temanya sendiri yang memiliki gender yang sama itu sangat berat untuk Naruto bagaimanapun Naruto tetap benci gay.

Meskipun orang lain melihat mereka sebagai pasangan normal tapi Naruto tetaplah laki-laki.

Naruto hanya bisa bersikap kaku, karena tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Saat Naruto terhanyut oleh pikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Naruto yang heranpun kemudian melihat untuk mencari tahu.

Gaara bergeming sambil menatap datar iris gelap nan dingin di depannya.

"Sasuke?."

"Hn."

"Ada apa?." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas kemudian beralih pada tangan Gaara yang menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Sasuke bergerak memisahkan mereka kemudian menarik Naruto ke sisinya.

"Oi Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!." Pekik Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" Tanya Gaara yang tidak terima Naruto di rebut paksa darinya.

"Hn."

"Kau bisa bicara bahasa manusia Teme?." Tanya Naruto.

"Ikut aku!." Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto pergi.

Naruto terus berontak tapi Sasuke tetap keukeuh membawa Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil melepaskan Sasuke.

"Apa maumu? Bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik? Aku tau kau orang terpandang tapi bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan?!." Tegas Naruto.

"..."

"Apa? Katakan untuk apa kau membawaku pergi seperti ini?!." Bentak Naruto.

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan aku pergi. Dan tolong biarkan aku sendiri."

 _ **Grepp**_

Tubuh Naruto seketika menegang ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang Saat Naruto berbalik.

"Aku lelah Naruto ... Kau tau aku lelah ... Aku ingin bersandar sebentar..." Sasuke berkata pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto bergeming, ia tahu Sasuke lelah. Dia lelah dengan semua masalahnya Naruto jadi teringat Sasuke terpuruk sendirian di kamarnya.

'Sasuke kesepian...?.'

Entah bagaimana, Naruto mengijinkan Sasuke tetap memelukknya dan bersandar pada pundaknya. Perlahan tangan Naruto terjulur menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Dadanya berdesir hangat punggung kecil yang di depanya menyalurkan kehangatan dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke memperat pelukanya.

'Aku jatuh cinta padamu Dobe...'

.

.

.

.

Pasca pelukan panjang yang berlatarkan koridor kosong, Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Keduanya seolah tidak mengenal satu-sama lain.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?." Tanya Sakura setengah berbisik karena di depan ada Iruka sensei yang sedang menjelaskan.

"Apa? Aku? Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sakura tidak menyahut tapi hati kecilnya berkata ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Naruto balik.

"Ahaha bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sakura kemudian terkekeh pelan

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria kemudian kembali fokus pada Iruka. Dari ujung matanya Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak bosan dengan pelajaran lalu beralih memperhatikan Naruto yang sok serius memperhatikan pelajaran padahal apa yang di terangkan Iruka sama sekali tidak ada yang masuk kedalam kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh." Bisik Sasuke pelan kemudian tersenyum samar-samar namun mata Sakura cukup jeli untuk melihat hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Kelas telah usai hampir seluruh murid telah meninggalkan kelas.

Di dalam kelas 2-A masih tersisa dua murid, mereka Sasuke dan Naruto hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk membersihkan kelas selepas sekolah.

Tapi sejak tadi yang bekerja hanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya mengamati dan memberitahu bagian-bagian mana yang terlewat oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kasar sambil terus mengepel lantai kelasnya.

Matanya melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke yang duduk santai di kursi tanpa melakukan apapun

'Aku bekerja keras, sementara dia hanya duduk bermalas-malasan.' Gerutu batin Naruto.

"Teme~." panggil Naruto

"..."

"Teme."

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya Dobe."

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan banyak hal, kau hanya diam di sana." Naruto mem-poutkan bibirnya imut. Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto sekilas.

Melihat Naruto begitu jiwanya seperti berontak ingin menerjang Naruto dengan wajah manis itu.

"Hn."

"Menyebalkan. Seandainya Gaara ada di sini mungkin dia sudah membantuku." Gumam Naruto pelan.

Sasuke diam, ia jadi teringat tentang berita dari Sai yang mengatakan tentang hubungan Naruto dengan laki-laki yang bernama Gaara tersebut. Terlebih saat melihat kedekatan mereka, entah kenapa dadanya terasa panas.

 _ **Sret..**_

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Sasuke yang sudah ada di depannya sambil memegangi pel yang sama denganya.

Sasuke mengambil pel tersebut dari tangan Naruto lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin bingung dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba rajin meskipun wajahnya tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi hanya bisa bergeming di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Sasuke, sampai Sasuke selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Sudah aku selesaikan." Kata Sasuke dingin, ia segera mengambil tasnya dan meranjak pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto yang di tinggal sendiri pun segera menyusul Sasuke.

"Teme." Naruto mencoba mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Sasuke meskipun Sasuke masih lebih cepat dari Naruto tapi Naruto tetap berusaha menginbanginya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba rajin setelah aku menyebut nama Gaara?." Tanya Naruto.

"..."

"Kau mendengarku tidak Teme? Aku bicara padamu bukan bicara pada tembok." Sunggut Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghentikan langkanya lalu menghadap Naruto.

"Kau ingin tahu?."

Naruto mengangguk meng-iya-kan, sambil menunggu lanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya " Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah? Kenapa?."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku sebagai majikkanmu melarang kau dekat denganya." Sasuke berkata dingin namun juga menuntut.

"Kenapa? Gaara adalah teman kecilku. Apa hakmu melarangku." Sahut Naruto tidak terima.

"Hn. Sudah aku katakan jangan dekat denganya dan jangan bicarakan dia saat bersamaku."

"Kita memang terikat perjanjian tapi aku punya hak untuk dekat dengan siapapun yang ku mau." Kata Naruto.

"Itu karena..-." Sasuke menggantukan kalimatnya, onyxnya menatap lekat sepasang shappire memukau di depannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

"Kau bebas dekat dengan siapapun yang kau mau." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto lagi.

Naruto masih diam di tempatnya, ia masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang plin-plan. Semakin lama semakin aneh.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa sikap Sasuke tadi seperti seorang pacar yang cemburu pacarnya dekat dengan orang lain.

Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu meranjak dari tempatnya.

Naruto terus berkutat dengan otaknya hingga langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti karena di depanya ada Naruko tampak sudah menunggu mereka.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke lalu ke arah Naruko keduanya saling bertemu pandang cukup lama sampai Sasuke menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Kau pergilah." Titah Sasuke pada Naruto.

Tanpa membantah Naruto membiarkan kembaranya bersama Sasuke di sana, ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai di asaramanya.

Meskipun ada sekit sesuatu yang megemelitik di hatinya, Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk pergi.

Di tempat semula Sasuke masih bergeming begitu juga Naruko.

"Katakan?." Sasuke angkat bicara setelah mereka saling membungkam mulut.

"..." Naruko tidak menyahut hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau menunggu untuk ini bukan?." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau menyukai Naruto?." Tanya Naruko sambil mengkat wajahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku yang mengejarmu sejak lama tapi kenapa kau malah melihat pada Naruto? Apa aku berbeda denganya?."

"..."

"Aku melihatnya... Aku selalu melihat kalian bersama, aku melihat caramu menatapnya, aku melihat perhatian yang kau berikan padanya, aku juga melihat kau berusaha melindunginya. Tapi apa kau tau Naruto itu tidak mungkin akan menyukaimu. Naruto..-"

"Aku tau siapa Naruto." Potong Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan, mereka seperti monster."

"?."

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?."

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian memperlihatkan genggaman tangannya di depan Naruko.

Lalu dari genggaman tangan Sasuke muncul sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk matahari.

Naruko menatap narar kalung tersebut kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Aku menemukkanya di tempat di mana seseorang menjatuhkan pot bunga pada Naruto, dan seseorang yang mencoret-coret bangku Naruto juga mengenakan kalung ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Kau tau siapa pemilik kalung ini?."

"..."

"Seseorang yang memiliki kalung ini adalah monster yang sudah hampir membunuh Naruto."

Tubuh Naruko menggigil kedua tanganya terkepal.

"Sasuke..."

"Pemilik kalung ini adalah kau. Apa aku salah?." Tebak Sasuke menatap tajam sosok Naruko yang bungkam dengan bibir begetar.

Bibir Naruko terlalu kelu, rasa sesak menyeruak dari dalam dadanya.

"Namikaze Naruko kau yang sudah mencoba menyelakai kembaranmu sendiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue udah update yuhu (~^3^)~•°•°•°

Udah pada nungguin ya? Maaf ya ada beberapa halangan jadi rada lama hehe^^

Oh iya kemarin juga ultahnya Naru-chan kan? Otanjoubi omedetto Naru-chan moga makin di sayang Teme-kun :*

*Naruto : gak usah di doain Teme emang udah sayang kok :* *peluk teme*

Blue : Aih~ akumah apa atuh #jones *plakk*

Ok abaikan dialog horor di atas -,- kembali ke laptop eh/? Awalnya sih blue pengenya update kemarin tapi masih ada halangan(?)nya :3 jadi gak bisa -,-.

Makin ke sini blue makin sibuk jadi doain aja supaya blue gak gantung nulis ffnyaa :'v biar ntar ff ini bisa tamat^^ Eh masih banyak typo ya? Maaf ya blue gak bisa nulis itu gak typo pasti selalu ada typo yang berceceran di mana-mana :''3

Oh iya makasih juga buat para readers yang udah berkenan baca ffnya blue (*T▽T*)*terhura* yang udah nunguin, yang udah fav, follow... ∇

Blue selalu menanti review kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 7-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san..." panggil seorang bocah laki-laki sambil berlari ke arah sosok wanita yang tengah duduk di taman di belakang rumah. Bocah itu segera memeluk leher wanita tersebut erat.

"Kaa-san." Bocah itu berbisik pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu ibunya.

"Sasuke..." wanita itu membelai surai pangeran kecilnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kaa-san sedang apa?." tanya Sasuke sambil memandang wajah ibunya.

Mikoto tidak menjawab hanya beralih mengelus seekor rubah kecil yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya sambil mendengkur halus.

"Kaa-san menemukkanya mencuri daging di dapur." kata Mikoto seakan tahu anaknya akan bertanya dari mana rubah itu datang.

Sasuke menperhatikan anak rubah itu yang tampak sedang tertidur nyeyak karena belaian Ibunya.

Sasuke mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil menatap ibunya. "Kaa-san aku juga mau seperti rubah itu rengek Sasuke.

Mikoto tertawa pelan melihat putra nya cemburu pada se ekor rubah.

"Kenapa kaa-san tertawa!." Protes Sasuke sambil membuang muka.

Mikoto memeluk Sasuke sayang. "Itu karena kau Sasuke."

"Aku? Kenapa?." Tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto melepaskan pelukanya lalu memandang wajah pangeran kecilnya.

"Kau begitu pencemburu, bagaimana jika nanti kau sudah punya pacar apa kau akan tetap bersikap seperti ini?." Kata Mikoto

"..." Sasuke tidak bersuara hanya kembali mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mikoto semakin gemas dengan putranya segera mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Kaa-san!." Seru Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Mikoto tertawa. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat ibunya tertawa begitu. Setidaknya dengan beginilah Sasuke bisa mengobati ibunya.

"Kaa-san... Tadi malam aku bermimpi tentang monster, aku takut..."

"Tidak apa-apa itu hanya mimpi. Lagi pula tidak ada monster di dunia ini." Tutur Mikoto sambil membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Sungguh?."

Mikoto mengangguk meng-iya-kan . "Kau percaya kaa-san kan?."

"Hn."

"..."

 _"Monster..."_

 _"...Monster tidak pernah ada..."_

 _"..Monster..."_

 _"..Aku..."_

 _"Aku tidak tau..."_

"Kaa-san.."

"Kaa-san?."

"Kaa-san!."

"Kaa-san!,"

"Kaa-san di mana?,"

"Kaa-san jangan pergi ."

"Kaa-san, aku takut. Kaa-san dimana?."

"Sasuke hetikan! Wanita itu sudah pergi! Dia bukan lagi ibumu!."

"Tidak! Kaa-san! Aku mau kaa-san ku kembali! Aku mau kaa-san! Tou-san tolong cari kaa-san. Jangan biarkan kaa-san pergi." Lirih Sasuke pada lelaki dewasa itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap manja Sasuke! Untuk apa kau peduli pada orang yang sudah membuangmu!." Bentak Fugaku.

Tubuh kecil Sasuke bergetar. Tatapanya sesekita kosong dengan linangan air yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak! Tou-san bohong! Kaa-san. Tidak mungkin meningalkanku! Kaa-san tidak mungkin meninggal kanku tidak mungkin! Tou-san pembohong. Aku benci tou-san!." teriak Sasuke lalu segera berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

 _"Monster..."_

 _"Monster yang ku lihat dalam mimpiku adalah sosok misterius yang begitu menyayangiku kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian, aku takut pada kegelapan... Monster itu menghilang dan meninggalkan luka yang dalam, begitu menyakitkan. Aku benci..."_

 _"Aku benci rasa sesak ini."_

 _"Aku benci monster itu."_

 _"Aku benci..._

"Kaa-san..."

"Sasuke..."

.

.

"Sasuke!."

"Sasuke bangunlah!."

Sasuke membuka matanya, tenggorokkan terasa begitu kering dengan peluh dingin yang membasahi pelipisnya.

Matanya mengedar hingga bertemu pandang dengan sepasang shappire di depannya manyorot cemas.

Sasuke terus memandang iris biru tersebut, sosok pirang yang ada di depannya semakin cemas karena masih tidak merespon apapun.

"Sasuke! Kau mendengarku?!."

Sasuke bergeming nafasnya masih berderu cepat. Namun sosok di depanya menggenggam erat tanganya membuatnya mulai tenang.

Naruto mengambil segelas air setelah Sasuke mulai tenang, kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?." Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam, dia hanya memandangi ke arah selimut yang membungkus setengah tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Aku benar-benar panik saat mendengarmu menjerit saat tidur."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang masih menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke sendu. "Mimpi buruk?." Tebak Naruto.

"..."

"Kadang aku juga mengalaminya."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya mimpi..." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

Sasuke tersentak, kata-kata yang baru saja Naruto katakan, sama persis dengan apa yang dulu pernah ibunya katakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!." Tanya Sasuke ketus setelah jeda sejenak.

"Aku?."

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku kemari? Aku mati-matian menyelinap masuk ke asrama putra dan melewati para penjaga, karena ada hal penting ingin kau katakan sampai tidak bisa kau katakan lewat telpon. Dan sekarang kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan?."

"Kalau kau menyuruhku datang lagi jangan harap aku akan menurutimu!." Kata Naruto lalu segera meranjak pergi.

Belum sempat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Sasuke lebih dulu menahanya.

"Apa?." Ketus Naruto.

"Tetaplah di sini Dobe."

"Hah apa?." Tanya Naruto sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Tetaplah di sini."

"Tidak. Lama-lama dekat denganmu itu berbahaya aku kembali saja, Sakura-chan pasti sudah menungguku."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, di saat seperti ini kenapa Naruto malah menyebut gadis merah jambu itu.

"Kau harus tetap di sini." Titah Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur..."

"Huh?."

"Jangan pergi, Naruto..."

"..." Naruto terpana, ini pertama kalinya Naruto mendengar Sasuke memintanya dengan lembut begini.

"Errr... Sebentar saja setelah itu aku harus kembali ke kamarku, Sakura-chan pasti mencariku kalau aku pergi terlalu lama."

"Hn."

 _ **Sreettt**_

 _ **Bugh.**_

"Teme!." Naruto memekik keras, matanya melotot tajam ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memelukknya dalam dekapannya.

Sasuke mengubris, besok tuli pun tidak apa-apa pikirnya.

Naruto bergerak-gerak gusar mencoba melolos kan diri tapi Sasuke malah semakin erat memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku Teme! Kau tidak bilang menemanimu, berarti menemanimu sambil kau peluk begini!.".

"Hn."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan kabur, tapi longgarkan pelukkanmu Teme, aku tidak bisa bernafas!." Kata Naruto sesak.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkanya tapi hanya sedikit. Naruto menghela nafas berat. 'Keras kepala.' Kata batin Naruto.

Naruto mendongakkan sedikit kepanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Naruto melihat sosok itu sudah kembali tidur dengan suara dengkuran halus. Naruto masih terus mengamati Sasuke, sekarang Sasuke sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelah makan malam. Naruto mendapatkan panggilan telpon dari Sasuke. Dengan segera Naruto mengangkatnya karena takut Sakura menyadari Sasuke yang menelponya dengan cengiran bodoh Naruto segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah di angkat Sasuke ternyata menyuruhnya menemuinya.

Tentu saja Naruto menolak, ini sudah malam sulit untuk bisa keluar asrama apa lagi menyelinap masuk ke asrama putra.

Tapi kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan tidak bisa lewat telpon, Naruto sendiri yang harus menemuinyan

Karena terus di desak, dan juga penasaran akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk beralasan ingin mengambil barangnya tertinggal di kelas.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamarnya Naruto mengendap-endap melewati penjaga asrama yang ada di depan.

Naruto memiliki tubuh yang gesit karena itu dengan cepat ia melewati penjaga saat penjaga itu lengah, kemudian Naruto segera pergi ke bagian bangunan asrama putra.

Kamar Sasuke yang paling istimewa karena itu mudah untuk Naruto menemukannya. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto berhasil masuk ke kamar Sasuke, Naruto nyaris saja ke tahuan penjaga untung saja masih sempat.

Kamar Sasuke tidak di kunci, Naruto segera masuk. Setiba di dalam Naruto malah mendapati Sasuke tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu Naruto.

Namun kemudian Naruto mulai mendengar Sasuke mengigau, lalu Naruto pun segera membangunkanya.

Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke, yakin bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali tidur Naruto pun mencoba keluar dari dekapan Sasuke.

 _ **Grepp**_

"Kau mau kemana Dobe?." Tanya Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa? Ku pikir kau sudah tidur." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, kau membangunkkanku."

'Ck, menyebalkan. Sekarang bagaimana aku pergi dari sini?.' pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali diam, hingga beberapa waktu kemudian.

"Teme...?." Panggil Naruto.

"Teme kau sudah tidur?."

"Hn."

"Kapan kau akan lepaskan aku Teme!" Berontak Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak pelan lalu membuka matanya. "Cerewet."

"Itu karena kau yang menyebalkan-ttebayo! Kau itu aneh, cepat lepaskan aku!."

"Hn."

"Gah! Teme!."

"Dobe.."

"Apa?!." Ketus Naruto.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kembaranmu?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Naruko?."

"Umm...dia adikku, saudariku, satu-satunya..."

"Bukan itu maksudku Dobe. Bagaimana dia denganmu?." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Dia..." Naruto berfikir sejenek, Sasuke menunggu.

"Dia baik padaku." Lanjut Naruto.

"Cih kau benar-benar Dobe." Sinis Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Teme!." tanya Naruto sambil mendorong kuat Sasuke sampai akhirnya Naruto terlepas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dia baik padamu, padahal dia sudah pernah hampir membuhmu."

"Kau bicara apa?! Naruko tidak mungkin-."

"Kenapa kau begitu naif, kau sendiri tau dia membencimu walaupun kau adalah kembaranya." Potong Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan tanganya kuat. "Aku tau Naruko tidak sepenuhnya membenciku. Aku tau dia masih sama seperti Naruko yang ku kenal dulu. Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi padamu, karena itu tolong bersikap baiklah padanya. Karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya kembali.." tutur Naruto.

"..."

"Aku menyayanginya...sangat..." lanjut Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanya." Aku Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya.

"...?..."

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku menyukai laki-laki."

"Oh...Hhheeeeeeeehhh?." Naruto seketika menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada.

"M-maksudmu kau g-gay?." Gagap Naruto.

"Hn."

"Huaaaaaaaaa pergi jauh-jauh dariku Teme! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu!." Jerit Naruto.

"Hn. Kau pikir aku akan tertarik dengan tubuhmu?." Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bahkan tidak yang menarik untuk di pandang."

"Teme Mesum! Jangan-jangan kau pernah mengintipku mandi atau mengintip saat aku melepaskan pakaianku ya?!." Tebak Naruto.

"Hn."

"Uaapaahhhh?! Aku tidak rela tubuhku di lihat oleh manusia mesum sepertimu Teme!." Seru Naruto.

"Hn. Jadi maksudmu kau akan telanjang jika ada orang lain yang ingin melihat tubuhmu?." Tanya Sasuke watados.

Wajah Naruto memerah entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka semakin lama semakin melenceng.

"Bukan itu maksudku!."

"Lalu?." Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto yang tampak sedang berfikir menyusun kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan!." Kata Naruto menyerah. Sasuke tersenyum samar saat melihat wajah kesal Naruto.

"Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika berada di dekatmu!." Sahut Naruto.

"Hn."

"Huh!." Naruto membuang muka, Sasuke juga enggan bersuara. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya diam.

"Ano... Teme..." panggil Naruto agak ragu.

"Hn."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan... ?."

"Hn?."

"Naruko, ... Kau dan Naruko apa yang kalian bicarakan saat pulang sekolah tadi?." Tanya Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kau pasti bohong! Aku curiga kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang penting!." Tebak Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau peduli?." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Untuk apa? Naruko itu saudariku kalau ada apa-apa itu jadi masalahku!." seru Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bersikap cuek, tanpa peduli Naruto yang semakin ingin tahu pembicaran lengkap Sasuke dan Naruko.

"Kau tidak perlu tau." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Huh! Awas kau Teme!." Naruto berdecak pelan kemudian segera meninggalkan kamar Sasuke begitu saja sebelum sang empu kamar mencegatnya pergi.

Naruto membanting pintu agak keras kemudian melirik pintu kamar Sasuke kesal. "Lain kali kalau dia menyuruhku menemuinya aku tidak akan datang!." gumam Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi dengan hentakan kaki cukup keras.

Setelah Naruto pergi, sosok yang tanpa sadar memperhatikan Naruto entah sejak kapan menatap tajam kepergian Naruto dari kamar Sasuke, sosok itu menggeram kesal kemudian pergi.

.

.

Naruto sudah pergi sekarang tinggal Sasuke sendiri. Sasuke termenung sambil berkutat dengan otaknya.

Naruto memiliki sosok yang mirip dengan ibunya, dia dapat membuatnya tenang, hangat dan membuatnya nyaman di dekatnya.

Tapi di samping itu Sasuke juga memikirkan tentang Naruko.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Sasuke mengotak atik ponselnya sebentar di layar ponsel Sasuke tertera sosok gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke mendapatkannya ketika Naruto tertidur di kelas dan Sasuke diam-diam mengambil gambarnya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, - _Ah_ Naruto benar-benar cantik pikir Sasuke.

"Ck. Aku akan mengatakanya nanti..." Kata Naruto entah pada siapa.

.

.

 _"Kyuu~."_

 _Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju semak-semak, di balik sana terdapat sebuah danau cantik dengan warna keemasan memantul di atas permukaan._

 _Sasuke mengedarkan pandanganya hingga menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang berusia tidak jauh beda denganya mengenakan kaos orange dan rambut kuning yang menyilaukan._

 _Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan apa yang di lakukan anak itu, dia sedang berjongkok memunggungi Sasuke, kemudian muncul se ekor anak rubah yang tampak senang di sentuh oleh anak berambut kuning tersebut._

 _Sasuke berdecak pelan, mahluk yang sudah menyusahkanya ternyata malah bermanja-manja pada majikan baru._

 _"Aku panggil kau kyuu~, ne." Bocah itu berkata pada rubah kecil._

 _Sasuke terus mengamati sambil melangkah mendekat, hingga ia berhenti tepat di dekat anak itu._

 _Anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terpana iris biru yang di miliki anak laki-laki itu, begitu indah seperti langit musim panas, membawa ke hangatan._

 _"Kau siapa?." Mata itu mengerjap lugu memandang Sasuke yang masih bengong._

 _"Kau bisu atau tuli? Aku tanya kau siapa?." Tanya bocah itu, Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera bersikap stoic layaknya Uchiha pada umumnya._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kenapa kau kemari?."_

 _Sasuke melirik rubah kecil yang ada di pangkuan bocah berambut kuning itu._

 _Anak itu ikut melihat ke arah rubah yang bersamanya. "Apa kyuu milikmu?."_

 _"Kyuu?." tanya Sasuke_

 _"Ung. Aku memberi nama dia Kyuubi."_

 _Sasuke berfikir sejenak, -ya memang dia tidak pernah memberi nama rubah itu semenjak dia menjadi binatang peliharaanya._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah sayang kyuu~ aku tidak mau berpisah denganya..." Kata anak itu sendu, Sasuke hanya memperhatikanya._

 _"Kyuu~ kita baru bertemu kenapa kita harus berpisah~." lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Sasuke masih bersikap stoic, sementara anak berambut kuning itu memeluk erat rubah tersebut._

 _"Kau boleh memeliharanya kalau kau mau." Kata Sasuke._

 _"Sungguh?!."_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Huaaaaaa terima kasih. Kyuu~ kita tidak jadi berpisah." Girangnya sambil memeluk Sasuke kemudian memeluk rubahnya._

 _Sasuke hampir shock karena ini pertama kalinya ada orang lain yang memeluknya selain keluarganya._

 _"Hihihi aku senang sekali." katanya sambil menunjukan cengiran lebarnya._

 _Sasuke dengan susah payah ia mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi dinginya karena laki-laki di depanya ini sangat manis._

 _"Naru~..!"_

 _"Ah! Kaa-chan!." tanpa peduli pada Sasuke bocah itu segera pergi menuju seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya._

 _Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, tangannya terulur menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Naruto.."

"Gaara?."

"Kau mau makan siang?." Tanya Gaara, dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga, pergi bersama?." Ajak Gaara.

"Tentu." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan beriringan.

Sejak Gaara mengatakan adalah kekasih Naruto. Pembullyan pada Naruto sudah berkurang meskipun masih ada yang mengirim surat bertinta darah atau binatang mati di dalam lokernya, itu tidak masalah hanya saja ada hal yang lebih Naruto takut kan.

Yaitu Sasuke, dia harus Naruto waspadai. Sasuke itu mesum, Sasuke itu Teme Sasuke itu gay. Sasuke menyukai laki-laki sementara dirinya adalah laki-laki Naruto tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang sejak dulu gay sudah seperti alergi untuknya, Naruto jijik dengan hubungan sesama antar lelaki seperti itu.

Tapi nyatanya sekarang dia malah di sukai banyak mahluk bergender laki-laki. Dan di benci perempuan, Naruto sendiri tidak tau apa _Kami-sama_ sedang mengujinya atau apa yang pasti Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tenang dengan kehidupan barunya.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba kantin sekolah, setelah mereka memesan makanan Naruto dan Gaara harus mencari tempat untuk menikmati makananya.

"Oi Gaara!."

Gaara menoleh dan menemukan Kiba memanggilnya di salah satu meja bersama teman-temanya.

Gaara mengajak Naruto untuk ikut dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temanya.

Naruto mengambil tempat di samping kanan Gaara, sementara di sisi kiri ada Neji, di sebrang Neji ada Lee, di samping Lee ada Kiba dan Shikamaru, di Samping lain Shikamaru ada Sai yang melempar senyum manisnya pada Naruto dan Gaara yang baru datang.

"Hallo." Sapa Sai.

Naruto tersenyum garing membalas senyum Sai yang terkesan palsu.

"Aku Sai, kita sudah pernah bertemu kan sebelumnya." Kata Sai,.

Naruto mengingat-ingat sejenak karena dia sangat pelupa.

"Errr begitu ya? Sepertinya aku lupa." Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian melirik teman Gaara yang lain.

Pemuda berkuncir seperti nanas itu, Naruto mengenalnya dia teman sekelasnya tapi hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku Kiba." kata Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan riang. "Nah yang di sampingku ini Shikamaru. Kau kenal kal dia teman sekelasmu, dan ini Lee."

"Hai Naruto." Sapa Lee ramah.

"Nah di samping Gaara itu Neji." kata Kiba sambil menujuk ke arah Neji.

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada semua calon teman barunya. Neji melirik sinis ke arah Naruto.

"Aku Naruto senang bertemu dengan kalian." Gaara tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruto.

Dengan begini setidaknya Naruto bisa memiliki teman pikirnya.

"Oh iya Naruto apa kau masih di ganggu oleh penggemar Sasuke?." tanya Lee antusias.

"Sudah tidak lagi, semua itu berkat Gaara." kata Naruto.

"Kalau bukan karena Gaara aku tidak tau harus bagaimana." lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi apa kalian sungguh pacaran?." tanya Kiba.

"Eh? Itu.." Naruto berfikir sejenak, ia tampak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Hehh?."

"Uhukkk!." Kiba tersedak saat menikmati minumanya tiba-tiba Sasuke yang entah muncul dari mana menjawab pertanyaanya pada Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau di sini Teme?!." Seru Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke melihat kearah Gaara dari ujung matanya, di sana Gaara juga memberikan tatapan yang sama.

"Tidak biasanya kau berkumpul seperti ini, apa kau sudah rindu padaku? Atau kau ingin mendekati Naruto?." tanya _Innocent._

Kiba dan Lee segera beralih sang pangeran KHS yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikkan Sai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya sedang apa kau di sini bersama orang-orang ini?." tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!." sahut Naruto ketus.

Sasuke tidak menyahut Naruto lagi, seketika suasana di meja itu begitu dingin. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara lagi sejak Sasuke datang.

Naruto mulai bergerak gusar, ia sama sekali tidak tenang dengan suasana seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?." tanya Gaara yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Naruto.

"Errr aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa tenang duduk di dekat orang aneh ini." sindir Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ck. Teme kau merusak suasana di sini." eluh Naruto.

Sasuke meletakan jus tomatnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe, kau marah gara-gara masalah tadi malam?."

"Ho~ kalian tadi malam bersama?." timpal Sai sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tanganya.

"Ehh? B-bukan begitu!." seru Naruto.

"Aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya kau pacaran dengan siapa Naruto? Sasuke atau Gaara?." tanya Sai lagi dengan wajah bak malaikanya.

"Tadi Sasuke bilang kau tidak pacaran dengan Gaara. Itu artinya kau dengan Sasuke cukup dekat untuk seorang majikan dan pelayan sampai mengetahui statusmu." celoteh Sai.

"Ini seperti cinta segitiga saja." gumam Kiba pelan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara hanya kebohongan?." tanya Lee yang sudah pensaran dengan hubungam ke tiganya.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa karena tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa.

"..."

"Ck. Berhentilah bicara yang tidak jelas dia pelayanku, tidak lebih dari itu " Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Sai terkekeh pelan lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

 _ **Ding dong ding dong**_

"Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, ayo kembali ke kelas Dobe." Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya lalu menarik Naruto ikut berdiri dan pergi tanpa mendengarkan protesan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku juga pergi. Sampai jumpa." Shikamaru menepuk kepala Kiba pelan lalu tersenyum lembut kemudian meranjak menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto di depan.

"Sasuke itu... Aneh." komentar Lee. Dan Sai membenarkan dalam hati.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa di sini sedang cinta segitiga." bisik Kiba pada Lee.

"Apa kau akan biarkan Sasuke mendekati Naruto? Bukankah kekasihnya?." tanya Sai.

Kiba, Lee dan Sai menunggu tapi Gaara tetap diam hingga akhirnya di memutuskan meninggalkan mereka tanpa bicara sepetah kata.

"Dia pergi.." Gumam kiba lalu mendengus pelan.

"Ayo kita juga pergi." ajak Lee.

Keduanya pun pergi hingga tersisa Neji dan Sai di sana. "Tidak pergi?." tanya Sai.

"Sasuke menyukai Naruto?." tebak Neji.

Sai mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke itu sulit di tebak."

"Buat Sasuke benar-benar menyukai Naruto, dan jauhkan Naruto dari Gaara." kata Neji.

"Entahlah, harus ada imbalanya kau tau.." Sai tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Baik."

" _Deal._ "

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ding dong ding dong ding dong~~~**_

Bel pulang berbunyi menggema, Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah Iruka menutup pelajaran dan meninggalkan kelas murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Dengan agak tegesa-gesa Naruto menyusul Naruko, dengan cengiran lebar Naruto menyapa saudari kembarnya.

Naruko melirik sekilas lalu berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Naruto yang cemberut di tinggal olehnya.

 _ **Puk-**_

Naruto menengok kesamping dan ia menemukan Sakura tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, aku punya ramen. Ayo pulang." Seketika senyum Naruto melebar dengan penuh semangat Naruto menarik Sakura untuk bergegas tiba di asrama mereka.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari belakang hanya diam serta mengabaikan para penggemarnya yang sibuk mengekori dan mengambil fotonya atau bahkan mengajaknya mengobrol tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkanya.

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tau siapa Naruto." Potong Sasuke._

 _"Lalu kenapa?."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Aku tidak menyukai perempuan, mereka seperti monster."_

 _"?." Naruko bungkam, apa maksudnya apa itu artinya Sasuke menyukai laki-laki Naruko terus bekutat dengan pikiranya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, Sasuke tau siapa Naruto apa itu artinya Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya._

 _"Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto?."_

 _Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, kemudian memperlihatkan genggaman tangannya di depan Naruko._

 _Lalu dari genggaman tangan Sasuke muncul sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk matahari._

 _Naruko menatap narar kalung tersebut kemudian beralih pada Sasuke._

 _"Aku menemukkanya di tempat di mana seseorang menjatuhkan pot bunga pada Naruto, dan seseorang yang mencoret-coret bangku Naruto juga mengenakan kalung ini." Kata Sasuke._

 _"Kau tau siapa pemilik kalung ini?."_

 _"..."_

 _"Seseorang yang memiliki kalung ini adalah monster yang sudah hampir membunuh Naruto."_

 _Tubuh Naruko menggigil kedua tanganya terkepal._

 _"Sasuke..."_

 _"Pemilik kalung ini adalah kau. Apa aku salah?." Tebak Sasuke menatap tajam sosok Naruko yang bungkam dengan bibir begetar._

 _Bibir Naruko terlalu kelu, rasa sesak menyeruak dari dalam dadanya._

 _"Namikaze Naruko kau yang sudah mencoba menyelakai kembaranmu sendiri."_

 _Naruko menahan sesak dan gemuruh panas di matanya, dengan sebuah helaan nafas berat Naruko memberanikan diri menatap onyx di depanya._

 _"Kalung itu memang milikku. Tapi aku tidak terlibat dalam peneroran Naruto, ada orang lain yang mencoba menjebak ku, dia ingin semakin terlihat buruk. Aku tidak pernah menjatuhkan pot bunga seperti yang kau katakan. Apa menurutmu aku begitu jahat? Apa karena aku menyukaimu kau menyalahkanku? Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau mengerti perasaanku." lirih Naruko sesak dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan ngilu._

 _"..."_

 _"Aku juga sama seperti Naruto! Mereka juga menerorku, mereka juga pernah hampir membunuhku. Tapi kau tidak pernah peduli tidak pernah sekalipun. Apa kami begitu berbeda? Apa yang kalian suka padanya apa?! Aku benci hidup sebagai bayang bayangnya. Aku benci hidupku."lirih Naruko dengan suara parau._

 _Sasuke mengalihkan padanganya kemudian berbalik memunggungi Naruko. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti dia." kata Sasuke datar kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruko sendiri di sana._

 _._

.

.

.

Hari di mana Naruto lagi-lagi bertemu Uchiha bungsu. Naruto menghela nafas entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Teme, waktu itu kau bilang ingin mengatakan hal yang penting. Memangnya apa?." Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, nanti saja." Sahut Sasuke.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?."

"Aku bilang nanti." tegas Sasuke, Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya sambil membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruro berdering dengan segera Naruto mengangkatnya dan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Moshimoshi?."

/Naruto-kun.../

"Hinata...?."

/Ano... Ini sudah hampir satu minggu, Naruto-kun. kau masih marah?/

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah mengatakan aku tidak marah, kau tidak perlu cemas. Bagaimana dengan minggu ini?." Usul Naruto.

/Baikalah... Minggu ini aku juga akan ke konoha lagi, bagaimana dengan taman ria?/

"Oke."

Setelah telpon itu berakhir Naruto kembali menghampiri Sasuke. "Siapa?." Tanya Sasuke penasaran pasalnya tadi sempat mendengar Naruto seperti sedang membuat janji dengan seseorang.

"Bukan urusanmu!." ketus Naruto.

Sasuke tidak membalas. "Ano Teme... Besok boleh aku pinjam bajumu lagi?." Mohon Naruto sambil menunjukkan jurus puppy-eyesnya.

"Hn."

"Ck. Teme bicara yang jelas, aku tidak mengerti!."

"Kau boleh meminjam bajuku dengan syarat." kata Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Jam 3 kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kenapa begitu?! Aku tidak mau!."

"Kau lupa aku majikanmu Dobe."

"Huh! Menyebalkan."

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?." Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn."

"Ya sudahlah, tidak ada yang bisa aku aku lakukan di sini. Aku pergi." pamit Naruto lalu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruanganya.

Setelah Naruto pergi Sasuke menghela nafas, ada sedikit rasa penasaran menggelitik hatinya. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang akan Naruto temui hari minggu besok, apa temanya atau orang lain.

Sasuke bergerak gusar, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhenti dan memantapkan pilihanya.

Besok hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan akan tersampaikan.

.

.

Neji membuka pintu, hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sosok pemuda berambut merah yang tertidur di atas salah satu ranjang tingkat mereka.

Neji bergerak menuju Gaara kemudian berhenti tepat di samping Gaara.

Neji mengulurkan tanganya lalu menyibakkan helaian surai Gaara yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat kelopak mata Gaara. Saat Neji menarik wajahnya ia mendapati sepasang iris hijau menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?." tanya Gaara dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Neji tidak menjawab hanya terus memandangi sepasang kelereng hijau di depanya. "Neji?." panggil Gaara.

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada Gaara, tanpa aba-aba ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara.

Terkejut, Gaara berusaha keras mendorong Neji. "Kau kenapa?!." tanya Gaara.

Teman sekamarnya ini semakin hari semakin aneh dan dingin, Gaara tidak tahu kenapa Neji begitu tapi ia merasa cukup khawatir dengan keadaan Neji.

"Aku tidak bisa menahanya lagi.." lirih Neji.

Gaara mengernyit tidak mengerti, Neji kembali mendekat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan kepala Gaara.

"Aku sudah memendamnya hampir dua tahun, aku berikan apa yang kau ingin kan, aku selalu ada untukmu tapi kau tetap tidak pernah melihat padaku. Aku menyukaimu..."

Gaara melirik cemas ke arah Neji, ia sadar akan semua perhatian Neji selama ini tapi sejak dulu ia menyukai teman kecilnya–Naruto. Gaara tidak bisa membalas perasaan Neji untuknya mereka hanya teman tidak lebih.

Gaara mencengram lengan Neji ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak menyentuh lehernya.

"Ugh! Hentikan!." titah Gaara. Dengan sekuat tenanga ia mendorong Neji kemudian menutupi lehernya yang terdapat bercak keunguan.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat ke arah Neji. "Aku akan menganggap kau tidak pernah melakukkanya."

Neji bergeming. "Gaara–".

"Aku akan istirahat sekarang." potong Gaara segera kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan memunggungi Neji.

Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

 _ **Bedebum-**_

Gaara melirik pintu masuk kamarnya, kemudian ia berbalik. Kamarnya sudah kosong tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya di sana sekarang. Gaara bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tanganya terulur menyentuh lehernya lagi.

"Maaf..." bisik Gaara pelan.

.

.

.

.

Langit membiru cerah dengan mentari yang bersinar terang, di dekat pintu masuk sebuah taman ria berdiri seorang pemuda dengan balutan celana jeans kaos biru dan jaket hitam. Iris birunya mengedar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pijakkanya.

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itu masih menunggu sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di sana tapi sosok yang di tunggunya belum juga datang.

 _ **Gelap-**_

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya seketika ketika penglihatanya hilang berganti dengan kegelapan. Ia menangkap sebuah tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya kemudian melepaskanya.

Di tengoknya dan ia menenukan gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga terseyum manis padanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." sesalnya.

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, ayo pergi." ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Naruto dan Hinata memasuki area taman ria, di sana begitu ramai. Mereka mulai menyusuri jalan dan melewati berbagai stand. Hari ini Naruto ingin berkecan dengan Hinata, sudah lama mereka tidak pergi bersama seperti ini, walau bagaimana pun Naruto masih menyukai gadis indigo ini.

Mereka menaiki beberapa wahana, kemudian membeli sebuah permen kapas lalu mereka menaiki komedi putar bersama.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto, merasa di panggil Hianata pun menoleh.

Tapi saat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya bibirnya malah bertemu dengan permen kapas.

Naruto tertawa riang saat dengan usil menjahili Hinata. Wajah gadis indigo itu bersemu merah, Naruto sangat manis melihatnya tertawa membuatnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Kedua terus mengumbar kemesraaan, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang terus memantau mereka dari kejauhan.

Naruro berdiri di dekat sebuah stand, beberapa waktu yang lalu Hinata baru saja pergi ketoilet, jadi Naruto di sana untuk menunggu Hinata.

Naruto mengela nafas kemudian tersenyum simpul, Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya menuju objek lain.

Di sini begitu ramai, begitu banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini, dari semua itu pandangan Naruto jatuh pada sebuah stand yang menjual berbagai barang dan aksesoris dengan gambar dan bentuk Sasuke, dari gantungan kunci, boneka chibi, poster, gelang, baju, dan sebagainya.

Dan stand itu terlihat sangat ramai di serbu oleh orang-orang yang sepertinya penggemar Sasuke.

"Ck. Kenapa si Teme itu penggemarnya sangat banyak." gumam Naruto.

Setelah berdecak pelan Naruto memutuskan meranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari Hinata karena sudah cukup lama ia menungu.

 _ **Bugh-**_

"Akh! Maaf." sesal Naruto saat tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan jalanya.

 _ **Grep**_

"Huh?."

Naruto memandang heran sosok yang baru saja berabrakan denganya kini menahan tanganya.

 _ **Srett**_

Naruto mematung saat tubuhnya di tarik tiba-tiba hingga menubruk tubuh jangkung di depanya.

Dan yang lebih membuat Naruto shock sosok itu tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan lumatan panas.

Naruto mencoba menjauhkan sosok itu tapi dia terlalu kuat. Bibirnya bukan hanya di lumat tapi juga di hisap dan di gigit.

"Akh!." Naruto memekik tertahan dengan cepat sosok itu menyelusupkan lidahnya mengobrak abrik mulut si pirang.

Mereka sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia melihat sosok lelaki dengan hoddie hitam dan mengenatakan topeng.

"Nghhhhh!." Naruto kembali mejamkan matanya erat dan terus mencoba mendorong sosok itu, hingga akhirnya terlepas.

Naruto menatap tajam pada sosok itu. sementara sosok itu hanya tersenyum miring lalu kembali mengencup singkat sudut bibir Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe."

"T-teme?!."

"Apa yang kau lakukan BAKA!." teriak Naruto murka.

Sasuke hanya kembali bergumam pelan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Naruto.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." kata Sasuke datar.

"Apa?! Aku-."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu, kau sudah menyetujuinya. Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku."

"Gah! Lepaskan aku Brengsek!." Seru Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto melihat ke sumber suara dan ia menangkap Hinata berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada dengan tubuh menggigil dan pipi yang basah.

"Hinata!." Naruto akan mengejar Hinata tapi Sasuke menahanya.

"Apa mau mu Teme!." bentak Naruto marah.

"Aku ingin kau Dobe, jangan mengejarnya!."Sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya. Tidak ada yang boleh, kau hanya untukku Namikaze Naruto." tegas Sasuke.

"Apa kau gila?!"

"Kau tau aku gila kenapa masih bertanya."

"Menjauh dariku! Aku tidak sepertimu Uchiha! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku. Apa kau tau aku selalu merasa jijik setiap kali kau menyentuhku, kau membuatku muak!." Seru Naruto lalu menepis kasar tangan Sasuke dan segera berlari menyusul Hinata.

.

.

Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya mencari-cari sosok Hinata, tapi belum juga ia temukan.

Berulang kali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyumpahi Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang gay dan sekarang Naruto harus tau bahwa Sasuke menyukainya ini sudah seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga hidupnya benar-benar sial.

Naruto terus mencari hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Hinata di dekat halte bus. Naruto bergegas menghampiri tapi saat Naruto sampai Hinata malah meneriakinya.

"Berhenti! Berhenti di sana! Kenapa Naruto-kun? Hiks... Apa kau masih marah padakaku karena itu kau lakukan itu padaku?!."

"Bukan begitu!." Kata Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Berhenti! Sudahlah Naruto-kun. Kalau kau memang marah dan tidak mau memaafkanku kita akhiri saja.."

"A-apa maksudmu, Hinata..."

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun. Selamat tinggal." Dan bertepatan dengan itu sebuah bis berhenti di depan mereka dan Hinata segera masuk meninggalkan Naruto terpana di tempatnya.

Mulutnya terasa kaku terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Hidupnya semakin kacau. Hinata salah faham dan malah memutuskam hubungan mereka secara sepihak.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Drapp.. Drapp..drap..drap..**_

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

Iris gelap Sai menyapu pandang sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal, di salah satu sudut ada sosok yang di kenalnya sedang meneguk segelas minuman beralkohol dengan gadis-gadis cantik nan sexy bergelayutan manja di sisi-sisinya.

Sai segera menghampiri sosok itu lalu menariknya dari tempatnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Sai lalu melempar tatapan sinis nan tajamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!."

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Hentikan sekarang juga. Kalau Itachi-nii sampai tahu habis kau!." ancam Sai.

"Si keriput itu? Jangan sebut namanya di depanku!."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini kalau kau tidak punya masalah?." Tanya Sai.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Bukan urusanmu pergilah!." Bentak Sasuke.

"..."

Sasuke menepis tangan Sai lagi saat sepupunya itu akan menangkapnya saat ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sai memilih diam saat Sasuke menolak semua yang ia lakukan padanya, ia hanya membiarkan Sasuke meranjak menuju bar. Sasuke terlihat sangat kacau, biasanya Sasuke memang akan datang ke sini kalau ada masalah. Tapi malam ini Sasuke terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

'Apa karena Naruto...?.' tanya Sai dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh..." Naruto menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Matanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, hari ini begitu melelahkan.

Naruto baru saja putus dengan Hinata itu hal yang cukup berat untuknya tapi bukan itu yang kini ia pikirkan.

"Apa aku teralu kasar?." gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke begitu bukan atas kehendaknya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa tidak terima. Sasuke itu berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

'Untuk apa lagi aku peduli padanya, dia sudah menciummu bukan hanya sekali! Gah! Menyebalkan.' gerutu batin Naruto.

Naruto menyerah ia lebih memilih untuk tidur, besok masih ada hari yang panjang yang harus ia lalui.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaa~~~ Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!." jeritan jeritan itu menggema hingga sampai di pendengaran Naruto.

Ia berbalik melihat ke belakang di sana ada Sasuke yang berjalan memasuke bangunan sekolah dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam lalu mengeluarkanya perlahan, Sasuke semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Te..-."

Kalimat Naruto terputus saat Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja, bahkan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Naruto di tubruk beberapa penggemar Sasuke yang mengekorinya di belakang.

Sasuke mengabaikan semuanya persis sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada satupun yang di pedulikkanya.

Naruto bergeming di tempatnya.

Di antara mereka semua ada seseorang yang menyeringai senang ke arah Naruto.

"Permainanmu berakhir di sini rubah." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Chap 7 kelar ^3^, Masih banyak typo? Maklumin ajalah atau anggap aja itu ciri khasnya blue :'v *bhaks* hehehe gimana readers apa pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benak kalian tentang ff ini sudah bisa terjawab? (Readers: kagak! Orang ini konfliknya baru mulai -..-) hehehe ff ini masih lumayan panjang moga-moga aja blue kuat bisa sampai tetes darah penghambisan :'v tante mikoto belum masuk pembahasanya, niatnya mau di chap 7 ini eh tapi gak deh chap depan aja. Thanks buat yg udah pada baca, see you ^^

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 8-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku di ruangannya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke. "Teme..."

Sasuke menutup bukunya kemudian meningalkan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto berbalik dan memandang pintu yang baru saja di lewati Sasuke setelah terdengat suara bedebum cukup keras.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Naruto.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengacuhkan dan meninggalkannya. Semakin lama Sasuke malah semakin dingin pada Naruto.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak mengikuti pelajaran di kelas seharian ini. Naruto sudah berulang kali mencoba bicara tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak membiarkannya bicara.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, ia berjalan pulang menuju asrama sambil berjalan gontai, terlalu banyak beban pikiran di dalam otaknya yang kecil.

Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ranum milik Naruto, ia berhenti sebentar kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?! Sudah aku katakan jangan macam-macam!" bentak Sakura pada seseorang di ponselnya.

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya dan memilih memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau berani menggoresnya sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Seseorang tertawa di sebrang sana, Sakura semakin kesal di buatnya.

/Terserah kau saja. Kau pikir aku takut?/

"Kau-." Sakura menggeram tapi seketika terhenti saat melihat Naruto di balik pintu, ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak menguping pembicaraanmu, aku baru saja datang." kata Naruto cepat.

Sakura terkekeh pelan lalu segera menarik Naruto masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa tadi itu hanya salah satu orang aneh yang mencari masalah denganku." jelas Sakura.

"Ano...Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memastikan kelengkapan tubuh Naruto.

"Huh? Memangnya aku kenapa?." tanya Naruto balik dengan tampang _innocent_ nya.

"Ah syukurlah kalau kau memang tidak apa-apa. Kau tau aku sedikit cemas dengan orang-orang yang berusaha mencelakaimu..."

Naruto memperhatikan raut cemas Sakura kemudian menunjukkan cengiranya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu haha."

 _ **Pletakkk**_

"Huaaaaaa sakit~~~!" ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kanapa kau malah tertawa begitu sementara ada orang yang mengincar nyawamu di luar sana." omel Sakura.

Lagi-lagi nyali Naruto ciut saat melihat kemarahan gadis Haruno ini.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Sakura-chan." cicit Naruto sambil menyedot ingusnya yang nyaris keluar.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih waspada, mengerti." tegas Sakura.

"Siap. Mengerti!" sahut Naruto ala-ala prajurit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.."

Seseorang menepuk bahu Naruto, ia pun menoleh dan menemukan Gaara tepat di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum sebentar kemudian kembali memperhatikan halam sekolah yang luas dari atas gedung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Naruto.

Gaara masih memperhatikan wajah Naruto, dia yakin bahwa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Naruto.

"Katakan saja, mungkin aku bisa membantu." kata Gaara.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya Sasuke seperti tidak menganggabku ada, maksudku dia seperti mengabaikanku?."

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab dia befikir bahwa sudah sejauh mana hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto... Untuk apa kau peduli padanya?." tanya Gaara.

"Errr... Entahlah, seharusnya aku memang tidak mempermasalahkan ini hanya saja tiba-tiba dia menjauh itu cukup aneh untukku." jawab Naruto.

"?"

"Apa menurutmu dia begitu karena aku?." tanya Naruto menunggu jawaban Gaara penuh harap.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedang ada masalah. Dia mengabaikanmu, bukankah itu hal yang biasa. Itu memang sifatnya." kata Gaara.

"Ya. Aku rasa aku saja yang berlebihan, si Teme itu memang seperti itu..." gumam Naruto.

Gaara masih memperhatikan Naruto, dalam hati kecilnya Gaara cukup cemburu karena Naruto memikirkan tentang Sasuke. Semakin di pikirkan ia semakin ingin tahu hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa dan bersikap normal layaknya murid lainya. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap masih memikirkan tentang sikap Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini berubah. Bukannya apa-apa hanya saja itu membuatnya tidak tenang.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan kepalanya telengkup di atas meja sambil menoleh ke arah bangku Sasuke.

Bangku itu kosong, hari ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada di sekolah, entah pergi kemana Naruto tidak tau.

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau sudah dengar? Sasuke sudah kembali melakukan pemotretan~!" Seru Karin menghambur pada Sakura.

"Ah benarkah? Pantas saja Sasuke tidak ada. Tapi bukankah Sasuke tidak punya schedule bulan ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti seseorang memberitahui ku Sasuke sedang melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah bulan depan!"

"Sungguh?! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!" timpal siswi lain.

"Aku juga."

"Sasuke pasti keren."

"Iya, tampan."

Bla bla bla

Naruto masih bergeming, sejak tadi dia hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura Karin dan yang lainya.

'Pemotretan?' Tanya batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Ada apa denganmu, apa kau sedang ada masalah?." Tanya Jiraya memperhatikan raut wajah remaja yang terlihat semakin suram.

"Hn."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau senang. Kau sudah kembali bersinar sekarang?" tanya Jiraya lagi.

"Hn."

"Haha ayolah. Kau masih muda jangan sia-sia kan masa mudamu begitu. Nikmati saja hidupmu kita bersenang-senang. Hei mau kepemandian air panas denganku? Aku tau di mana tempat pemandian yang banyak gadis cantik dan sexy." ajak Jiraya dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Hn."

"Ah aku lupa kau masih kecil. Mungkin lain kali saja kalau kau sudah besar. Sekarang kita lakukan pemotretan lagi ya." bujuk Jiraya.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah lelaki tua itu–Jiraya.

"O-oke, kapanpun kau mau saja..." Jiraya mundur perlahan lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Hah~! Bocah itu." gerutunya.

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, schedulenya kembali. Sasuke memang tidak menyangka Itachi kembali membolehkannya berdiri di depan kamera-kamera itu. Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki schedule setelah di batalkan oleh Itachi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau menerima niat baik Itachi mengembalikan pekerjaanya, tapi Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berada di lingkungan sekolah, tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan ini untuk menyibukkan diri.

Sasuke menghindari Naruto? Itu memang benar, bukankah ini yang Naruto inginkan?

Sasuke hanya bisa mengabulkannya, lagi pula Naruto pasti jijik berada di dekatnya pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke benci Naruto? Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan si kuning Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju lokernya kemudian membuka loker miliknya, di dalam sana terdapat banyak coretan berwarna merah dan beberapa kertas yang sebagian surat Hater sebagian lagi surat cinta dari para siswa.

Kelereng Naruto menangkap sebuah kaos olah raga lain di dalam lokernya.

"Uh? Bukankah ini milik Teme? Aku lupa mengembalikannya ya?." gumam Naruto pelan.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan seragam olah raga tersebut kemudian membawanya pergi.

Naruto merogoh kantung sakunya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Naruto masih menunggu seseorang di sebrang sana mengangkat telponnya.

Tapi setelah di tunggu beberapa saat tetap tidak di angkat, Naruto berdecak pelan lalu mulai mengetik pesan.

 **'Teme, aku mau mengembalikan seragammu.'** To Uchiha Teme-Mesum.

Naruto kembali menunggu tapi tetap tidak di balas, di baca pun tidak.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lagi-lagi Naruto berfikir kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

.

.

Naruto berjalan gontai di koridor, pandanganya terlihat kosong. Tanpa memperhatikan halan di depanya hingga akhirnya Naruto menabrak seseorang.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto segera meminta maaf dan membantu siswi yang menjatuhkan beberapa buku yang di bawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Gadis dengan iris magenta dan rambut keabu-abuan itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, maafkan aku, tadi aku tidak memperhatikan jalan di depanku." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Siswi itu tersenyum maklum. "Eh? Kau Naruto ya?" tanyanya.

"Um.. Kau mengenalku?"

"Ah iya, soalnya Naruto-san terkenal jadi aku tahu. Naruto-san memang cantik. Pantas saja banyak iri dengan kecantikanmu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah agak memerah. Jadi sekarang dia jadi terkenal Naruto tidak menyangka.

"Tentu. Ah iya, aku Yukimaru dari kelas 2-E." kata gadis bernama Yukimaru tersebut sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

Dengan senang hati Naruto menyambutnya. "Namikaze Naruto." kata Naruto riang.

"Ne Naruto.. Kau mau kemana?."

"Entahlah mungkin kembali kekelas." jawab Naruto.

"Aku punya grup, kau mau ikut?." ajak Yukimaru.

"Grup?." tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Kami semua adalah perkumpulan dari kelas musik, kebetulan grup kami masih baru dan masih perlu anggota." jelas Yukimaru.

Kalaunya bermain alat musik, Naruto cukup pintar memainkan gitar dan sedikit piano, karena di sekolahnya dulu Naruto juga masuk kedalam sebuah grup band yang biasa tampil di acara sekolah.

Tapi kali ini grup yang datang padanya mungkin sedikit berbeda. Naruto cukup ragu untuk ikut dalam grup Yukimaru, tapi kalau Naruto masuk kesana, dia akan bertemu dengan murid lain dan mungkin akan mendapat teman.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo.."

Yukimaru mengajak Naruto pergi menuju tempat perkumpulan grupnya yang ada di sebuah bangunan di dekat bangunan Aula. Di sana terdapat sebuah ruangan sederhana di lengkapi dengan beberapa alat musik berupa seperti drum, gitar, keyboard, dan bass.

Di sana juga sudah terdapat beberapa murid lain, yang ternyata bukan hanya siswi, siswa juga ada di sana.

"Naruto anggota grup kita mulai sekarang." kata Yukimaru pada semua temanya.

"Selamat datang Naruto." kata mereka semua.

Naruto tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Ahaha iya." semuanya menerimanya, ternyata tidak semua murid membencinya pikir Naruto.

Mereka semua akan menjadi temannya Naruto senang, dengan begini kehidupanya di sini akan sedikit lebih mudah– _Mungkin._

.

.

Seharian ini Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama grup barunya, bermain musik dan saling bicara satu sama lain, tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Yukimaru adalah gadis yang baik, meskipun baru bertemu Naruto merasa dia mungkin akan menjadi temanya dekatnya buktinya sekarang mereka sudah seperti teman lama.

Yukimaru dan Naruto berjalan pulang menuju asrama bersama. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Naruto bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Kau kemana saja Naru-chan?" sapa Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Naruto.

"Ah itu maaf, kalau aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku latihan bersama grup musikku." terang Naruto.

"Grup?"

"Um..kau tau Sakura-chan. Mereka semua baik. Jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya berada di sana." kata Naruto.

"Sungguh? Baguslah... Semoga berhasil dengan grupmu."

Naruto mengangguk mantab kemudian segera meranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Malam berganti siang, usai pelajaran berakhir, Naruto bergegas menuju ruangan perkumpulan grupnya hari ini Yukimaru bilang akan melakukan latihan lagi.

Ini sudah sore, Naruto pikir dia akan terlambat tapi setiba di sana.

Naruto tidak menemukan siapa-siapa selain Kimimaro, salah satu teman grupnya.

"Kenapa yang lain tidak ada?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka terlambat." jawab Kimimaro tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Naruto.." panggil Kimimaro.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kau pelayannya Sasuke?"

"Um...Ya si Teme itu memang keterlaluan, seenaknya saja menjadikanku pelayanya."

Kimimaro beralih memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak tidak menyukai tindakan Sasuke.

"Apa kau membenci Sasuke?"

"Eh? Itu... Aku tidak terlalu membencinya hanya saja...-"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja darinya, untuk apa berada di dekat orang yang tidak kau suka." kata Kimimaro.

Naruto diam, dia hanya memparhatikan lantai yang di pijaknya.

"Bukankah Sasuke itu egois, dia juga menyebalkan, keras kepala dan tidak punya perasaan."

"..."

'Sasuke...bukan orang yang seperti itu...' bisik batin Naruto.

"Kudengar dia sudah begitu banyak menyakiti perasaan perempuan."

Naruto masih bungkam, Sasuke memang sudah begitu banyak melukai perasaan orang lain seperti Naruko

"Baka..." desis Naruto pelan.

"Naruto." panggil Kimimaro lagi.

"Sasuke hanya akan menjadi medan mahnet masalahmu, karena Sasuke kau terus di bully."

Naruto mendongak dan menemukan Kimimaro sudah berdiri tepat di depanya.

"Sasuke hanya akan menyakitimu..."

"...Sasuke itu brengsek."

"Sasuke itu... Dia... Sudah mengambilmu dariku."

Naruto memproses lebih lambat kalimat terakhir Kimimaro.

Tapi sebelum otaknya selesai memproses, tubuhnya tiba-tiba di hampit di dinding. Dan mendapat serangan mendadak dari Kimimaro.

Naruto mencoba berontak saat Kimimaru mencoba menyentuhnya.

Ini gila teriak batin Naruto. Dia di serang oleh laki-laki Naruto benar-benar panik.

Terlebih tenaga Kimimaro lebih besar darinya, Naruto bertambah panik saat Kimimaro menarik baju seragamnya hingga robek.

Naruto terus berontak tapi apalah daya, dengan tubuh seperti ini Naruto tidak bisa berharap banyak terlebih pergerakannya terkunci.

Kimimaro mencengram rahang Naruto kuat, kemudian meraup bibir Naruto rakus.

Naruto shock setengah mati, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengigit bibir Kimimato yang lancang menciumnya, sudah cukup Sasuke yang merampas ciuman darinya di lecehkan oleh laki-laki lain Naruto benar-benar tidak terima.

"Gah! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku tidak rela Sasuke mendekatimu Naruto. Aku yang lebih menyukaimu!" Seru Kimimaro.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar takut saat Kimimaro menyerang lehernya, apa dirinya akan berakhir dengan mengenaskan.

Naruto terus berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit, tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang datang menolongnya.

Naruto mulai ketakutan, gemuruh panas di matanya mulai berdesakan.

'Sasuke...!' Batin Naruro berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Naruto tersadar bahwa dirinya menginginkan Sasuke datang dan menolongnya lagi. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat Naruto pikirkan sekarang hanya–

 _ **BUAAAGGGKKKKHHH!**_

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Kimimaro yang jatuh tersungkur kemudian beralih pada sosok raven yang berdiri di depannya dengan kemurkaan yang meledak.

Tubuh Naruto merosot jatuh ke lantai, kaki-kakinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Kau...!" geramnya sambil mencengram erat kerah leher Kimimaro.

Bukannya takut Kimimaro malah berdecih sinis.

"Naruto benar-benar manis."

"KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Sasuke segera melayangkan tinjunya dan menghajar Kimimaro habis-habisan.

Naruto yang masih di landa shock bergerak memisahkan Sasuke dari Kimimaro.

"Sasuke hentikan!" seru Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak berhenti menghajar Kimimaro yang sudah memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Berhenti! HENTIKAN!"

Sasuke menahan tinjunya, dengan berat Sasuke menurunkan kepalan erat tanganya dan beralih pada Naruto yang terlihat kacau.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya. Aku mohon berhenti..." mohon Naruto lirih.

Sasuke menggeram kesal tanpa mendengatkan Naruto Sasuke kembali melayangkan kepalanya kewajah Kimimato, Naruto kembali berderiak dengan suara bergetar akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan Kimimaro yang sudah kehilangan setengah nafasnya.

"Dia sudah melakukan pelecehan padamu Naruto. Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja!" bentak Sasuke.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?! Kau juga sama denganya!" Seru Naruto sambil mencengram erat seragamnnya yang robek.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. "...Kau benar...Maaf menganggumu, seharusnya aku tau aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku menyentuh sampah ini." kata Sasuke dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

'Kenapa begitu sesak...'

.

.

.

"AARRGGHHH!" Jerit Sasuke keras.

Kamarnya sangat kacau, sekacau pikiranya sekarang.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke kembali ke sekolah karena pemotretan sudah selesai, entah apa yang membawanya pergi, tiba-tiba saja ia tiba di Aula.

Setelah diam sejenak Sasuke meranjak pergi, saat melewati sebuah banguan yang seingatnya di gunakan oleh para grup musik di sekolahnya Sasuke menangkap suara jeritan dari dalam sana.

Penasaran Sasuke segera pergi ke sana, namun saat Sasuke akan masuk pintunya terkuci.

Dengan dobrakan keras akhirnya pintu terbuka, namun yang di lihatnya di dalam sana malah membuatnya begitu panas.

Sasuke ingin sekali mencincang orang yang sudah menyentuh Naruto.

Tapi kenapa Naruto malah memihaknya, apa dirinya begitu di benci.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding kamarnya.

Onyx milik Sasuke meredup sendu. Apa Naruto tidak mengerti Sasuke begitu tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya walau hanya sehelai rambut.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tertatih menuju asramanya, saat sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarnya Naruto mencoba menormalkan dirinya, sambil membenarkan sebagian kekacauan di tubuhnya, dengan tarikan nafas dalam Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Di dalam sana tidak ada siapapun, Naruto menggambil ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan yang belum di baca.

From Sakura-chan **"Naruto, aku mungkin akan pergi selama beberapa hari, ada urusan keluarga. Jangan sedih ya Naru-chan T3T aku akan segera kembali, semoga hari mu menyenangkan ^^"**

Naruto tersenyum getir, setidaknya Sakura tidak melihatnya seperti ini. Naruto meranjak menuju kamar mandi, sambil melepaskan seluruh pakaianya Naruto memperhatikan dirinya didepan cermin.

Ada bercak-bercak merah dibagian lehernya, pergelangan tangannya juga agak memerah.

Naruto menggosok kissmark yang ada di lehernya sekuat yang ia bisa, tapi bercak tersebut masih tetap ada.

Naruto benci tubuhnya, kenapa dia harus terlahir dengan wajah ini dan tubuh ini.

Tapi entah kenapa Naruto jadi teringat tentang Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat marah. Sasuke lagi-lagi menolongnya tapi dirinya tetap bersikap kasar padanya. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk memihak Kimimaro hanya saja Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke mendapat masalah jika khilaf membunuh Kimimaro, Naruto sudah cukup tau Sasuke memiliki masalah lain yang cukup rumit, ia tidak mau karena dirinya Sasuke mendapat masalah lain.

Naruto masih memandang tubuhnya di depan cermin, shappirenya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan pernuh kekalutan.

.

.

.

.

"Ada video panas!"

"Apa?"

"Ada yang berbuat mesum di sekolah kita."

"Ah maksudmu video itu? Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Videonya sudah tersebar satu sekolah."

"Menjijikkan, bagaimana bisa dia bertinggah polos seperti itu padahal dia seperti rubah liar."

"Kenapa dia tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah, bukankah dia sudah mencemari nama baik sekolah."

"Kau benar, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah Hahaha."

Naruto membungkamkan bibirnya, semua ucapan setiap murid yang hampir satu sekolah terus membahas tentang video.

Naruto tidak tau siapa yang mereka maksud tapi entah kenapa semua cacian dan makian itu seperti untuknya.

Naruto membawa nampannya menuju salah satu meja kosong, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan segera menuju mejanya.

 _ **Bruukkkgghh**_

Naruto terjatuh setelah seseorang menghalanginya dengan kaki.

Hampir semua murid tertawa, kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba menumpahkan segelas minuman di atas kepala Naruto.

Naruto tidak membalas apapun Naruto memilih pergi, ia tidak melawan perempuan.

Naruto hanya ingin hidupnya lebih mudah tapi entah kenapa begitu banyak orang yang membencinya.

.

.

Naruko terus mendengar tentang berita panas di sekolahnya.

Naruko sudah mengeceknya sendiri itu memang Naruto, di sana Naruto terlihat terpojok dan di serang oleh kimimaro, tidak ada suara di dalam video tersebut dan durasinya tidak lama.

Naruko sangat mengenal Naruto, dia tidak mungkin menggoda Kimimaro karena Naruto itu Normal. Naruto adalah laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin Naruto sengaja melakukannya.

Sudah pasti Naruto di jebak, begitu banyak yang sudah mencibir tentang video tersebut.

Entah kenapa itu membuat telinganya begitu panas, Naruko merapampas ponsel salah satu siswi yang sedang menonton video tersebut kemudian menghempasnya ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya.

Tapi Naruko mengabaikan dan memilih pergi tanpa peduli teriakan siswi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sai memeperhatikan Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan musik dari headsetnya.

"Mereka kembali membully Naruto, bahkan ada berita yang tersebar tentang Naruto. Kalau terus di biarkan..."

"Bukan urusanku." potong Sasuke.

Sai menghena nafas. "...Naruto bisa saja di keluarkan dari sekolah atau mungkin Naruto akan mendapat perlakukan yang lebih buruk."

"..."

"Kau terlalu naif Sasuke..." kata Sai.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto? Hanya kau yang bisa melindunginya di sini." lanjut Sai.

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak peduli. Tapi kau tidak boleh menyesal jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk nanti." kata Sai kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"..." Sasuke masih diam, ya dirinya memang naif. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak akan mencampuri urusan Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Huaaaaaa~!" Jerit Kiba menghambur pada teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul membentuk koloni di kelas mereka.

"Gaara bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Aku sudah melihatnya, kau pasti sangat kesal kan? Apa kau sudah menghajar si brengsek itu? Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu pada Naruto." kata Kiba

"Huh? Apaksudmu?" tanya Lee.

"Eh? Kau belum lihat? Videonya sudah tersebar hampir satu sekolah." sahut Kiba.

"...?"

"Kalian sama sekali belum tau? Bagaimana dengan mu Gaara?"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?!" tanya Gaara.

"Heeehhhh? Kupikir kau tahu, bukankah kau bilang kau pacarnya? Lalu bagainana nasib Naruto? Apa dia sekolah atau jangan-jangan Kimimaro sudah melakukan macam-macam!" seru Kiba.

"..." Gaara tidak menjawab hanya diam tanpa bicara.

"Langsung saja, memangnya video apa?" tanya Lee yang sudah penasaran.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya kau lihat saja sendiri!" seru Kiba memberikan ponselnya pada Lee.

Gaara meremas tangannya kuat kemudian dia segera pergi.

"Aku yakin Naruto di jebak!" kata Kiba mantab.

.

.

Gaara merogoh ponselnya kemudian mencoba menghubungi seseorang, tapi nomor yang di hubunginya sedang tidak aktif. Gaara pergi mencari Naruto, dia pergi ke berbagai pelosok di sekolah tapi sama sekali tidak menemukkan Naruto.

Gaara semakin cemas karena Naruto masih belum bisa ia temukan.

'Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu...Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?' tanya batin Gaara.

Gaara masih mencari, Gaara juga sudah bertanya kepada beberapa orang tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu di mana Naruto.

Tapi saat masih dalam pencarian Gaara bertemu dengan Sasuke, keduanya sama-sama dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Uchiha-san..." panggil Gaara.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dengan berdiri saling bertolak belakang dengan Gaara.

"Tolong menjauhlah dari Naruto..."

"..."

"Mereka tidak akan berhenti mengganggu Naruto jika kau terus dekat denganya. Karena itu pergilah, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, karena aku menyukainya.." terang Gaara.

"..."

Usai bicara Gaara segera melanjutkan menacari Naruto, sementara Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya.

.

.

Langit senja mewarnai sore hari. Gaara masih belum menemukkan Naruto, meskipun rasa cemas masih menyelimuti perasaannya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Gaara memutuskan kembali dan berharap Naruto segera menghubunginya agar memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya di ruangannya. Sekarang semua murid sudah kembali ke asrama, mungkin hanya dia yang tersisa.

Sasuke tergiang akan kalimat Gaara yang memintanya untuk menjauhi Naruto.

Sasuke menghela Nafas kemudian meranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

Selain mengingat kalimat Gaara ia juga ingat bahwa Gaara terlihat cemas. Gaara mencemaskan Naruto? Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu? Apa Gaara mencari Naruto? Naruto menghilang.

"Ugh..." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat, selanjutnya dia berbalik dan berlari.

 _ **Drap...drap...drap..**_

 _ **Brakk!**_

Sasuke masuk kedalam perpustakaan, matanya menajam memperhatikan setiap sudut di ruangan tersebut.

Sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu tepatnya saat jam istirahat Sasuke mendapat pesan dari Naruto bahwa dia ingin bicara dan bertemu di perpustakkaan. Sasuke mengabaikan pesan tersebut.

Tapi kemudian dia datang ke tempat ini dan mencari Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak kesal karena sama sekali tidak menemukkan Naruto. Sasuke berbalik tapi, saat dia akan pergi onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna kuning menyembul di balik rak buku.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati benda kuning tersebut.

Di balik rak buku tersebut ternyata ada sesosok yang tengah duduk bersadar dan tertidur pulas.

Sasuke bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia menemukan Naruto.

'Dasar Dobe!' Sasuke membatin.

Kenapa dia mencemaskan Naruto padahal orang yang ia cemaskan malah tidur seperti ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto, tangan alabasternya terjulur dan menyentuh kepala Naruto.

Lama Sasuke memandangi Naruto, hingga tiba-tiba Naruto seperti terusik dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Teme...?" panggil Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersentak dan segera menarik tanganya, ia juga segera berdiri dengan benar dan bersikap acuh.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memperhatikan sikap Sasuke yang dingin padanya.

Ia bangkit dan ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"..."

"Maaf."

"..."

"...Aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu..." kata Naruto.

"..."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu hanya saja kau tau... Aku terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang kau katakan waktu itu selain itu, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah karena aku..." terang Naruto.

"..."

"Teme... Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Teme Seharusnya aku yang lebih marah karena kau selalu saja melakukan apapun semaumu!" Seru Naruto.

"Hn."

"Huh! Yasudah, anggap saja kita impas. Kenapa kau terus menjauhi ku?!" tanya Naruto sambil bersedekap dada dan membuang muka.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan."

"Eh?!."

"Kau bilang kau jijik padaku."

"Ah itu..." Naruto melirik cemas ke arah Sasuke.

"Hahh~ Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku katakan tapi, Jangan pergi menjauh..."

"?"

"Meskipun tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku tetap ingin menjadi temanmu!"

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sendu.

"Bukan berarti aku benar-benar jijik. Aku hanya terlalu marah, selain itu kau tahu aku tidak seperti mu."

"Jadi... Apa kita tetap akan menjadi teman?" tanya Naruto menyodorkan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto menunggu, Sasuke tetap diam di tempatnya. Apa Sasuke tidak bisa menerima hubungan pertemanan mereka. Senyum Naruto memudar, di tariknya perlahan kembali tanganya.

"Teman."

"Huh?" Naruto memandang terkejut ke arah Sasuke, tanganya sudah di sambut oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Teman." kata Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar bangunan sekolah mereka, langit sudah berselimut bintang setiba mereka di teras.

"Apa ini sudah sangat terlambat?" Naruto menengok ke arah jam tangannya.

Jamnnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 PM. Sasuke melihat sekilas dari ekor matanya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di depan Naruto.

"Kurenai sensei sedang berjaga di asrama mu, kudengar kau dicari kepala sekolah tadi siang, jika kau tertangkap belum kembali masalahmu akan bertambah." kata Sasuke.

"Eh?!"

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu! Kau kan yang membuatku sering terlambat kembali ke asrama, kau juga sering membolos!" kata Naruto membela diri.

"Hn. Kau lupa aku siapa Dobe."

"Ini tidak adil!" gerutu Naruto, Sasuke mengubris Naruto. Dia sudah pergi ke arah asrama putra yang berbeda arah dengan asrama putri.

Naruto menghela Nafas kemudian juga pergi menuju asramanya.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto menengok dan menemukkan Kurenai melihat ke arahnya dari arah yang berbeda dari asrama.

Naruto hampir terperanjat di tempatnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berbalik arah dan melarikan diri dengan langkah seribu.

Beberapa pengawas lain berlari mengejarnya. Kelereng birunya menangkap sosok mobil Sasuke yang akan melintas tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan segera Naruto melompat kedepan jalan dan menghalangi Sasuke. Terkejut dengan aksi Naruto Sasuke pun menghentikan mobilnya

Para pengawas semakin mendekat, panik Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan masuk.

"Huaaaa Teme cepat jalankan mobilnya! Mereka mengejarku!" Seru Naruto.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti di kejar setan, Sasuke pun segera melajukan mobilnya.

Naruto bernafas lega setelah berhasil lolos dari para pengawas yang ingin menangkapnya.

"Ah aku lupa! Kau mau kemana Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan pulang kerumahku." jawab Sasuke.

"Eh?! Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang masuk kedalam mobilku."

"Ah itu... Iya..."

Selama perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak saling bicara. Keduanya terlalu kaku dan tidak tau apa yang harus di katakan.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah mansion besar milik Uchiha.

Naruto hanya mengekori Sasuke dan tiba di kamar Sasuke.

"Tuan Sasuke..." seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Kemudian masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hn."

"Karena anda sudah kembali, saya ingin memberikan ini. Tuan Itachi yang meminta ini di berikan kepada anda sebelum pergi ke Jerman beberapa hari yang lalu, Tuan Itachi juga berpesan agar anda tidak membuat lebih banyak masalah..." kata pelayan tersebut tanpa berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil kotak kecil dari tangan salah satu pelayannya kemudian pelayan itu segera pergi dan menuntup pintu.

"Hoi Dobe." panggil Sasuke.

"Huh?" Naruto menengok dan Sasuke segera melempar kotak yang ada di tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Ambilah kalau kau mau." kata Sasuke kemudian ia segera pergi keluar kamar dan membiarkan Naruto tetap di kamarnya.

"Kenapa dengannya? Bukankah kakaknya sudah berbaik hati memberinya kado seperti ini." gumam Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan kotak yang terbungkus rapi tersebut.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membukanya, lagi pula Sasuke sudah memberikkan kotak tersebut padanya.

Naruto mengernyit bingung saat menemukan sebuah bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat dua anak laki-laki yang berada di bawah salju yang berjatuhan. Salah satu anak di dalam bola tersebut mirip dengan Sasuke dan yang satunya mirip dengan Itachi.

Naruto memandang sendu bola tersebut, sejak ia berpikir kenapa Sasuke memberikan barang pemberian kakaknya padanya.

Setelah mengeluarkan bola kaca tersebut, Naruto menemukan sebuah surat di dalam kotak tersebut, Naruto mengambilnya kemudian membukannya.

 **'Happy Birthday Otouto. Maaf aku tidak pernah menajadi kakak yang baik untukmu Sasuke. -Itachi'**

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

 _"–bahkan tidak ada yang tahu kapan ulang tahun Sasuke."_

Naruto teringat salah satu kalimat Sakura saat dia bertanya tentang Sasuke.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya tapi kenapa dia terlihat sama sekali tidak senang..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pergi halaman belakang rumahnya. Di sini tidak banyak yang berubah sejak 11 tahun yang lalu.

Di sinilah dulu Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibunya.

Dulu saat masih kecil Sasuke sering menemui ibunya duduk di bangku di bawah pohon Sakura ini.

Ini adalah hari yang sama saat Ibunya menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali.

Tidak ada yang harus di rayakan, karena Sasuke tidak menyukai hari ini.

Setiap tahun Sasuke selalu berharap untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan hari ini. Karena di hari ini juga ia di lahirkan di dunia ini dan menjadi anggota keluarga yang di bencinya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut di kulitnya. Malam yang dingin tidak bisa mengalahkan dinginya hatinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, Naruto berdiri dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Sasuke sudah kembali kekamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak.

 _ **Tokk...tokk..tokk**_

"Teme..." suara Naruto terdengar mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sasuke bangkit dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Aku juga..."

"..."

"Ne Teme, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu..." kata Naruto.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke pergi kehalaman belakang mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, tutup matamu dan hitung mundur dari 3." kata Naruto sambil menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya.

Sasuke menurut, dan memejamkan matanya setelah Naruto menjauhkan tanganya dari wajahnya.

"Tiga..."

.

"Dua...

.

"Satu..."

.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, setelah pandanganya menjadi jelas Sasuke menemukan Naruto di depannya dengan bunga api kecil di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun~...Sasuke..."

Sasuke terpana di tempatnya, Naruto tersenyum tulus dengan percikan bunga api yang memantul di mata Naruto.

"...Maaf aku membaca surat yang ada di dalam kotak itu, dan maaf aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi kupikir ini masih belum terlambat masih ada 12 menit sebelum lewat tengah malam." kata Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, apa kau tidak berharap sesuatu?" tanya Naruro penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Hehhh? Kenapa? Kau harus berharap sesuatu!" desak Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak pelan kemudian menutup matanya sebentar dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia kembali berharap.

"Ah teme! Ada bintang jatuh! Cepat katakan harapanmu!" Seru Naruto.

'Naruto... Jangan pernah pergi dariku...'

"Teme..."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu sebelum malam ini berakhir?."

"Hn."

 _ **Grepp...**_

Sasuke terdiam saat Naruto memeluknya hangat.

"Terimakasih..." Naruto berbisik pelan.

"..."

"Kau sudah terlahir di dunia ini, tidak ada yang sia-sia. Ibuku selalu bilang saat kau terlahir di dunia itu adalah sebuah anugrah. Pasti bagi kedua orang tuamu dan saudaramu juga begitu. Ini adalah hari yang penting karena hari ini kau terlahir. Karena itu kau harus bersyukur dan bahagia."

Sasuke masih bergeming sementara Naruto masih memeluknya.

'Terima kasih...Naruto...'

.

.

.

.

Di tengah keheningan malam, seorang wanita terlihat duduk termenung sambil menatap gambar sang model terkenal Uchiha dari layar ponselnya.

Wanita itu memandang sendu kemudian mengusap pelan bagian wajah Sasuke di foto tersebut.

"Kau sudah besar Sasuke... Apa kau sudah melupakan kaa-san?"

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaammm~~!" Naruto menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sembari bangun dari tidurnya.

Menggosok-gosok matanya kemudian turun dari ranjang king size yang semalam ia pinjam untuk jadi tempat tidurnya. Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri kemudian merapikan tempat tidur.

Setelah itu Naruto keluar dari kamar setelah seseorang yang sepertinya salah satu pelayan Sasuke di rumahnya mengetuk pintu kamar dan mengatakan Sasuke sudah menunggu untuk sarapan di bawah.

Naruto bergegas pergi karena dapur dan kamarnya cukup jauh, pada dasarnya rumah Sasuke memang besar.

Setiba di tempat tujuan, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang bulat dengan mulut agak menganga.

Di depan matanya sekarang sudah ada begitu banyak makanan yang membuat cacing-cacing diperutnya seketika berdisko ria.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

"Berhenti menunjukkan wajah bodohmu, cepat makan." titah Sasuke.

Naruto segera menurut dan makan dengan lahab.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian semua hidangan yang tersaji sudah lenyap di makan Naruto.

"Puaaahhh~! Semuanya sangat lezat.." gumam Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh.

"Hn. Dobe, hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ini hari minggu." tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berfikir sejenak tapi setelah berfikir Naruto tetap tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghidupkan ponselnya yang kemarin sempat mati.

Setelah ponsel Naruto hidup muncul begitu banyak pesan dari Gaara.

Bingung Naruto pun membacanya satu persatu.

 **'Naruto kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?!'**

 **'Naruto kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif, kau baik-baik saja kan?'**

 **'Naruto kalau kau baca pesanku tolong telpon aku.'**

 **'Naruto kau dimana sekarang?!'**

 **'Naruto... –** _ **Bla bla bla**_ **'**

Dari sekian banyak pesan Gaara ada satu pesan lain.

Naruto membuka pesan tersebut.

 **'Naru-chan, menghubungimu sangan sulit. Karena itu aku mengirim pesan padamu. Kushina sedang sakit, dia sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat libur akhir pekan jenguklah ibumu, dia juga merindukkanmu, katakan juga pada Naruko. -Ba–chan.'**

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto saat membaca pesan.

"Aku harus kembali ke Tokyo, ibuku sakit." jawab Naruto.

"Tokyo?"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berhenti di depan rumah sakit di Tokyo.

Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Pergilah..."

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan terlalu lama." kata Naruto.

"Hn."

Setelah itu Naruto segera pergi memasuki bagunan rumah sakit.

Kaki Naruto melangkah cepat dengan matanya yang tajam mencari kamar Ibunya.

Dengan pakaian laki-laki yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke seperti ini tentu saja Naruto dapat bergerak lebih leluasa.

"Naruto."Seseorang memanggil Naruto, spontan Naruto segera berhenti dan menemukan seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik keluar dari bangsal tempat ibunya di rawat.

"Mikoto-bachan."

Wanita dengan surai gelap tersebut tesenyum kearah Naruto kemudian menghampiri Naruto.

"Ibumu sudah menunggu. Kau tidak datang bersama Naruko?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dia bilang mungkin nanti dia tidak bisa datang bersamaku karena ada hal lain."

"Lalu apa kau hanya sendiri?"

Naruo menggeleng cepat. "Aku datang bersama temanku tapi dia tidak mau ikut denganku masuk kesini dia bilang dia benci bau rumah sakit." jawab Naruto.

"Apa ba-chan sudah mau pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, ba-chan harus pergi." sahut Mikoto.

"Padahal aku baru bertemu." Naruto mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

Mikoto mencubit gemas pipi Naruto yang cukup chubby sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin lain kali. Ok?"

"Ugh... Baiklah sampai jumpa ba-chan." Naruto melambai kan tangannya ke arah Mikoto yang pergi menjauh kemudian Naruto masuk ke dalam bangsal yang di huni oleh Kushina.

.

.

Sasuke bersandar pada mobilnya sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Dengan kaca mata dan masker, orang-orang tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Dengan santai Sasuke masih menunggu Naruto.

Di pintu masuk rumah sakit terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut gelapnya baru saja keluar dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Mikoto mempercepat langkahnya.

 _ **Srettt**_

Sasuke memeluk seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir terserempet mobil didekatnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke memastikan kelengkapan tubuh anak itu.

"Ung... _Aligatou Nii-chan_." kata anak tersebut.

Sasuke mengusap pelan puncak kepalanya kemudian anak itu segera pergi.

"Taksi!"

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan melihat punggung seorang wanita sebelum masuk kedalam taksi dan pergi.

Taksi itu kemudian lewat di depannya, di bagian kursi penumpang Sasuke dapat melihat lagi wanita tersebut namun Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

'...dia...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Update juga akhirnya~~ blue gak tau apa ff ini masih nyambung apa gak ceritanya soalnya blue udah hampir ngasal aja ngetiknya~~, blue udah sering eror gara-gara kebanyakan tugas X_X semoga sih masih, ah iya ada beberapa hal yang mau sampein lagi, udah lama mau bilang tapi baru sekarang bsa :'v Pretty Boy mirip drama BBF (Boys Before Flowers) umm... Di bilang mirip sih gak semua tapi emang sdikit rada mirip. Blue ngcopas BBF? Nggak juga soalnya blue cuma terinspirasi hehehe tapi gak semua loh -,- tapi bukan cuma di BBF aja sh blue jga banyak terinspirasi dari drama" lain kalaunya blue sebutin atu" mungkin bakalan banyak banget

Blue kan masih baru jadi author jadi imajinasi nya masih pada absurd TwT salah" kata atau penulisan tolong kasih tau blue biar blue bisa koreksi ya Senpai. Kapan blue bisa jadi author yang lebih baik kalaunya blue gak tau di mana letak kesalahan blue.

 _Last_ makasih buat yang udah berkenan baca ffnya blue ∇jangan pada kabur gara" blue yang serba kekuarangan ini (。^_・)ノ

.

.

.

.

 _Review_


	9. Chapter 9

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 9-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

~oOo Happy Reading oOo~

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus membelai helaian rambut seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan yang terletak di taman bermain kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah ponsel yang di genggamnya erat. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya, hanya terdengar hembusan angin.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mendapat panggilan telpon. Seseorang di sebrang sana memintanya untuk ikut pergi bersamanya. Tapi dia menolak untuk ikut pergi. Bukan berarti tidak peduli hanya saja ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan terlebih dahulu.

Naruko tidak tahu apa kini dia lakukan sudah benar atau justru salah. Naruko hanya akan membuktikan bahwa dia tidak sejahat seperti yang Sasuke tuduhkan padanya.

Naruko ingin Sasuke tidak membencinya, selama ini Sasuke selalu beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah seseorang yang jahat seperti seorang monster tanpa peduli perasaannya.

Semakin lama Sasuke kemakin jauh, Naruko terus berusaha mengejarnya tapi Sasuke tetap tidak melihat kebelakang.

Bahkan kini Naruko tahu, Sasuke menyukai Saudaranya sendiri. Menyakitkan dan mengejutkan, kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa harus selalu dia?

Naruko menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

"Naruto?" Kushina meletakkan buku yang di bacanya ke samping tubuhnya yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

Naruto yang baru saja tiba di ruangan Kushina segera menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di kursi yang sudah ada di sana.

"Bagaimana perasaan kaa-chan? Apa sudah lebih baik? Maaf kalau aku datang terlambat," Sesal Naruto sambil menggengam tangan Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu dimana Naruko?" Tanya Kushina sambil menengok ke arah pintu masuk.

"Naruko tidak bisa pergi bersamaku. Ada hal yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi dia akan kesini nanti," terang Naruto. Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah dengan putrinya. "Anak itu."

"Tapi setidaknya masih ada yang menengokku."

"Ah apa tadi kau bertemu dengan Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ung...tadi aku bertemu dengan Mikoto-bachan di koridor," jawab Naruto. "Apa dia sudah pergi jauh? Kurasa dia meninggalkan dompetnya." Naruto menoleh kemeja kecil di samping ranjang Kushina. Disana terdapat sebuah dompet berwarna biru tua.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti," kata Naruto sambil menyimpan dompet tersebut.

"Tapi, dimana tou-chan?"

"Dia pulang kerumah beberapa waktu yang lalu. Eh tapi dari mana kau dapatkan pakaian ini Naruto? Apa tadi kau sudah pulang kerumah?" Tanya Kusina lagi sambil memperhatikan baju yang Naruto kenakan.

"Ini bukan bajuku. Aku meminjamnya dari temanku. Gara-gara kaa-chan aku tidak punya satu lembar bajupun selain baju perempuan," Sunggut Naruto kesal.

Kushina hanya terkekeh pelan tanpa ada rasa bersalah yang besar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di sana? Apa banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukaimu Naru-chan?"

Seperti mendengar bisikan setan, seketika tubuhnya merinding terlebih saat mengingat bahwa banyak siswa yang jatuh cinta padanya bahkan ada yang berani macam-macam denganya seperti kejadian baru-baru ini. Naruto nyaris saja di Rape, dan juga si Mesum-Sasuke yang sudah beberapa kali mencuri ciuman darinya.

"Arrgghh mengerikan." Jerit Naruto frustasi. Tawa Kushina meledak saat melihat putranya ketakutan dengan apa yang sudah di alaminya.

"Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu kan Naru-chan? Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena kau terlahir cantik sepertiku," kata Kushina bangga.

"Seharusnya aku tampan seperti tou-chan," gumam Naruto pelan.

 _ **Pletakkkkk**_

Kushina mengepalkan tanganya kuat dengan urat-urat tangan yang membentuk empat buat sudut siku-siku. Dan Naruto yang terdapat benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"Maksudmu kau tidak suka mewarisi wajahku?" tanya Kushina.

"B-bukanya begitu!" Seru Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, Kushina menunggu apa yang akan putranya katakan selanjutnya. "Hanya saja kan aku laki-laki..."

Kushina bersedekap dada sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dengan wajah cantikmu itu kau bisa aja menggait pria kaya dan mengambil hartanya."

"Aku bukan GAY!" Teriak Naruto, tetapi Kushina hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya tidak peduli.

"Mungkin saja suatu saat kau akan tertarik pada laki-laki."

"Kaa-chan!" Seru Naruto.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis saat marah Naru-chan" goda Kushina lalu kembali tertawa.

"Huh! Tapi, Kaa-chan terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang sudah bisa tertawa dan memukulku. Aku akan pergi, lagi pula temanku pasti sudah menunggu."

"Eh? Kau datang bersama temanmu? Kenapa tidak di ajak kemari?"

"Dia sendiri yang meminta untuk tetap tinggal di mobil. Kaa-chan benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu kan kaa-chan kuat. Hanya gejala radang usus bukan sesuatu yang serius."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Hmm..sampaikan salam kaa-chan pada temanmu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti setelah berpamitan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan bangsal tepat Kushina di rawat.

.

.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. kemudian ia menggambil ponselnya yang ada di samping tubuhnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Gaara menunggu untuk terhubung dengan seseorang tapi beberapa saat menunggu seseorang yang di hubunginya belum juga mengangkat telponnya. Gaara menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu bangun dari posisi tidurannya.

"Dia juga tidak membalas pesanku..."

 _ **Cklekkk**_

Gaara menoleh ke arah pintu, disana terlihat seorang lelaki yang merupakan teman sekamarnya tiba bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Ah halo...Kau pasti Gaara teman sekamarnya Neji-nii," sapa Hinata ramah.

Gaara hanya membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya kemudian beralih pada Neji. "Kau masih menghubunginya?"

"Ya.." jawab Gaara singkat. Neji hanya ber-oh pendek lalu mengambil jaket yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ayo pergi," komando Neji sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

 _ **Brak-**_

Pintu tertutup cepat, Gaara bergeming. Dalam hati ia bertanya siapa gadis yang di bawa Neji, ia pernah melihatnya sekali di ponsel Neji. Tanpa tau siapa Hinata sebenarnya.

"Pih.."

Gaara membuang muka tidak peduli, dengan siapapun Neji dan apapun hubungan mereka tidak ada kaitanya dengannya. Neji berhak dekat dengan siapapun, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

"Kenapa sikap kalian dingin? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mengimbangi Neji.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari pada pertengkaran," jawab Neji.

Hinata hanya ber-oh pelan, tanpa ada niat untuk membahas lebih banyak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah benar-benar mengecewakannya, sampai dia lakukan itu padaku..."

 _ **Tap-**_

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Hinata, mereka saling berpandangan sejenak. "Dia sudah keterlaluan. Seharusnya kau katakan padaku siapa orang yang sudah menyakitimu."

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, lagi pula hubungan kami sudah berakhir."

"Aku ingin dia mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku," lanjut Hinata.

.

.

"Oi Teme!"

Sasuke tersentak dan segera menoleh kesebelahnya, di sana sudah ada Naruto yang bergegas berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau lama sekali."

"Aku kan sudah mengajakmu untuk ikut masuk, dan juga kau sendiri yang meminga untuk tetap tinggal."

"Hn"

"Eh tapi apa tadi kau melihat ada wanita berambut hitam sebahu lebih mengenakan baju biru tua?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja apa sulitnya?! Ya atau tidak?" desak Naruto.

"Entahlah, tapi kupikir aku sempat melihat wanita seperti itu pergi dengan taksi."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" seru Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu ayo kita pergi."

"Hn. Dasar Dobe, kau pikir aku supirmu," gumam Sasuke.

"Terserahlah, kita harus mengantarkan sesuatu pada ba-chan."

"Ck. _Usuratonkachi_."

.

.

.

 _ **Drap...drap ..drap...**_

Langkah kaki menggema di sepajang koridor yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

Sederet pintu berjejer di lewatinya begitu saja, kakinya terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba dia berhenti di depat sebuah pintu, salah satu kamar pasien rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya ia tidak begitu yakin untuk datang kesini tapi, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk segera mengungkap semua masalah yang telah terjadi.

Tanganya perlahan terulur menyentuh kenop pintu, kemudian pintu mulai terbuka.

 _ **Brakkkkkk!**_

Seorang lelaki dengan piama rumah sakit terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendapati tamu tak di undang di kamar inap VIP-nya.

"Naru–ko?"

Naruko mengepalkan tangannya kuat kemudian segera menghampiri laki-laki itu dan mencengram erat kerah leher baju rumah sakitnya.

Sementara itu Kimimaro hanya tersenyum sambil menahan cengraman tangan Naruko dengan satu tanganya.

"Apa kau pernah belajar tata krama, dan sopan santun? Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap kasar pada laki-laki sekaligus pasien rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Aku kesini ingin mendengar langsung pengakuanmu," desis Naruko.

"Pengakuan?"

"Kau menjebak Naruto!"

Kimimaro tertawa sinis sambil menepis tangan Naruko tapi Naruko tetap mencengram erat kerah baju Kimimaro.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir begitu. Aku menyukai Naruto, aku hanya ingin memilikinya lalu si brengsek Uchiha itu mengacaukan semuanya."

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak menyukai Naruto karena ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu dan seseorang lagi merekam kejadian itu."

"Aku menyukai Namikaze Naruto." kata Kimimaro tegas nan dingin.

"Pih! Jangan bercanda, aktingmu bernar-benar buruk. Aku tahu kau berbohong." sahut Naruko.

"Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatmu untuk mendekati Naruto, kau tidak pernah peduli atau bahkan menyukainya. Lalu tiba-tiba kau bilang kau sangat menyukainya, itu terlalu aneh untukku. Semua itu tentu saja karena ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu. Katakan siapa dia?!"

Kimimaro kembali tertawa sambil melespakan cengraman Naruko kemudian balik mencengram tanganya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kau benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang terlalu mudah untuk di tipu. Kau memang benar ada seseorang yang sudah menyuruhku. Tapi bukankah seharusnya kau senang karena aku menjauhkan Naruto dari Uchiha itu? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Lalu untuk apa kau membelanya kau naif Naruko," kata Kimimaro.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" kata Naruko menepis tangan Kimimaro darinya.

"Cukup katakan siapa 'Dia'?!" titah Naruko.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin mengatakannya?"

"Kau..."

"Begini saja, aku akan katakan bahwa saat ini seseorang yang sudah menyuruhku itu memiliki kejutan untuk kalian. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

"Kau tahu semua orang itu seperti monster, kau harus berhati-hati kapan saja mereka bisa membunuhmu," pesan Kimimaro dengan seringai tipisnya.

Naruto megemeretukkan giginya kemudian berbalik dan meranjak pergi, tapi sebelum Naruko benar-benar pergi dia berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu.

"Aku tidak takut pada monster seperti kalian."

 _ **Bdebum!**_

Pintu di tutup dengan keras, Kimimaro mengela nafas berat lalu mengambil ponselnya yang ada di samping tubuhnya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku berhenti..."

/Aku memang sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, kau sendiri meminta untuk menjadikanmu kaki tanganku/

"Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh bukan?" tanya Kimimaro sendu.

/Semua akan berhakhir saat aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan/

"Sudah cukup. Kau susah terlalu banyak berubah, ini bukan dirimu yang kukenal..."

/Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu/

"Aku mohon, aku mencintaimu...aku sangat...-"

/Berhentilah dengan semua omong kosongmu aku tidak membutuhkannya/

"Aku akan berikan segalanya apapun yang kau inginkan asalakan kau bersamaku!"

/Apapun yang aku inginkan? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena yang aku inginkan hanya Sasuke! SASUKE! Hanya dia/

"..."

/Aku sibuk, jangan hubungi aku lagi/

 _ **Bip**_

"Arrgghhh!" Kimimaro menggeram keras sambil melempar ponselnya yang tak berdosa kedinding hingga hancur.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berhenti di dekat sebuah toko bunga, Naruto bergegas turun dari mobil Sasuke saat berhenti di sana.

"Teme, apa kau tidak ingin turun?" tanya Naruto sambil mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar aku tidak akan lama."

Sasuke mengubris, ia hanya duduk di mobil sambil bersedekap dada, sementara Naruto masuk kedalam toko bunga.

Dari kaca spion mobilnya Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto bertemu dengan seorang wanita, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu karena terhalang beberapa tanaman yang ada di sana.

"Ck. Apa yang dobe itu bicarakan?" gumam Sasuke, saat melihat Naruto yang masih bicara.

"Eh tapi kau bersama siapa Naruto?" tanya Mikoto penasaran sambil menengok ke arah mobil Sasuke.

"Temanku, kalau begitu aku pergi." Naruto segera berpamit pergi setelah menyerahkan dompet milik Mikoto dan segera masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul, saat mobil itu melaju pergi. Sambil menghela nafas Mokoto membuka dompetnya, di dalam sana terdapat selembar foto.

Foto dirinya dan putra bungsunnya. "Sekarang mungkin kau sudah sebesar Naruto, Sasuke."

Tanganya terulur mengusap sayang wajah Sasuke di foto tersebut. " _Gomen_ Sasuke..."

.

.

.

 _ **Prankkkkkkk**_

 _"Apa kau puas?!"_

 _"Aku tanya apa KAU PUAS?!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apa semua yang aku berikan padamu tidak cukup?! Lalu untuk apa kau menikah denganku selama ini?!"_

 _"Apa kau ingin balas dendam? Katakan, cih! Wanita murahan sepertimu benar-benar tidak tahu diri."_

 _"..."_

 _"Kenapa kau terus diam, apa kau sudah kehilangan kata-katamu?!"_

 _"Gomen..–"_

 _"Pergi..."_

 _"Aku bilang PERGI! Aku tidak ingin ada orang sepertimu, ada dirumahku."_

 _Wanita muda itu bangkit sambil memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran. Sementara lelaki yang di depannya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja._

 _Mikoto menundukkan wajahnya dalam, ada penyesalan yang dalam tertoreh di hatinya. Ini lah saatnya._

 _Cepat atau lambat hari ini pasti datang, Mikoto melapangkan dadanya. Sambil melangkah keluar dari mansion besar, ia menengok sebentar kebelakang._

 _"Kaa–san!"_

 _'Sasuke?'_

 _Mikoto bergegas masuk kedalam taksi dan pergi sementara Sasuke mengejarnya, tidak peduli sejauh apa Mikoto pergi Sasuke terus berlari meskipun beberapa kali terjatuh, tapi ia tetap bangkit dan kembali berlari hingga taksi yang Mikoto tumpangi menghilang di penglihatan Sasuke._

 _"Kaa-san!" Teriak Sasuke parau, lututnya sudah gemetar dengan luka yang terasa begitu perih tapi Mikoto tetap tidak kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di sebuah ruangan yang minim cahaya, terlihat seseorang tengah berkutat dengan komputernya, ruangan tersebut terlihat cukup kacau. Dengan beberapa kertas yang berceceran, serta beberapa foto yang di rusak dengan pisau. Di dinding ruangan terdapat sebuah foto dengan seorang gadis pirang sebahu yang sedang tersenyum tanpa melihat kedepan. Permukaan foto tersebut di penuhi dengan coretan spidol berwarna merah dengan tulisan ' **Mati** '.

Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba mekar di bibir sosok misterius tersebut. "Kau ingin tahu siapa aku? Kita akan segera bertemu, kurasa aku memiliki hadiah untuk kembaranmu itu, Naruto."

Di layar monitor komputernya ada beberapa foto Naruto bersama Sasuke kemarin yang di terimanya dari seseorang yang di tugaskanya untuk memata-matai Naruto.

Di sisi lain ruangan ada sebuah jaket dengan hoddie. Sebuah jaket yang sama dengan orang yang sudah mencoret bangku Naruto dan mengenakan kalung milik Naruko dari rekaman cctv (baca: di chap. 3)

.

.

Naruto baru saja tiba di Konoha beberapa waktu yang lalu, setibanya di sekolah Naruto segera pergi ke Asramanya tentunya setelah mengganti pakaianya tanpa bicara apa-apa pada Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, apa kecanggugan di antara dirinya dan Sasuke akan terus berlangsung. Sasuke menyukainya, Sasuke gay. Sasuke juga sudah baik padanya meskipun terkadang menyebalkan tapi Naruto tahu Sasuke tulus padanya.

'Ini membuatku bingung!' Jerit batin Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Naruto ingin menjauh tapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Pemuda dingin itu selalu kesepian.

Naruto meringis pelan sambil memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli apapun alasannya, Naruto menyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di dekat Sasuke. Mereka sudah menjadi teman, ya–teman.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang, teriakan penggemar Sasuke yang tidak pernah absen terus menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa bagi murid-murid KHS di sana.

"Ck. Menyebalkan. Aku benci dengan semua teriakan mahluk mengerikan di sana itu," gerutu kiba sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang terasa sakit.

"Bisa-bisanya mereka memuja-muja pangeran es itu. Apa yang mereka pikirkan padahal masih banyak laki-laki yang tampan di luar sana. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau tingkah mereka itu sangat mengganggu," celoteh Kiba tidak suka.

Sementara lelaki keturunan keluarga Nara di sampingnya sama sekali tidak menanggapi apa yang Kiba katakan. "Shika, apa kau mengabaikanku? Aku sedang bicara padamu!"

"Ck. Untuk apa mengurusi mereka, merepotkan."

"Ah tapi ngomong-ngomong aku masih penasaran dengan kabar Naruto apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Dia baik-baik saja, kurasa kau tidak perlu lagi mencemaskannya."

"Huh? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Kiba. Shikamaru hanya berdecak malas sambil menunjuk arah rombongan Sasuke yang salah satunya ada seseorang siswi yang terus mengekori Sasuke. "Dia sudah menjadi pelayan Sasuke lagi."

Kiba mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru dan menemukan Naruto yang sibuk mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan lebih cepat di depanya sementara, ia harus menghindari penggemar Sasuke.

'Sial! Kenapa jalannya harus secepat itu!' gerutu batin Naruto, ia terus mengejar Sasuke sementar Sasuke hanya berjalan santai di depanya. Semua orang juga dapat melihat kaki Naruto yang lebih pendek sehingga langkahnya pun kecil berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Shikamaru sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hoi Shika kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Kiba mem-poutkan bibirnya sambil mengejar Shikamaru yang berjalan lebih dulu di depan.

.

.

Semua terasa normal kembali, dengan suara kicauan berisik kaum hawa yang tiada habisnya, serta pesona Uchiha yang selalu memikat hati para wanita dan juga Uke yang masih menyembunyikan diri mereka.

 _ **Brakkkkk!**_

Suara keras barusan tiba-tiba menjadi pusat peratian kelas 2–A yang kebetulan masih belum memulai pelajaran.

"Gaara?" Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas tenghengal-hengal. "Apa kau berlari kemari?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara setelah menormalkan nafasnya.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku dan tidak membalas pesan?"

"Ah itu... Hehe. Aku lupa tentang itu, aku baik-baik saja untungnya ada si Teme ini yang selalu menolongku," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Gaara tersenyum lega, setidaknya Naruto baik-baik saja pikirnya.

"Kupikir ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Kau hapir membuatku mati."

"Ya, baiklah sebagai permintaan maafku sudah membuatmu cemas. Saat jam istirahat nanti aku akan mentraktir makan," kata Naruto riang. Gaara menepuk pelan kepala Naruto lalu kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Ne, Teme. Saat jam istirahat nanti aku bisakan tidak perlu mengikutimu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang bersikap tidak peduli padanya dan Gaara.

"Hn."

"Yosh! Sudah di pastikan. Sampai jumpa di jam istirahat, cepatlah kembali. Sebentar lagi Iruka sensei datang." titah Naruto sambil mendorong Gaara untuk segera pergi.

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Gaara, Iruka tiba di kelasnya. Semua murid pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Shikamaru berdiri memberi salam, dan dibalas oleh Iruka. Kemudian Iruka meletakkan buku yang di bawanya ke atas meja lalu memulai kelasnya.

Suasana kelas sama seperti biasa, tapi saat di tengah pelajaran tiba-tiba Iruka berhenti dan memanggil Naruto. "Aku hampir lupa, kepala sekolah memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menemuinya setelah pelajaranku berakhir."

"Apa kepala sekolah memanggilnya? Apa menurutmu dia akan di keluarkan?" para siswi mulai sibuk berbisik satu sama lain sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang diam.

"Kuharap begitu, tidak ada gunanya juga di sini."

"Kurasa dia dalam masalah besar."

"Tamat kau Naruto."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian menggosip di kelasku?!" bentak Iruka yang seketika membuat kebisingan di kelasnya lenyap.

Iruka menghela nafas panjang kemudian menatap seisi kelas. "Naruto adalah teman kalian, apa kalian senang jika teman kalian mendapat masalah?" tanya Iruka, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya.

"Apa kalian juga akan merasa nyaman jika mendapat perlakukan buruk dari teman-teman kalian?"

"..."

"Sekolah, bukan arena untuk kalian saling menjatuhkan. Sekolah menjadikan kalian manusia yang lebih bermoral dan beretika. Bukan menjadi seorang monster yang mengerikan! Apa kalian mengerti?!"tanya Iruka.

"Hai' Sensei!" jawab semua murid serentak.

Iruka pun kembali melanjutkan pelajarnya yang sempat tertuna, sambil sekilas melihat ke arah Naruto yang tersenyum haru padanya. 'Hhh...anak itu...' Innernya.

.

.

Didepan sebuah pintu terlihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan gugup, dia terlihat cukup bingung untuk segera masuk atau tetap berdiri di luar. Tapi kemudian dia menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlanyan, dia meraih kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk dengan pasti.

Di dalam sana sudah ada seorang wanita yang menunggunya.

Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya pada Naruto yang berdiri di depan meja Tsunade.

"Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau tahu kenapa kau di panggil kesini?"

"Tidak." jawab Naruto apa adanya.

Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu kembali bicara. "Kau tahu apa peraturan di sekolah ini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Kau baru baru satu bulan di sekolah ini tapi begitu banyak catatan buruk tentangmu, kau sering membolos. Padahal kau sudah tahu bukan ini adalah sekolah asrama dan tentu saja peraturan disini lebih ketat, tapi kau sering pergi keluar dari area sekolah, bahkan pergi saat malam hari lebih dari jam yang sudah di tentukan. Beberapa kali aku juga menemukan kekacauan karena ulahmu, dan baru-baru ini kau mendadak populer satu sekolah. Apa skandal adalah hobimu?"

"Bukan begitu!" kata Naruto membela diri. "Semua itu karena Te–maksudku Sasuke, dia yang membuatku terlibat dalam semua ini. Tapi bukankah Sasuke lebih sering membolos dan mendapat skandal?"

"Dengar Namikaze–san. Sasuke berbeda denganmu, kau tidak bisa berbuat sesukamu. Ini adalah peringatan untukmu, jika kau masih membuat masalah aku mungkin saja akan mengeluarkanmu," tegas Tsunade.

Naruto meremas kedua tanganya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku mengerti."

Setelah selesai bicara Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

Naruto berjalan gontai mejauh dari ruangan itu. Terlintas di benaknya tentang kalimat Tsunade beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ini dirinya sedang dalam masa pengawasan, jika ia bisa bertahan tanpa ada masalah ia akan selamat tanpa di keluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"Naruto!"

Seruan seseorang membuat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, di depannya sudah ada Gaara yang terlihat menunggunya.

Senyum Naruto kembali mekar ia pun segera menghampiri Gaara yang menunggunya.

"Kudengar kau di panggil ke ruangan kepala sekolah, apa semuanya baik–baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak semuanya, jika aku mendapat masalah lagi mungkin aku akan di keluarkan dari sekolah," jawab Naruto lemas.

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terlihat murung, tiba-tiba tanganya menepuk puncak kepala pirang Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Gaara. "Semua akan baik–baik saja, aku akan selalu ada disisimu."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau harus selalu ada untukku karena kau temanku!" Naruto merangkul bahu Gaara akrab. "Ayo pergi! Aku sudah lapar!" seru Naruto riang bergegas menyetet Gaara pergi.

.

.

.

Naruko tiba di sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sekelompok pemusik di sekolahnya latihan, ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sesuatu disana, tapi sepertinya ia tidak menemukanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruko tersentak dan segera memutar tubuhnya, dua orang siswi yang baru saja tiba itu menatap Naruko penuh curiga. "Kau bukan anggota klub, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya salah satu siswi tersebut.

"Aku mencari Yukimaru," jawab Naruko cepat.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Kedua siswi itu terlihat berpikir tanpa segera menjawab Naruko. Ya–tujuan Naruko disini ada menemui Yukimaru, karena beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto sempat dekat dengannya, mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu tentang masalahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin mencarinya, pergilah ke atap gedung aula, dia sering pergi kesana, atau kau bisa mencarinya di kelas vocal."

Naruko segera pergi tanpa pikir panjang. "Untuk apa kau memberitahunya?" tanya salah dari siswi itu.

"Kau akan segera tahu," sahutnya dengan seringai misterius.

.

.

.

"Puaahhhh...aku benar-benar kenyang," gumam Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya yang kelima. "Seharusnya mereka menyediakan menu ramen setiap hari, aku jadi bisa makan dengan puas."

Gaara hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Naruto yang barusana menyelesaikan makanya. "Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau masih tatap sama seperti dulu, cara makanmu pun sama."

"Huh?"

Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya polos sementata Gaara mendekat, tanganya terulur dan mengusap sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. "Sudah selesai? Ada noda di sini."

Naruto ber–oh–ria lalu tertawa kecil. "Kupir ada apa."

"Naru–."

 _ **Ddrrrrrttt...ddrrrtttt...**_

Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat Naruto mendapat panggilan telpon dari seseorang.

" _Moshi moshi_?"

/Naruto.../ seseorang disebrang sana terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

/Naruto...tolong aku!/

Naruto mengenyitjan keningnya bingung. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto cemas.

/Beberapa hari ini aku diteror seseorang, aku benar-benar takut. Dia akan membunuhku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa sembunyi dia akan segera menemukanku!/

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuat Gaara semakin penasaran siapa yang bicara dengan Naruto dan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

/aku ada di atap gedung aula, aku mohon Naruto tolong aku/ suara bergetar dan ketakutan di sebrang sana membuat Naruto segera bergerak berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang terus memanggilnya tapi tidak dipedulikanya.

"Aku akan segera kesana!"

"Naruto!" Seru Gaara, ia berusana mengejar Naruto yang berlari cepat di depannya.

.

.

.

 _ **Bip–**_

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah seseorang yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan burung–burung yang terbang di langit yang biru.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Sosok yang mengenakan sebuah jaket hitam dengan hoodie itu memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Naruko yang menatapnya tajam. "Naruko?"

Naruko menerjang sosok di depanya dan mencengram kerah bajunya. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Yukimaru?" tanya Naruko.

"..."

"Jadi kau dibalik semua ini?"

"..."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan pada Naruto?! Untuk apa kau berbohong mengatakan kau sedang di teror seseorang? Bukankah selama ini kau yang sudah menereornya?!"

Yukimaru tersenyum manis sambil menyentuh wajah Naruko halus. "Karena aku...–"

"MEMBENCINYA!"

 _ **Srakkk!**_

Naruko melepaskan cengramanya, cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir dipipi Naruko. "Kau benar, aku yang sudah melakukannya, pot bunga itu, meja itu. Bukankah rencaku berjalan mulus? Sasuke menganggap itu semua adalah ulahmu, sauadara yang jahat."

"Dan kau juga yang sudah menyuruh Kimimaro?!"

"Kau memang pintar... Tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang? Kau baru saja masuk kedalam perangkapku," kata Yukimaru dengan mengenyitkan keningnya memandang Yukimaru.

"Orang gila sepertimu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? Kau benar. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa, Sasuke itu terlalu angkuh dan dingin pih! Bahkan aku sudah berkorban banyak hal padanya..."

"Tapi jika aku tak bisa maka kau juga tidak akan bisa," lanjut Yukimaru, Naruko memandang horor kearah Yukimaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di tepi gedung.

"Kau akan di tuduh sebagai pembunuh, Naruko."

Tubuh Naruko menegang seketika bertepatan dengan jatuhnya Yukimaru dari atas gedung.

 _ **Brakkkkkkk!**_

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, Naruko memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di sana, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto datang bersama Gaara yang mengikutinya.

Semua menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh sementara dibawah sana sudah terdengar kebisingan orang-orang yang sepertinya menemukan Yukimaru.

"Naruko...?"

.

.

.

.

Garis pembatas polisi melintang di dekat bercak merah yang masih mengeluarkan aroma menyengat.

Beberapa orang kepolisian terlihat masih menyelidiki kasus terbunuhnya salah seorang siswi dari SMA Konoha High School.

"Kudengar, dia memang sengaja membunuhnya?".

"Bukankah dulu dia sering di bully? Apa karena stres dia nekad melakukanya?"

"Yukimaru sempat mengirim pesan bahwa dia di teror seseorang. Mengerikan."

Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menuju atap gedung di dekat TKP.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan kecil Naruko tengah duduk sementara seorang lelaki dari kepolisian terus bertanya padanya.

"Aku akan bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya, kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya..." jawab Naruko datar sambil memandang kosong kedepan.

Lelaki dengan surai putih kebiru-biruan itu menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu apa maksudmu dia sengaja melakukannya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Ya."

"Dengar, semua bukti sudah mengarah padamu Kau satu-satunya yang yang ada di sana, dan ada sidik jarimu di tubuhnya. Kau mencengram lehernya dan menjatuhkannya bukankah begitu?"

"Tidak."

Suigetsu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tanganya. "Kau tidak perlu takut mengakui kejahatan, itu lebih baik dari pada kau terus berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong! Dia sengaja merencakan ini semua dan membiarkan dirinya mati! Aku tidak membunuhnya! Dia yang sudah hampir membunuh saudara kembarku! Dia yang sudah melakukan semua itu dengan bertopeng aku sebagai pelakunya!" bentak Naruko keras.

Suigetsu bergeming, sementara Naruto terengah-engah setelah menumpahkan emosinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan panggil tim medis, sepertinya kau benar-benar tertekan."

Suigetsu menepuk pelan bahu Naruko lalu meninggalkanya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Naruko berteriak keras lalu menundukan wajahnya dalam. Sejenak ia teringat saat bagaimana Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara menemukannya di atap tadi siang. Semua tatapan itu seakan berteriak mengatakan bahwa dia lah pembunuhnya. Naruto tidak bicara satu katapun padanya begitupun juga Gaara sementara Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dan menyebutnya 'Monster'.

Naruko menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam dengan tetesan bening yang terus membasahi permukaan roknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Krieeettt**_ ~

Sai membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, di dalam sana terlihat Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sai melangkah masuk tanpa lupa menutup pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil bangkit dari tiduranya. "Hanya berkunjung."

"Pih! Pergilah," Usir Sasuke.

Tapi Sai tidak peduli ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Keributan di luar membuatku pusing bukankah begitu?," gumam Sai sambil memainkan salah satu polpen Sasuke yang ada di atas meja.

"Hn."

"Semua orang membicarakan tentang Naruko..."

"..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau pikir Naruko benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Sai.

"Semua bukti tertuju padanya."

"Meskipun semua bukti itu tertuju padanya, bagaimana jika bukan Naruko pelakunya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika itu adalah sebah jebakan?"

.

.

.

 _ **Drap...drap..drap...**_

Langkah kaki terdengar cepat menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Langkah itu terus semakin cepat hingga ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat seseorang yang duduk meringkuk, entah dia kedinginan atau memang ingin bersembunyi di sana.

 _"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruko, dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Saat aku bertanya dia mengatakan ingin mencari seseorang yang sudah meneror Naruto, dan orang itu juga yang sudah menjebak Naruto bersama Kimimaro. Naruko ingin kau berhenti menuduhnya sebagai orang jahat, dan hari sebelumnya aku juga melihatnya menemui Kimimaro di rumah sakit. Saat di atap, saat itu Naruko tidak membunuhnya, dia membongkar penjahat yang sebenarnya tapi, itu semua adalah jebakan. Bukankah kau bilang kau juga mendapat pesan oleh seseorang bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya, tapi kau melihat sendiri bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Lalu apa kau masih berpikir bahwa Naruko sengaja melakukannya?."_

Sasuke masih berdiri memperhatikan sosok itu di balik jeruji besi.

Naruko mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan diantara lututnya. Tidak ada yang bicara, Naruko hanya memandang Sasuke begitu pun sebaliknya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok...tok...tokk**_

 _ **Krieettttt**_

Mikoto tersentak dan segera memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Kushina sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang di pinjam Mikoto menginap di rumahnya.

Hari ini Kushina sudah kembali dari rumah sakit, tapi Minato tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada pekerjaan yang membuatnya harus pergi keluar kota beberapa hari dan Mikoto lah yang hari ini menjemputnya sekaligus menemaninya.

"Hn, begitulah."

Kushina duduk di samping Mikoto yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara tanganya.

Kushina tahu pasti apa yang Mikoto sembunyikan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi? Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja tanpaku," sahut Mikoto.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 10 tahun, walau bagaimana pun kau adalah ibunya."

"Aku adalah ibu yang buruk, mereka pasti sangat membenciku, mungkin mereka sudah melupakanku?"

"Kalau saja aku bisa mengulang waktu aku tidak akan sebodoh itu..." lanjut Mikoto sendu..

Kushina memandang sendu sahabat baiknya itu, ia memeluk tubuh Mikoto berharap Mikoto akan merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan bersar nan mewah terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya terbaring di atasnya dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang entah apa namanya terpasang di tubuhnya.

Seorang pengusaha kaya bermarga Uchiha yang sudah bertahun-tahun terbaring koma di sana karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Itachi duduk di samping tempat tidur Fugaku. "Sampai kapan Tou-san akan begini? Tou-san bahkan melewatkan melihat Sasuke tumbuh. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Kaa-san, aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salah kalian berdua tapi aku selalu mengkhawatirkan tentang Sasuke. Aku juga mengkhawatirkan aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan benar..."

"Meskipun begitu, aku yakin Sasuke pasti bisa sedikit lebih mengerti karena dia sudah lebih dewasa. Jika tou-san kembali, aku harap keluarga kita pun bisa kembali sama seperti dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update! Kelamaan kah? Hehe maaf ya blue sibuk banget jadi gak sempet update tapi hari ini blue udah update lagi~ yuhuuu~ :.ヽ(*´∀`).:

Blue berharap bisa cepetan libur, biar blue bisa santai2 trus bisa ngetik ff :p blue juga harap chap 9 bisa lebih memuaskan para readers :'D

Ngomong2 soal drama blue emang suka nonton drama jadi mohon kemaklumannya :'3, kayak yg blue bilang di chap sebelumnya blue banyak terispirasi dari berbagai drama, tapi drama "You're beautiful" blue baru nyadar loh kalaunya emang mirip kesana ceritanya '-' #pletakk tapi entah lah soalnya blue juga gak nyontek sepenuhnya dari drama, sebagian dari imajinasi absurdnya blue sebagian lagi di bantuin temen :'v

Oh iya ada pesan juga dari blue buat reader yg salah alamat :3 kalaunya gak suka cerita BL atau Yaoi blue saranin jangan baca ff beginian, kan udah tau gak suka kok tetap baca -,- kan aneh, tapi kalaunya suka tapi malu bilang gak papa sih, itu hak anda blue cuma nyaranin yg gak suka BL jauh2 aja yg sesama fujoshi mendekat :v itu aja sih :)

Blue akan selalu berusaha menjadi penulis yang lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi, makasih banget buat yg udah ng-review ffnya blue, blue slalu tungguin reviews kalian loh. Makasih juga buat yang udah berkenan baca, nyemangatin blue & nungguin blue~ blue terharu :'D #plakkk

Jangan bosen ya nungguin blue kambek, & akhirnya blue pamit lagi, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya bye bye~ *tebar menyan* ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 10-**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

 **~oOo Happy Reading oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keheningan menyelemuti ruangan yang dihuni dua orang laki-laki yang salah satunya memilih bungkam tanpa menanggapi temannya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruko, dia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Saat aku bertanya dia mengatakan ingin mencari seseorang yang sudah meneror Naruto, dan orang itu juga yang sudah menjebak Naruto bersama Kimimaro. Naruko ingin kau berhenti menuduhnya sebagai orang jahat, dan hari sebelumnya aku juga melihatnya menemui Kimimaro di rumah sakit. Saat di atap, saat itu Naruko tidak membunuhnya, dia membongkar penjahat yang sebenarnya tapi, itu semua adalah jebakan. Bukankah kau bilang kau juga mendapat pesan oleh seseorang bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya, tapi kau melihat sendiri bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja. Lalu apa kau masih berpikir bahwa Naruko sengaja melakukannya?." tutur Sai panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, tapi. Haruskah kita menangkap seseorang yang tidak bersalah."

Sai bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia berhenti sebendar dan menengok ke arah Sasuke.

"Setidaknya jangan semakin membuat menderita."

Setelah berkata begitu Sai pun benar-benar pergi, sementara Sasuke terlihat seperti sedang berfikir. Tapi semakin dikirkan ucapan Sai terasa semakin benar.

Sasuke segera bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang ada di atas meja.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di malam yang sama, bertempat di asrama putri, Naruto mendapat tamu tidak biasa di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ino mendatanginya dan kini mereka sedang berkumpul di kamarnya.

"Naruto, apa kau percaya Naruko melakukannya?" tanya Ino penuh harap pada Naruto yang masih belum berberikan komentar apapun.

"Kau adalah saudari kembarnya, kau pasti tahu pasti Naruko tidak mungkin melakukannya benarkan?"

"Ya, Naruko tidak mungkin..." sahut Naruto terdengar tidak begitu yakin tapi tersirat perasaan cemas di sana.

"Naruko pasti punya alasan kenapa dia ada di sana, kita harus melepaskan Naruko dari tuduhan tersangka, masalahnya bukti-bukti yang ada terlalu kuat, kita perlu bukti lain yang melemahkan bukti yang ada," kata Sakura yang juga ikut berkumpul disana.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan ikut membantu," lanjut Sakura sambil merangkul Naruto.

"Seandainya ada saksi lain yang melihat kejadian di atap..." gumam Ino.

"Saksi lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Um, jika ada saksi yang melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya pasti akan lebih mudah."

"Lalu apa ada saksi lain?" tanya Sakura.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah jeruji yang membatas anatara dirinya dan Naruko yang masih meringkuk sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atap?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"Apa kau benar-benar seperti apa yang mereka tuduhkan?"

"..."

"Katakan! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Sesuatu yang bodoh..."sahut Naruko dingin.

"?"

Naruko tersenyum hambar sambil memandang lurus kedepan dengan kosong. "Lalu menurutmu apa yang aku lakukan, Sasuke?"

.

.

Naruto berjalan lemas menuju sekolahnya, jujur ia masih sangat mencemaskan Naruko. Bahkan ia tidak berani memberi tahu orang tuanya, ia di sini karena di tugaskan menjaga Naruko. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Saat Naruto sudah tiba di dalam bangunan sekolahnya ia melihat banyaknya murid yang bergerombol entah apa yang mereka saksikan.

Naruto bergegas pergi kesana dengan bersusah payah melewati orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanya.

Tanpa peduli sumpah serapah orang yang kesal karena tidak sengaja terdorong, terjepit dan sebagainya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil melewati mereka semua, tapi setelah keluar dari sana Naruto malah melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Didepan matanya sendiri ada sosok familiar yang sama sekali tidak asing baginya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukankah Naruko ditahan? Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

"Naruko datang bersama Sasuke, apa dia yang menjemput Naruko?"

"Hehh? Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Banyak murid yang saling bertanya dengan sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka. Sementara Naruto masih berdiri layaknya orang bodoh di depan saudari kembarnya yang kini ada tepat di hadapanya.

"Naruko?"

Naruko memandang Naruto sebentar lalu berlalu begitu saja, Naruto yang menyadari Naruko telah pergi segera menyusulnya. Naruto berlari mengejar Naruko dan menahannya dengan mencengram tanganya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah dibebaskan?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, Naruko melepaskan cengraman Naruto lalu menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun untuk sekarang," kata Naruko lalu meninggalkan Naruto lagi.

'Sasuke? Dia tahu sesuatu?!' Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sosok yang ia cari, Naruto pergi mencari Sasuke ke semua tempat yang kemungkinan Sasuke kunjungi.

Hingga Naruto menemukan Sasuke di belakang sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto berhasil menemukannya.

"Katakan?! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruko?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dia terbebas dari tuduhan pembunuh dan sekarang sudah bebas," jelas Sasuke.

"Apa? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Itu mudah. Ada bukti yang mendukungnya, aku hanya sedikit membantu dan dia terbebas."

 _ **Grep–**_

Sasuke nyaris terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya, Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara dada bidangnya. "Apapun itu, terimakasih sudah membantunya. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanya."

Sasuke bergeming, tapi kemudian ia melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang bersikap dingin padanya, bahkan ia terlihat sangat datar.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, pikirkan saja bagaimana caramu untuk melunasi hutan-hutangmu padaku," kata Sasuke sambil memunggungi Naruto lalu juga meninggalkannya sendiri.

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang pergi menjauh, ia tidak tahu pasti tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa memanggilku? Aku pikir aku sedang tidak enak badan, jika tidak ada hal yang penting aku akan pergi keruang kesehatan," tanya Neji yang mendapat pesan dari Gaara untuk menemuinya di ruangan olah raga.

"Kau menjauh karena apa yang aku katakan waktu itu?" tanya Gaara _to the point._

Neji memasukkan kedua tanganya pada saku celanya tanpa berminat untuk melihat kearah Gaara. "Maksudmu aku menghidarimu karena sudah kau tolak?" tebak Neji.

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tapi bukankah kau selalu merasa canggung setiap bertemu denganku setelah hari itu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menjauh..."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah padaku," kata Neji, Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Neji. "Kalau kau tidak ingin aku menjauh, maka pegang aku dan jangan pernah lepaskan."

"..." tidak ada sepatah kata pun terdengar keluar dari mulut Gaara ia hanya diam dan kembali memandang lapangan basket yang ada di depanya.

"Tapi kita adalah teman..."

"Begitupun kau dan Naruto."

Gaara bungkam kalimat Neji baruasan baru saja menohoknya, Neji dan Naruto sama-sama temanya dan mereka terlibat dalam hubungan yang sulit.

"Jika menurutmu aku akan melupakan semua ini dengan mudah, itu salah. Karena aku tidak pernah menganggabmu sebagai teman," Neji berucap dingin setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri disana.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku?!" desak Ino sambil menarik-narik tangan Naruko di bangkunya.

"Aku akan ceritakan nanti, untuk sekarang aku sedang malas membahasnya," sahut Naruko sambil melepaskan tangan Ino darinya.

Ino mendengus kesal sambil bersedekap dada. "Jadi benar Sasuke menjeputmu dari sana dan membawamu kembali kesini?"

"..."

"Kenapa dia melakukanya? Bukanya Sasuke selalu menjauhimu? Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba baik dan membelamu?"

"Tentu saja semua itu karena aku," seseorang di depan pintu kelas mereka mengintrupsi pembicaraan Ino dan Naruko.

Di sana terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sambil tersenyum polos dengan sebuah buku entah buku apa itu yang di teteng di tangan kananya. "Sai?"

Pemuda yang sebenarnya Sai itu berjalan kearah Naruko masih dengan senyum polos bak bayi tak berdosa. "Benarkan, Naruko?"

"Ehhh sejak kapan kalian berdua dekat?" tanya Ino memandang Sai dan Naruko bergantian.

"Bagaimana ya, mungkin sejak 2 minggu yang lalu," jawab Sai, sementara Naruko sama sekali terlihat tidak tertarik untuk ikut bicara. "Hoo~ lalu apa maksudmu karena kau Sasuke membantu Naruko terbebas?"

"Ya, aku hanya memberi beberapa masukan dan Sasuke menuruti semua kata-kataku," jawab Sai lagi-lagi dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"Sulit di percaya," timpal Ino, sesaat ia melirik ke arah Naruko yang memilih memperhatikan keluar jendela dan mengabaikan dua mahluk berbeda gender di dekatnya. "Tapi semua itu tidak gratis."

"Hehh? Maksudmu?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

"Naruko harus jadi model lukisanku lagi."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya menyimak penjelasan senseinya di depan kelas, dan beralih mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran di kelasnya bahkan dia memakai headset sambil melihat keluar jendela. Naruto mengalihkam pandanganya pada Naruko, hal yang sama juga di lakukan Naruko, dia terlihat tidak sedang memperhatikan pelajaran dan memilih memperhatikan objek lain sambil memikirkan suatu hal.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' inner Naruto, ia pun berhenti memperhatikan dua orang tersebut dan kembali fokus pada pelajaran.

Meskipun begitu selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto tetap tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan dan memikirkan tentang Sasuke dan Naruko, bahkan saat jam istirahat tiba Naruto masih terus memikirkan tentang mereka.

"Mungkin saja Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki perasaaan yang tersembunyi pada Naruko," kata Gaara sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap sekolahnya.

'Perasaan yang tersembunyi?' tanya batin Naruto, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu meletakkan kotak minuman jusnya ke sisi sampingnya.

"Sasuke peduli pada orang lain itu bukan hal yang biasa, jika dia sampai melakukan semua ini, apa menurutmu tidak ada sesuatu di antara mereka? Naruko menyukai Sasuke, jika hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke bukankah itu hal yang wajar, semua bisa saja terjadi."

'Ya, si Teme itu pernah mengatakan menyukaiku, dan Naruko adalah kembaranku. Wajah kami sangat mirip, aku pernah membentaknya dan dia juga pernah menjauh lalu tiba-tiba mereka menjadi dekat... Ayolah Naruto bukankah itu bagus, Naruko memang sudah lama mengejar si Teme itu, dengan begitu kau bisa mengakhiri semua ini,' kata batin Naruto.

"Mempengaruhi orang lain seperti itu bukan hal yang bagus," seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan ikut menimpali mereka.

Gaara memandang dingin kearah Sai yang sudah sampai di samping Naruto. "Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Sasuke dan Naruko, Naruto?" tanya Sai, Naruto tidak menyahut hanya menunggu apa yang akan Sai katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku yang meminta Sasuke untuk membebaskan Naruko. Karena aku tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan apa kau tahu sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sampai di atap sebelum Yukimaru jatuh dari atas gedung. Aku hanya meminta Sasuke untuk menjadi saksi bersamaku dan membebaskan Naruko. Intinya semua ini bukan karena Sasuke, tapi karena aku. Kapan orang-orang akan mengerti bahwa pahlawan yang sebenarnya adalah aku, dan Sasuke hanya perantaranya," gumam Sai.

"Jadi begitu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebaik itu. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantu."

Sai hanya tersenyum, sekilas ia melirik ke arah sisi lain Naruto. Disana Gaara terlihat tidak begitu menyukai kedatanganya. Saat Gaara juga melihat kearahnya Sai mempermanis senyumnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit seakan mengatakan _'Aku–Mendukung–SasukeNaruto'._

"Aku pergi, sepertinya tadi Kiba dan Lee memanggilku," kata Gaara seraya meranjak pergi.

Naruto memandang heran kerah Gaara yang pergi menjauh. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Disaat Naruto masih sibuk melihat kearah perginya Gaara, Sai malah mencubit gemas pipi Naruto hingga membuat si empu menjerit sakit.

"Huaaa apa-apaan kau Sai?!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Itu karena kau terlalu polos Naruto. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membaca perasaan orang lain, dan juga kurasa kau terlalu baik. Sebaiknya kau sedikit mengurangi sifat-sifatmu itu."

"Hehh? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya.

'Jika Sasuke yang melihat ini aku yakin Naruto pasti tidak akan selamat.' inner Sai, tapi ia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tentu saja perasaan sebagai seorang teman Haha...lalu apa lagi?"

"Bisakah kau menjawabnya dengan jujur tanpa ada beban karena Naruko? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sai lagi.

"..."

"..."

"...aku juga tidak tahu..."

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven, bertubuh tinggi dan berparas tampan yang tidak perlu lagi di tebak siapa dia, karena dialah yang pangeran KHS.

Sasuke hanya berdiri di dekat jendela besar sambil menengok keluar. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan tentang kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, di tambah dengan pembicaraanya dengan Naruko setelah Naruko terbebas.

.

.

 _Sasuke masih berdiri di depan jeruji itu, dan kemudian ia mulai melangkah mendekat dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya._

 _"Jika aku katakan pun kau tidak pernah percaya..." kata Naruko masih enggan melihat kearah Sasuke. "Selama ini kau terus melihat pada Naruto, aku juga ingin seperti dia. Bahkan sekalipun aku aku menjadi Naruto aku tetap menjadi bayangan."_

 _Kreaakkk_

 _Pintu jeruji besi itu terbuka lebar. "Keluarlah," titah Sasuke._

 _Naruko akhirnya menoleh lagi kearah Sasuke. "Kau sudah bebas."_

 _Naruko bangkit dari tempatnya, tanpa di suruh dua kali ia berjalan keluar sendiri sana, di luar ada seorang pemuda lagi yang sudah menunggu mereka._

 _Sai segera menghampiri Naruko dan Sasuke. "Terkejut?" tebak Sai pada Naruko yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya._

 _"Seharusnya begitu, apa lagi yang membebaskanmu adalah seorang seniman hebat dan model terkenal," gumam Sai._

 _"Apa kau penasaran bagaimana kami membebaskanmu?" tanya Sai._

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Baiklah, kurasa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara."_

 _Sai berjalan lebih lambat dari pada Sasuke dan Naruko, perlahan senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke terus melangkah kedepan tanpa sedikitpun menengok kebelakang begitupun juga Naruko._

 _"Aku ingin bicara," kata Naruko menghentikan Sasuke._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Kenapa?..."_

 _"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Sai," Sasuke melanjutkan lagi langkahnya yang sempat terhenti._

 _ **Set–**_

 _ **Grepp**_

 _Sasuke bergeming saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. "Untuk saat ini anggap saja aku Naruto jika kau tidak ingin aku yang memelukmu..." Naruko berkata dengan suara serak._

 _"..."_

 _Tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sasuke Naruko memeluk Sasuke semakin erat. "Aku takut, kupikir tidak ada satu orang pun yang percaya padaku...Aku pikir aku benar-benar sendirian. Sebentar saja, aku mohon sebentar saja aku ingin bersamamu..." lirih Naruko._

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sambil meneteng tasnya, sekolah telah berakhir hari ini, dan sebagian besar siswa dan siswi sudah kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Naruto kembali karena sepertinya ponselnya tertinggal di laci mejanya. Sesampai di depan pintu masuk menuju kelas Naruto melihat masih ada yang belum pulang dan memilih bertahan di kelas, saat dilihat lebih jelas akhirnya Naruto sadar dua orang yang ada di kelasnya itu adalah Naruko dan Sasuke.

Dengan segera Naruto bersembunyi agar tidak ketahuan sambil mengintip apa yang mereka lakukan.

'Apa yang sedang Sasu-Teme itu lakukan bersama Naruko?' inner Naruto penasaran.

Di sana sepertinya Naruko sedang bicara dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang Naruko katakan. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka katakan.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan menungguku. Kupikir kau hanya akan menunggu Naruto..."

Naruko tersenyum kecil sementara Sasuke masih diam. "Apa yang membuatmu ada di sini?" tanya Naruko.

"..." Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab Naruko, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aah... Kau pasti tidak benar-benar ingin menungguku..." kata Naruko.

"Kau bilang ingin bersamaku walau hanya sebentar?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke kembali menatap sepasang kelereng biru milik Naruko. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan."

Naruko masih memandang bingung Sasuke ia masih belum benar-benar bisa menangkap apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruko, lalu tanpa aba-aba mengecup belahan kenyal milik Naruko. Sementara di luar Naruto masih memperhatikan mereka.

 _"Mungkin saja Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki perasaaan yang tersembunyi pada Naruko...–Naruko menyukai Sasuke, jika hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke bukankah itu hal yang wajar, semua bisa saja terjadi."_

Tiba-tiba saja kalimat Gaara terlintas di benak Naruto, sambil berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

'Gaara benar...' Inner Naruto.

Apa sebentar lagi ia akan pulang, –Ya Naruto sudah sangat ingin kembali pada kehidupan normalnya. Naruko selalu mengatakan ingin mengejar Sasuke, dan sekarang semua sudah terwujud. Dengan begini seharusnya Naruko mau pulang bersamanya. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang lain.

Jika bukan Naruko lalu apa yang membuatnya merasa lehernya. terjerat. "Haha... Si Teme itu benar-benar bodoh. Dia bilang tidak menyukai Naruko, dia bilang dia tidak mungkin membalas perasaan Naruko. Tapi sekarang dia...Haha...ha–ugh," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tanganya di genggam erat, lebih erat dan kepalanya tertundukk dalam.

.

.

.

 _ **Krieetttt~**_

Gaara melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya, setelah meletakkan tasnya ia mulai mengganti bajunya.

 _ **Tap—**_

Gaara mengehentikan pergerakkanya, kelereng hijaunya melirik sosok yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur. Terbesit rasa heran, karena tidak biasanya Neji tidur secepat ini. Tapi kemudian Gaara segera menepis perasaannya itu dan memilih untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Tapi saat makan malam telah siap Neji masih belum bangun dari tidurnya.

"Cepatlah bangun atau kau akan melewatkan makan malammu," Gaara berucap sambil menunggu Neji di meja makan kecil mereka yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang.

"..."

Gaara menunggu, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Neji turun dari tempat tidur atau menyahutnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara memilih untuk tidak mencemaskan Neji, Gaara pun memakan makanannya sendiri tanpa Neji.

'Mungkin dia benar-benar sudah tidur,' inner Gaara.

Usai menyelesaikan makan malamnnya Gaara meranjak menuju meja belajar dan mulai menghidupkan laptopnya.

Jemarinya dengan lihai menyentuh tombol-tombol keyboard dan matanya hanya terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"..."

 _ **Tak—**_

Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu segera naik ke tempat tidur Neji. Di sana terdapat seorang pemuda yang tidur sambil memunggungi Gaara.

"Neji...?"

"Neji?" Panggil Gaara, tapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Neji.

Gaara naik lebih dekat dengan Neji. "Neji? Ne—"

Gaara terhenti saat tanganya menyentuh kulit Neji yang terasa panas, dengan segera Gaara menyentuh kening Neji. Rasa panas seketika menjalar ke tanganya saat sentuhan dengan kening Neji.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Gaara sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Neji.

"Dingin..."

"Huh?" Gaara tidak begitu dengan jelas mendengar apa yang Neji katakan karena terlalu pelan.

'Dingin? Selimutnya!' Gaara segera mengambil selimut dan di pasangkan pada Neji. Ia juga mengambil kompres untuk Neji.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Neji seperti mengatakan sesuatu tapi Gaara sama dekali tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sebelum Gaara mempertanyakan apa yang Neji katakan. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik dan jatuh tepat dalam pelukan Neji.

"Sekarang lebih hangat," gumam Neji pelan sambil mendekap Gaara lebih erat.

Sementara Gaara sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena Neji terus memeluknya.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak," Gaara berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukkan yang masih enggan melepaskannya. "Tapi kau hangat, Gaara."

"..."

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja."

Neji menarik seulas senyum lalu memeluk Gaara lebih erat. "Tapi apa kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Gaara.

"Belum," Neji menjawab pelan terdengar seperti sebuah racauan.

"Kau harus minum obat," Gaara mencoba bangun lagi untuk mengambil obat, tapi Neji malah menariknya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, kau lah obatku saat ini."

"..." Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain membiarkan Neji terus memeluknya dan mungkin akan terus seperti ini sepanjang malam.

"Tapi kupikir ini belum cukup."

Gaara mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang yang Neji, Gaara pun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku masih merasa dingin. Aku perlu yang lebih panas."

Neji bertemu pandang dengan Gaara, lama keduanya saling memandangi lawan masing-masing. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis dan jarak pembatas mereka seketika musnah ketika kedua bibir mereka bertaut seakan ingin mejadi satu. Neji membuka matanya yang di lihatnya adalah sosok pemuda yang berambut merah bata yang terlihat terbuai akan ciumannya, sekilas Neji tersenyum samar di tengah adegan cukup panas mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang, di sana ada Sai yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huh?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sai. 'Aku? Aku kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padaku? Apa aku lupa?'

"Maksudku, kemarin aku melihatmu di koridor... Kau melihatnya?"tanya Sai.

"Melihat? Apa aku tid–... Naruko?"

"..."

"Ya aku melihatnya, si Teme itu. Awas saja jika dia macam-macam pada Naruko, aku akan membunuhnya!" seru Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya kuat dengan pose seperti akan memukul.

Sai tidak memberi komentar apa-apa hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau."

"Hehh? Apa maksudmu aku?"

"Kupikir hanya Sasuke yang yang membohongi dirinya sendiri, ternyata kau juga begitu."

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu, Sai? Aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu, selain itu ada baiknya juga Sasuke dekat dengan Naruko. Aku pergi," Sai pergi begitu saja setelah bicara pada Naruto yang memasang tampang bodoh.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil kembali memikirkan apa maksud yang Sai katakan padanya.

"Perasaan yang sebenarnya?...yang seperti apa?"

.

.

.

.

Sai tiba di kelasnya, ia segera duduk di bangkunya. Tiba-tiba teringat saat kemarin.

Saat ia baru saja selesai mandi setelah puas bermain basket dan dalam perjalanan menuju asrama, saat melewati koridor yang mana dekat dengan kelas 2–A Sai melihat mahluk kuning(?), yang berdiri di depan kelas, saat di lihat lebih dekat. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto, tapi ada yang aneh dari Naruto kemudian Naruto pergi. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto lihat Sai mencoba mengintip kedalam kelas, disana ia melihat Sasuke bersama dengan Naruko, wajah Naruko terlihat memerah dan dia tidak berani memandang Sasuke sedikitpun. Sai menengok kearah perginya Naruto lalu Sasuke dan Naruko bergantian.

"Huh? Kau kenapa Gaara?" suara Kiba tiba-tiba mengembalikan Sai dari lamunannya, Sai menengok ke arah pandangan Kiba dan menemukan Gaara baru saja tiba di kelas dan duduk di bangkunya yang duduk di depannya di ikuti Neji di belakang yang juga baru saja datang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Lee, Gaara melirik sekilas ke arah Neji begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya terjatuh di kamar mandi," jawab Gaara.

Lee dan Kiba memicingkan matanya menatap Gaara lebih detail. "Aku yakin pernah melihat hal semacam ini sebelumnya," gumam Kiba.

"Ya. Gaara mirip seperti kau saat hari pertama kau pacaran dengan Shikamaru."

"Ehh?" Kiba tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Lee yang polos, jika yang di maksud Lee adalah saat pertama kali ia dan Shikamaru pertama kali melakukan 'itu', lalu Gaara juga.

'Dengan siapa? Neji?' inner Kiba memandang penuh curiga ke arah Neji yang bersikap normal seperti biasa.

"Tapi bukankah tadi Gaara bilang dia terjatuh, dan tidak ada masalah serius, jadi kita tidak perlu mencemaskannya," kata Lee.

"Ya, kau benar," Kiba ikut membenarkan dan segera mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Gaara dan Neji barusan.

.

.

Naruko bangkit dari kurisnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas saat jam istirahat datang.

"Kenapa dengan Naruko?" gumam Ino yang akhirnya memutuskan menyusul Naruto keluar dari kelas.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi matanya terus memperhatikan Naruko.

 _ **Sret–**_

Naruto memandang pegelangan tanganya yang di cengram Sasuke, "Ikut denganku."

"Apa? Ak–," belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sasuke sudah menyeretnya pergi.

"Kupikir ada sesuatu antara Naruko dan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke kembali dekat dengan Naruto," gumam Karin sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Tapi apa kau tahu kenapa Sasuke menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelayannya, Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah kau benar, selama ini kita hanya tahu Naruto adalah pelayan Sasuke. Tapi kita sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba bisa menjadi pelayan Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Apa menurutmu ini tidak sedikit aneh?" tambah Karin yang setuju dengan tenten.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak pernah menanyakannya pada Naruto," sahut Sakura sambil memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

Sasuke masih menyeret Naruto di sepanjang koridor.

"Teme! Kenapa kau meyeretku seperti ini! Aku bukan peliharaanmu-ttebayo!"

Mendengar Naruto yang terus menggerutu Sasuke pun akhirnya berhenti tapi ia masih belum melepaskan cengramanya.

"Gah! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain lebih dulu sebelum menyeretnya pakasa?!"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Kau bisa katakan itu nanti, aku sudah sangat lapar. Aku juga sudah janji akan makan bersama Gaara," kata Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan cengraman Sasuke dan berharap dengan begitu ia akan terbebas.

"Hn. Kita bicara setelah kau makan diluar."

"Hah apa? Apa maksudmu diluar? Apa maksudmu kita akan pergi dari sekolah? Apa kau ingin membuatku keluar dari sekolah lebih cepat?!"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, kau tidak akan di keluarkan. Ayo pergi."

"Aku tidak mau-ttebayo!"

 _ **Srett–**_

"Eh?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, otaknya sedang mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Satu detik...

Dua detik..

Tiga..

"HUAAAA TURUNKAN AKU TEME! KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!" seru Naruto yang berontak Sasuke menggendongnya bak karung beras.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan terus membawa Naruto sampai mereka tiba di mobil Sasuke.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Apa kau ingin semua penggemarmu membullyku lagi?! Kapan kau akan berhenti menggangguku?!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke mengubris ia hanya terus fokus pada jalan di depannya, seakan-akan sama sekali tidak mendengar Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin bicara padaku, kenapa tidak kau katakan sekarang?! Kenapa kau harus membawaku seperti ini?!"

 _ **Ckitttttttttt–**_

"..."

Naruto menunggu tapi setelah lama di tunggu Sasuke belum mengucapkan satu katapun. "Kemana kau ingin makan?"

"Hehh?"

"Kemana kau ingin makan, Dobe?" ulang Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus kesal, sambil bersedekap dada ia mengalihkan pandanya ke luar jendela.

"Ramen Ichiraku."

"..." tidak ada sahutan dari Sasuke, tapi mobil Sasuke kembali melaju pergi.

'Apa?! Kenapa dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?! Memangnya apa yang ingin dikatakan?' gumam batin Naruto.

Sementara Sasuke kembali diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di tempat yang Naruto sebutkan, tanpa pikir pajang Naruto segera masuk kedalam kedai. Ia sudah sangat kesal, dari pada memikirkan tentang Sasuke lebih baik Naruto makan. Lagi pula ia juga sudah rindu ramen ini.

Saat Sasuke masuk kesana, ia sudah mendapati Naruto melahab ramenya dengan sangat bernafsu, tidak butuh banyak waktu, satu mangkuk ramen telah lenyap.

"Paman berikan aku satu mangkuk ramen lagi!" seru Naruto.

"Ahahaha baiklah, kau terlihat sangat bersemangat Naruto. Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu?"

"Pacar?" Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sasuke di sana.

"Dia bukan pacarku paman! Dia yang sudah membuatku kesal sampai seperti ini!" seru Naruto yang tidak terima di sebut pacar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya menemaninya makan disini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto balas mengabaikan Sasuke dan memilih untuk memuaskan hasrat laparnya. Di tengah aktivitas makannya, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan kearah mereka.

 _ **BYUUURRRRRR**_

Semua orang terkejut dan memandang ke arah Sasuke. Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya dan beralih memandang kearah wanita paruh baya yang baru saja menyiram Sasuke dengan segelas air yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Uchiha Brengsek!"

"Orang sepertimu kenapa harus ada di dunia ini?!" teriak wanita itu sambil mencengram erat seragam yang Sasuke kenakan.

Naruto yang melihat wanita tersebut segera melerai keduanya.

"Jangan menggangguku?! Ini urusanku dengan Uchiha sialan ini?!" bentak wanita itu sambil menepis kasar Naruto.

"Gara-gara kau... Gara-gara kau aku kehilangan putri kesayanganku?! Kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku?! Aku ibunya, aku yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkannya tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku dan memilih untuk mengejarmu yang sama sekali tidak pernah peduli kenapa?!"

Sasuke melepaskan cengraman wanita tersebut dan menarik Naruto, tanpa lupa meninggalkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Ayo pergi dari sini."

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan satun terhadap orang yang lebih tua? Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkannya?! Seluruh Uchiha benar-benar sial! Ibumu saja menghilang, tentu saja sikapmu jadi seperti ini, kau tidak memiliki ibu tentu saja kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan antara ibu dan anak. Aku kehilangan anakku satu-satunya! Semua itu karena kau!"

 _Perasaan antara Ibu dan Anak._ Sasuke meremas tanganya semakin kuat namun wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Naruto memandang cemas kearah Sasuke yang masih tidak merespon apapun.

"Ayo pergi."

Naruto hanya menurut saat Sasuke segera menariknya pergi dan meninggalkan kekacauan yang ada di kedai ramen. Sesampai di mobil Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terlalu baik.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, Naruto semakin panik saat Sasuke terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Secara tiba-tiba ada truk besar yang melintas di depan mereka. Untungnya Sasuke segera bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dan berhenti sebelum mobilnya menabrak truk tersebut.

"Sasuke! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto cemas, tapi Sasuke masih diam seperti kehilangan jiwanya sendiri, semua kalimat wanita yang ia temui di kedai ramen beberapa waktu yang lalu terus tergiang dikepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke tapi Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tersentak karena tiba-tiba bersikap kasar padanya. "PERGI! BUKANKAH KAU INGIN PERGI?!"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja..."

"..."

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

 _ **BRAKKK–**_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya keras, sementara Naruto masih berdiri di depan kamar Sasuke bersama seorang pelayan paruh baya.

"Sasuke–sama sangat sensitif jika ada yang membicarakan tentang ibunya. Sejak dulu tidak ada yang pernah berani mengungkit-ungit tentang hal itu."

"Ano...memangnya ada apa dengan ibunya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia, tapi aku akan tetap menceritakannya karena kupikir kalian dekat..." kata pelayan wanita tersebut sambil memandang Naruto lekat.

Sementara itu Naruto menunggu apa yang akan di katakan pelayan Sasuke tersebut dengan antusias. "Ibu Sasuke–sama di usir dari rumah ini."

"Di usir?" ulang Naruto.

"Kedua orang tua Sasuke–sama menikah bukan karena saling menyukai, melainkan karena kecelakaan. Tapi meskipun begitu orang tua Sasuke–sama berpura-pura seakan-akan pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Di tahun pertama mereka mendapat seorang anak laki-laki dan beberapa tahun kemudian ternyata merera kembali mendapat seorang putra, tapi saat Sasuke–sama berusia 6 tahun kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Ternyata selama ini kecelakaan yang terjadi sebelum mereka menikah adalah sebuah kesenghajaan, ibu Sasuke–sama memang ingin menikah dengan ayah Sasuke–sama tujuanya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha beserta seluruh kekayaanya."

"Ehh? Menghancurkan? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu Sasuke–sama berasal dari kabat jauh dari keluarga utama Uchiha yang merupakan garis keturunan dari ayah Sasuke–sama. Ibu Sasuke–sama adalah yatim piatu yang di adopsi oleh kakek Sasuke–sama sendiri. Tapi sebelumnya Ibu Sasuke–sama mendapat berita bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena keluarga Uchiha, karena itu ibu Sasuke–sama memutuskan untuk membalas dendam..." terang pelayan itu panjang lebar.

"Jadi karena itu Ibu Sasuke menghilang?"

"Dulu Sasuke–sama adalah orang yang periang, tapi semenjak ibu Sasuke–sama pergi, Sasuke–sama jadi seperti sekarang..."

.

.

Sasuke menyadarkan punggungnya pada dinding kamarnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _'...–Ibumu saja menghilang, tentu saja sikapmu jadi seperti ini, kau tidak memiliki ibu tentu saja kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan antara ibu dan anak...'_

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat, sambil meringis pelan. Perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya lalu melirik ke sampingnya, tepat di dekatnya ada seorang pemuda yang berpenampilan seperti seorang anak perempuan.

Pemuda tersebut menggenggam erat tanganya, lalu memandang kedua onyxnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke tidak bisa menolak, ia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok Naruto saat ini karena hanya Naruto yang bisa melihatnya seperti ini. Satu-satu yang bisa menjadi seseorang yang menyedihkan.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, yang ia lakukan hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Sasuke beristirahat padanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya..."

"Kau membuatku bingung..."

"...–Sasuke."

Naruto masih memandangi wajah Sasuke yang sudah terlelap di pangkuannya. Tangan Naruto terulur mengusap helaian rambut Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

Naruto seketika terbangun setelah ikut tertidur saat menemani Sasuke.

Di depan pintu kamar Sasuke terlihat seorang lelaki yang mirip seperti Sasuke hanya saja memiliki rambut lebih panjang dan guratan di wajahnya.

Itachi segera menghampiri mereka dengan ekpresi cemas. "Sasuke?!"

"Ano...I-itachi–san. Sasuke hanya sedang tidur," jelas Naruto.

Itachi menghela nafas lega lalu berjongkok di depan Naruto.

"Aku hampir mati, Baka–otouto! Kapan kau akan berhenti membuatku cemas."

"Err...Sasuke sudah lebih tenang sekarang."

Itachi melihat ke arah Naruto, jujur saja ia baru saja menyadari akan keberadaan mahluk pirang ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Itachi terdengar dingin, untuk sesaat Naruto merasa takut akan aura Uchiha yang mencekam dari Itachi.

"Aku–"

"Jika kau disini hanya mengantar Sasuke, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Ehh?" Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar, apa baru saja ia di usir.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri, aku adalah kakaknya. Dan kuharap kau bisa menutup mulut tentang apa yang ketahui tentang Sasuke."

Itachi memindahkan Sasuke ketempat tidurnya, dan Naruto pun akhirnya bisa bangkit dari tempatnya semula.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Kau baru saja ku usir apa kau masih tidak ingin pergi?" tanya Itachi.

Tanpa di suruh lagi Naruto pun berpamit pulang meskipun tidak di ubris oleh Itachi, setelah Naruto benar-benar pergi dari sana Itachi memanggil salah satu kaki tangan yang paling di percayainya.

"Cari tahu tentang orang itu, jangan biarkan satu informasi pun terlewat."

"Baik! Itachi–sama," sahut Deidara.

'Namikaze Naruto?' Inner Itachi, sebelumnya Itachi sempat melihat Name-tag di atas lambang sekolah di seragam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya update juga-,- setelah blue berjuang sekuat tenanga ff ini pun berhasil di update :'v *plakk* padahal libur tapi ttp aja gak bisa update lebih cepet, gak tau kenapa semenjak libur datang semakin banyak halangan dan rintangan yg menghambat blue buat ngetik ff ヽ( ; ▽ ; )ノ

blue gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi -_- buat chap depan blue bakal kasih sedikit potongan chapnya...

 _._

 _"Apa ini? Naruto sebenarnya laki-laki?"_

 _._

Pendek banget kah? Segitu aja cukup lah -,-

Siapa yang bilang gitu, apa yang terjadi, dan apa identitas Naruto yang sebenarnya akan terungkap? oh iya tadi Sasuke juga belom sempet nyampein apa yang pengen dia omongin, trus bagaimana perasaan Naruto :* pelan-pelan akan terjawab semuanya di chapter2 mendatang :v yg pasti ff ini gak bakal cepet tamat :'v

Tetap nantikan ff nya blue, karena blue masih pengen berjuang(?) buat nyelesai-in ff ini :'3

Makasih buat yg udah baca, review, fav, jga follow^^ blue sayang kalian *muahhh #keselekduren.

.

.

.

 _Mind to Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Pretty Boy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : BlueSky04**

 **-Chapter 11-**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : gomen sebelumnya, ff ini ratenya udah geser gara-gara blue di paksa buat geser T.T apa boleh buat ff ini pun mulai sekarang jadi M, buat reader yang masih di bawah umur sebaiknya lewati aja adegan asem yang akan muncul nanti, jangan sampe ntar readers yang masih polos jadi tercemar kayak blue :'v cukup sekian pesan yang mau blue sampaikan, gak perlu banyak bacot lagi, Check it out ^^**

"SasuNaru" **Talk**

'SasuNaru' **Mind**

/SasuNaru/ **Phone**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruko?" Ino memanggil temannya setelah berhasil menyusulnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ino cemas, karena menurut instingnya yang cukup peka. Temannya ini seperti sedang mengalami konflik di dalam otaknya sendiri.

"Sejak tadi malam kau terus seperti ini," Naruko tidak menyahut hanya terus berjalan tanpa menanggapi perkataan Ino.

"Kemarin kau telat pulang, kenapa?"

"HUAAAA TURUNKAN AKU TEME! KENAPA KAU KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!"

Ino dan Naruto menengok kearah sumber suara, di arah yang berlawanan terlihat Sasuke membawa kabur Naruto (lagi), teriakan Naruto sangat keras. Cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah Naruto sudah menjauh umpatan kesal terdengar dari siswi-siswi yang melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kemana lagi Sasuke membawa Naruto? Dia kan sudah mendapat peringatan dari kepala sekolah?" Ino bergumam, menengok kesebelahnya.

"Sasuke mungkin akan menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi diantara kami..."

"Huh? Kesalah pahaman apa?"

.

 _ **Plakkkk!**_

 _Wajah Sasuke tertoleh kesisi badanya, dengan rasa panas di bagian pipinya._

 _"Brengsek!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku?! Aku bukan pelarianmu!"_

 _Sasuk tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya tetap bertahan dengan posisinya._

 _"Aku bilang ingin bersamamu, tapi bukan seperti ini. Kau sama saja mempermainkanku juga Naruto..." Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia benar-benar kesal saat ini bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang selama ini mengabaikanya tiba-tiba menariknya jatuh dalam pelukan sementara Naruko sendiri tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar menyukainya meskipun ia berwajah mirip dengan Naruto._

 _"Kau selalu bilang untuk melihat padamu sekali saja, bukankah kau terus berambisi untuk mendapatkaku?" tanya Sasuke._

 _"Aku...tidak bisa–."_

 _"Aku terlalu jahat dan serakah sampai aku tidak bisa untuk merampasmu darinya," lirih Naruko._

 _"Aku menyukaimu, aku selalu mengejarmu, dan menatapmu. Tapi Naruto terlalu baik dan bodoh, kami orang yang sama meskipun berbeda. Apa menurutmu aku akan baik–baik saja saat kau berpura-pura untuk melihat padaku sementara perasaanmu untuknya? Aku ingin kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku, tapi yang kau lakukan adalah menipu dirimu sendiri." Naruko menggenggam erat kalungnya yang tersemat di lehernya, lalu mendongak menatap Sasuke._

 _"Kau salah jika mencoba untuk menjadi straight, sementara dari dulu kau menyukai sejenismu," di pintu masuk Sai bersandar sambil melempar senyumnya kearah Sasuke saat sepupunya itu menyadari keberadaannya._

 _"Sebaiknya kalian segera jelaskan semua ini pada Naruto, dia hanya melihat penggalan cerita kalian," lanjut Sai dengan tampang innocentnya._

 _Saat Naruko juga melihat kearahnya Sai mempermanis senyumnya sampai kedua matanya menyipit. "Kau punya sisi baik juga tenyata, Naruko."_

 _._

 _._

.

"Gaara," suara baritone milik lelaki berambut coklate panjang memanggil lelaki lain yang memilih bertahan di kelas sementara siswa dan siswi lain pergi.

Gaara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan Neji, ia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Merasa di acuhkan. Neji meranjak menghampiri Gaara, tapi Gaara tetap bersikap seolah tidak melihat Neji yang jelas-jelas berdiri didepannya.

"Kau menyesal?"

"..."

"Atau kau takut memiliki perasaan padaku?" tebak Neji.

 _ **Set–**_

Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya, menatap langsung sepasang iris yang seperti tak berpupil di depanya. "Tidak." jawabnya pendek dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Tapi sikapmu semakin menunjukkan bahwa kau ingin menghindar dari perasaanmu sendiri?"

Gaara terhenti, bukan karena kalimat Neji melainkan tanya berhasil di tangkap oleh Neji.

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan aku mengetahui rahasiamu."

Gaara tersentak bingung, rahasiap apa yang Neji ketahui. Dengan gerakan pelan Gaara memutar tubuhnya 90 derajad, kepala menoleh kesamping.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika satu sekolah tahu Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki?" Neji menangkap ekpresi terkejut dari wajah Gaara, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senang dalam hati.

"Semua pasti terkejut, benarkan?" Neji menyeringai sementara Gaara terlihat cemas.

Gaara sudah berjanji untuk menjaga identitas Naruto, rahasia ini tidak boleh terbongkar. "Apa maumu? Jangan gunakan Naruto sebagai acaman!" Gaara mendesis tajam.

"Kau sendiri pasti sudah tahu, apa imbalan setimpal untuk menjaga rahasia ini?"

Gaara mengepalkan tanganya kuat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Neji yang telah di kenalnya selama ini bisa berubah licik hanya untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

.

"Nggghhhh..."

Gaara melenguh panjang di tengah tengah ciuman panasnya bersama salah satu teman baiknya. Kicapan basah terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas yang sepi. Neji melepaskan tautan mereka sebentar untuk mengambil oksigen sekaligus memandangi wajah Gaara yang terlihat merona dengan saliva yang berceceran di dekat mulutnya.

"N-nejihhh..." Gaara berusaha menahan Neji yang mengeryangi lehernya. Mereka di kelas, di kelas, DI KELAS! Rapal Gaara. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihak aktivitas mereka.

"Kau takut ada orang lain yang melihat kita, hm?" tanya Neji, dan mendapat anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihatnya." bisik Neji, salah satu tanganya menyelinap masuk di balik baju seragam Gaara.

Gaara mencengram lengan Neji sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Hanya demi melindungi Naruto apa ia harus membiarkan dirinya terjerat dalam perangkap dalam perangkap Neji. Sekarang bukan hanya Naruto yang dalam masalah, ia sendiri juga mendapat masalah.

 _._

 _._

Di salah satu kamar, asrama putri. Seorang gadis bercempol dua terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya, matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari layar datar tersebut dengan ekspresi amat serius.

"Karin, menurutmu apa bisa seseorang berubah gender dalam waktu singkat?"

Karin meletakkan majalah baru dengan model wajah Sasuke yang tercetak di sana. "Mungkin saja kalaunya oprasi transgender, meskipin begitu Oprasi transgander juga membutuhkan waktu pemulihan. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ini aneh. Menurutmu apa bisa seseorang merubah seluruh fisiknya dalam waktu beberapa hari?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

Tenten memutar laptopnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Karin. "Aku menemukan data aneh..."

Karin meyakinkan penghelihatannya membaca data identitas yang tertera di layar laptop Tenten. "Apa ini? Naruto adalah laki-laki?"

Karin memandang Tenten, meminta penjelasan. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mencari tahu kenapa Sasuke dekat dengan Naruto, jadi kukipir aku harus mencari tahu latar belakang Naruto lebih dulu, mungkin saja mereka pernah dekat atau semacamnya. Aku menyelinap kedalam beberapa data keamanan. Dari data ini mengatakan Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki dan memiliki saudari kembar bernama Naruko. Aku bahkan juga mencari data Naruto dari sekolah asalnya dan memang benar, murid yang pindahan dari Tokyo ke sini itu seorang laki-laki." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar.

"Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, jika benar Naruto adalah laki-laki. Itu berarti selama ini Naruto sudah menipu banyak orang?."

"Jadi apa menurutmu selama ini Sasuke sudah tahu siapa Naruto sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin.

"Kemungkinan, jawabanya adalah–Ya, Sasuke mengetahuinya."

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kreeeetttt**_

Naruto baru saja tiba di asrama, hari sudah sore hampir senja. Badannya terasa sangat lelah, gara-gara tadi ia sempat tersesat karena masih belum begitu hapal jalan di sini. Parahnya Naruto juga tidak membawa uang yang cukup untuk naik taksi. Sebelumnya Naruto mencoba untuk berjalan kaki. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk mencari tumpangan, setelah berjuang seharian akhirnya Naruto bisa sampai dengan selamat di sekolahnya.

"Sudah kembali, Naruto?" Suara Sakura segera menghampiri indra pendengaran Naruto ketika ia tiba di kamarnya.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto pendek sambil tertawa renyah. "Hari ini sangat melelahkan, setelah aku mengantar si Teme itu pulang kerumahnya, aku malah mendapat beberapa kesialan saat kembali ke sini." lanjutnya.

Sakura tidak memberi komentar apapun, hanya tersenyum kecil, maklum. Temen pirangnya itu terdengar seperti tidak ingin Sakura salah paham dengan mengira Naruto menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Sasuke.

"Errr...aku mau mandi dulu," kata Naruto segera pergi kekamar mandi.

 _ **Bam–**_

Naruto menghela nafas lega, bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi.

Bicara soal Sasuke, Naruto jadi berpikir bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Pasti berat menjalani hidup seperti Sasuke pikir Naruto. Selama ini yang ia tahu hanya Sasuke seorang model terkenal, anak orang kaya, dan memiliki banyak penggemar yang menggilainya. Dan satu lagi yang tidak akan Naruto lupakan, Sasuke itu GAY. Mengingat kata terakhir barusan tiba-tiba membuatnya merinding, tapi mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah mulai berfikir bahwa Sasuke mulai sembuh dari menyimpangnya itu. Kemudian Naruto berubah sendu.

"Ck. Apa yang aku pikirkan, seharusnya hari ini aku bicara dengan Naruko, bukannya di bawa kabur si Teme itu."

Naruto mendengus pelan lalu melepaskan semua pakaianya.

"Tapi bukannya tadi Sasuke bilang ingin bicara, apa yang ingin dia katakan?"

.

.

.

Di dalam mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya di kamar putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku, seseorang yang katanya menempati tempat ketiga dalam deretan orang terkaya di Jepang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada Itachi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Hanya menjenguk adikku, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku baru saja kembali?" Itachi melemparkan balik sebuah pertanyaan pada Sasuke, tapi yang terdengar dari Sasuke hanya suara decihan sinis.

"Aku akan kembali ke sekolahku, bukankah kau bilang aku harus menjadi anak yang pintar dan baik." Sasuke bergerak dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Hari ini tetaplah di rumah ini, dan besok kau boleh bolos."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad. Begitu pun juga Itachi, mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan lekat.

"Tou-san sudah sadar, dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu," lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, tapi kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pandangnya. "Katakan aku tidak mau pergi bertemu denganya."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Kau sudah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya tapi kenapa kau terus membencinya?" seru Itachi menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau sudah cukup mengerti, Sasuke. Meskipun aku tidak ingin kau terlibat sama sekali, Tou-san dan Kaa-san melakukan semua ini karena memiliki alasan, kau pasti mengerti."

"Aku tidak pernah meminta di lahirkan dalam keluarga ini, Aku ada karena kesalahan, begitupun denganmu. Apa yang bisa di harapkan dari keluarga yang seperti ini? Kaa-san yang melarikan diri karena kesalahanya, atau Tou-san yang hancur karena kaa-san dan juga sudah membuang kaa-san. Semua ini karena kesalahan yang mereka buat sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengan semua ini. Tidak ada gunanya bicara, bukankah semuanya sudah berakhir?" sahut Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat pada Itachi.

"Karena sudah berakhir, aku ingin kembali memulainya lagi dari awal. Bukankah kau juga ingin begitu, _Otouto_?"

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, siswi-siswi berkicau merdu dengan gosip-gosip terbaru yang tiada habisnya.

Di sudut belakang kelas 2–A ada Naruto yang terlihat memainkan ponsel di bangkunya.

Bukan memainkan sebuah game, atau lainya. Naruto sibuk mengetik pesan, tapi setelah pesan selesai di ketik ia malah menghapusnya lagi.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir cherrynya. Kelereng birunya melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya. 'Apa dia belum kembali kesekolah?' Naruto membatin cemas.

'Kemarin dia telihat cukup kacau, apa dia masih saja seperti itu?'

Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke atas mejanya pelan, tidak ingin otaknya yang pas-pasan akan bertambah kurang karena benturan keras di kepalanya. "Kenapa terus memikirkannya? _Kuso!_ "

"Naruto."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Naruto pun segera bangun dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Didepanya sekarang seseorang berwajah mirip denganya sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Naruko?" Naruto tersenyum lebar, terlihat sangat antusias karena Naruko mengajaknya bicara.

"Errr... Jadi terasa canggung, hahaha. Padahal kita ini bersaudara, mungkin karena kita sudah lama tidak bicara seperti ini." Naruto berkata setelah ia dan Naruko pergi ke atap sekolah.

Naruko tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang tertawa senang. "Jadi, ada apa?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan, setelah Naruto berubah sedikit serius.

"Ini tentang, aku, kau dan Sasuke."

Naruto diam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia tetawa kecil. "Apa sekarang kau bisa kembali ke Tokyo?" tebak Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Ini sudah hampir akhir semester, aku akan tetap bersekolah disini sampai aku lulus." Sahut Naruko.

Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria, terdengar sedikit kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia mengacak-acak gemas rambut Naruko. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan ini?"

'Apa mereka sudah bicara? Apa Sasuke sudah mengatakannya?' Naruko membatin.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Naruto berfikir sejenak. "Entahlah aku belum memikirka nya, mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku akan bertahan sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ting–**_

Beberapa siswi mendapat nada pemberitahuan secara bersamaan. Bukan beberapa tapi hampir semua murid yang tergabung dalam situs blog sekolah KHS. Karena penasaran mereka pun membuka notif tersebut.

 **'IDENTITAS ASLI NAMIKAZE NARUTO'**

Sesuatu bercetak tebal di layar ponsel mereka mengundang perhatian, semua murid saling bertanya-tanya artikel apa yang baru saja di posting di blog sekolah mereka. Dengan judul yang aneh, dengan kata 'Identidas Asli' mereka pun sergera men-scroll kebawah tanpa pikir panjang.

Di sana hanya tertera tentang keterangan Nama, tempat tanggal lahir, alamat, nama orang tua, dan jenis kelamin.

Tapi di akhir keterangan cukup mengejutkan siapapun yang membacanya karena dengan jelas di sana tertulis bahwa Naruto seorang laki-laki.

Semakin di scroll kebawah maka akan menemukan beberapa foto seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan gaya mirip seperti kulit duren. Pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat amat mirip dengan Naruto yang mereka kenal.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gempar karena artikel yang di posting oleh seseorang tidak di ketahui.

Sai memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku celanya, kemudian melangkah kan kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

"Mengejutkan, pantas saja Sasuke menyukainya." Sai bergumam pelan, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

"Kekacauan baru lagi." lanjutnya melirik kearah para murid KHS mendadak heboh karena postingan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto baru saja kembali dari atap bersama Naruko, sama sekali belum menyadari hal apa yang menanti mereka di depan sana.

"NARUTO!"

Seseorang berlari dari arah samping Naruto dan segera menubruknya dan menyeret tanganya.

"Kiba? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti sambil menahan pemuda dengan tanda segitiga di pipinya itu.

"postingan.., blog sekolah.., Kau.., mereka, Kau.., mengincar." Kiba mencoba menjelaskan di tengah kepanikanya, tapi otak dangkal Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Naruko yang sedikit lebih paham segera mengambil ponselnya dan membuka blog sekolah untuk menjawab ketidak mengertian cerita dari Kiba.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat segerombol murid yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Itu Naruto!" salah seorang siswi berseru dan bergegas kearahya.

"LARI!" seru Kiba segera menyeret Naruto pergi. Naruto yang takut akan rombongan yang mengejarnya hanya menurut dan dan ikut melarikan diri bersama Kiba.

"Kenapa mereka mengejarku?!" tanya Naruto di tengah larinya.

"Mereka akan membedah(memeriksa) tubuhmu Naruto!" sahut Kiba.

"EEEEE?"

"Kita tidak banyak waktu, mereka semakin dekat!" jerit Kiba mempercepat larinya begitupun Naruto.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung, Naruto dan Kiba bahkan hampir mengelilingi satu bangunan sekolah mereka yang sama sekali tidak kecil.

"Tunggu, aku sudah tidak kuat." Kiba menahan tangan Naruto untuk menangambil nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengejar? Apa mereka semua sudah gila?!" gerutu Naruto sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

 _ **Drap...drap...drapp...**_

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Saat Naruto dan Kiba akan melarikan diri lagi, mereka sadar bahwa jalan yang mereka lalui buntu.

Namun di belakang mereka segerombol orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah sampai.

Naruto mundur perlahan sementara orang-orang itu terus mendekat.

"A-apa yang kalian ingin lakukan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Lepaskan semua bajumu!"

" _NANI_?!" Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mengamankan tubuhnya dari orang yang terlihat seperti ingin mengulitinya.

"Kami ingin memastikan, apa benar kau adalah seorang laki-laki seperti yang di katakan postingan itu." Salah seorang siswi mewakili mereka semua bicara pada Naruto. "Karena itu sekarang buka bajumu!"

Naruto terkejut, ia memandang Kiba yang ada di sampingnya. 'Dari mana mereka tahu? Apa Kiba juga sudah tahu?'

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Naruto. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu hanya ingin memastikan."

Naruto semakin terpojok, walau bagaimana pun meskipun sudah ketahuan. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menggeledah tubuhnya, yang ada malah seperti mempertonton kan tubuhnya. _Hell no._ Tubuh seksinya hanya boleh di lihat oleh Sasuke–err maksudnya pasangan hidupnya kelak tidak untuk seperti ini.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka semua, tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam di dampingi seorang lelaki lain lagi, berambut abu-abu dan memakai kacamata.

"Pengawas Orochimaru dan pengawas Kabuto." desis Kiba pelan.

Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang akan di lakukan dua pengawas itu disini, apa dua orang itu akan menyelamatkanya dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya sebelumnya.

Murid murid memberi jalan kepada Orochimaru dan Kabuto saat berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Sepertinya ada beberapa masalah yang harus kau selesaikan, Namikaze-san."

Semua murid di sana diam, pengawas sekolah memang ditakuti semua murid, mereka orang-orang yang menjaga keamanan ketertiban dan juga kaki tangan kepala sekolah. "Sebaiknya kau ikut kami sekarang," lanjut Orochimaru.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tapi Naruto tetap menurut mengikuti Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki duduk tertunduk sementara di depanya ada Tsunade, Iruka, dan dua pengawas yang sudah membawanya kemari.

Naruto tidak lagi mengenakan wignya, bahkan baju seragam perempuannya sudah di lepas dan di ganti dengan baju biasa yang di berikan oleh Kabuto.

"Kenapa kau mau saja menuruti perkataan ibumu menjadi perempuan?" guman Iruka yang masih tidak percaya salah satu murid manisnya ternyata seorang laki-laki.

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa setelah ia selesai menceritakan semuanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto selanjutnya?" tanya Iruka pada Tsunade yang juga sama sekali belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Naruto menunggu, begitu juga Iruka. Walau bagaimanapun Iruka sangat berharap salah satu muridnya tidak mendapat masalah yang besar sampai keluar dari sekolah.

"Naruto."

Suara Tsunade membuat wajahnya kembali terangkat melihat pada kepala sekolahnya.

"Pergi temui Konan sensei, dan ambil seragammu. Lalu Kabuto bereskan semua barang-barang Naruto–."

Naruto menahan nafasnya, ketahuan bahwa ia telah menyamar menjadi perempuan apa harus di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"..–dan pindahkan ke asrama putra." lanjut Tsunade seketika membuat Naruto dan Iruka tercengang.

"Apa aku tidak dikeluarkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja aku katakan?." sahut Tsunade.

"Kabuto." panggil Tsunade. "Aku mengerti." tanpa di suruh dua kali Kabuto segera meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dan menjalankan tugasnya.

Sementara Naruto yang masih belum mengerti hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Naruto. Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk menemui Konan sensei."

"Ah–Hai'," Naruto segera begegas pergi tanpa pikir panjang. Apapun itu Naruto sangat senang seharusnya begini saja dari awal. Menjadi siswa KHS? Kenapa tidak. Naruto berjalan riang menjauh dari ruangan Tsunade sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Apa...yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Naruto menyamar menjadi perempuan bukan perbuatan kriminal. Selama ini ia hanya mengikuti apa yang ibunya katakan. Jadi kita anggab saja dari pertama Naruto datang dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang perempuan." sahut Tsunade tanpa melihat kearah Iruka.

"Kupikir kau melakukannya karena Uchiha itu." tukas Orochimaru.

"Uchiha?" beo Iruka.

"Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sasuke mengancam akan mengacaukan sekolah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto dalam artian keluar dari sekolah."

 _ **Brakk–**_

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan Sasuke." bentak Tsunade setelah mengebrak mejanya cukup keras.

Pelipis Tsunade berdenyut nyilu. "Meskipun, Sasuke memang pernah mengancam begitu, tapi ini memang keputusanku. Anak itu...tidak cukup Sasuke, sekarang bertambah Naruto lagi," lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri dalam diam, di depannya ada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Naruto ingin menjelaskan semuanya tapi tatapan yang Sakura berikan membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Naruto barang-barangmu sudah semuanya di bereskan?" tanya Kabuto dari depan pintu.

Naruto memutar kepalanya menengok kearah belakang. Sebelum Naruto pergi, ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah berbohong selama ini."

"Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, selama kita menjadi teman sekamar, tidak ada hal aneh kan yang terjadi. Jadi, err... Aku akan pergi sekarang," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku, kemudian meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kamarnya.

Naruto mengehela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ini tidak akan semudah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Tapi kemudian Naruto meyakinkam dirinya sendiri, bahwa setelah ini hidupnya akan lebih mudah.

.

Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah kamar, ini adalah kamar yang akan ia tempati. Dengan helaan nafas lagi Naruto mengetuk pintu tiga kali lalu menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya.

 _ **Krieeetttt–**_

"Naruto?."

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pink alami Naruto. "sepertinya kita menjadi teman sekamar, Lee."

.

.

.

Di tempat lain seorang remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahunan masih berdiri di depan sebuah pintu besar, dengan ukiran-ukiran seni di bagian permukaan pintu.

Sasuke masih menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka pintu atau tidak, seharian penuh ia sudah berpikir untuk pergi ketempat ini dan sekarang Sasuke masih harus berpikir untuk membuka pintu.

"Sasuke–sama." suara familiar menyapa pendengaran Sasuke.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya ada Kakashi yang masih setia menemaninya. "Sudah aku katakan berapa kali aku tidak suka orang menyebutku dengan embel-embel aneh itu," ketus Sasuke.

Kakashi mengubris kalimat Sasuke barusan dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sebaiknya Sasuke–sama segera masuk kedalam."

Sasuke memandang pintu besar itu sekali lagi, dengan satu tarikan nafas Sasuke membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Didalam sana, terdapat seorang lelaki paruh baya yang terbaring di atas ranjang besar dan beberapa alat dokter yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi sosok yang sudah lama tidak ingin di lihatnya, itu sebabnya di rumah besar Uchiha sama sekali tidak ada lagi foto anggota keluarga yang terpasang. Terutama kedua orang tua Sasuke.

Langkah demi langkah, kaki Sasuke membawanya mendekat menuju sosok lemah disana. Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping tempat tidur Fugaku.

Inilah sosok ayahnya, seseorang yang dulu pernah ikut memberi kehangatan padanya. Masih segar di ingatan Sasuke saat setelah kepergian Mikoto–ibunya, Fugaku sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Perusahaan besar Uchiha nyaris bangkrut karena keadaan terpuruk Fugaku. Di tambah kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Fugaku membuat Itachi harus turun tangan menggantikan ayahnya. Sejak itu Sasuke semakin sering sendirian, ia terus menyalahkan kedua orang tuanya atas semua yang ia alami. Karena kedua orang tuanya ia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang berkebribadian dingin dan tertutup jauh berbeda sebelum mala petaka ini terjadi. Sasuke tidak pernah memiliki teman, sementara Itachi terlalu sibuk mengendalikan perusahaan besar di usianya yang masih muda sehingga melupakan Sasuke.

Bahkan hingga saat ini Sasuke masih menyalah kedua orang tuanya, kenapa ia harus terlibat dalam keluarga ini. Jauh dalam hatinya yang paling dalam Sasuke hanya ingin keluarga kecil yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Ayah, Ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya, Sasuke ingin memutar waktu dan mengabiskan waktu sebanyak yang ia bisa bersama keluarganya.

"Sa–suke."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, pria paruh baya yang terbaring di dekatnya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Fugaku, berusaha menggerakan tanganya untuk meraih Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming.

Kedua tanganya terkepal kuat, sementara wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok..tok..tokk...**_

 _ **Krieettt–**_

"Naru–chan!"

"Eehh?" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati beberapa tamu tak di undang datang ke kediaman barunya, Kiba yang segera menerjang Naruto dengan sebuah pelukan sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Di samping Kiba ada Shikamaru yang terlihat terlalu malas untuk melihat adegan pelukan tambatan hatinya dengan seseorang baru di ketahui bergender laki-laki. Di belakang mereka ada Gaara serta Neji.

Naruto yang masih bingung karena mendapat tamu tamu seperti ini hanya bisa mengerjap lugu tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Kupikir akan meninggalkan sekolah," curhat Kiba dengan wajah sedihnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Syukurlah tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi." tambah Gaara.

Naruto hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian mengkhawatirkan tentangku."

"Apa maksdumu, tentu saja kami mengkhawatirkanmu, bukankah kita sudah berteman?" Naruto memandang haru kearah Kiba.

"Huaaaa Kiba!" jerit Naruto segera memeluk Kiba.

"Ng...N-naruto ingusmu menetes ke bajuku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya, tidak lupa untuk membawa masuk semua temanya kedalam kamarnya dan Lee.

"Jadi kalian semua datang hanya ingin memastikan berita dari Lee, kalau aku pindah ke asrama putra?"

Kiba mengangguk cepat meng-iya-kan pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Selain itu kami juga kami sudah mendengar alasan kenapa kau menyamar jadi perempuan dari Gaara. Jadi selama ini kau di jadikan budak oleh Uchiha itu karena dia mengancam ingin membeberkan identitasmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ng... Ya begitu lah."

"Tapi kan sekarang semua sudah tahu, itu artinya perjanjianmu dengan Sasuke berakhirkan?" Lee ikut menambahkan. Naruto meng-iya-kan lagi, sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi memerintahnya sesuka hatinya karena perjanjian mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dada Naruto.

"Untuk merayakan kepindahan Naruto kesini, bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?" Usul Kiba.

"Pesta?" beo Naruto.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," Kiba mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan munuman kaleng dari tas ransel besar yang sejak tadi di bawanya.

.

Pesta itu berlangsung meriah dengan kehebohan dari Kiba, Naruto dan Lee sementara tiga orang lainnya memilih tetap diam dan memperhatikan 3 mahluk aneh yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Di sisi lain dari sorotan pestan sederhana itu ada Gaara dan Neji yang duduk saling berjauhan. Sejak tadi siang sebenarnya Gaara sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Neji, bahkan melihat kearahnya pun enggan.

Gaara bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, Gaara membuka keran di dan membasuh kedua tanganya untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal dan marahnya.

Lama Gaara mencuci tanganya tapi ia masih tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa tersebut.

 _ **Bam–**_

Suara pintu tertutup barusan menarik perharian Gaara, saat berbalik Gaara menemukan Neji tepat di depannya.

Gaara akan menghindari Neji lagi, tapi Neji lebih cepat dan segera mengunci Gaara di dinding.

"Lepaskan aku." Gaara berkata dingin dan menuntut, tatapannya terkesan tajam pada Neji.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah?" tanya Neji menyelami di balik sepasang iris hijau yang di tatapnya.

"Kau yang memposting tentang identitas Naruto di blog sekolah, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Neji lebih menghimpitkan tubuh Gaara kedinding, dan mengecup paksa bibir Gaara.

"Menurutmu aku yang melakukanya?" tanya Neji berbisik pada Gaara.

"Kau mengetahui identitas Naruto, bisa saja kau ingin menyingkirkannya." sahut Gaara melempar tatapan benci kearah Neji.

Neji berdecih pelan dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Gaara. "Aku memang mengetahui identitasnya, awalnya aku hanya menemukan mantan kekasih adik sepupuku, saat aku melihatnya aku langsung teringat dengan orang yang kau sukai itu, jadi aku mencari tahu. Tapi untuk apa aku melakukan itu sementara aku sudah mendapatkanmu seutuhnya." Neji menyeringai kearah Gaara, sementara Gaara merona dan membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat saat bagian selangkangannya di remas dengan kuat.

"Keluarkan saja suaramu, aku menyukai suara desahanmu. Gaara." bisik Neji lalu mengulum telinga Gaara. Kemudian melumat bibir Gaara dalam ciuman panas.

"H-hentikan. Mereka akan menyadarinya," kata Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengraman Neji yang terus mengeryangi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu pelakan suaramu."

Gaara tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas namun ada sensi nikmat setiap kali Neji menyentuh tubuhnya. saat benda lunak tak bertulang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dan menghilangkan jejak keunguan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa segera hilang. Serta jemari Neji yang memainkan nipple di balik baju yang Gaara kenakan. Sementara jemari lainnya sibuk memainkan penisnya.

"Ugh..." Gaara meremas bahu Neji saat Neji memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuhnya.

Neji mengangkat kedua kaki Gaara sementara Gaara memeluk erat bahu Neji.

"Nnhhh...nhhh...ahh.." Gaara berusaha menahan suara meskipun sulit. Setiap kali Neji menyentuh _G-spot_ nya Gaara selalu merasa hampir terbang dengan puluhan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Neji membukam mulut Gaara dengan mulutnya sendiri, dengan begitu suara Gaara akan lebih teredam, sementara ia juga terus menghentakkan penisnya kedalam lubang Gaara dalam temopo sedang–cepat.

Sementara itu di luar Naruto dan yang lainya sama sekali tidak menyadari aktifitas panas yang terjadi di kamar mandi.

Naruto terlalu senang karena bisa bersenang senang dengan teman-teman barunya.

Gaara mejamkan matanya erat dengan lubangnya yang terus di masuki, sesekali indra pendengaran Gaara mendengar suara Naruto diluar.

'Naruto...'

Andai saja Naruto melihatnya pasrah di gagahil oleh temanya sendiri mungkin Gaara akan merasa dirinya sangat kotor. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa terus membiarkan Neji melakukan ini padanya. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika ia juga menikmatinya.

"Sebut namaku, Gaara. Sebut namaku," bisik Neji di sela ciumannya.

"Nnhhh..Ne–Nejihh...Nejiahh..ughh..Nejihhh," racau Gaara mengalungkan tanganya semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaara."

"Sangat."

"Nejihhhhhh!."

.

.

"Wahh.. Tidak terasa sudah larut," Kiba terdengar cukup kecewa harus berpisah dengan Naruto.

"Besok, kita akan makan siang bersama kan?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang tentunya segera di iya-kan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Shikamaru akan kembali kekamar kami, dah Naru-chan."

Naruto dan Lee melambaikan tanganya kearah kepergian Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Eh tapi mana Gaara?" Naruto hampir lupa dengan teman kecilnya yang hilang sejak tadi. Sebelum Naruto benar-benar panik sosok yang di carinya muncul dari kamar mandi bersama Neji.

"Kiba sudah pergi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya. Mereka baru saja pergi."

"Kalau begitu kami juga pergi," kali Neji yang bicara mewakili Gaara. Neji tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan kamar Lee dan Naruto sambil menggandeng Gaara.

"Kupikir benar-benar ada sesuatu antara mereka. Aku dan Kiba berpendapat kemungkinan mereka pacaran," gumam Lee yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut.

"Gaara?" Naruto bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Gaara itu juga menyimpang sama seperti Sasuke, apa sekarang laki-laki straight sudah mulai punah. Takut-takut Naruto melihat kearah Lee yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Naruto?"

"Apa kau juga, Gay. Lee?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku ini tidak akan berpaling dari Sakura-chan. Di hatiku hanya ada Sakura-chan meskipun kau juga cantik, tapi bagiku hanya Sakura-chan yang paling cantik!" Lee berseru penuh semangat dengan latar bling-bling dan bunga-bunga sakura.

Naruto sweatdrop seketika melihat tinggah Lee yang menyakitkan mata.

.

.

.

Fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur. Suara berisik memenuhi koridor sekolah ketika Uchiha Sasuke memasuk bangunan sekolah. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah berakhir, suara berisik dari para penggemarnya itu hanya di anggab angin lalu oleh Sasuke.

 _ **Brukkkhh!**_

Di saat Sasuke tengah menyebarkan karismanya yang mematikan ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras. Untungnya Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa seperti _Deja vu_ dengan adegan seperti ini terlebih pantat kenyal dan seksi yang tanpa sengaja di remasnya.

"TEME MESUMMMM!"

 _ **BUAAAKKKKHH**_

Sasuke tersungkur setelah mendapat pukulan telak di wajah rupawannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya memandang sosok lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. Rambut jabrik itu, kulit tan itu, iris biru itu, garis-garis menyerupai kumis kucing yang terdapat di tiap-tiap pipi itu.

"Naruto?" satu kata terucap dari bibir Sasuke saat menyadari siapa sosok siswa yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Ehh? Apa aku tadi memukulmu terlalu keras?" tanya Naruto cemas pada wajah Sasuke yang memar.

Sasuke bergeming memandangi Naruto yang telah muncul di depannya dalam wujud laki-laki. Sasuke tidak salah lihat kan, Naruto terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki sekarang meskipun masih berwajah cantik.

"Hoi Teme, apa kau mendendengarku?" tanya Naruto melambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdecak kesal. "Tentu saja kau memukulku dengan keras, kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Dobe? Aku bisa saja menuntutmu, karena itu kau harus hertangung jawab."

" _Nani_?!"

.

.

"Kau keberatan melakukan ini, Dobe? Aku bisa saja minta pengacaraku yang menggantikanku untuk menentukan bagaimana caramu untuk membayar ini."

Naruto menggerutu pelan lalu menempelkan kapas yang sudah di celupkan kedalam obat yang akan mengurangi memar di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke diam, lagi-lagi ia mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang masih sibuk mengobatinya di ruang kesehatan.

"Semuanya sudah mengetahui apa aku yang sebenarnya." Naruto bicara dan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari Naruto.

"–Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sudah mengetahui identitas ku yang sebenarnya dan menyebarkannya. Tapi meskipun begitu setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi perempuan lagi," lanjut Naruto.

"Itu juga berarti, kau tidak bisa memerintahku semaumu, karena aku bukan lagi pelayanmu."

Naruto berhenti melakukan pekerjaanya, ia terjerat sepasang onyx yang menatapnya lekat.

Sesaat kemudian Naruto segera menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke dan berpura-pura membereskan kotak obat yang di pinjamnya dari Shizune.

"Naruto."

Suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto. "Aku lupa tadi harus menemui Naruko."

Naruto meranjak seakan mengabaikan Sasuke. Saat Naruto akan melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke segera menahanya dan menariknya hingga jatuh dalam pangkuannya.

Naruto tercekat, jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke sangat dekat. Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang, ia mencoba menjauh tapi Sasuke tetap keukeuh menahanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Naruto takut-takut, saat Sasuke menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuhnya bersentuhan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Naruto dalam jarak dekat dengan seksama. Naruto tidak bisa merasakan keringat menetes di pelipisnya dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat.

"Apa kau menyukaiku."

"Ehhhhh?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya blue bisa update juga(*T▽T*)

Hohoho gimana bagian lemonnya gak asem kan ya :'v sengaja yang hot ntar blue simpen buat couple kesayangan blue / awalnya sih blue pengen bikin lime aja, tapi kurang greget kalaunya gak lemon sekalian ya kan? :3

Buat onee-chan/eonni blue tersayang yang udah bikin ff ini pindah rate jadi M seperti yang blue bilang kalaunya blue ini polos *plakk* jadi jangan heran kalaunya gak se seasem lemom punya tetangga :'v *ohokk*

Oh iya, buat yang minta alurnya di cepetin blue usahain :D semoga semakin kedepan nanti blue bisa jadi lebih baik lagi dalam membuat ff ^^

Next chap blue gak janji bakal cepet up, soalnya blue niatnya mau fokus UN T_T tapi kalaunya blue tiba-tiba nemu ide mendadak sih bakalan blue tuangin secepatnya, karena berimajinasi juga salah satu hobby blue. Jadi blue gak bakalan bisa nahan lama-lama buat update :'v

Kayak chap sebelumnya blue kasih lagi sedikit potongan buat chap depan :*

...

 _"Huh? Bukankah ini Mikoto-bachan? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan ba-chan?"_

 _..._

Yup! Cukup sekian bocoran buat next chap, terima kasih banget buat yang sudah baca, review fav & follow. maaf kalau ada typo yang luput dari penglihatan blue, jangan kapok baca ff gaje blue ya^^ sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya~..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Pretty Boy**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **By : bluesky04**

 **Rate : M**

 **A/N : PERINGATAN! LEMON~! LEMON~! LEMON AREA! Ada adegan dewasa yang akan muncul saat anda membaca cerita fiksi berikut, harap sediakan tisu, meskipun tidak menjamin tingkat keasaman ff ini bisa membuat mimisan setidaknya tetap sediakan siapa tahu ada tidak kuat dengan tingkat kegajeannya. Yang masih bocah di skip aja ya (~_^)**

– **Chapter 12 –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tap–**_

Seorang pemuda berhenti di dekat bangunan sekolah yang berdiri kokoh, pemuda itu terlihat sedikit gugup.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia datang kesini, tapi hari ini dia datang mencoba untuk mengubah kehidupan lamanya.

Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya, beberapa diantara mereka seperti tidak pecaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan sebagian lagi terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah! Kau bisa melakukannya!" serunya penuh tekad dan semangat, dengan keyakinan penuh pemuda yang bersegaram siswa itu melangkah masuk.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya saat semua orang memandangnya, ia ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa sebenarnya dirinya adalah laki-laki.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto menengok dan menenukan seorang siswa yang memberanikan diri menghampirinya. "Jadi...kau benar laki-laki?" tanya siswa itu hati-hati.

"Hahaha ya. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar seorang laki-laki, maaf selama ini aku berbohong menjadi perempuan," jawab Naruto cepat sambil tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Dalam sekejap wajah siswa itu mucat dan mematung, tawa Naruto lenyap saat melihat reaksi siswa tersebut. Naruto ingat siswa ini juga salah satu laki-laki yang mengejarnya.

'Apa? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat shock saat kubilang aku laki-laki?' inner Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya hal yang sama juga terjadi pada siswa-siswa lain yang tidak jauh darinya.

'Jangan katakan mereka semua terpukul karena aku sebenarnya laki-laki?' Naruto sweatdrop, kalau begini Naruto jadi serba salah.

"Naruto-chan! Apapun gendermu aku akan tetap menyukaimu!" salah seorang siswa berseru langtang membuat Naruto agak terkejut.

"Ah benar! Aku juga, bagiku meskipun kau laki-laki kau tetap terlihat seperti anak perempuan." tambah siswa lainya.

"Ehh?" Naruto memandang was-was, saat satu per satu siswa siswa itu menyetujuinya.

Secara perlahan Naruto mundur teratur, ia tiba-tiba merasa horor karena di kelilingi banyak laki-laki yang rata-rata menyukainya.

Saat mereka semua lengah Naruto memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, tapi para lelaki yang menyatakan bahwa mereka ada pengaggum dan menyukai Naruto itu malah mengejarnya.

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya.

 _ **Bruukkkkkk!**_

"TEME MESUUMMMM"

 _ **BUAGGKHHH**_

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna putih, terdapat dua orang lelaki yang salah satunya berambut raven, dan yang satunya pirang.

Lelaki yang keduanya mengenakan seragam yang sama itu bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang amat dekat.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"

Kelereng biru Naruto mengerjap lugu, ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selain diam dengan wajah polosnya.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha keras menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Naruto detik ini juga, siapa yang tahan melihat wajah polos uke semanis Naruto.

"Teme..."

Suara cempreng namun terdengar merdu di telinga Sasuke itu memanggilnya pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, detik berikutnya Sasuke mengerti dan segera menjauhkan Naruto darinya. Dalam hati Sasuke merutuk kesal karena Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti moment seperti apa yang Sasuke ingin ciptakan.

Naruto salah tingkah sambil melihat langit-langit dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai temanku," terang Naruto tanpa berani melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, ia masih merasa agak kesal karena tingkah Naruto yang terus mengulur-ulur perasaanya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hn."

"Kau kesal padaku?"

"Ya."

Wajah Naruto merengut masam. "Seharusnya aku yang kesal padamu Teme! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, kau menyebalkan kau bahkan mempermainkanku, kalau kau juga lakukan ini pada Naruko aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Sasuke tersentak, onyxnya menangkap wajah Naruto yang berubah merah padam karena menahan kesal. "Kau cemburu?" tebak Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu," Sahut Naruto ketus, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke begumam pelan.

"Akui saja, kau bahkan juga pernah melakukannya dengan Kimimaro, bahkan lebih."

"Tapi itu berbeda denganmu! Kau melakukannya dengan suka rela!" protes Naruto tidak terima.

 _ **Cup–**_

Naruto terpana, Naruto berhenti mengoceh bahkan matanya pun berhenti berkedip, sesaat setelah Sasuke berhasil melayangkan kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto. "Sudah impas. Sekarang apa kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu, Dobe?"

"Ehh?"

 _ **Ding dong ding dong~**_

Sasuke meranjak pergi setelah mendengar bunyi bel masuk berbunyi sementara Naruto masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tepana dengan pesonaku, Dobe? Kau mau di hukum karena terlambat?"

Naruto mendengus kesal, samar-samar semburat merah itu kembali bermunculan di wajahnya. "Uchiha sialan!" gerutunya pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mengekori Sasuke, bukan karena ia masih menjadi pelayan yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke pergi tapi karena Naruto takut pada setiap pasang mata yang melihat padanya.

Seperti saat ini, seluruh teman sekelasnya memandangnya. Naruto ingin sekali berteriak bahwa tindakanya menyamar menjadi perempuan bukanlah tindakan kriminal. Tapi kenapa Naruto merasa ia tidah beda dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Tanpa menengok ke arah teman-temannya Naruto terus melangkah menuju bangkunya dan duduk di sana.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti kelas 2–A, tapi kemudian mulai mencair saat Iruka datang dan memulai pelajaran.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil, kelereng birunya melirik sekilas sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang ada di sisi lainnya.

Gadis itu terlihat sama sekali tidak mempedulikkanya, Naruto membatin cemas. 'Apa yang sebenarnya Sakura pikirkan tentangku?'

.

.

.

"Naru-chan!" seruan dari seorang laki-laki dengan tato segitiga di tiap-tiap pipinya–Kiba menarik perhatian Naruto saat ia mencari-cari tempat duduk di kantin sekolah.

Di sana terlihat Kiba yang sudah bersama rombongan teman-temannya yang lain yaitu, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji serta si mahluk pucat–Sai.

Naruto segera melangkah kan kakinya menuju meja tempat teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya, dengan cengiran lebarnya Naruto meletakkan nampanya dan duduk di samping Lee.

"Bagaimana, apa semua berjalan dengan baik?" Kiba bertanya antusias pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Hidupku tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, bahkan orang-orang aneh di sana," tunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya kearah beberapa siswa yang sibuk mencuri pandang padanya.

"Bagaimana lagi, Naru-chan kan memang cantik," kata Kiba di ikuti tawa renyah.

"Apa kau masih di bully Naruto?" Gaara angkat bicara setelah terus diam.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sudah mulai berkurang."

"Semoga saja, mereka akan berhenti mengganggumu," Lee ikut menambahkan, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kiba.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Ehh?"

Semua pasang mata di meja itu tertuju pada Sai yang hanya memasang wajah Innocentnya.

"Memangnya hubungan seperti apa antara kau dan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Err.. Kami hanya teman." Naruto melirik cemas kearah teman-temanya.

"Hubungan mereka lebih dari itu, Kalian pernah tidur bersama, sering pergi bersama dan kau juga menyukai Sasuke tanpa kau sadari, aku benarkan?" Sai hanya tersenyum manis, sementara Naruto memandangnya sinis.

'Tidak Sasuke tidak Sai mereka berdua menyebalkan!' gerutu batin Naruto.

"Kenapa kita harus membicarakan si Teme itu," Naruto mencibir kesal, tapi dengan tingkah Naruto yang sekarang semakin membuat teman-teman Naruto yakin jika memang ada sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Seharusnya yang kalian introgasi itu Gaara dan Neji, bukan aku," lanjut Naruto yang seketika membuat Gaara tersentak kaget.

Gaara memandang semua temannya meminta penjelasan apa yang Naruto maksud. "Apa sekarang kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Lee pada Gaara dan Neji.

Gaara terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka teman-temannya akan berfikiran bahwa ia dan Neji adalah sepasang kekasih. Iris hijau Gaara melirik Naruto yang juga sepertinya penasaran dengan statusnya.

"Ya." jawab Neji pendek, Gaara mendelik kearah Neji yang sesuka hatinya mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah pacarnya.

Gaara baru akan memprotes tapi sudah lebih dulu terpotong. "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya menutupi ini terlalu lama, tidak masalah kan?"

Neji berkata dengan santai nan datar tanpa peduli pada Gaara yang terlihat cemas sambil sesekali memandang kearah Naruto.

Sementara mahluk pirang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti, sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Gaara menjalin hubungan dengan Hyuuga yang satu ini.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dengan getir, tidakkah Naruto marah ataupun yang lainya setelah mendengar semua perkataan Neji, tapi dia terlihat memakluminya sama seperti yang lainya.

'Apa kau benar menyukai Uchiha itu, Naruto?' Gaara membatin.

.

.

.

 _ **Drap...drap...drap...**_

Naruko melirik kebelakangnya, derap langkah itu berhenti saat terdengar sudah dekat denganya.

Naruko memutar tubuhnya 180 derajad, dan menemukan seorang lelaki tersenyum kearahnya sambil mengangkat satu tangan pucatnya sebagai sapaan.

"Apa kau sedang menungguku di sini?" Sai bertanya pede, dan sama sekali tidak di ubris oleh Naruko.

"Kau tahu aku sering kemari, jika bukan untuk bertemu denganku lalu apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan seni ini?" tanya Sai sambil menarik sebuah kursi kosong di dekatnya dan duduk di sana.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat," jawab Naruko sambil memperhatikan berbagai lukisan yang ada di sana, semua yang ada di sini semuanya di lukis oleh Sai, Naruko dapat melihatnya dari nama pelukis yang ada di sudut kanan lukisan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

Naruko, berhenti sebentar melihat-lihat ruangan itu. "Entahlah."

Sai mengerutkan keningnya memandang bingung kearah Naruko. "Aku hanya merasa bahwa seharusnya memang seperti ini."

"Bukankah, sebelumnya kau sangat yakin akan mendapatkan Sasuke, sampai bertaruh denganku?"

"Semakin aku mencobanya semakin tidak bisa aku meraihnya, dari dulu orang yang Sasuke sukai adalah Naruto, dan aku tidak bisa memaksan untuk mengubah itu, tapi jika aku memang di tadirkan bersama Sasuke kelak aku tidak akan melewatkanya." terang Naruko.

"Kau percaya takdir?"

"Ya. Karena takdir aku, Naruto dan Sasuke bisa bertemu lagi setelah 10 tahun lebih berlalu."

.

.

.

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Okaeri."_

 _Seorang anak perempuan menyambut kedatangan anak laki-laki yang seusia denganya bersama dengan seorang wanita._

 _Kelereng biru nya menangkap sesuatu yang di bawa oleh anak laki-laki itu._

 _"Rubah?"_

 _"Kyuubi," ralat anak laki-laki tersebut, sementara gadis kecil di depanya masih memandang bingung._

 _"Mulai sekarang Kyuu akan jadi bagian keluarga kita." lanjutnya riang sambil memeluk rubah tersebut._

 _"Dari mana Naruto–nii mendapat kyuubi, Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruko kecil penasaran._

 _"Aku menemukannya," jawab Naruto mewakili Ibunya._

 _Naruko berhenti bicara setelah mendengar jawaban dari Saudara kembarnya itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang masih hinggap di hatinya, Naruko juga ingin memiliki rubah peliharaan seperti milik Naruto._

 _Saat Naruto lagi-lagi pergi bermain sendiri ke esokannya, Naruko pergi mengikuti dan berharap akan mendapat rubah yang sama. Tapi saat Naruko sampai di dekat danau ia melihat Naruto bertemu dengan anak laki-laki seusianya di sana. Mereka saling bicara kemudian pergi bermain bersama._

 _Naruko hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, entah kenapa kedekatan mereka membuat Naruko iri, bocah yang bersama Naruto terlihat sangat senang._

 _Tentu saja semua orang menyukai Naruto–pikir Naruko sendu, tapi di samping itu bocah raven yang bersama Naruto sepertinya menarik perhatiannya._

 _Saat hari esok datang Naruko kembali mendapati Naruto bertemu dengan anak yang sama yang sebenarnya bernama Sasuke. Sasuke sering tertangkap basah mencuri padang pada Naruto, Naruko terlalu peka untuk menyadari tatapan itu, hingga saat hari mulai berakhir dengan perginya sang surya._

 _Di belakang Naruto dengan berjarak beberapa meter, Naruko masih memperhatikan mereka. Sasuke menengok kearah langit kemudian beralih pada Naruto, sementara Naruto masih melihat kearah atas._

 _ **Cup–**_

 _Naruto maupun Naruko sama-sama terkejut saat Sasuke mengecup singkat ujung bibir Naruto. Kedua shappire Naruto membola memandang Sasuke yang membuang muka._

 _"Sampai jumpa, pirang."_

 _Sasuke berlalu begitu saja, ia bahkan berlari menjauh dari Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya._

 _Sementara itu Naruko hanya meremas tangan kecilnya sambil menggigit bibir mungilnya._

 _._

 _Sejak saat itu Naruko semakin berpendapat bahwa Naruto selalu saja lebih beruntung dari pada dirinya, bahkan di saat ia dan Naruto bermain bersama dengan anak-anak lainya, Naruko malah di ejek teman-temannya karena Naruto lebih cantik darinya._

 _Naruko kesal, ia sangat kesal. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto, kapan semua orang-orang akan mengerti perasaannya._

 _Naruko pergi, mengabaikan seruan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya di belakang._

 _Namun saat saat Naruko akan mempercepat larinya, suara benturan cukup keras mengagetkan Naruko, Naruko memutar tubuhnya dan menenukan saudara kembarnya tergeletak di dekat sebuah mobil yang sudah berhenti._

 _Naruko panik, ia merasa amat cemas. Begitu juga orang tuanya yang tahu kalau Naruto di bawa kerumah sakit._

 _Orang tuanya terus mencemaskan Naruto dan akhirnya melupakan Naruko kecil. Naruko pergi diam-diam dari orang tuanya, Naruko pergi secepat yang ia bisa sampai ia terjatuh dan menyebabkan luka di lutut, tanganya, dan keningnya._

 _Naruko bangun dan melanjutkan jalanya dengan agak tertatih, ia yang sudah menyebabkan Naruto seperti itu, itu adalah salahnya. Naruko mengusap air matanya kasar, tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah kalung yang tersemat di lehernya. Kalung hadiah dari Naruto saat ulang tahun mereka tahun lalu._

 _Naruko masih sesegukan sambil duduk di bangku taman tidak jauh dari rumah sakit, ia tidak berani kembali kesana, ia akan semakin tidak di sukai saat orang-orang tahu ia yang sudah mencelakaan Naruto._

 _ **Tap–**_

 _Naruko mengangkat wajah lebamnya perlahan. Di depannya kini ada seorang anak laki-laki yang familiar di otaknya._

 _Sasuke masih berdiri memperhatikan Naruko, ia masih berpikir apakah Naruko adalah Naruto atau orang yang berbeda, karena wajah mereka sangat mirip, tapi anak yang ada di depan matanya ini memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dan terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan bukan anak laki-laki._

 _"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku bukan seorang monster! Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hiks. Yang salah adalah takdir yang menjadikanku seperti ini." seru Naruko di tengah tangisnya._

 _Sasuke masih bergeming, tangannya merogoh saku celanya._

 _Naruko mengubris, tapi kemudian Naruko berhenti saat Sasuke menempelkan plester luka kelututnya, tanganya, serta keningnya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakan di sini? Kau terlihat mengerikan." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya._

 _Naruko diam tanpa sepatah kata, kemudian Sasuke kembali bicara. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti monster."_

 _Naruko masih diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku takut kembali, kaa–chan dan tou–chanku pasti marah." lirih Naruko._

 _"Tidak akan."_

 _Naruko mendongak memandang Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarmu."_

 _Naruko bergeming melihat Sasuke berjongkok membelakanginya. Naruko ragu, tapi Sasuke sudah menunggunya. Naruko pun naik kepunggung Sasuke dan memeluk bahunya erat._

 _Naruko tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, andai saja ia yang lebih dulu bertemu Sasuke andai saja itu bukan Naruto, andai saja jika bisa Sasuke mau menjadi temanya sama seperti Naruto._

 _Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di dekat bangunan rumah Sakit, Naruko pun turun dari punggung Sasuke. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mengantar dan mengobatinya._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Namaku? Namaku–"_

 _"Naru!"_

 _"Ah! Itu ibuku aku harus segera pergi," Naruko bergegas mengampiri ibunya dan segera mendapat pelukan erat dari Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat sangat mencemaskan putri kecilnya, ia hampir berpikir Naruko kecilnya hilang._

 _Sementara itu Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari ke jauhan kemudian meranjak pergi. "Naru–?" Sasuke mem-beo._

 _Nama yang pernah di dengarnya saat seseorang memanggil bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang di kenalnya. Sasuke baru akan berbalik dan menanyakan apa ada hubungan antara Naruto dan Naruko, tapi sebuah seruan menghentikanya. Tidak jauh darinya ada seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu yang sudah menantinya._

 _"Sasuke–sama. Ini saatnya kita kembali ke Konoha."_

 _Dengan berat hati Sasuke pun pergi mengikuti Kakashi._

 _._

 _Naruto membuka matanya, saat sadar ia menemukan seluruh anggota keluarganya di sekelilingnya. Orang tuanya terlihat sangat lega melihatnya sudah sadar. Untungnya tidak ada masalah serius Naruto hanya mengalami luka-luka ringan ia pingsan karena terlalu shock. Sementara Naruko hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya._

 _"Gomen," sesalnya, Naruto hanya memandangnya kemudian tertawa kecil._

 _"Aku baik baik saja. Bukan salahmu Ruko–chan."_

 _Naruko memberanikan menatap saudara kembarnya, Naruto selalu saja seperti ini apapun yang ia lakukan Naruto selalu menganggabnya seperti angin lalu, mungkin sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang membuat orang–orang lebih menyukainya._

.

.

.

Hening.

Aura yang gelap menyeruak dari tubuh seorang pemuda berambut pirang, ekor matanya terus menyorot tajam pada pemuda raven yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikannya membersikan kelas mereka.

"Lakukan sesuatu Teme! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" gerutu Naruto sambil melempar pelnya kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, ini adalah tugasmu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dari pada terus menton lebih baik pergilah!" Usir Naruto ketus sambil bersedekap dada.

"Aku sedang mengawasimu, kau lupa?" sahut Sasuke, Naruto berdecih pelan lalu memungut lagi pelnya yang sempat di lemparnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

Naruto masih menggerutu pelan tanpa memperhatikan lantai yang dipijaknya.

 _ **Srett–**_

 _ **Gubrakkk!**_

"Ngghh.." Naruto meringis pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya baru saja jatuh menimpa sesuatu.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak saat sadar ia jatuh menimpa Sasuke yang memeluknya. "Teme!" Panggil Naruto cemas setelah mendengar ringisan Sasuke.

"Ceroboh!" kata Sasuke menimpali Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya mendengus pelan. "Menyebalkan." balasnya.

"Ng..tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?"

"Hn."

Naruto berusaha bangun, tapi Sasuke malah menarik tubuhnya lagi untuk tetap menempel denganya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme!" protes Naruto, tapi Sasuke malah menyuruh Naruto diam dengan membekap mulutnya.

 _ **Brakk–**_

Terdenger pintu terbuka cukup keras, Naruto yakin ada yang datang kekelasnya, untungnya saat ini mereka berada di bagian paling belakang kelas, jadi sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu terlihat.

Naruto melihat dua pasang kaki memasuki kelasnya dan suara bedemum pelan saat beradunya punggung dengan dinding.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, apa mungkin berkelahi.

Naruto mencoba mengintip lebih jelas, tapi seketika matanya membola sempurna saat melihat ciuman panas antara dua orang siswa di sana.

Naruto memandang horor, sementara Sasuke hanya bersikap stoic.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." bisik Naruto pelan, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang akan bergera mencari jalan keluar.

"Jangan sekarang, kita akan ketahuan." kata Sasuke dengan ekpresi serius.

Naruto panas dingin, karena seumur hidupnya belum pernah melihat adegan-adegan tidak senonoh yang kini terpampang nyata di depan matanya antara laki-laki dan laki-laki.

Semakin lama dua siswa di itu semakin panas, bukan hanya ciuman mereka tapi juga desahan mereka yang semakin membuat kelas ini semakin panas.

Naruto semakin panik saat salah seorang siswa memasuki siswa lainya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto, sejenak Sasuke berpikir kalau kepolosan ukenya ini lama-lama bisa tercemar karena pemandangan didepan mereka.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Naruto untuk keluar dari kelas dengan cara mengendap-endap, dan utungnya pasangan yang tengah bercinta itu terlalu sibuk dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto bernafas lega karena bisa keluar dari kelasnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya suasana panas itu masih terasa apa lagi bayangan-bayangan proses bagaimana kaum gay bercinta itu berlangsung terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

Wajah Naruto memucat, apa lagi saat mengingat bagaimana rintihan Siswa yang baru akan di gagahi oleh dominannya.

'Mengerikan!' teriak batin Naruto.

"Dobe."

Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut, karena Sasuke memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Err...b-bukan apa-apa." jawab Naruto dengan cengiran garingnya.

"Hn, kau kemikirkan orang-orang tadi?" tebak Sasuke.

"Hehh?! Tidak!" bohong Naruto, tapi dengan jelas Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya dari bahasa tubuh Naruto.

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat, memberi isyarat bahwa ia mendapat sebuah ide yang cukup bagus.

 _ **Srett–**_

 _ **Brakk!**_

Naruto tercekat saat Sasuke menyeretnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan kelas kosong dan mengurungnya di dinding dengan pose Kabe don.

"T-teme!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku mau kembali ke asrama!"

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, wajahnya mendekat ke arah Naruto. Takut-takut Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat Sasuke menggigit kecil pipi Naruto yang chubby.

"Kau takut, Naruto?" bisik Sasuke.

"Ngg...jangan mempermainkanku!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan mengecup pipi Naruto sayang. "Kau mau aku tidak main-main lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan jarak yang amat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Err..bukan begitu maksudku! Maksudku adalah–"

"Apa?"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya saat Sasuke mengeryangi lehernya. "J-jangannnhh...ugh.."

Tubuh Naruto agak bergetar saat Sasuke memainkan tonjolan imut di dada Naruto.

"Ngghhh...Sasuke, hentikan!" Naruto mencoba memperingatkan tapi Sasuke sepertinya mengabaikannya.

"Kau yakin berhenti sekarang? Bahkan adik kecilmu bagun lebih cepat." kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto merutuk kesal, sejak tadi memang adik kecilnya memang sudah hampir bangun dan sekarang Sasuke malah menyerangnya, tentu saja sekarang sudah bangun.

"Ahh! Lepaskan aku, sialan!" seru Naruto mencoba mejauhkan Sasuke darinya.

"Ahhh–hmmnnnhh.." desahan Naruto tertahan oleh ciuman Sasuke, sementara tangan Sasuke sibuk meremas-remas kecil adik kecil Naruto dari luar dan tanganya yang lain memainkan nipple Naruto.

Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dan kembali menuju leher jenjang Naruto.

"Ahhnnn..." Desah Naruto saat

Sasuke menghisap leher Naruto lebih kuat sambil memainkan puting Naruto.

"Haa–ahhhh S-sasukehh ahnn hentikahnnn.." Kata Naruto memohon.

"Kumohon-ahhhhhkkkhh.." tubuh Naruto bergetar sementara Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Baju seragam yang Naruto kenakan sudah di singkap ke atas hingga memperlihatkan nipple yang kemerah-merahan.

Wajah Naruro memerah saat merasakan bembusan Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa nipplenya detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan nipplenya di hisap kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Ahhh... Hhhh... Berhentihh...!" Naruto mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

Sasuke terus menghisap nipple Naruto bak seorang bayi yang kehausan menyusu pada ibunya. Sesekali di gigit-gigitnya lalu di hisapnya lagi, Sasuke tidak hanya terpaku pada satu nipple bergantian Sasuke menghisap satu lalu yang satunya lagi.

"Ahhnnnnn c-cukup! Hentikan!." Naruto mendorong kuat-kuat tubuh Sasuke tapi tenaganya terasa terhisap oleh kenikmatan yang Naruto rasakan tiap kali Sasuke menemukan titik-titik sensitifnya.

Naruto takut Sasuke benar-benar khilaf termakan rayuan setan, dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menatap iris shappire Naruto yang sayu, deru nafas terdengar saling bersahutan.

"Kau bilang berhenti? Maksudmu jangan berhenti di sini hn?" Bisik Sasuke seduktif kemudian menjilat telinga Naruto.

"Aku mohon hentikan," lirih Naruto dengan bulir-bulir air mata yang siap menetes di matanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi halus Naruto dan menautkan lagi bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut, Naruto hanyut akan buayan ciuman Sasuke yang memabukkan.

Baru Naruto terbuai akan permainan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke sudah kembali bergerak meremas selangkangan Naruto.

"Hhnnnnn...hhhh...!." Naruto melenguh indah saat Sasuke meremas milik Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan memperkuat remasannya.

"Ahhhnnn!." Naruto mencengram lengan Sasuke sambil melemparkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Kabut Nafsu menyelimuti mata Sasuke, tubuhnya semakin panas dan semakin ingin memiliki pemuda manis ini.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menurunkan celana Naruto hingga sebatas lutut.

Di balik celana boxer orange itu ada sesuatu yang menyembul dan basah. Sasuke mengeluarkan benda tersebut kemudian kembali meremas-remasnya sambil mengocok twins ball Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar seiring semakin cepat permainan Sasuke.

"Ughhhh..." Naruto mencengram erat lengan Sasuke dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Tetes-tetes percum sudah mengalir dari kepala penis Naruto.

"Sa–sukehhh...!"

Tubuh Naruto semakin mengejang dan percum Naruto semakin banyak keluar

"Akkhhhhhhhhhhhh~~!." Desah Naruto keras sambil membusungkan dadanya. Akhirnya Naruto mencapai Klimaksnya, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Hampir saja terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak menahannya.

Sisa-sisa cum Naruto yang ada di tangan Sasuke ia jilat tanpa ada rasa jijik. Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto pasca melepaskan hasratnya.

Melihat Naruto seperti ini membuat miliknya semakin sempit meminta di beri jatah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto ke atas meja kemudian mengenyahkan semua yang menghalangi pandanganya akan mahluk indah yang ada di depannya dan kembali menciuminya.

Dengan tenaga yang belum pulih sepenuhnya Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat Sasuke melucuti semua pakaiannya dan kembali mengeryangi tubuhnya. Sasuke membuat banyak tanda kiss mark di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Leher, dada, perut dan paha tubuh Naruto nyaris penuh dengan bercak-bercak kemerahan.

Dengan nafas putus-putus Naruto kembali menjerit saat Sasuke mengulum penisnya.

Sasuke mengulum penis Naruto sepenuhnya lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya dari tempo pelan ke cepat.

Naruto hampir klimaks lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di hati Naruto karena Sasuke tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar.

Sasuke tersenyum miring sambil memandang puas tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya di depannya di tambah dalam ke adaan full naked dengan banyak kissmark ciptaannya.

Naruto bergetar takut Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar, Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup lembut kening Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

Bisikan Sasuke terdengar begitu tulus bahkan sampai ke relung hatinya yang paling dalam, Naruto memberanikan memandang Sasuke, mereka bertemu pandang sesaat sebelum Naruto mengalungkan lehernya dan menyambut ciuman Sasuke.

Hangat, lembut, dan Naruto dapat merasakan desiran darahnya yang memacu jantungnya semakin cepat.

Uchiha Sasuke, entah sejak kapan rasanya hatinya sudah terjerat oleh pemuda itu.

Naruto tahu ini gila tapi ia tidak bisa memungkirinya, ia memang menginginkan pemuda ini, pemuda yang mencumbu bibirnya dengan mesra.

 _ **Jlebbb**_

"Uhhhh..." Suara Naruto teredam oleh ciuman Sasuke.

 _ **Jlebbb**_

Naruto meringis saat merasakan dua jari Sasuke bergerak liar, zig-zag dan membuka-menutup seperti gunting di dalam Hole-nya.

 _ **Jlebbb**_

Naruto memekik tertahan anusnya terasa perih karena tiga jari Sasuke mengobrak-abrik lubangnya.

"Ahhhnnn..." Desah Naruto saat Sasuke berhasil menemukan G-spot Naruto.

Dengan senyum tipis Sasuke mengulang membentur titik tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Ahhhhhhhh...aahh..." Naruto mendesah membuat tubuh Sasuke semakin panas.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa Sasuke memposisikan kebanggaannya tepat di depan lubang Naruto yang sempit dan ketat.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lebih lama," tutur Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk erah bahu Sasuke, dengan anggukan kecil.

Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya dengan lubang Naruto sebagai salam perkenalan kemudian Sasuke bergerak masuk perlahan.

"Aakkkkhhhh!." Naruto memekik keras sambil mencakar bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar hingga meninggalkan sedikit kepalanya lalu dengan sekali hentakan keras seluruh penis Sasuke tertanam dalam tubuh Naruto.

Air mata tidak terbendung di pelupuk Naruto, Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk membiasakan penisnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Bergeraklah.." kata Naruto dengan suara serak.

Sasuke menurut dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dalam tempo sedang–cepat.

"Aahhhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahnnn. Hhhhahhhh..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan sensai yang belum pernah ia rasakan semumur hidupnya, ini pertama kali. Pertama kali ia melakukannya dengan seseorang.

Dan Naruto telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini, Naruto tidak bisa berfikir lebih banyak kepalanya terasa panas, begitu juga tubuhnya.

Penis Sasuke yang ukurannya cukup besar terasa begitu penuh di dalam tubuh Naruto, Naruto tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia juga menikmati ini.

"Aahh...ahh..ahhh..."

"Sebut namaku Naruto panggil namaku..." bisik Sasuke.

"S-sasukehhh...ahhhh...Sasukehh...Sasukehhhahhh.. Ahh."

"Sasukehhhhh..."

"Shit! Lubangmu sempit! ahh.." Sasuke terus bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya. Keduanya terus mendesah selama permainan mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan penisnya sebentar kemudian membalikkan tubuh Naruto hingga membelakanginya dan menumpukan setengah tubuh Naruto di atas meja. Sasuke kembali memasukkan penisnya dan menyodok Naruto berluang-ulang.

Lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih dalam.

Penis Naruto semakin menegang di dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Haahh.. .ahh.. .."

"Sasukehhhh. Ahhkuhhh.."

Sasuke yang tahu Naruto akan keluar sebentar lagi segera mempercepat sodokannya dan mempercepat kocokannya.

"Aahhhhhhhh~~..." Naruto mendesah panjang saat mencapai klimaks keduanya.

Naruto sudah lemas tapi Sasuke masih tetap gencar memaju mundurkan pinggangnya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto lagi tanpa melepaskan penisnya terlebih dahulu sehingga penisnya seperti di pelintir oleh dinding-dinding rektum Naruto. Sasuke memandang wajah lelah, lebam dan mememerah Naruto. Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat di rasa ia juga akan segera sampai.

Sebelum Naruto mencapai batasnya ia merasakan tubuhnya begitu penuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat di dalamnya, kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Ng.."

Sepasang shappire mengerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan percahayaan dengan penglihatanya.

Naruto menyapu pandang pada sekelilingnya, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing rasa-rasanya ia seperti jatuh dari ketinggian, badannya terasa sakit terutama pinggul dan daerah selangkanganya.

'Apa yang terjadi semalam?' tanya batinya berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Saat Naruto berhasil duduk sekelebat ingatan bermunculan di kepalanya. Kedua mata Naruto melebar, ia memastikan dimana tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kamar, ranjang besar, dengan peralatan lengkap dan mewah, hanya ada dua kata yang terlintas di benak Naruto–Kamar Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut. Ia mengenakan sebuah baju yang agak kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?!" Jerit Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!" Naruto menarik selimut sampai menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Naruto berusaha mengenyahkan ingatanya tentang kejadian kemarin.

Tapi ingatan itu sangat jelas di tambah rasa nyeri di bawah sana yang memberi bukti nyata bahwa sekarang ia sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Huaaa Teme sialan! Kubunuh kau!"

Tapi kenapa kamar Sasuke begitu sepi, Naruto membuka selimut dan melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Sepi. 'Kemana dia?' inner Naruto.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto turun dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke sekitar tapi tetap tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Mungkin sudah berangkat kesekolah." gumam Naruto lemas, karena sekarang sudah cukup siang.

Naruto kembali meranjak menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di sisi ujung, beginikah rasanya pengatin baru setelah malam pertama.

Rasa sakit ini menyiksanya, Naruto tidak bergerak dengan leluasa. Naruto mendengus kesal, kalaupun sekarang ia seperti pengantin baru. Setidaknya ia ingin melihat Sasuke saat ia bangun.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan, dasar bodoh!" Naruto memukul kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari apa yang sudah ia pikirkan.

 _"Naruto. Aku mencintaimu."_

Semburat merah terlihat bermunculan saat kalimat Sasuke tergiang di telinganya.

"Huh?" ekor mata Naruto menangkap sebuah buku yang ada di atas meja Sasuke.

Karena penasaran Naruto pun bergerak mengambilnya, buku itu memiliki sampul berwarna biru cerah dengan hiasan matahari dan bulan yang berdampingan.

Naruto membuka buku tersebut dan menemukan beberapa sketsa wajah yang amat di kenalnya, itu adalah wajahnya sendiri.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu jika Sasuke juga bisa membuat sketsa seperti ini, mulai dari sketsa wajahnya yang sedang marah, kesal, polos, tersenyum, dan tertawa.

Saat Naruto sibuk melihat isi buku tersebut, sesuatu jatuh dari buku itu.

Naruto memungutnya dan melihat benda apa yang terjatuh.

Di tanganya ada selembar foto _Polaroid,_ di dalam sana ada seorang wanita yang bersama seorang anak laki-laki. "Huh? Bukankah ini Mikoto-bachan? Apa hubungan Sasuke dengan ba-chan?"

.

.

.

"Namikaze?"

"Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Kushina, memiliki saudari kembar bernama Namikaze Naruko, un." terang Deidara.

"Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, beberapa waktu yang lalu ia menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan di Konoha High School hanya karena permintaan Ibunya, Naruto sering di bully karena dekat dengan Sasuke. Pernah hampir di bunuh, dan hampir di perkosa teman laki-lakinya, selain itu dia juga sering dilaporkan membolos dan kabur dari asrama bersama Sasuke," lanjut Deidara.

"Dia dekat dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Un. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke mendapat skandal berkencan dengan seorang gadis, yang ternyata gadis itu adalah Naruto yang sedang menyamar, ada rumor yang beredar ada hubungan spesial antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Salah seorang bawahanku pernah melihat Sasuke di klub sampai mabuk berat, ada yang mengatakan Sasuke seperti itu karena bertengkar dengan Naruto."

Itachi tidak memberi tanggapan apapun lagi selain diam dengan wajah serius. Deidara menunggu dengan agak cemas. "Batalkan pertemuan hari ini. Aku harus ke Tokyo, sebelum itu aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat."

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini," gumam Sai yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memasukan kedua tanganya kedalam saku celananya.

"Hari ini cuacanya sangat bagus." kata Sasuke.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya bingung, sementara itu di luar terdengar gemuruh awan mendung mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Naruto?" tebak Sai yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Apa ada kaitanya dengan Naruto yang tidak masuk hari ini, Lee bilang semalam Naruto tidak kembali keasrama."

"Urus saja urusanmu."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam? Pasti sesuatu yang sangat bagus." Sai kembali bergumam, sambil tersenyum aneh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Sai, ia hanya melanjutkan jalannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku melihat Itachi-nii datang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tidak biasanya Itachi–nii datang, apa dia ingin menemuimu?"

"Itachi?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itachi–san?"

Naruto berdiri mematung sementara Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ah! Aku aku.. Aku."

'Aku apa Naruto?! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar Sasuke katakan sesuatu?!' seru batin Naruto.

Itachi memperhatikan ke sekeliling kamar Sasuke, ruangan itu sepi benar-benar hanya ada Naruto di sana.

Onyx Itachi teralihkan pada bercak merah keunguan yang ada di leher dan bahu Naruto.

Sejenak Itachi sadar bahwa baju yang Naruto kenakan adalah baju milik Sasuke.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi terdengar dingin dan penuh selidik.

"Teman..kami hanya teman." Jawab Naruto takut-takut, ia merasa terintimidasi oleh sepesang kelereng gelap dan dingin milik Itachi.

"Apapun hubungan kalian, jauhi Sasuke."

"Ehh?"

"Menjauhlah dari Sasuke, pergilah sejauh mungkin dan jangan mengusiknya." kata Itachi.

Naruto terpaku, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi menjauhi Sasuke saat ia mulai merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sasuke rasakan, Naruto pikir ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Apa menurutmu Sasuke akan baik-baik saja Ketika orang-orang tahu, keturuan Uchiha menyukai sesama jenisnya. Bukankah hubungan seperti itu menjijikkan."

Naruto tercekat, menjinjikan. Hal yang sama yang pernah Naruto rasakan jika mendengar hubungan antar sesama seperti itu. Tapi kini semua sudah berubah, sekarang ia sudah menjadi bagian dari menjijikan itu.

"Aku bisa memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang paling elit dan membiayai seluruh kebutuhanmu, asal kau menjauh dari Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke hanya sakit, dan dia akan segera sembuh. Dan ketika dia sembuh dia akan melupakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaa gomen blue updatenya lamaan dari biasanya semenjak aktivitas blue makin padat imajinasi blue jadi rada mampet itu yang bikin blue lama nyelesain chap ini :'v di tambah waktu itu kecerobohan blue bikin file ffnya blue kehapus :3 ilang deh ffnya blue akhirnya ngetik ulang semuanya -..- #curcol

Oh iya di chap ini udah blue kasih noh SasuNaru lemon :v gimana masih gak asem? Blue masih polos Qaqa jadinya gitu 〒▽〒 *Reader : polos dari Hongkong (– –;)*

Beneran kok blue masih polos blue gak tau apa–apa waktu nulis adegan lemon di atas blue lagi kerasukan iblis fujoshi :'v Iblisnya mau bikin rada brutal/bar-bar semacamnya tapi kasian Naru :'3 terus blue gak mau iblis itu lama-lama ngerasukin blue, jadi gak jadi :'v

Buat chap depan kayaknya tante Mikoto bakal ketemu anaknya, blue juga udah gatel pengen nemuin mereka :v soalnya habis itu ada konflik lain lagi yang bakal muncul, Lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Entah sampai kapan ff ini akan kelar -,- terus nantikan blue ya ( ^_^ )v Thanks buat reader yang udah baca, baik yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal ataupun yang baru baca. Kedepanya blue minta do'anya supaya lancar update ffnya juga semua urusan blue :'v

Sampai ketemu di chap depan ^▽^)/

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Pretty Boy**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : bluesky04**

 **Rate : M**

– **Chapter 13 –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Drak!Drakk!**_

 _Seorang gadis kecil di dalam ruangan sempit berusaha keras meredam suaranya. Tubuhnya bergetar takut, seiring semakin seringnya pintu di pukul._

 _ **Brakkkk!**_

 _Terdengar suara keras pintu yang telah terbuka, gadis itu menegang. Matanya mengerling cemas, dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya._

 _Beberapa suara terdengar dari luar sana. Sepertinya ada kegaduhan, sampai-sampai terdengar juga suara beberapa benda yang jatuh dan teriakan._

 _Gadis itu semakin meringkukan tubuhnya di dalam lemari, matanya terpejam erat enggan melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana._

 _ **Hening–**_

 _Sudah selesai? Gadis itu membuka matanya, selama beberapa saat ia menunggu. Benar-benar hening, kemana semua kegaduhan sebelumnya–pikirnya._

 _Takut-takut gadis itu memberanikan diri keluar dari tempat persembunyianya._

 _Kedua kaki gadis tersebut gemetar hebat saat penglihatannya menangkap pemandangan di depan matanya._

 _Dengan agak terseok-seok gadis itu melangkah, kelereng gelapnya mendung dan dengan cepat menumpahkan air matanya._

 _"Kaa–san. Tou–san.."_

 _ **Darah...**_

 _Darah dan darah._

 _Cairan berwarna merah dan berbau seperti besi itu menyeruak menusuk inda penciumannya. Gadis kecil itu berusaha keras menggapai dua orang dewasa yang tergeletak di atas lantai._

 _"Kaa–san... Hiks, bangun Kaa–san! Tou–san!"_

 _"Mikoto..."_

 _Gadis kecil itu terhenti saat mendengar suara lemah itu menanggil namanya. Ah–Ternyata pria paruh baya itu masih hidup, Mikoto sangat bersyukur._

 _"Tou–san, Tou–san tidak boleh mati! Aku tidak mau sendirian.." lirih Mikoto terisak._

 _Pria sekarat itu mengulurkan tanganya perlahan mengusap lemput pipi putri kecilnya yang basah. Mikoto menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya, yang masih terasa hangat sampai saat ini._

 _"Maaf–"_

 _Mikoto menggeleng cepat, mencoba untuk mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari ayahnya sendiri. "Jangan katakan apapu. Tou–san akan baik-baik saja, benarkan?"_

 _Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain memandang putrinya dengan sendu, kemudian menutup matanya perlahan._

 _Mikoto panik, ia berteriak dengan keras berharap ada orang yang akan menolongnya tapi tak ada satupun yang datang. Ia menangis dengan keras, tubuhnya mengigil emosinya sulit di kontrol hingga kemudian semua menjadi gelap._

 _._

 _._

 _Putih..._

 _Warna yang sangat mendominasi ruangan yang di huninya sekarang. Rumah sakit eh?_

 _Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di sini. Selama beberapa saat ia lupa apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Kemudian semua ingatanya datang dan membuatnya sepeti baru kehilangan nyawanya._

 _Orang tuanya tewas dalam semalam. Malam itu rumahnya di datangi beberapa orang asing, orang tuanya segera menyuruhnya untuk bersembunyi. Setelah bersembunyi di dalam lemari, pintu langsung terbuka dan orang tuanya di serang oleh orang-orang itu._

 _Salah seorang di antara mereka memiliki lambang kipas di punggungnya, sepertinya dia adalah pemimpin mereka._

 _Uchiha. Para Uchiha itu yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya, Mikoto kehilangan kebahagiaanya selama beberapa tahun setelah tragedy itu._

 _Ia harus tumbuh di panti asuhan, melewati hari-harinya tanpa tawa dan senyuman._

 _Hingga ia menginjak di sekolah menengah atas, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki, gadis yang amat periang berbanding terbalik dengannya._

 _Semua dimulai lagi di sini. Kehidupan Mikoto perlahan mulai berubah sejak ia mengenal Uzumaki Kushina yang menjadi sahabat baiknya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu._

 _Di jenjang itu juga Kushina bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Namikaze yang merupakan kakak kelas mereka._

 _Di angkatan yang sama dengan Namikaze Minato ada Uchiha Fugaku putra tunggal dari Uchiha Mandara pengusaha kaya yang terkenal._

 _Kisah manis di alami oleh sahabat baiknya–Kushina. Ia hanya mengalami sedikit konflik kemudian ia bisa bersama dengan Namikaze itu. Sementara Mikoto masih memilih untuk menutup diri, tanpa di sadarinya Fugaku menaruh perhatian lebih padanya._

 _Mikoto yang seperti tidak memiliki tujuan hidup berubah saat ia tahu siapa orang yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya dengan pasti, sejak hari itu Mikoto bertekad untuk membalaskan dendam kematian orang tuanya._

 _Dengan memanfaatkan Fukagu, ia akan menjalankan semua rencananya untuk menghancurkan Uchiha dengan tanganya sendiri. Selangkan demi selangkah semua rencananya berjalan dengan mulus._

 _Mikoto dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan Fugaku, dengan kepintaranya ia rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Uchiha muda tersebut. Mikoto akan masuk kedalam keluarga inti Uchiha dan menghancurkannya dari dalam begitu kira-kira rencana yang di buatnya._

 _Beberapa bulan berlalu, saat sudah di pastikan bahwa sudah tertanam benih Uchiha lain di dalam tubuhnya Mandara tidak bisa lagi menentang hubungan putranya dengan Mikoto yang sebelumnya tidak menyetujui keduanya._

 _Pernikahan berlangsung sederhana tepat sehari setelah hari kelulusan mereka._

 _Seharusnya hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi setiap pasangan yang melangsungkan pernikahan, tapi tidak untuk Mikoto. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kebencian dan dendam. Hatinya sudah buta, ia tidak mampu melihat ketulusan yang di berikan Fugaku padanya._

 _Beberapa tahun berlalu, perasaanya tetap sama meskipun kini mereka sudah di karuniai seorang putra._

 _Sejauh ini Mikoto sudah berhasil mengacaukan sistem perusahaan yang di miliki Uchiha serta meneror Mandara. Fugaku merasakan keanehan-keanehan pada Mikoto tapi ia terus berusaha menampiknya, ia akan tetap percaya bahwa semua itu salah. Karena Mikoto adalah istrinya serta Ibu dari anak-anaknya. Ya–beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendapat berita bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 _Hampir seluruh orang yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan orang tuanya sudah mendapat pembalasan dari Mikoto, di antara mereka kini sudah berada di penjara dan sebagian lagi mati. Mikoto benar-benar meneror mereka dengan berbagai cara, ia tidak akan segan menghadapi lawannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menderita sudah sepantasnya mereka mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatan mereka._

 _Perlahan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dan terpandang mulai mengalami kemunduran cukup drastis, tepatnya setelah putra kedua Mikoto lahir._

 _Banyak masalah yang terjadi di keluarga itu, bahkan Mandara kini sakit keras satu minggu kemudian, Uchiha Mandara menghembuskan nafas terakhir setelah bertemu dengan Mikoto._

 _Fugaku semakin tertekan dengan banyaknya masalah yang ia hadapi belum lagi keanehan-keanehan yang semakin nampak di sekitarnya._

 _Perlahan rencana Mikoto mulai tercium, konflik keluarga Uchiha itu memuncak saat Mikoto mengakui bawa dia memang ingin menghancurkan Uchiha dan menggunakan Fugaku sebagai alat._

 _Pertengkaran hebat itu tepat di hari ulang tahun putra bungsu mereka yang kala itu sangat terpukul dengan pertengkaran tersebut. Mikoto di usir dari kediaman Uchiha entah kenapa ia juga sudah terlalu muak ada di sana, karena di sana adalah tempat para Uchiha. Meskipun sebelumnya ia juga masih ada kaitan darah dengan Uchiha dan ia menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha serta melahirkan keturunan Uchiha, Mikoto tetap membenci nama keluarga itu._

 _Tanpa Mikoto sadari bahwa semua tindakanya berdampak pada anak-anaknya. Itachi harus tumbuh lebih cepat dewasa dari anak-anak lainya karena dialah bakal penerus Uchiha setelah ayahnya yang sering pergi dari rumah untuk melampiaskan stressnya. Fugaku sering di temukan dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan tidak pernah lagi mengurus dua buah hatinya._

 _Itachi dan Sasuke tumbuh di bawah didikkan pengasuh._

 _Keluarga Uchiha semakin kacau, dan Mikoto menghilang tanpa jejak seperti di telan bumi. Meninggalkan luka besar pada para Uchiha di sana._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 20XX**

.

.

"Sasuke hanya sakit, dan dia akan segera sembuh. Ketika dia sudah sembuh dia akan melupakanmu."

"..."

"Apa kau pikir Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu?" Itachi bertanya dengan datar ada rasa tidak suka yang cukup kontras di sana. "Kau mungkin tidak sebodoh itu, kau mengerti maksudku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara sedingin es itu mengintrupsi Itachi dan Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari mereka berada ada Sasuke yang menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. Sasuke berdiri tepat di antara Naruto dan Itachi, menarik Naruto untuk berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tanya sedang apa kau disini?" ulang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja menemui adikku," jawab Itachi cepat dengan ekpresi yang sama datarnya seperti Sasuke.

"Aku sudah berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk menemuimu, seharusnya kau senang."

Sasuke berdecih pelan, "Aku lebih senang kau pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, kebetulan ada Naruto–san di sini–" kata Itachi melirik sekilas sosok Naruto yang masih diam.

"Naruto-san. Bukankah ibumu beranama Uzumaki Kushina?"

Naruro tersentak, agak terkejut karena Itachi mengetahui nama Ibunya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum yang di buat-buat." Lalu apa kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Mikoto?"

"Eh? Mikoto– _ba_ chan?"

Sasuke mengernyit kerah Naruto, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Mikoto–bachan'?"

Naruto balas memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke juga Itachi bergantian.

"Aku tanya apa maksudmu! Apa kau mengenalnya?!" suara Sasuke meninggi, mendesak Naruto untuk segera menjawabnya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Saat kita di Tokyo, dompet yang ku kembalikan waktu itu milik Mikoto– _ba_ chan," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mematung sesaat, tapi detik berikutnya ia segera berbalik dan pergi berlari meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti, sementara Itachi hanya berjalan santai menyusul Sasuke.

"Tolong dengarkan kata-kataku, Naruto–san. Atau kau sendiri yang akan menanggung akibatnya."

Naruto hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Sasuke, ada kenapa Sasuke menunjukan reaksi aneh setelah mendengar nama Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, si pengemudi tidak memperdulikan hujan deras yang melanda agak menghalangi pandanganya.

Sasuke terfokus pada jalan di depanya di kepalanya hanya ada satu hal.

Naruto mengenal Ibunya, orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun, dan kini Sasuke akan menemukannya. Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanya sekarang ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain ingin menemui Mikoto.

Sasuke menambah kecepatanya. Mikoto, masihkah wanita itu mengingatnya atau sekarang dia sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, melupakannya sebagai darah dagingnya.

 _ **CKITTTTT–**_

Mobil itupun akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko bunga, Sasuke meremas setir mobilnya kuat. Sasuke mengatur nafasnya untuk lebih normal, kemudian memandang kearah toko tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah turun, kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah menuju toko tersebut.

Kelereng gelapnya menyapu pandang ke seisi toko hingga ia menangkap sosok tidak asing yang sedang merangkai beberapa bunga.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ia terpaku di tempatnya, ia ingin melangkah lagi tapi kedua kakinya terasa begitu berat dan tenggorokanya tercekat.

Baju seragam yang Sasuke kenakan basah saat ia keluar dari mobilnya di tengah hujan lebat.

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah Sasuke, tidak salah lagi wanita itu memang Mikoto.

Sasuke meremas kedua tanganya yang di terkepal kuat, sementara Mikoto juga mematung di tempatnya.

"Sasuke.." suara lembut itu menyapa pendengaran Sasuke, sudah sangat lama Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Suara lembut yang dulu selalu mengantarnya tidur.

Gemuruh panas terasa membakar mata Mikoto, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Putra kecilnya yang kini sudah sangat besar, Sasuke tumbuh dengan baik tanpa sosoknya di samping Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum ketir namun masih ada kelembutan tersirat di sana. "Lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar sekarang?"

Sasuke semakin tercekat, ia sudah sangat lama menunggu saat ini tiba tapi kenapa sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Berulang kali Sasuke merutuki batinnya. Sasuke berusaha keras mengembalikan suaranya yang terasa hilang. "Lama tidak bertemu, _Kaa–_ san."

Mikoto merasakan getaran hebat dan sesak yang bersamaan saat untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya ibu. Kata yang begitu Mikoto rindukan.

Mikoto melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke, perlahan tanganya terulur lalu menyentuh wajah Sasuke lembut. Ini memang putra kecilnya yang selalu bersikap manja padanya dulu.

Mikoto merasakan genangan air itu semakin berdesakan di matanya, Sasuke menangkap tangan Mikoto dan menjauhkan dari wajahnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Sasuke, Mikoto menunggu. Sasuke pun melanjutkan, "Apa _Kaa–_ san sekarang sudah bahagia setelah meninggalkan kami?"

Mikoto memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke, ia sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. "Setelah meninggalkan kami apa sudah membuat _Kaa_ –san merasa puas?"

Mikoto menarik diri mundur selangkah dari Sasuke, Mikoto akhirnya mengerti apa arti tatapan Sasuke, itu adalah tatapan kekecewaan.

"Apa _Kaa–_ san tahu kami harus menderita karena semua ini?! Tidak pernah tahu, dan tidak pernah peduli, karena bagi _Kaa_ –san Uchiha hanya sebuah bencana."

"Aku datang bukan untuk meminta _Kaa–_ san kembali, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan _Kaa–_ san setelah berbuat sejauh ini?"

Mikoto tertohok, ia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke dengan tubuh agak mengigil. "Maaf," lirihnya tercekat.

"Tidak ada gunanya, percuma semua sudah berlalu," Sasuke berkata dengan soroto matanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan dingin.

" _Kaa–_ san benar-benar merindukanmu, _Kaa-_ san tahu ini semua salah _Kaa-_ san. Kau memang pantas membenci _Kaa-_ san, tapi kau tahu Sasuke. Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, begitu juga _Kaa_ –san."

"..."

"Sasuke–" Mikoto lagi-lagi merasa tercekat saat Sasuke menjauh darinya ketika ia akan meraih Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain terus menjauh dari Mikoto kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa sepatah kata.

Mikoto meringis merasakan nyilu di dadanya, perasaan seorang ibu mana yang tidak terluka saat darah dagingnya menolaknya.

Tubuh Mikoto hampir jatuh tapi ia masih bisa menyeimbangkannya lagi.

.

.

.

 _ **Drap...drap..drap...**_

Langkah kaki lebar itu berhenti, seseorang menghela nafas. Kemudian mengambil langkah lebih dekat pada wanita yang sedang duduk di dekat meja.

"Itachi..." Mikoto tidak terkejut seperti sebelumnya saat menemukan anaknya yang lain datang menemuinya.

Itachi bergeming di tempatnya sembari memperhatikan air wajah wanita paruh baya di depanya. "Sasuke masih sama seperti dulu, dia masih bertingkah sepeti anak kecil. Meskipun kadang dia besikap seolah sudah dewasa," terang Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum kecut, tentu saja ia sangat mengenal dengan sifat putra bungsunya begitupun putra sulungnya ini.

"Meskipun begitu, Sasuke selalu merindukan keluarga kita yang dulu. Seperti yang _Kaa_ –san tahu, _Tou–_ san mencintaimu dia juga ingin kau kembali."

" _Tou–_ sanmu orang yang baik. Bagaimana bisa aku jahat padanya, juga pada kalian.."

Itachi melangkah lebih dekat pada ibunya lalu mendekapnya. Sejenak melepaskan kerinduan pada sosok ibu yang terus dirindukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Naru–chan tidak ada, jadi terasa kurang lengkap," gumam Kiba di ikuti helaan nafas.

"Sudah mendapat kabar dari Naruto, dia dimana?" Lee bertanya sambil memandangi semua temanya.

"Naruto masih tidak membalas dan mengangkat telponku," sahut Gaara sambil memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Mungkin Naruto benar-benar bersama si Uchiha itu." Shikamaru berkata malas menyederkan tubuhnya pada pemuda pecinta anjing di sampingnya.

"Itu Sai, sudah tanya dia?" Kiba berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah Sai yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Apa kau sudah tanya Sasuke, Sai?"

Sai diam sejenak sengaja untuk membuat teman-temanya tegang. "Hari ini Sasuke agak aneh, sepertinya dia baru mendapat keberungan besar."

"Maksudmu?" Lee bertanya karena tidak begitu mengerti apa yang Sai maksud.

"Ya. Sasuke berasama dengan Naruto, mungkin sekarang Naruto sedang tidur di kamar Sasuke."

"Ehhh? Jadi Sasuke itu benar-benar memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Naru–chan?!" Seru Kiba.

Gaara mengerjap lugu antara yakin dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Sai ceritakan. Ada rasa sesak yang mampir di dadanya jika ia kalah telak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Di samping Gaara Neji hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu memberi Isyarat pada Gaara untuk ikut denganya.

Tidak jauh dari sekolompok siswa tersebut nampak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang bergeming tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

.

.

"Masih berharap pada Namikaze itu?" tanya Neji seraya mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"..."

Gaara tidak menyahut apa-apa hanya berdiri di dekat Neji tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Neji menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memutar tubuhnya 90 derajad. "Berhentilah melihat padanya, aku mencintaimu Gaara."

"..."

 _ **Srettt**_

Gaara terkejut saat Neji menyeretnya masuk kedalam kabin toilet, Neji mengunci Gaara di dinding dengan satu tanganya, dan tanganya yang lain menangkup pipi Gaara.

"Lepas! _Bastrad!_ "

"Aku tahu kau ragu, cobalah meyakinkan hatimu. Dan kau akan temukan bahawa kau lebih mencintaiku dari pada Naruto."

"Aku–" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya ia memang merasa bingung dengan perasaanya.

"Gaara." Neji memanggil Gaara lembut, mempertemukan padangan mereka lalu membawa wajah mereka untuk semakin dekat.

Dua benda kenyal itu bertemu dalam pagutan lembut, Gaara meremas seragam depan Neji di ikuti suara desahan merdu.

Neji melepas ciuman mereka lalu mengecup kening, mata, hidung, bibir lagi, dagu dan pipi.

Kemudian Neji mendekap pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu. Dan di lanjutkan sengan pergulatan lidah tak bertulang yang cukup panas.

.

.

.

Siang sudah meranjak dari tempatnya berganti dengan sang raja malam.

Naruto masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya, hampir seharian ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri.

Lee tidak begitu berani untuk menanyakan penyebab teman sekamarnya itu jadi seperti itu, ia hanya menebak-nebak bahwa sekarang Naruto sedang mendapat masalah.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju pintu, Lee hanya menengok ke arah Naruto, ia bertanya kemana Naruto akan pergi tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pergi menyusuri koridor asrama putra, kaki-kakinya terus melangkah membawaya pada satu kamar siswa.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar tersebut, tanganya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu.

Beberapa saat ia menunggu, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu.

Naruto melangkah masuk, dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto?"

Gaara menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan segera membawa teman pirangnya untuk segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara setelah membiarkan Naruto duduk.

Naruto masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, Naruto sedang berusaha menyusun kata-katanya dari mana ia harus memulai ceritanya.

"Gaara, kau temanku 'kan?" Gaara mengernyit sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. "Tentu," jawabnya pasti.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang 'Gay'."

Gaara tersentak kecil, ia memandang Naruto lekat mencari sebab kenapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut pemuda manis di depannya.

"Apa sekarang kau–?" Gaara bertanya takut-takut, Naruto meremas tangannya dengan wajah yang agak memerah. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kupikir sekarang aku menyukai seorang laki-laki."

'Sasuke?' Gaara membatin. Kemudian berkata, "Lalu?"

"Tapi mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan berjalan mulus–" Naruto menahan nafasnya sebentar, dan menghembuskannya pelan sambil berkata, "– untuk pertama kalinya aku bernar-benar ingin bersama seseorang."

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia hanya ber–oh pelan. "Kalau kau mencintai–'nya' kejar dia, dan jangan pernah lepaskan. Selagi kau bahagia bersamanya kau bisa bersamanya, tapi jika kau terluka aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah Uchiha itu lakukan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ehhh?" Naruto tersentak, ia terkejut saat Gaara dengan gamblang menyebut Uchiha. Apa sebegitu mudah untuk menebak siapa orang yang ia sukai.

"T-tidak ada! Si Teme itu tidak melakukan apapun padaku! Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku, menciumku atau apa lagi meniduriku! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai orang semenyebalkan macam Teme itu!" jawab Naruto cepat.

Gaara hanya tersenyum samar, 'Uchiha brensek itu harus mendapat beberapa pukulan nanti.'

Bisa-bisanya mahluk mesum itu melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Naruto yang polos.

Gaara menepuk pelan kepala Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. "Lalu selain itu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?"

"Ah–itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat–'nya'," jawab Naruto dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau rindu. Kenapa kau tidak menemuinya?"

Naruto berdecak kesal sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. "Kupikir saat ini aku tidak bisa menumuinya," Naruto berkata sendu sekali lagi menerawang kedalam pikirannya.

'Mungkin saat ini Sasuke perlu waktu untuk sendiri,' Naruto membatin.

.

.

Itachi baru saja kembali ke Konoha setelah bertemu dengan ibunya.

Ia di sambut beberapa pelayaan saat tiba di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. "Itachi–sama?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Itachi, ia menoleh dan menemukan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang sepertinya sudah menanti kedatangnya.

Itachi membiarkan Deidara berjalan ke arahnya, "Fugaku–sama ingin bertemu denganmu."

Itachi terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Deidara untuk menemui ayahnya.

Itachi masuk kedalam sebuah pintu besar, di dalam sana terlihat seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi roda sambil memperhatikan langit malam dari jendela.

Fugaku menoleh kearah pintu, Itachi menarik nafas dan bergerak menuju Fugaku.

"Sudah bertemu dengan Ibumu?" Fugaku bertanya penuh harap, sejak Fugaku sadar dari masa komanya waktu itu kesehatanya mulai berangsur-angsur membaik.

"Sudah," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kaa–san masih tidak bisa kembali, dan Sasuke–" Itachi memberi jeda sebentar di kalimatnya. "Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan traumanya."

Fugaku tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat, "Sasuke anak yang sensitif, aku bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikannya."

"Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, Itachi. Setidaknya Sasuke masih memiliki saudara sepertimu."

Itachi hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab Fugaku.

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kini Itachi benar-benar yakin bahwa ayahnya sudah jauh berubah.

Sedikit lagi–pikirnya. Sedikit lagi impianya bisa memulai kehidupan sebagai keluarga uchiha yang baru akan terwujud.

Setelah bicara beberapa saat, Itachi memutuskan untuk berpamit pergi dari kamar Fugaku.

Di ruangan pribadinya sudah ada Deidara yang merapikan beberapa dukumen yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Pergilah, kau tidak di tugaskan untuk menjadi pembantu di rumah ini," kata Itachi seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursinya.

Deidara menghentikan aktivitasnya sambil memperhatikan Itachi yang mencoba beristirahat sejenak karena ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang sudah menantinya.

 _Ah–_ Itachi tetap tidak berubah, sudah kurang lebih 6 tahun Deidara mengenalnya, dulunya Itachi adalah adik kelasnya saat SMA, Itachi yang selalu sibuk, tertutup, dan tegas. Bertahun-tahun melihat bagaimana sosok Itachi yang lelah akan hidupnya seperti ini selalu membuat Deidara semakin mengerti, di balik sosoknya yang dingin Itachi adalah orang yang penyayang dan pekerja keras.

"Berhenti melihatku, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," titah Itachi.

Deidara tersentak, ia sudah tertangkap basah memperhatikan bosnya. "Apa sebaiknya Itachi–sama beristirahat saja. Aku akan mengerjakan pekrjaan Itachi–sama, un?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

"..."

Deidara tidak segera meninggalkan Itachi, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya memegangi dukumen-dukumen tersebut. "Itachi–sama."

 _ **Tak–**_

"Sudah ku katakan, kau bisa pergi sekarang," tegas Itachi, Deidara menahan nafasnya kemudian meletakkan dukumen yang di pegangnya ke atas meja, dengan agak membungkukan tubuhnya ia pun pergi.

Itachi menghela nafas setelah terdengar suara bedebum pelan. Itachi merogoh saku celanya dari sana ia mengambil sebuah penjepit kertas.

 _"Itachi–san aku menyukaimu."_

Itachi memperhatikan sejenak penjepit tersebut kemudian melemparnya ketempat sampah.

.

.

Di bawah lagit gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang menemani rembulan, seorang pemuda bersurai gelap hanya bergeming di dalam mobilnya.

Tidak ada yang Sasuke lakukan selain memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong, perasaanya sedang kalut saat ini.

Di sampingnya ponselnya terlihat menyala dengan beberapa pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap–**_

Naruto berhenti dan memandang seisi kelas, helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir ranumnya.

Naruto melangkah menuju bangkunya, bangku lain yang ada di sampingnya masih kosong tanpa pemilik, lama Naruto memandangi bangku Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar Iruka sudah tiba di kelasnya.

Pelajaran hampir dimulai tapi Sasuke masih belum datang, Naruto menyerah mengharapkan Sasuke datang, tapi beberapa saat kemudian muncup pemuda bersurai emo yang masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sesuaka hatinya dan tanpa sepatah kata.

Iruka menghela nafas dengan satu muridnya barusan, tapi ia tidak begitu menanggapinya dan segera memulai kelasnya.

Naruto terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu duduk di bangkunya.

Sasuke masih tidak mengatakan apapun, sesampai duduk ia segera mengambil headsetnya dan mengabaikan penjelasan Iruka di depan.

Naruto menahan suaranya untuk tidak bicara pada Sasuke ia memilih diam dan beralih pada Iruka di depan.

.

.

 _ **Ding dong ding dong~**_

Kelas usai iruka keluar dari kelas di ikuti murid-murid lainnya yang sudah menantikan jam istirahat.

Di kelas hanya tersisisa Sasuke dan Naruto, keduanya masih diam satu sama lain.

Suasanya seperti ini sangat canggung Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.

 _ **Settt**_

Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya dan meranjak, Naruto bergeming, _Mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin bicara padanya–_ inner Naruto.

 _ **Puk–**_

Naruto menoleh kesamping, kedua matanya membola saat bibirnya bertemu dengan benda lembut yang mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Tidak makan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciumanya.

"Eh?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya lugu, ia mencoba memproses apa yang sudah terjadi, setelah beberapa detik kemudian Naruto segera merengutkan wajahnya kesal.

"Teme!"

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan sambil membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Ugh–menyebalkan!" Naruto mendengus pelan membuang muka.

"Masih tidak mau pergi, Dobe? Apa ada yang meletakan lem perekat di bangkumu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Naruto cepat dan segera meninggalkan bangkunya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar sambil mengikuti Naruto di belakang.

Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus menggerutu tidak jelas, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke menabrak tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil.

"Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, Dobe. Itu membahayakan orang lain," kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Naruto berdecih sinis. Lalu berkata, "Jangan mengikutiku, Brengsek!" seru Naruto yang dengan cepat meraik perhatian orang-orang ada di koridor.

"Hn. Kapan aku mengikutimu, Dobe? Sekarang kau sudah besar kepala."

"Aku tidak besar kepala!" Naruto protes. "Aku hanya..hanya–"

"Hn?"

"Lupakan." Naruto menyerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Beberapa kali Naruto merutuki dirinya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba kesal seperti ini padahal sebelumnya Naruto ingin Sasuke memperhatikanya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

Bebebrapa murid nampak saling berbisik satu sama lain sambil memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari penjara, bukankah sebelumnya dia menjadi tersangka kasus Yukimaru? Seharusnya biarkan saja dia membusuk di penjara."

"Lihat bagaimana caranya mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, wajah tidak berdosanya itu benar-benar memuakan."

"Walau bagaimana pun bagaimana bisa kasus Yukimaru di abaikan begitu saja. Perempuan itu benar-benar licik, seharusnya dia menunjukan rasa bersalahnya."

Naruko mengentikan aktivitas matakanya, ia baru akan menyahut semua hujatan yang di berikan padanya tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganya untuk tetap duduk dan memasangkan sebuah earphone ketelinganya.

Naruko menengok dan menemukan Sai sedang menyantap sepotong roti.

"Abaikan mereka."

"Kau tahu pepatah yang pernah mengatakan, _Biarkan Anjing menggonggong kafilah tetap berlalu._ Kau juga harus mengabaikan gong-gongan para anjing itu," lanjut Sai di ikuti dengan senyum simpulnya.

"..."

Naruko bergeming kemudian ia menurut dan mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat yang menyindirnya, Naruko tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makanya bersama Sai.

Usai menghabiskan makanannya, Naruko pun pergi masih bersama Sai yang berjalan mengimbanginya.

"Apa sekarang kau juga suka menguntin orang lain?" tanya Naruko tanpa ada minat untuk melihat Sai di sampingnya.

"Mungkin? Aku pernah membaca bahwa jika kita dekat dengan seseorang maka kebiasaan orang itu akan sedikit banyaknya tertular pada kita. Mungkin aku sudah tertular olehmu," sahut Sai.

"Ah- aku hampir lupa. Kau masih berhutang padaku."

Naruko mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, 'Hutang?' Innernya.

Sai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi selain menyeret Naruko pergi mengikutinya, di perjalanan tiba-tiba mereka berhenti sebentar saat berpapasan dengan seorang siswi berambut _Pink_ bersama dua temannya.

Selama beberapa detik Naruko melakukan kontak mata bersama gadis Haruno itu. Naruko merasakan hal aneh saat melihat dua kelereng hijau milik Sakura, tatapan itu terasa agak berbeda dari yang biasa dilihatnya.

Dari dulu Naruko memang tidak menyukai 3 orang itu, Sakura, Karin, dan Tenten. Dibandingkan penggemar-penggemar Sasuke lainya mereka bertiga lebih suka untuk terpisah dan menjaga jarak dengan penggemar yang lain. Mereka bertiga jarang berinteraksi dengan penggemar lain, dan karena itu Naruko selalu merasa mereka bertiga harus di waspadai. Karena tidak bisa mencari info apapun tentang mereka.

Dan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dimulai saat indentitas Naruto terbongkar, Naruko semakin merasakan firasat yang tidak enak tentang mereka bertiga.

Sai yang merasakan atmosfir yang buruk kemudian segera menarik Naruko untuk pergi menjauh.

"Bagaimana jika itu benar?" Tenten bertanya tiba-tiba mengharap jawaban segera dari dua temanya.

"Aku hanya akan percaya jika aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," kata Karin, lalu melirik Sakura yang masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membuktikanya."

Karin menarik seulai senyum yang menyerupai seringai. _Ah_ \- inilah hal yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. 'Ayo kita mulai.'

.

.

.

"Dobe."

Naruto tersentak saat suara baritone khas itu memanggil namanya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menengok kebelakang.

Tepat belakangnya ada Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto melirik cemas ke arah teman-temannya yang juga berhenti karena panggilan Sasuke. Harap-harap Naruto salah satu temannya ada yang bisa mengusir Sasuke untuk segera pergi, tapi sepertinya tak satu pun temanya yang berani melakukan itu.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Naruto lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto agar si empu tidak akan kabur kemana-mana.

"Ayo pergi."

"EEEE? T-tunggu!" Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk tidak segera menariknya pergi.

"Ck. Ada masalah yang perlu kita luruskan, Dobe. Jadi menurutlah."

"Ikut saja Naru-chan," kata Kiba. 'Atau nanti kami yang akan kena imbasnya jika menahanmu dari Uchiha itu,' Lanjut batin Kiba.

Lee membenarkan dengan segera mendorong Naruto pelan, "Tolong jaga baik-baik Naru-chan kami Uchiha-san. kami percayakan dia padamu," seru Lee dengan mata agak berlinan.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN?! KENAPA MENYERAHKANKU BEGITU SAJA PADA SI TEME INI!" Teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengubris lalu segera menyeret Naruto untuk pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Naru-chan!" tambah Kiba lalu terkekeh.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya hampir tersungkur, wajahnya kian memerah. 'Ugh...memalukan' rutuk batinya. Bagaimana bisa teman-temannya merelakanya bersama Sasuke.

.

.

 _ **BAM!**_

Naruto tiba di kamar Sasuke, ia langsung duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah yang merengut masam.

"Dobe."

"..."

"Naruto."

"..."

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

 _ **Set**_

 _ **Brukk**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke berhasih membuat Naruto terjatuh di atas sofa dengan posisi telentang sementara Sasuke di atasnya bertumpu pada kedua tangan dan lututnya.

"Hn, harus seperti ini agar kau bicara, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto mendelik tajam.

Melihat Naruto marah seperti ini semakin membuat Naruto terlihat cantik, dengan dua kelereng birunya yang membola besar.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, Naruto agak tercekat Saat perlahan Sasuke mengeliminasi batas di antara mereka. Wajah Naruto bersemu, dengan kedua mata terpejam. Sasuke berhenti ia memperhatikan Naruto yang seperti menunggunya untuk menciumnya.

Lama Naruto menunggu tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun padanya, Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan Sasuke hanya memandanginya. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Dobe? Kau ingin aku menciummu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

 _ **Blusshhh**_

" _BAKA!_ "

 _ **Cup**_

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengecup singkat hidung Naruto, lalu tersenyum. Naruto mematung, jarang-jarang ia melihat senyum itu di wajah Sasuke yang biasanya selalu datar tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke merutuki batinya, ia tidak tahan dengan mahluk yang ada di bawahnya ini. Salahkan Naruto yang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk seorang laki-laki. Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka, tidak ada pemberontakan dari Naruto.

Pemuda itu membiarkanya untuk menguasi bibir ranum menggoda tersebut, Naruto mengalungkan tanganya di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kicapan basah terdengar di sepenjuru kamar Sasuke, lidah Sasuke menyapu hangat gua mulut Naruto, mengabsen seluruh penghuni mulut Naruto dan menyapa lidah Naruto. Dengan lincah lidah Sasuke melilit lidah Naruto, menghisapnya dan lilit lagi.

Tangan-tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dengan gesit ia melepaskan kancing-demi kacin baju seragam Naruto, jemari-jemarinya menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh mulus Naruto. Meraba perut datar Naruto, kemudian naik menuju dua tonjolan kecil yang berwarna kemerahan.

Tangan Sasuke memainkan nipple Naruto sementara lidahnya masih sibuk bergulat dengan lidah Naruto.

"Nggg-ahh...hmmpp."

Suhu tubuh Naruto meningkat drastis, Naruto akui ia memang menyukai setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Dengan pandangan sayu Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang sudah menghakhiri ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Sasuke kini beralih menuju selangkananya.

"Apa yang Itachi katakan padamu?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab ia mecoba untuk tidak langsung mendesah indah saat Sasuke menggenggam penisnya. "Ugh-tidak ada.. bukan hal penting."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"..." Naruto tidak menyahut ia mencengram punggung Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil dengan nada rendah. Naruto masih sibuk menahan rasa nikmat di bawah sana untuk tidak segera mengeluarkanya.  
"Jangan dengarkan apapun yang dia katakan. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah."

Sasuke berkata dengan tegas, meskipun terdengar egois tapi Naruto dapat manangkap bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Seharusnya dari awal Naruto menyadarinya.

Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk lebih dekat padanya, Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat, mendesah tertahan. "Aku tahu."  
Sasuke menarik seulas senyum. "Hn, Dobe."

Sasuke membuka kaki Naruto lebih lebar kemudian memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang Naruto yang sudah kelaparan.

"Akkhh," Naruto meringis saat luka yang sebelumnya di buat Sasuke harus di ulang lagi, rasa sakit dan panas di anusnya di bayar cepat dengan rasa nikmat yang membuatnya ingin terbang.

"Ahhhh..."

.

.

.

 ** _Plakkkkk!_**

 _"Menjijikan!"_

 _Tubuh lebam itu mengigil, air matanya terus mengalir deras terisak menahan sakit di tubuhnya juga hatinya._

 _"Aku tidak sudi menampung orang sepertimu di rumahku!"  
"Setiap melihat wajahmu aku jadi ingin muntah!" Lanjut wanita paruh baya itu._

 _"Kaa-san maafkan aku. Aku janji aku akan berubah, aku-aku.."_

 _"Jangan memanggilku Ibu! Aku bukan ibumu, aku tidak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu. Kenapa kau tidak mati sama seperti ayahmu dan pria simpanannya!"_

 _"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"_

 _Seseorang yang sejak tadi melihat pertengkaran seorang Ibu dan anaknya di depan rumah itu hanya memandang dari kejauhnya._

 _Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih menangis memohon pada ibunya tapi sepertinya ibunya benar-benar tidak peduli lagi padanya._

 _"Ah lihat itu Deidara kan? Kudengar dia seorang gay, kasian sekali ibunya dicampakan suaminya karena lebih memilih bersama seorang pria sekarang anaknya juga begitu."_

 _Itachi masih bergeming ditempatnya usai dua orang wanita lewat di depanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Blue update~~~~~~ akhirnya~!

Maaf ya blue up nya lama T_T kalau blue ceritain kenapa bisa lama up nya bakalan panjang banget jadi gak usah lah ya tau sendiri kan gimana rasanya kalau udah kelas 3 :'v

Blue mau bilang makasih banget buat yang udah baca ff nya blue, buat yang setia baca dari pertama kali ff ini nongol sampe sejauh ini, yang baru baca juga makasih. Sampe ada yang dari negri tetangga sebelah ikut baca X3

Yg bilang Lemon punya blue kurang asem blue ngerti kok soalnya blue juga Fujo akut XD tapi sayangnya kamarin2 sempet tobat terus balik jadi Fujo lagi jadi akutnya kurang :'v efeknya ya jadi kurang asem -,- blue masih kecil soalnya muehehehe *pletakk*

banyak yg kesel sama Itachi ya ? padahal disini Itachi gak jahat-jahat amat kok, trus yg nanya kenapa di chap sebelumnya blue tulis Naru hilang keperawanannya alesannya karena Naru-chan itu ' **Cantik'** gk cocok di bilang perjaka -3-

ah iya di beberapa chap ada yang blue edit terutama di chap 12 dan 10 makasih buat **yulimizan2** yang udah ngasih tau blue dimana letak kesalahan blue xD blue Ve'Aknya kumat mana juga blue khilaf baper sama ff blue yg lain *plakkk* :3 ntar kalaunya ada salah2 lagi kasih tau blue ya XD

makasih semua supportnya readers :*

maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu :'3 pokoknya BIG THANKS yg baca, review, fav, follow *3*)~

Sampai jumpa di Chap 14 :D

.

.

 _Mind to review?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Pretty Boy**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : bluesky04**

 **#SasuNaru#**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Lemon, GS, yang gak suka jangan baca!**

 **.**

– **Chapter 14 –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke."

"Hn." guman si raven dengan mata terpejam seraya memeluk erat pemuda pirang di ranjang besarnya.

"Ada beberapa yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya berusaha memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa kah kau simpan pertanyaanmu untuk besok. Ini pukul 2 pagi Dobe, dan kita baru saja selesai bercinta. Apa kau tidak lelah?"

Wajah Naruto agak memerah begitu kata ' _Bercinta'_ keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi itu memang benar adanya, mereka baru saja mengakhiri pergulatan mereka setelah berulang kali mencapai pucak tertinggi bersama di balut oleh suara-suara memuji akan penuh kenikmatan.

Naruto memang merasa sangat lelah tapi hal yang menganggu pikirannya tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dengan nyenyak jika masih belum terjawab.

Maka Naruto pun berkata, "Aku hanya akan bertanya dua hal."

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam lagi, "Apa?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang kemudian segera bertanya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Mikoto-bachan?"

Hening.

Naruto mengernyit ketika tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke mengeras dalam mata terpejam, Naruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Dia ibuku."

Tapi sepertinya Naruto salah.

"Ibumu?" Naruto membeo.

Mikoto–wanita yang selama ini di kenalnya adalah ibu Sasuke. Naruto yang masih di liputi rasa keterkejutan terdiam membisu.

Sasuke membuka matanya lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati wajah Naruto yang terbengong dengan ekspresi lucu.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk berpikir, jika Mikoto adalah Ibu Sasuke maka Mikoto lah yang sudah menyampakkan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menderita selama ini. Tidakkah Naruto sadar jika ia sudah mepertanyakan pertanyaan yang mungkin seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan. Naruto meringis pelan, ia mencemaskan perasaan Sasuke setelah ia lancang menanyakan perihal Ibunya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Hn."

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dada bidang Sasuke, ia tidak yakin untuk memandang Sasuke. Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di kepala Naruto membuat si empu mau tak mau akhirnya kembali mendongak dan bertemu pandang pada sepasang onyx.

"Tidak apa-apa. Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang." Sasuke berkata meyakinkan Naruto. "Karena ada kau bersamaku."

Naruto kembali bersemu. _Ah–_ Sungguh sial Sasuke hari ini. Naruto merutuk dalam hati, pipinya tidak berhenti memanas atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan dan katakan padanya, rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

"Lalu apa pertanyaan yang terakhir?" tanya Sasuke yang tak sabar menyelesaikan semua ini dan pergi tidur.

Naruto nampak menimbang-nimbang untuk mengutarakan pertanyaanya atau tidak. "Apa hubungan kita saat ini?"

Naruto meminta kepastian rupanya. Sasuke kembali tak bergeming dan ikut diam berpikir dengan kening bertaut.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Sasuke, berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Ng... Tidak hanya ingin bertanya."

"Tidak ada. Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Apa?!" sahut Naruto cepat, setelah apa yang sudah mereka lewati Sasuke tidak menganggap apa-apa hubungan di antara mereka.

Bahkan Naruto harus menyerahkan harga diri dan tubuhnya dua kali dan Sasuke dengan santai mengatakan _'Tidak ada'_. Kepala Naruto memanas, ia segera mendorong Sasuke keras hingga pelukannya terlepas.

Lantas Naruto meranjak dari ranjang Sasuke dengan hati-hati ia bergerak turun lantaran nyeris yang masih terasa di bawah sana, ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Tapi sebelum Naruto benar-benar pergi Sasuke menarik tanganya hingga kembali jatuh ke atas ranjang, Naruto mengupat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke yang mengekang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah, hm?"

"Bengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau kembali kekamarku!" Naruto berseru nyalang, ia menggeram dan menggeliat liar di bawah Sasuke.

Sementara si raven sibuk mempertahankan kekanganya. "Kau marah karena ku bilang tidak ada hubungan di antara kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak!" sahut Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Hn? Kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana jika aku bilang 'Mau menjadi kekasihku?' agar kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih jelas?"

Naruto diam, ia berhenti memberontak dengan mata yang tak berhenti memandang Sasuke.

Seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibir sempurna itu, "Ku anggap itu sebangai 'Ya'." Sasuke menarik kesimpulan sendiri dan segera memangut bibir Naruto mesra dengan penuh gairah.

Sasuke melepaskan kekangannya dan membawa tangan Naruto agar memeluk lehernya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saling melumat dan Sasuke mendominasi.

Tubuh mereka saling menempel serta menindih. Naruto tersentak terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana bangun dan mulai mengeras seiring ciuman mereka.

"Ngghh..ahh...Sasuke kau bangun lagi?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu serta agak terhengal dengan dada naik turun dengan cepat.

Sasuke mengelus pipi mulus Naruto lembut sejurus kemudian mengecup singkat belahan kenyal bibir Naruto.

"Hn. Aku selalu akan ereksi jika didekatmu." untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Naruto memerah, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula Sasuke mengerang dalam hati berteriak bahwa betapa manisnya Naruto dengan wajah tersipu seperti itu, Sasuke jadi ingin segera memakannya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu aku sangat lelah. Selesaikan itu di kamar mandi." titah Naruto segera menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat agar Sasuke tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Sasuke mengerang tidak rela, ini salah Naruto seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab kenapa malah menyuruhnya beronani di kamar mandi.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran halus dari mahluk cantik yang sudah berlabuh di dunia mimpi.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, dengan malas ia meranjak menuju kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa menyusul Naruto di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu hangat ketika Naruto membuka mata ia mendapati Sasuke sudah bangun dan tengah memandanginya. Satu kecupan lembut jatuh di keningnya lalu turun ke hidung sampai ke bibirnya.

Naruto terpana selama beberapa saat sebelum suara berat Sasuke menyapa pendengarannya.

"Apa sebegitu mempesonanya aku di pagi hari? Kau tidak lupa caranya bernafas 'kan, Naruto."

Pelipis Naruto berkedut kesal, ia segera menarik diri dari Sasuke dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Siapa yang terpesona! Sialan!"

"Hn." Sasuke ikut bangun dan berhasil mencium tengkuk Naruto setelah menariknya kembali kedalam dekapanya.

"Ini minggu pagi, kita bisa beristirahat lebih lama." tubuh Naruto merinding begitu merasakan bibir dingin Sasuke menyentuh permukaan kulitnya tapi tak bisa di pungkiri ia memang menyukai setiap sentuhan Sasuke.

"Aku mau mandi, Teme!" Naruto berusaha lepaskan diri, Sasuke berdecak pelan.

 _Naruto keras kepala–_ pikir Sasuke. Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke berhasil menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, memperlihatkan tubuh toples Naruto dan Sasuke yang di balut celana panjang yang di pasangnya sebelum tidur tadi malam.

Wajah Naruto memerah begitu tubuhnya terekspos bebas di depan mata Sasuke, dengan agak berteriak Naruto berusaha menutupi lagi tubuhnya dengan tanganya. "Apa-apan kau Teme! Dasar mesum!"

"Ck. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu telanjang, Dobe. Lagi pula kau juga sudah pernah melihat tubuh telangjangku, kau bahkan sangat menikmati menonton tubuhku juga daerah–"

"Hentikan, brengsek!" Naruto memang jarang-jarang mendengar Sasuke bicara sepanjang itu, tapi entah kenapa Naruto sangat tidak menyukainya. Naruto benar-benar merasa malu sampai rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Kalimat Sasuke memang benar, Naruto memang sudah pernah melihat tubuh Sasuke secara utuh tanpa penghalang sedikitpun, sangat mempesona dan _err–Sexy–_ sanggup meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan iman Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto terkejut begitu sadar Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Naruto sibuk menatap Sasuke hingga Sasuke meletakkannya kedalam bath up yang berisi air.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" gagap Naruto ketika Sasuke mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Mandi tentu saja. Lalu kau pikir?"

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata begitu Sasuke ikut menceburkan diri kedalam bath up yang sama. "Ini masih pagi, buang semua pikiran kotormu itu, aku hanya akan mandi dan tidak akan melakukan macam-macam." kata Sasuke yang akhirnya membuat Naruto sedikit lebih lega.

"Kecuali–"

 _Kecuali?_ Satu kata menggantung yang membuat Naruto tegang setengah hidup. "–Kecuali kau membuatku horny lagi."

 _Damn!_ Terkutuklah Uchiha Sasuke dan senyum mesumnya itu. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku teme! Atau kucincang milikmu! Kau tahu seberapa sakitnya lubangku karena 'benda' sialan itu!"

"Hn."

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Aku ragu ada 'benda' lain yang bisa memuaskanmu selain milikku. Kau yakin ingin melenyapkannya?"

"Arghh. Berhenti membahas ini Teme!"

"Kau yang mulai mengancam mencincang milikku."

"Oke. Cukup! Aku tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi lebih panjang. Aku cuma ingin menyelesaikan mandiku dengan tenang dan tanpa ada hal lain yang mengganggu." Naruto berkata tegas dan Sasuke kembali bergumam.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lantas tersenyum samar, mungkin Sasuke benar-benar harus memasukkan menggoda Naruto dalam daftar hobbynya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau mau pulang?" Ino memperhatikan teman sekamarnya–Naruko yang tengah bersiap-siap.

Kepala kuning Naruko menengok ke samping lalu mengangguk cepat, "Aku bisa di cap sebagai anak durhaka jika tidak mengunjungi rumah sama sekali."

"Sendirian?"

Naruko berhenti sejenak, ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Seulas senyum samar tercetak di bibir Naruko, di ikuti helaan nafas kemudian. "Aku pergi!"

Kaki jenjang Naruko melangkah keluar dari area asrama kemudian pergi melewati gerbang yang di jaga oleh dua orang penjaga.

Naruko pergi dengan menggunakan kereta api, selama perjalanan ia habiskan dengan menyumbat telinganya dengan _earset_ tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang akhirnya Naruko tiba di kota ke lahirannya. Ia mengeratkan cengramannya pada tas yang terselempang di tubuhnya.

Sudah 3 bulan lebih Naruko tidak kembali ketempat ini, ia tidak akan terkejut jika nanti ibunya akan memarahinya terlebih dahulu di bandingkan memeluknya.

Taksi yang Naruko tumpangi akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan halaman luas sejuk dan beberapa tanaman yang terawat dengan baik.

"Aauuu!" kelereng biru Naruko melirik ke arah se ekor rubah tua yang menerjang ke arahnya.

Naruko terkekeh begitu mendapat sambutan hangat dari binatang peliharaan kakak kembarannya. "Hentikan Kyuu~ aku bukan Naruto yang menyukai sifat manjamu."

Usai Naruko berkata demikian ia segera bergerak menuju pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah di ikuti oleh rubah tersebut.

"Aku pulang."

"Naruko?"

Seorang pria paruh baya mirip dengannya rupanya yang lebih dulu menyambutnya, Naruko tak bergeming di tempat di samping rubah besar yang menempatkan diri di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang." tangan besar Minato mengusap puncak kepala putrinya sayang di tambah senyum lembutnya yang meneduhkan hati.

"Ibumu pasti senang melihatmu pulang, masuklah dia ada di dapur." Minato kemudian menuntun Naruko untuk menemui Kushina.

"Kaa-chan."

Kushina tersentak sesegera mungkin ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati suami dan putrinya di sana. "Kemana saja kau! Anak nakal!"

Satu pukulan telak mengenaik kepala Naruko, sukses membuat si empu meringis sakit. "Kau tahu bagaimana paniknya orang tuamu dan kakakmu saat kau hilang? Kaa–chan bahkan sempat berpikir kau di culik oleh orang-orang jahat."

"Jangan terlalu memarahinya, kau sudah lihat sendiri Naruko tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan membela anak-anakmu, Minato!" seru Kushina, nyali Minato ciut ketika aura kemarahan Kushina semakin bangkit.

"Kaa–chan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." eluh Naruko.

"Baiklah nona dewasa, kalau begitu jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi dan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat keluargamu cemas."

Naruko kemudian manggukkan kepalanya yang akhirnya berbuah pada senyum lembut di wajah ibunya. "Kaa–chan merindukanmu. Kenapa mengurus anak perempuan lebih sulit dari anak laki-laki."

Naruko hanya terkekeh pelan begitu ibunya memeluknya dan menggumam. _Ya–_ walaupun begitu Naruko mendapatkan sifat nakalnya juga dari ibunya.

"Kau bisa beristirahat kekamarmu sampai makan siang siap."

Naruko menurut dan pergi kekamarnya, sebuah kamar dengan warna kuning mendominasi. Kamarnya tetap bersih dan rapi, sepertinya Kushina merawat kamarnya dengan baik selama ia pergi.

Naruko memang menyukai warna kuning karena itu banyak benda di sana yang berwarna kuning. Sefanatik Naruko dengan warna kuning, kamar sebelahnya lebih parah dari miliknya.

Seisi kamar berwarna orange, mungkin jika ada orang normal yang masuk kekamar si kembar Namikaze mungkin akan segera di landa pusing dan sakit di bagian mata karena warna-warna mencolok tersebut

Naruko menyusuri kamarnya, beberapa foto terlihat bertengger di atas nakas. Salah satunya berhasil di raih tanganya. Sebuah foto dengan dua anak kecil tersenyum lebar bersama.

Dulu sekali bahkan Naruko hampir tidak mengingatnya, ia dan Naruto sangat dekat. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, memakai barang yang sama, tertawa bersama.

 _Ah–_ bahkan tanpa sadar seulas senyum kembali terlukis di bibir Naruko saat beberapa kenangan terlintas di benaknya. Naruto selalu melindungi Naruko dulu maupun sekarang, meskipun saat ini Naruto juga patut melindungi dirinya sendiri setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam lingkaran hitam yang di bawa Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa hari– _tidak_ –satu minggu lebih sudah Naruko tidak lagi mengikuti Sasuke layaknya penggemarnya yang lain. Naruko membiarkan Naruto berjalan di depannya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak pernah di raihnya.

Naruko cukup jeli menangkap tatapan hangat dan dalam saat Sasuke menatap Naruto, mungkin saat ini saudara kembarnya sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan idolanya itu.

Pasalnya Naruko sempat menangkap drama romantis SasuNaru saat jam istirahan hari itu. Setidaknya sekarang Naruko merasa tidak terlalu jahat setelah merelakan Sasuke pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Itachi–san."

Deidara berhenti begitu mendapati seorang lelaki tertidur dengan duduk telungkup di meja beserta setumpuk dukumen dan kertas-kertas berserakan. Ia mengamati lamat-lamat sosok tersebut, wajah lelah terpatri di sana.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Deidara, Itachi pasti bekerja lembur tadi malam sampai membuatnya tertidur seperti ini–pikir Deidara.

Ia pun meranjak mengambil sebuah selimut lantas memasangkannya ke tubuh Itachi. Sekali lagi Deidara mengamati wajah Itachi.

Lelaki itu terlalu memaksakan diri, padahal tubuhnya bukanlah robot. Suatu saat bisa saja tumbang, tidak ada yang tidak Deidara ketahui dari Itachi. Ia sangat mengenal Itachi, mengenal sifat, watak, dan kebiasaanya. Meski demikian jika ada yang tidak bisa Deidara ketahui maka itu adalah perasaan Itachi.

Lebih tepatnya perasaan Itachi padanya. Seperti bagaimana selama ini Itachi menanggapnya dan melihatnya, apakah sebagai seseorang teman, seseorang yang di sukai, atau hanya kasian.

Kalau pun Itachi hanya kasihan padanya Deidara tetap bersyukur, setidaknya itu artinya Itachi cukup peduli padanya. Ia tidak akan berharap lebih Itachi akan menanggabnya sebagai teman atau bahkan seseorang mengisi hati yang rasa tak pantas di miliki Deidara.

 _Ah–_ Deidara cukup sadar diri, siapa dirinya dan pembatas seperti apa antara dirinya dan Itachi. Itachi sudah sangat baik padanya membuatnya tidak terpuruk hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Deidara cukup bahagia hidup sebagai kaki tangan Itachi, melihatnya setiap hari dan mencoba membayar semua kebaikan Itachi dengan mengabdi penuh padanya.

"Nngg..." racauan pelan Itachi menarik perhatian Deidara, mungkin sekarang lelaki itu mulai terganggu akan kehadirannya di sana.

Perlahan Deidara menarik undur dirinya.

 _ **Grep–**_

Mematung, sepasang onyx terlihat di balik kelopak mata yang membuka sedikit. Deidara mencoba meraih tangan Itachi yang mencengram pergelangan tangannya dan melepaskannya.

"Maaf sudah membanggunkan anda, Itachi–san." sesal Deidara.

Itachi mengubris ia membenarkan posisi duduknya tanpa melepaskan pandanganya pada sosok lelaki pirang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukan kah sudah ku katakan, kau bisa berlibur di akhir pekan."

"Saya tidak bisa melakukkanya, sementara Itachi–san harus mengurus pekerjaan sendiri, un."

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu."

Apa ada yang salah, rasanya Deidara akhir-akhir ini melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Lalu kenapa Itachi tidak ingin melihatnya. "Itachi–san."

"Pergilah."

Deidara tak bergeming di tempatnya tanpa ada niat untuk meranjak sedikitpun. "Apa saya bekerja dengan buruk?" tanya Deidara kemudian.

"..."

"Jika benar, mohon maafkan saya. Saya akan bekerja dengan lebik baik lagi, un."

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang dan boleh kembali jika kau bisa benar-benar membuang perasaanmu padaku." kalimat datar Itachi sukses menohok hati Deidara, lelaki bersurai pirang panjang itu menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Itu sangat menggangguku." lanjut Itachi.

"Maaf." kata Deidara kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah memiliki kehidupanmu yang lain sekarang, jangan hancurkan itu."

kedua tangan Deidara terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya nyaris gemetar. Sedalam apapun Deidara mencoba mengubur perasaanya tetap saja Itachi dapat melihatnya, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun ia mencoba menyembunyikkannya.

"Pergilah."

Tanpa di suruh lagi Deidara menarik diri keluar dari ruangan Itachi tanpa sepatah kata. Setelah pintu tertutup Itachi menghela nafas berat. Matanya terpejam menyesapi keheningan yang ada.

.

.

Seorang lelaki menuruni taksi, dia tiba di sebuah rumah yang mana kedatangannya di sambut hangat oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

Deidara tersenyum lembut begitu Ibunya memperlakukannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik berambut merah keluar menanyakan kepulangan si lelaki yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Dei–kun pulang lebih cepat?"

"Un. Kenapa Sasori-chan tidak bilang Okaa-san datang berkunjung?"

"Kaa-san yang meminta istrimu untuk tidak perlu mangatakannya padamu. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan pekerjaanmu, tidak biasanya pulang secepat ini?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku mengambil cuti." terang Deidara.

"Oh baguslah, pekerjaanmu begitu menyita waktumu bahkan untuk istrimu sendiri."

Deidara hanya tersenyum sekilas, rasa pedih tersayat terasa di ulu hati. Berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang Deidara berikan pada keluarganya. "Ah kenapa Dei-kun masih berdiri di liuar. Ayo masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

Deidara sudah menikah, sudah dua tahun lebih pernikahannya berjalan. Beruntungnya Deidara bertemu dengan gadis cantik yang bernama Sasori, gadis itu menyukainya sejak lama bahkan orang-orang pun tahu akan hal itu namun sayangnya perasan gadis cantik itu harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lelaki yang ia cintai lebih mencintai lelaki lain. Tetapi kemudian Deidara berubah setelah ibunya membuangnya karena ke abnormalannya terbongkar. Deidara menikahi Sasori dengan begitu ibunya mau menerimanya kembali dan ia juga mendapatkan kepercayaan bekerja di perusahan Uchiha tepatnya sebagai sekertaris Uchiha Itachi. Dengan begitu hidupnya tidak hancur seperti apa yang pernah Deidara perkirakan sebelumnya.

Sayangnya Deidara tidak sepenuhnya berubah, ia hanya berpura-pura di depan semua orang tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya yang kini dengan mudah di bongkar oleh orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rring–tring..**_

Mikoto menengok ke arah pintu berniat ingin menyambut pelanggan tapi setelah melihat siapa yang datang ia membeku.

Lelaki jangkung bersurai perak yang ia yakini tersenyum di balik maskernya kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

Di balik tubuh lelaki tersebut mucul lelaki lain yang mengendarai kursi roda.

Seharusnya ia memang tidak terkejut mendapati dua lelaki di sana, tapi tiba-tiba saja Mikoto merasa tidak siap. Ia meremas kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya lantas segera memutuskan kontak mata dan berniat pergi namun kemudian suara berat seorang Uchiha Fugaku menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon."

Mikoto meringis, ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu lagi dengan Fugaku. Melihat Fugaku membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak, karena perasaan rindu terpendam selama ini tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan.

Kakashi lantas menarik diri memberikan ruang yang lebih luas pada dua orang di sana.

"Ini bukan seperti kau yang ku kenal. Untuk apa kau lakukan semua ini?" tanya Mikoto yang masih memunggungi Fugaku.

"Itu berarti kau belum benar-benar mengenalku," kata Fugaku. "Maaf." lanjutnya lirih.

"..."

"Mikoto." Fugaku memanggil, wanita paruh baya tersebut nyaris tak kuasa menahan perasaannya. Ia ingin berbalik dan melepas rindu namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya.

Fugaku menggerakkan kursi rodanya mendekat kemudian menggapai tangan wanita yang pernah mengucap janji sehidup semati dengannya.

Mikoto akhirnya berbalik dengan wajah tertunduk dalam, Fugaku memandangi lamat-lamat wajah Mikoto lantas tangannya terulur dan mengusap jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi wanita tersebut.

"Kembali lah. Demi Sasuke, Itachi dan dosa-dosa kita yang telah lalu."

Mikoto tetap tak bergeming, Fugaku lantas menarik wanita yang ia cintai kedalam pelukkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin Tou-chan antar, Naruko?" tanya Minato yang tengah mengantar kepergian Naruko di depan pintu bersama Kushina.

Naruko menggeleng cepat dengan wajah agak merengut, "Aku tidak apa-apa Tou-chan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruko." pesan Kushina.

Naruko mengganggukan kepalanya kemudian masuk kedalam taksi yang telah menunggunya. Naruko menengok keluar jendela lantas melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua orang tuannya. Kemudian taksi yang ia tumpangi pun melaju pergi.

Naruko menyenderkan punggungnya dengan tenang, dengan perasaan lega ia lantas mengambil ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan begitu ponselnya di buka, pesan tersebut dari Naruto.

Sepertinya saudara kembarnya sudah mengetahui Naruko pulang kerumah hari ini, buktinya isi pesan Naruto tentang protesanya karena Naruko tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruko berdecih pelan di ikuti senyum tipis, ' _Baka.'_ gumam batin Naruko. Bisa saja Naruko mengajak lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke, Naruko mengetahui saat ini Naruto pasti bersama Uchiha itu.

Naruko lantas membalas pesan tersebut, ketika Naruko masih sibuk mengetik pesan tiba-tiba taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti dan kemudian beberapa orang asing masuk. Naruko tersentak dan terkejut mendapati orang-orang tidak di kenal tersebut.

Belum sampai Naruko menanyakan siapa mereka seseorang diantara mereka lebih dulu membekap mulut dan hidungan dengan saput tangan.

Naruko menjerit tertahan, tubuhnya berontak mencoba melawan orang-orang yang berusaha mengekang tubuhnya

Dengan cepat otak Naruko menangkap bahwa di saput tangan tersebut terdapat obat bius ia berusaha untuk tidak menghirup udara dari saput tangan itu meskipun sedikit dari obat bius tersebut perlahan membuat matanya berat.

Seseorang yang membekap wajahnya nampak kesal dengan pertahan Naruko yang cukup kuat, lantas ia menjauhkan saput tangan tersebut, begitu Naruko menghirup udara banyak-banyak ia membekap hidung dan mulut Naruko lagi.

Perlawanan Naruko melemah seiring banyaknya obat yang terhirup, kepala Naruko terasa berat dan pening hingga ia kehilangan penglihatannya dan semua fungsi indranya.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mau menyekapku disini?"

Sepasang kelereng gelap melirik mahluk kuning yang tengah mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas karpet beludru.

"Hn. Kau tidak suka menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto mengerang pelan lantas bangkit dari posisi semulanya, duduk bersila balas memandang lelaki jangkung yang masih berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau tahu, seharian berada di kamarmu sangat membosankan. Aku ini bukan tawan." kata Naruto.

Sasuke kembali bergumam lalu berkata, "Jika kita pergi keluar dan penggemarku menemukanku itu jauh lebih buruk."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, ini memang resiko yang sudah Naruto ketahui jika ia kenjalin hubungan dengan seorang Idol, tapi Sasuke sudah beberapa bulan tidak melakoni profesinya sebagai model tapi tetap saja kegilaan yang timbul akibat pesona Sasuke sama sekali belum surut.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, Naruto sudah akan mewanti Sasuke akan melarangnya lagi tapi nyatanya kali ini Sasuke mengizinkan Naruto kembali ke kamarnya.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke menghentikan Naruto sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang masih menunggu di depan pintu.

"Jangan pergi kemana pun setelah ini."

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini perintah."

Mungkin Sasuke lupa jika sekarang Naruto bukan lagi pelayannya–pikir Naruto.

"Jangan membantah. Kembali dan jangan kemana pun." kata Sasuke cepat ketika Naruto baru akan bersuara.

Naruto merengut masam namun ia tetap meng–iya–kan perintah Sasuke, lantas dengan begitu Naruto pun meranjak pergi.

.

Sesampai Naruto di kamarnya sudah ada Kiba, Gaara dan Lee di sana. Mereka segera menghambur pada Naruto membuat Naruto seperti di introgasi karena melakukan kejahatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman 'kan?"

"Uchiha itu tidak menyakitimu 'kan?"

Naruto segera menutup mulut Kiba dan Lee yang paling cerewet. "Tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada yang kami lakukan."

"Jangan bohong ada tanda kissmark di lehermu." celoteh Kiba lantas Naruto segera meraba lehernya panik.

Tawa Kiba pecah melihat reaksi Naruto yang begitu panik dan gugup. "Aku bercanda." kata Kiba di tengah tawanya yang masih belum reda.

Naruto mendengus pelan, Naruto sudah berpikir bahwa aktivitasnya semalam akan ketahuan padahal sebelumnya Naruto sudah memastikan Sasuke tidak memberinya tanda di daerah terbuka seperti leher.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut? Apa Kalian benar-benar melakukan sesuatu?" goda Kiba.

"Oi! Naruto baru saja datang dari _kandang singa_ , biarkan Naruto beristirahat." timpal Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Singa?" Lee membeo, ia mengok ke arah Kiba meminta penjelasan apa singa yang di maksud oleh Gaara.

"Ah benar. Naru-chan pasti lelah setelah bermain dengan singa." Kiba kembali terkekeh geli apa lagi melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin merengut kesal.

"Maksudmu Sasuke adalah singa? Apa dia memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk? Apa Sasuke berbuat kasar? Katakan Naruto apa Sasuke punya sisi gelap seperti seorang psikopat?" tanya Lee.

Tawa Kiba semakin meledak, pelipis Naruto berdut kemudian berkata, "Jangan menggodaku!"

"Astaga Naru-chan kau harus tahu jika kau semakin kesal kau semakin lucu." sahut Kiba mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

"Ayo kembali." Ajak Gaara yang sudah meranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa? Naruto baru saja kembali?" Kiba menengok ke arah Gaara lantas mengerang pelan.

"Sudah kubilang Naruto perlu istirahat sekarang." lanjut Gaara ia mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah kemudian kembali pada satu titik yaitu wajah Naruto.

Dengan setengah tidak rela Kiba bergerak dari tempatnya menyusul Gaara, padahal ia masih ingin menggoda Naruto lebih banyak.

"Sampai besok Naru-chan." Kiba melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup dan ia menghilang bersama Gaara.

.

.

Pening.

Begitu yang kini ia rasakan, matanya terbuka pelahan dengan kening bertaut. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya tapi ternyata kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat, meskipun denyut di kepalanya masih begitu sakit namun ia tetap memaksa untuk terjaga.

Naruko berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, ia mendapati dirinya masih di dalam mobil. Sejenak Naruko berfikir kemana orang-orang yang telah menyekapnya pergi, hingga kelereng birunya menangkap sosok lelaki besar yang ia yakini termasuk orang yang menculiknya bicara dengan lelaki lainnya yang berpakaian serba hitam misterius di pojok gang.

Naruko melirik tasnya yang teronggok di sisi lain jok, ia lantas segera mengambilnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Setelah terlepas Naruko segera membuka pintu mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Belum terbuka suara bising alaram mobil malah membuat Naruko panik, beberapa pria tiba-tiba segera menuju mobil.

Naruko segera mengambil ponselnya mencoba mengetik pesan agar seseorang bisa menolongnya. Naruko menjerit tertahan dengan mulutnya yang di sumpal dengan kain yang terikat.

Ponsel Naruko terjatuh dari tangannya begitu seorang lelaki mencoba merebut paksa darinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruko mencoba melawan namun ia tak cukup kuat melawan lelaki-lelaki tersebut, hanya ada satu hal yang Naruko bisa harapkan untuk menolonya, satu nama yang langsung melintas di benaknya.

 _'Naruto! Tolong!'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Drrttt...Drrtt..**_

Naruto melirik ponselnya yang tegeletak di atas meja lantas Naruto pun menggambil ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan di sana.

Naruto membuka pesan tersebut kemudian tubuhnya mematung beberapa saat, Naruto lantas segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa, hal terdebut menarik perhatian Sai yang kebetulan melihat Naruto pergi menuju pintu keluar asrama.

Sai tidak bergeming, ia hanya memandangi punggung sempit Naruto menjauh dan menghilang.

.

Naruto berhenti dan melihat sekitar waspada jika ia ketahuan penjaga asrama jika ia keluar malam-malam begini.

'Tidak ada!' batin Naruto berseru senang, ia pun segera melesat keluar.

Naruto bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, dan untuk kesekian kalinya tidak ada penjaga di sana. Perasaan aneh menggelitik hati Naruto, karena tidak biasanya penjagaan di sekolah ini seperti ini.

Naruto juga dengan mudah membuka pintu gerbang dan berhasil keluar.

"Naruko?" Naruto mencoba mencari saudari kembarnya namun ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Seseorang berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang Naruto begitu seseorang tersebut sudah tepat di belakang dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan menghindar membuat pukulan dari balok besar tidak jadi mengenainya.

Naruto memandang horor pada lelaki tidak dikenal yang menggeram kesal di depanya. Orang itu baru saja hampir mencelakainya, Naruto terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa orang ini dan di mana Naruko.

"Oi! Sepertinya bocah satu ini lebih gesit, kau tidak bisa menanganinya sendiri cih!"

Naruto terkesiap begitu sadar ada beberapa lelaki lain yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Di mana Naruko?!" Naruto membentak marah, tentu Naruto sangat tidak terima jika terjadi sesuatu pada kembaranya itu.

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya." jawab salah seorang lelaki tersebut.

Otak Naruto cukup cepat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Naruko di sembunyikan oleh orang-orang ini dan mereka menggunakan ponsel Naruko untuk memancingnnya.

"Brengsek!" Naruto menyerang lebih dulu tanpa peduli jumlah musuh yang lebih banyak.

Naruto memiliki tubuh yang terbilang gesit karena itu ia dapat menghindar dengan cepat dan berhasil melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan.

"Katakan dimana Naruko!" Bentak Naruto yang masih membabi buta.

Tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali, malah mereka terkekeh setelah mendapat beberapa luka lebam di tubuh mereka.

Naruto segera waspada karena orang-orang tersebut cukup kuat dan mereka semua berwajah mengerikan seperti seorang psikopat.

 _ **Buaghh**_

Naruto jatuh setelah akhirnya Naruto lengah dan seseorang memukul punggungnya, Naruto masih bisa bangkit namun pukulan tadi menjadi kelemahannya. Ia mendapat beberapa serangan balasan dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh merintih sakit.

 _ **Bugkhh!**_

Seorang lelaki seketika jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya begitu mendapat pukulan telak dari seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang menggeram marah.

Naruto tak bergeming, Sasuke mengamuk mengajar orang-orang tersebut bersama Sai yang membantunya.

Lelaki yang memiliki luka jahitan di wajahnnya mengumpat kesal lantas segera pergi bersama kawananannya.

Sasuke dan Sai baru akan mengejar tapi mereka terlanjur pergi dengan mobil hitam yang segera menjemput mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Sai menghela nafas lantas berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto kemudian menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

Sai pun lantas segera menyusul dan masuk kedalam gerbang.

.

.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mengobati luka Naruto di kamar milik Naruto sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka." jawab Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mengeroyokmu, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Naruko bahwa dia baru saja kembali dari Tokyo, gerbang sudah di tutup jadi dia memintaku untuk membuka gerbang karena tidak ada penjaga yang membukakan gerbang untuknya." terang Naruto, kedua tanganya terkepal begitu ia kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi setelah gerbang terbuka. Aku tidak menemukan Naruko di sana, orang-orang itu menggunakan ponsel Naruko berpura-pura menjadi Naruko lalu memancingku keluar dari sekolah, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruko. Mungkin mereka menculiknya."

"Menculik?" Sai membeo.

"Apa orang-orang itu juga mencoba menculikmu?" tanya Lee.

Naruto tidak menjawab ia terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya atas apa yang sudah terjadi. Saudari kembarnya di culik dan Naruto tidak tahu dimana Naruko sekarang.

'Apa tujuan mereka menculik Naruko?' Sai melirik Sasuke yang masih diam dengan wajah serius.

.

.

 _"Apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda Sasuke-sama?"_

 _"Besikap normal lah." titah Sasuke melirik ke arah Sai sama sekali tidak berminat._

 _Sai terkekeh pelan lantas melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke yang telah menunggunya di depan kamarnya sendiri._

 _"Ada apa?" tanya Sai meralat kalimatnya._

 _"Beritahu orang-orang bawahanmu untuk menemukan benda-benda asing di kamarku." Kata Sasuke._

 _Sai mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta Kakashi melakukanya?"_

 _"Kakashi sekarang bukan lagi bawahanku, dia menggantikan posisi Deidara." Sai mengangguk puas akan jawaban Sasuke, itu artinya jika Kakashi melakukan sesuatu untuk Sasuke akan di laporkan pada Itachi, seperti yang Sai tahu Sasuke tidak menyukai jika Itachi mencampuri urusannya._

 _"Apa ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam kamarmu?" tanya Sai lagi._

 _"Ada orang lain yang masuk, kemungkinan meletakan sesuatu di tempat tersembunyi atau mencari sesuatu." jawab Sasuke._

 _"Kau yakin?" Sai agak ragu, meskipun Sai tahu Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat teliti apa lagi bersangkutan dengan barang-barang pribadinya._

 _"Hn."_

.

.

.

Sasuke masih menemani Naruto yang nampak begitu shock atas apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menyakiti Naruko? Bagaimana jika mereka memukuli Naruko seperti yang mereka lakukan padaku? Bagaimana jika mereka–".

"Hentikan semua pikiran burukmu itu, Naruto. Sai sudah melaporkan pada polisi." potong Sasuke yang terlalu jengah dengan semua dugaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak mengerti Teme! Mereka menculik Naruko! Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya." tubuh Naruto kembali bergetar, semakin lama semakin banyak firasat buruk tentang Naruko di kepalanya yang membuat Naruto semakin tidak tenang.

Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat kemudian menarik Naruto kedalam pelukkannya.

"Tenanglah."

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, walau hanya satu kata tapi perasan hangat dan nyaman segera menyergapnya yang kemudian membuat darahnya mendesir lebih deras. Naruto membiarkan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam tenggelam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hilangnya Naruko membuat kelas 2–A cukup gempar, Naruto di minta keterangan tentang hilangnya saudari kembarnya agar memudahkan kepolisian menyelidiki kasus ini. Berita tersebut juga sudah sampai ke orang tua Naruto, yang tentunya sangat membuat orang tuanya terkejut.

Pagi ini Minato dan Kushina tiba di Konoha menemui Naruto anak mereka yang juga hampir bernasip sama seperti anak perempuan mereka.

"Sasuke."

Siswa bersurai raven tersebut menoleh dan menenukan Sai menghampirinya. Sasuke menunggu Sai yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting terlihat dari wajah Sai yang lebih serius dari biasanya.

"Kau temukan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka menemukan beberapa kamera tersembunyi dan alat penyadap di kamarmu." jawab Sai. "Apa ini sangat buruk?" lanjut Sai.

"Hn."

 _Ya–_ tentu saja ini berita buruk, seseorang sudah memata-matainya entah sejak kapan. Bagian terburuk seseorang yang memasang kamera dan penyadap tersebut pasti sudah melihat kegiatan panasnya bersama Naruto. Seandainya Sasuke tahu akan hal ini sebelumnya Sasuke akan memilih membawa Naruto ke hotel dari pada di kamar asrama.

"Apa menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Naruko?" tanya Sai.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, sebelum Sasuke menjawab Sai lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku berfikir target mereka yang sebenarnya bukan Naruko, tapi Naruto. Mereka tahu Naruto akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan Naruko." terang Sai

.

.

.

 _ **Trankkkk!**_

Naruko tersentak, suara keras yang sepertinya berasal dari suara benda besi membuat tubuh Naruko gemetar.

Naruto bergerak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan-ikatan yang mengikatnya di sebuah kursi.

Naruto mencoba berteriak namun suaranya teredam oleh lakban yang menutupi mulutnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, Naruko semakin waspada ia tidak tahu siapa kali ini orang yang mendatanginya, mungkin orang-orang berbadan besar itu lagi atau mungkin seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya.

 _ **Sreeett**_

Naruko tidak siap ketika tiba-tiba kain yang menutupi matanya terlepas, seketika cahaya segera menyerang matanya. Naruko mengerjap kemudian melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Sesaat kemudian kedua mata Naruko melebar bersamaan dengan seringai dari sosok di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blue update yo~ maaf lama :'v semoga gak pada lupa sama ffnya blue gara-gara kelamaan update :3

Ada kah yg kangen sama blue? (Readers: Gak ada-_-) Ok abaikan pertanyaan barusan, maaf kalaunya alurnya lambat, bertele-tele bahkan muncul hal-hal yang gaje. Blue udah coba bikin cepet mungkin hasilnya gak jauh beda sama yang dulu-dulu. Juga banyak typo yang masih bertebaran dimana-nama dan blum blue basmi(?). Di chap ini juga Sasori jadi cewek, gak tau kenapa blue pengen aja couple DeiSaso :v Seperti yang udah blue bilang blue itu gak pinter ngomong :'v jadi blue gak akan panjang-panjang di sini.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah berkenan baca ff yang banyak kekurangan ini :'D yg follow, fav, dan review :*

Oh iya blue juga mau kasih tau ff ini udah mau tamat, sekian & terimakasih ^^

.

.

.

 _Mind to review?_

.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Pretty Boy**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : bluesky04**

 **#SasuNaru#**

 **.**

– **Chapter 15 (END)–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto keluar dari ruang introgasi wajahnya murung dengan kepala tertunduk. Kushina meringis karena tak mampu menghibur putranya sementara dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Minato menggenggam erat tangan wanita yang di cintainya, berharap akan membuat perasaan Kushina sedikit lebih baik.

 _ **Tap–**_

Naruto mendongak pandanganya langsung sejurus dengan sepasang kelereng gelap milik seorang pemuda raven. Naruto masih tak bergeming hanya memandang Sasuke yang juga masih berdiri di depannya.

Kushina memandang Naruto lalu Sasuke bergantian, rasa familiar menggelitik hati Kushina, kalau ia tidak salah remaja raven tersebut adalah putra bungsu Mikoto. Melihat ciri fisiknya benar-benar seperti seorang Uchiha.

"Kita perlu bicara." kata Sasuke.

Naruto masih tak kunjung bersuara namun ia tetap menurut pada Sasuke dan mengikutinya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Naruto bertanya sama sekali tidak terdengar bersemangat.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab ia memberi jeda selama beberapa saat kemudian berkata, "Seseorang meletakan kamera tersembunyi dan pendap di kamarku, sepertinya sudah dua hari benda-benda itu terpasang."

Naruto mengernyit masih tak begitu mengerti apa yang Sasuke bicarakan. "Jika ini berkaitan dengan hilangnya Naruko. Maka orang yang melakukannya mungkin salah satu penggemarku." lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tanganya kuat hingga buku-buku tanganya memutih.

"Dari awal aku sama sekali tidak menyukai penggemarmu itu. Aku mungkin saja tidak mempermasalahkan jika mereka mencoba mencelakaiku tapi kali ini mereka sudah menculik Naruko. Aku selalu mencoba menghindari mereka tapi setiap aku di dekatmu selalu ada masalah yang datang!" bentak Naruto perasaanya kacau, ia begitu mencemaskan Naruko lalu Sasuke mengatakan semua ini ulah penggemarnya bagaimana ia bisa terima ini semua.

"Mereka mungkin melakukan hal buruk pada Naruko setelah mereka tahu hubungan kita." Naruto masih mengepalkan tangannya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Karena itu, jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh jika mereka memancingmu. Yang orang gila itu inginkan kau, Naruto." sahut Sasuke.

"Tidak." Naruto berkata cepat, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. "Dari awal semua ini adalah kesalahan, seharusnya aku bisa lebih keras untuk menghindarimu. Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan itu, seharusnya aku tidak menyukaimu seharusnya kita tidak bertemu agar semua ini tidak terjadi."

"Naruto!" Sasuke membentak ia merasa sangat kesal karena Naruto menyesali pertemuan mereka, hubungan mereka dan perasaan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika mereka melakukan hal buruk pada Naruko." tubuh Naruto bergetar Sasuke mencoba meraih tubuh Naruto untuk menenangkannya tapi Naruto menghindar.

"Setelah semua ini, kupikir kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita. Akan muncul lebih banyak masalah lagi nantinya, aku ingin hidup normal tanpa teror oleh orang-orang gila yang mengaku penggemarmu." kata Naruto.

Bibir Sasuke kelu dan tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan barang sedikit pun. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan ketika Naruto memilih mengakhiri hubungan mereka, karena memang benar selalu ada hal buruk pada Naruto dan orang-orang di sekitarnya jika mereka bersama. Naruto mungkin saja bisa terbunuh di tangan penggemarnya sendiri dan itu akan jauh lebih menakutkan bagi Sasuke di bandingkan ia harus merelakan Naruto melepasnya.

Lantas Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku menyadari sesuatu yang amat suram di sekitar sini, begitu aku menemukanmu aku tahu sesuatu sudah terjadi."

Sasuke melirik dari ekor matanya dan menemukan seorang lelaki tak asing berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukan kah biasanya kau selalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanmu." tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tidak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk melangkah ke arah rak buku besar di sisi ruangan.

"Kaa–san menemui temannya yang anaknya telah di culik semalam, dan aku menemaninya." kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengernyit belum sempat Sasuke bersuara Itachi dengan cepat menyela.

"Kaa–san sudah pulang, kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak bergeming pikirannya kalut, lantas Itachi kembali berkata. "Ini yang kau ingin bukan, kita bisa mengulang semua dari awal."

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perasaanya, ia memang sangat mengharapkan keluarganya utuh kembali tapi di satu sisi hubungan percintaanya baru saja berakhir sementara Sasuke masih menginginkan Naruto tetap bersamanya.

Itachi memutar tubuhnya memandangi adiknya yang masih tak bicara sepatah kata, Itachi menghela menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, meletakkan orang yang kau sukai di sisimu sama artinya meletakkanya dalam bahaya." kata Itachi.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sekali lagi, matanya memicing memandang penuh selidik.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian, bukan hanya hubungan abnormalmu tapi juga penggemarmu yang telah kehilangan kewarasannya." lanjut Itachi.

"Kau sedang menceramahiku? Setidaknya aku bukan pengecut sepertimu." sahut Sasuke.

Kali ini Itachi tidak bisa membalas, ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"-Dan bodohnya Deidara-san percaya kau benar-benar seorang pria normal. Aku tidak sepertimu dan tidak akan kehilangan orang yang ku suka." lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi sangat mengerti karena ia memang mengakui dirinya adalah seorang pengecut. Saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menyukai seseorang, seorang pemuda bermata biru dan bersurai pirang. Itachi selalu memperhatikan pemuda tersebut dalam diam hingga pemuda tersebut meyatakan perasaannya bahwa ia juga menyukai Itachi, ia belum sempat membalas sejumlah masalah datang pada pemuda yang ia sukai.

 _Gay_ begitu tabu sehingga pemuda tersebut di kucilkan bahkan mendapat perlakukan buruk, lantas Itachi menarik diri dan menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Hanya dengan menjadi kan pemuda tersebut menjadi lelaki normal orang-orang tidak akan membuangnya. Lantas Itachi pun melakukannya dan mengubur perasaanya sedalam mungkin, tapi sedalam apapun itu entah kenapa tetap tercium oleh adik laki-lakinya. Kemudian begitu Itachi mengetahui adiknya juga menyimpang sama sepertinya ia tidak ingin adiknya bernasib sama sepertinya maka Itachi mencoba menjauhkan Sasuke dan Naruto agar mereka tidak menyesal dan menderita seperti dirinya meskipun sekarang sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

Naruto berjongkok di antara lorong koridor sepi, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa keputusannya sudah benar kali ini. Ia ingin menepis rasa keraguan di hatinya namun sisi lainnya tidak ingin jauh dari Sasuke, seseorang yang kini ia cintai.

 _ **Drrtttt...**_

Ponsel Naruto bergetar lantas ia segera merogoh kantungnya dan menemukan sebuah panggilan di sana.

Naruto tak bergeming, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan begitu nomor tak di kenal muncul di layar ponselnya. Naruto ragu tapi ponselnya terus bergetar pertanda seseorang di sebrang sana begitu ingin medengar suaranya.

Meskipun ragu namun Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya.

 _/Naruto/_

Tubuh Naruto menegang begitu suara familiar menyebut namanya dengan suara bergetar. Pikiran Naruto seketika melayang, mulutnya kelu tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Na-naruko?" Naruto tergagap, ada rasa haru karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara adik kembarannya lantas Naruto segera bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berkata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kau sekarang?" tanya Naruto cemas, ia bahkan tak tenang hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya.

 _/Naruto, kumohon jangan dengarkan ini. T-tutup telponnya, aku baik-baik saja./_ Naruto mengernyit ia tidak begitu mengerti kemudian suara lain segera mengintrupsi.

/ _Gadis ini mengalami patah tulang pada pergelangan kakinya dan luka lainya, mungkin saja besok kau akan menemukan jasadnya. Ah kembaranmu ini lumayan juga sebelum dia mati mungkin jika dia melayani kami dulu./_ seseorang yang Naruto yakini laki-laki berkata, Naruto meremas ponselnya kuat.

Ia benar-benar marah di tambah suara tawa di belakang sana dan jeritan yang Naruto yakini adalah suara Naruko membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama.

"Apa yang kalian ingin kan?! Katakan! Aku akan mengabulkannya!" Naruto berseru, emosi sudah membutakannya.

Tawa meremehkan terdengar di sebrang lalu pria itu berkata.

 _/Kau bisa datang ke sini dan mejembut saudari kesayanganmu ini./_

Naruto tak segera menjawab 'iya' meskipun tahu bahawa yang orang itu inginkan memang dirinya tapi Naruto tidak bisa berdiam saja saat Naruko dalam bahaya.

"Aku akan kesana, asal kalian tidak akan menyetuh Naruko lagi meskipun hanya sehelai rambut!" Naruto berkata mengancam dengan penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

 _/Baiklah. Dan kau juga harus setuju tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui dan ikut bersamamu./_

" _Deal._ "

.

.

"Kau dengar itu sebentar lagi kau akan bebas, jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi." seorang pria berkata pada Naruko yang tubuhnya terikat dan rahangnya di cengram kuat.

Lidah Naruko kelu, ia tak dapat lagi melontarkan balasan setiap kata-kata pria ini.

' _Tidak. Jangan bodoh Naruto, orang gila itu ingin membunuhmu._ ' Naruko membatin.

Tubuhnya meringsut takut, setelah apa yang ia alami di sini hal yang lebih buruk bisa terjadi pada Naruto. Meskipun Naruko ingin segera pergi dari sini tapi jika harus di tukar dengan Naruto ia tak ingin melakukannya.

Bibir Naruko bergetar lantas ia segera mengigit bibirnya untuk meredam getaran tersebut.

Jika ada yang harus berkorban di sini mungkin itu adalah dirinya–pikir Naruko, ia juga menyayangi saudara kembarnya selama ini ia sudah egois jadi Naruko ingin egois sekali lagi egois untuk tidak memikirkan Naruto jika nanti kehilangan dirinya. Naruko juga berharap Sasuke bisa mencegah Naruto untuk tidak datang, hanya laki-laki itu yang bisa Naruko harapkan kali ini dan semoga Kami–sama mewujudkan keinginannya.

.

.

.

"Jangan seperti ini Naruko akan pulang, dia gadis yang kuat." Mikoto mengusap punggung Kushina berharap wanita itu akan sedikit lebih baik.

"Apa sama sekali belum ada titik terang di mana Naruko?" Mikoto lanjut bertanya seraya memandang lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Mereka kesulitan melacak, jejak mereka hilang begitu saja." jawab Minato.

Mikoto beralih pada Kushina, teman baiknya sedang bersedih dulu Kushina lah yang selalu menghiburnya maka ini saatnya Mikoto melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dimana Naruto? Apa dia baik-baik saja." Mikoto bertanya mengalihkan, lantas Kushina mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari Naruto belum kembali setelah pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu Naruto pergi bersama temannya. Dia belum kembali." terang Minato, ia juga sedikit penasaran Karena Naruto sudah pergi 30 menit yang lalu.

.

 _ **BRAAKKKK!**_

Sai tersentak begitu pintu masuk baru saja di banting dengan keras.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sai di ikut helaan nafas begitu melihat wajah serius Sasuke.

"Fokuskan kamera di sekitar gerbang sekolah." Sai mengernyit begitu mendengar perintah Sasuke.

Tanpa bertanya untuk apa Sasuke melakukannya Yahiko yang tengah bersama Sai segera mengatur layar-layar monitor pengamat sekolah hingga menampilkan berbagai angel gambar gerbang Sekolah.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto akan kabur dari sekolah?" tanya Sai.

"Hn."

Sai tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata. "Baiklah aku akan turuti perintah Romeo satu ini untuk menjaga Julietnya."

Sasuke tak mengubris, lantas Sai kembali berkata. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Jika tidak kenapa kau harus menjaganya dari jauh begini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya memberi isyarat dari aura gelapnya yang secara tidak langsung menyuruh Sai untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Dimengerti." Sai lantas memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar-layar monitor di depannya.

Sasuke bergumam kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi sambil bersedekap dada.

.

Detik jam memecah keheningan, beberapa jam telah berlalu namun belum terlihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak perlu mengawasi di tempat lain?" Sai bertanya dan Yahiko membenarkan.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak lalu berkata, "Asrama."

Segera sebagian layar berubah menampilkan Asrama putra dari pintu masuk asrama hingga koridor.

"Apa ada tempat yang bisa mengambil gambar lebih dekat dengan kamar Naruto? Kupikir mereka tidak meletakkan kamera di dekat kamarnya." Sai bergumam.

Sasuke menggerutu karena memang kamar Naruto terletak di ujung dan lumayan jauh.

"Gedung olah raga." Sasuke berkata dan Sai segera mengangguk.

Mendengar perintah lagi Yahiko pun merubah beberapa layar lagi yang langsung mengarah ke jendela kamar Naruto.

Bangunan gedung olah raga terletak tak begitu jauh dari asrama, sehingga memungkinkan kamera yang terpasang di luar bangunan menyorot bangunan asrama termasuk kamar Naruto dan Lee.

Tak berselang lama kening Sai mengerut begitu melihat ada sesosok misterius mengenakan jaket hitam dan topi muncul di dari balik pohon yang tumbuh dan dekat dengan jendela kamar Naruto.

Sasuke lantas segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengamati lebih jelas sosok tersebut, Sasuke mengetahui cara Naruto keluar dari asrama putri untuk menemuinya dulu yaitu dengan cara memanjat pohon yang kebetulan tumbuh di dekat kamar Naruto sama seperti pohon yang kini ada di dalam layar monitor tersebut.

Sasuke mengumpat pelan lantas segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Pastikan mereka menutup gerbang! Jangan biarkan si Dobe itu pergi!" titah Sasuke pada Sai melalui ponselnya.

Sai menghela nafas, sepertinya Sai harus merubah satusnya dari sepupu Sasuke menjadi asisten Sasuke.

.

.

Naruto segera bersembunyi begitu menyadari penjaga di pintu gerbang di perketat. Ia mengumpat kesal semua ini pasti ulah Sasuke–pikirnya.

Entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mengetahui pergerakkannya, Naruto segera memutar otaknya mencari cara lain untuk keluar dari sekolah.

.

Sebuah ponsel bergetar tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, di layar ponsel tersebut tertera **'Sasu–Teme'** memanggil. Sudah ada 12 panggilan tak terjawab namun tak ada satu pun yang mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut.

.

.

 _ **Srett–**_

Naruto berhasil menghindar sekali lagi dari beberapa penjaga, dan ia pun sudah menyadari ada beberapa kamera cctv yang terpasang di beberapa titik, maka ia pun juga menajamkan penglihatannya dan mencoba menghindari sorot kamera.

Saat ini Naruto berada di dekat gorong-gorong yang tertutup pagar besi dan telah di gembok.

Ia berhasil menemukan tempat ini setelah ingat ia pernah mendengar beberapa siswa yang pernah mencoba kabur dari sekolah melalui gorong-gorong ini.

Naruto menangkap sebuah batu cukup besar di balik semak-semak lantas ia segera mengambil batu tersebut dan memukulkan ke gembok beberapa kali hingga gembok itu pun terbuka.

"Yosh!" Naruto berseru senang ia pun segera membuka pagar dan masuk kedalam gorong-gorong sebelum Sasuke dan penjaga sekolah menemukannya.

Tak berselang lama Orochimaru dan anak buahnya tiba di sana dan mendapati pagar besi yang menutup jalan menuju gorong-gorong telah terbuka.

"Namikaze Naruto, telah melarikan diri." Seorang laki-laki berkata.

"Uchiha itu akan segera mengamuk." Orochimaru memandangi gorong-gorong tersebut selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

Derap langkah menggema, beberapa wajah panik terlihat bersamaan dengan mereka menghampiri orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang baru saja kembali.

"Apa yang terjad?" Kushina bertanya gelisah, sementara Orochimaru dan rombongannya menghentikan langkah mereka.

Di sisi lain tak jauh dari mereka juga nampak sosok Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya menuntut penjelasan kenapa mereka datang dengan tangan kosong.

Lantas Orochimaru pun menjawab, "Namikaze Naruto baru saja melarikan diri dari sekolah."

"Apa?! Apa yang anak itu lakukan!" belum selesai Kushina mencemaskan Naruko sekarang Naruto juga ikut menghilang.

 _ **Sretttt–**_

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berdiri di depan Orochimaru, remaja itu berani mencengram erat kerah baju Orochimaru dan membentaknya.

"Tidak berguna! Aku akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Mikoto terkesiap mendengar anaknya begitu marah, lantas Sasuke segera pergi tanpa menunggu lagi.

Mikoto ingin mengejar anaknya namun saat ini sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa di hentikan.

.

Sasuke bergegas pergi menuju mobilnya, tanpa buang waktu ia segera melesat pergi. Namun begitu sampai di gerbang sekolah sosok tak asing berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, apa yang Sai pikirkan kenapa dia malah menghalangi jalannya. Berulang kali Sasuke menekan klapson mobilnya, namun Sai tetap tak bergeming.

Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi lebih jauh jika Sai sama sekalu tidak mau memberinya jalan maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke selain menabraknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengejar Naruto? Kau pikir kau bisa?" Sai berkata Sasuke semakin geram maka ia turun dari mobil dan menghampiri remaja berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Jangan menghalangiku, aku harus membawa kembali si idiot itu!" Sasuke menggeram, sementara Sai tetap bersikap tetang.

"Bagaimana caramu melacak Naruto, bagaimana mungkin kau mengejarnya jika tidak mengetahui di mana Naruto sekarang. Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan emosi seperti itu di kepalamu."

Sasuke meremas tangannya, Bodoh.

Sasuke mengumpat dirinya, kenapa ia begitu bodoh hingga tak sadar ia tidak mengehatahui posisi Naruto berada Sekarang dan kemana tujuannya. Lantas bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengejar Naruto.

"Dengar, kau bisa mengejar Naruto, tapi sebelumnya kau harus tahu kemana dia akan pergi." kata Sai.

Sasuke tidak menyahut karena sekarang ia kalut karena sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemana Naruto pergi.

"Karena itu dia ada di sini." Sasuke mengernyit, kepalanya menengok dan menemukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan memiliki tato di dahinya, Sasuke mengenalnya karena dia adalah teman Naruto. _Gaara._

Mata Sasuke memicing, ia masih menaruh curiga pada lelaki yang mirip panda tersebut lantaran pernah mencoba merebut Naruto darinya.

"Gaara akan membantu melacak Naruto." lanjut Sai.

"Kau harus tahu Uchiha-san, aku jauh lebih pintar darimu. aku meletakkan alat pendeteksi di sepatu Naruto begitu berita tentang Naruko menghilang tersebar di sekolah. Aku sudah bersisat Naruto akan mencari Naruko sendirian, bukan sepertimu yang hanya mendatangkan masalah untuknya." Gaara berkata, Sasuke tak bersuara karena ia memang begitu malas untuk menyahut.

"Kau berhutang 3 pukulan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Naruto, dan akan ku pastikan kau akan mendapatkannya setelah Naruto kembali." lanjut Gaara.

.

.

.

Gerimis hujan membasahi bumi, langit tanpak ke abu-abuan. Di atas tanah yang lumayan licin berdiri sebuah bangunan tua yang masih cukup kokoh jauh dari keramaian dan ada di sisi lain kota.

Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya dan membenarkan topinya, matanya dengan tajam memperhatikan sekitarnya, yakin bahwa tak ada yang mengikutinya sejauh ini Naruto pun pergi menuju ke bangunan tersebut.

Dengan waspada ia masuk kedalam bangunan yang cukup terlihat menyeramkan dari luar. Tapi siapa sangka di dalam sini terdapat penerangan berupa lilin kecil yang menempel di tembok.

Tempat ini begitu sepi, Naruto yakin ada perangkap di sini karena itu ia begitu berhati-hati. Langkah demi langkah begitu ia perhitungkan, melihat aksinya sekarang Naruto berpikir ia sudah seperti detektif, atau seorang anggota khusus yang tengah menjalankan misi. Pandangan Naruto kembali menyebar hingga ia melihat sebuah anak tangga yang mengarah kebawah, ia penasaran dengan tangga tersebut lantas ia pun pergi kebawah sana.

.

"Dia sudah datang, sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki pintu masuk ke markas." seseorang berkata pada sosok yang tengah duduk menatap layar monitor yang mana terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto sejak kedatangannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sosok itu tak bergeming, hanya terus menatap kemudian tersenyum aneh.

.

.

"Kau yakin benar-benar meletakkan alat pelacak itu?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi terdengar tak yakin.

Gaara mengerang pelan dan segera meminta Sai untuk menjelaskannya lagi.

Lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya ia bicara.

"Kakak laki-laki Gaara adalah seseorang yang pintar dalam hal rakit merakit benda metal, dan itu sebabnya Gaara juga bisa merakit alat pelacak sendiri. Kau tahu Sasuke, aku mengakui kemampuan Gaara dalam hal teknologi, kau harus mempercayakan ini padanya. Karena ini satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahui dimana Naruto sekarang."

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya bukan karena tidak percaya pada Gaara yang juga ia ketahui adalah sahabat kecil Naruto, tapi Sasuke hanya takut alat pelacak tersebut tidak akurat dan mereka malah tidak berhasil menemukan Naruto.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengkhawatirkan Naruto disini, Uchiha-san." Gaara berkata datar namun tegas.

Sasuke bergumam pelan lantas memalingkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

Mereka mengendarai sebuah mobil jip hitam dan di ambil alih kemudi oleh Sai. Medan yang mereka tuju cukup sulit tidak salah jika pemuda berambut merah itu memaksa memakai salah satu mobil kakaknya, karena akan sulit jika mobil Sasuke yang di bawa ke tempat ini.

Mereka baru setengah jam lalu pergi, dari benda kecil berbentuk segi empat yang terus memperlihatkan dua tanda berwarna biru dan merah yang berkedip.

Salah satu tanda yaitu yang berwarn merah sudah berhenti bergerak sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, itu artinya Naruto sudah berhenti bergerak dan telah sapai di suatu tempat. Sementara tanda yang berwarna biru terus bergerak menuju tanda berwarna merah yang masih cukup jauh di depan.

.

.

.

Naruto terpaku begitu ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di ruangan sebelumnya. Di sini terlihat sangat layak jika di gunakan, meskipun masih terasa sedikit ada yang mengganjal.

Tempat ini begitu sepi, kemana dan di mana orang-orang yang berjanji akan mengembalikan Naruko padanya.

Naruto masih dalam mode siaga, ia melangkah masuk lebih jauh menyusuri lorong-lorong hingga ia mendengar sebuah jeritan.

Lantas Naruto segera mencari-cari dimana suara itu berasal hingga ia melihat sebuah pintu besi yang terbuka.

Naruto ragu namun ia tetap melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut. Naruto mengintip sedikit kemudian memasukan seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto mengernyit karena tak melihat apapun di sebrangnya. Hanya setengah ruangan yang mendapatkan pencahayaan setengahnya lagi gelap Naruto tidak melihat apapun di sana kemudian Naruto melihat ada sosok yang keluar dari kegelapan di depannya.

Matanya Naruto memicing tajam, sosok itu menyeringai Naruto melebarkan matanya ia mengenal sosok di depannya. Sosok tersebut adalah orang yang sama yang tempo hari mencoba menipunya dengan berpura-pura menyamar menjadi Naruto melalui pesan.

"Dimana Naruko!" Naruto membentak.

Lelaki tersebut terkekeh melihat keberanian Naruto untuk datang seorang diri ke tempat ini. Lantas ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya dan dua orang lelaki lain muncul sambil menyeret tubuh Naruko.

Cemas Naruto segera menghambur pada adik kembarannya, namun tiba muncul pria-pria lain datang dan menahan tubuh Naruto dengan memegangi kedua tangannya.

Naruko tak kalah panik, ia terus megumam tak jelas dengan mulut tersumpal. Pelipisnya yang terdapat beberapa bercak darah yang telah mengering di banjiri keringat, kedua bola-bola Shappire Naruko berlinan dan siap menumpahkan air matanya.

Sekujur tubuh Naruko terdapat memar, Naruto begitu miris dan ia merasa sangat bersalah karena dirinya lah Naruko jadi seperti ini.

' _Ya Tuhan Naruto. Kumohon cepat pergi dari sini.'_ Naruko sulit membendung perasaannya ia tidak ingin mereka melakukan hal yang lebih buruk pada Naruto, Naruko begitu mencemaskannya.

"Brengsek lepaskan aku! Kalian berjanji akan membiarkan Naruko pergi jika aku datang sediri ketempat ini." Naruto berkata menagih janji mereka.

Namun yang Naruto dapat adalah tawa yang menyerupai tawa orang-orang psikopat. Naruto meringis karena sepertinya ia atau Naruko akan sulit untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Naruko menggeleng ribut, ' _Tidak Naruto. Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini.'_ Naruko membatin nyaris putus asa.

 _ **Bam!**_

Naruto terlonjak begitu pintu di belakangnya tertutup, kemudian kembali terdengar tawa janggal dari orang-orang di depan mereka.

' _Dia berencana membunuhmu Naruto! Seharusnya kau jangan pernah kemari._ " Naruko tak henti-hentinya menjerit meski tenggorokkannya sudah terasa sakit.

Naruto memandang narar kesekelilingnya, ia terkepung ternyata ada banyak pria berwajah sangar di sini, sebagian Naruto pernah melihatnya dan sebagia lagi tidak.

 _ **Tap...tap...tap..**_

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan pada langkah kaki barusan. Di depannya sekali muncul lagi seseorang tak asing. Naruto kali ini benar-benar melebarkan kedua matanya bahkan mulutnya ternganga atas apa yang di lihatnya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto bergumam, otaknya berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Sakura ada di sini dan apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

Gadis yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang mau menjadi temannya itu hanya mendangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sakura-chan? Apa mereka juga menangkapmu?" Naruto bertanya namun tak ada jawaban.

Hening, Naruto tidak mengerti, sebelum ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan Sakura akhirnya bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya kau memang bodoh atau hanya pura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti cukup mengerti perbedaan antara aku dan Naruko. Apa kau tidak melihat tidak ada luka bahkan lecet sekali pun di tubuhku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, bukan karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi Naruto tidak ingin menjawabnya.

"Karena aku yang sudah melakukan ini semua pada Naruko." lanjut Sakura, sangat tenang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah mengungkap kebenaran pada pemuda bermata biru tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto mulai gemetar, ia tidak ingin percaya namun ketenangan Sakura membuatnya semakin takut jika gadis itu lebih licik dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau terlalu naif Naruto, seharusnya kau belajar lebih banyak dari kembaranmu itu." Sakura berkata masih sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, ia meremas tanganya semakin kuat dan Naruko merasa saat ini Naruto begitu terpukul.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?!" Naruto membentak, untuk pertama kali meskipun jika bisa memilih ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Sakura adalah teman pertamanya di sini dan juga orang yang pernah bersamanya dan bersikap baik padanya karena itu Naruto sangat berharap jika semua ini adalah kebohongan.

"Kau sungguh ingin mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Sebut saja aku meletakkan kamera dan alat penyadap di kamar Sasuke, kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

Naruto tertohok, jadi benar semua ini karena hubunganya dengan Sasuke. Naruto ingin menyesali namun semua sudah terlanjut terjadi.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak pengorbanan yang aku lakukan untuk Sasuke?" Naruto mencoba menulikan pendengarannya ia tidak ingin mendengar hal gila apa saja yang sudah gadis berambut merah jambu itu lakukan.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menyingkirkan orang-orang telah menganggu Sasuke. Mereka yang keluar dari batas menyentuh Sasuke di luar batas kewajaran, mereka yang gila dan tidak membiarkan Sasuke waktu untuk beristirahat. Mereka semua telah menghilang dan tidak pernah mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Selama ini aku selalu melindunginya menjaganya dan aku melakukan berbagai cara agar Sasuke tahu betapa aku begitu menyukainya. Aku mengirim salah satu potongan tubuh mereka yang telah mengganggu Sasuke setelah aku meyingkirkan mereka. Mungkin kali ini akan sedikit lebih spesial karena Sasuke akan mendapatkan salah satu potongan tubuh pelayan, tidak teman..?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya kekasihnya sendiri." tatapan Sakura berubah, dan Naruto juga menyadari firasat yang sangat tidak mengenakkan.

Sakura terkekeh melihat manik mata Naruto bergerak panik, dan juga segala usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang mengekang tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu setakut itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu segera mati. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau mati perlahan." katanya lalu tersenyum.

Naruto mencoba berontak dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mundur beberapa langkah agara bisa melihat pemandangan di depannya lebih leluasa.

Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri hingga usahanya benar berhasil. Naruto berani melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan kepada lawannya tapi meski demikian Naruto tahu usahanya hanya sia-sia karena ia kalah banyak dengan musuhnya.

Lantas begitu Naruto lengah mereka bisa memberikan pukulan balasan tidak sekali dua kali belum lagi ada sekitar 15 orang di di sana dan Naruto sangat kewalahan.

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh begitu saja karena kedua kakinya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi.

Padangan Naruto beralih pada Naruko yang terabaikan di sisi lain ruangan. Tubuh menyerupai dirinya itu menggigil hebat, dan air matanya mengalir deras.

Naruto tersenyum bodoh lalu berkata, "Maaf aku datang terlambat, kita akan segera pergi dari sini." bisik Naruto dengan suara serak mencoba menenangkan Naruko dari ketakutannya.

Naruko menggeleng ribut, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu walau pun yang terdengar hanya gumaman tak jelas karena mulutnya masih tersumbat.

 _ **Buagkk**_

Satu tendangan telak mengenai ujung hati Naruto, ia meringis sakit sakit entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah begitu saja meskipun rasa sakit datang bertubi-tubi menghantam tubuhnya Naruto masih bersaha untuk bangkit dan bertahan.

Dengan nafas tersengal dan kekuatan tak seberapa Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sakura yang masih tak berekspresi apapun.

"Menyerah? Atau kau sekarang berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu? Sayang sekali tempat ini sekarang sudah di jaga ketat oleh anak buahku." kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya memicing tajam kemudian ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kau sebut kau menyukai Sasuke dengan melakukan semua ini–ugh." Naruto kembali terhempas ketika salah seorang pria menginjaknya.

"K-kau bahkan tak pantas untuknya," Naruto tertatih kedua tanyanya gemetar namun ia masih mencoba untuk bangkit. "O-orang gila sepertimu, sudah di but-akan oleh cinta. I-ni sal-ah..." lanjut Naruto terbata.

Sakura menggeram lantas ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tubuhnya hingga setengah berdiri. "TAHU APA KAU TETANGKU!"

 _ **PLAKK**_

Naruto tahu tidak seharusnya ia ia menampar Sakura, namun Naruto sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Orang-orang di sana nyaris menggiling habis Naruto jika Sakura tidak menahannya. "Cih apa kau merasa bangga dan mengalahkanku setelah Sasuke menyatakan cinta, menciummu dan menidurimu?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat di sisi tubuhnya, ia tahu Sakura hanya memandangnya seperti laki-laki murahan yang berbangga hati setelah seorang pangeran menidurinya namun Naruto tidak begitu.

"Menurutmu apa Sasuke masih akan memilihmu jika kurusak wajahmu dan anggota tubuhmu tidak lengkap?" Sakura bergumam dan Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika orang-orang itu kembali mengekang tubuh Naruto.

Naruko mencoba mencegah hal-hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Naruto namun seorang pria berhasil menahan tubuhnya dan tidak bisa bergerak kemana pun terlebih kakinya benar-benar sakit dan ia tidak bisa berjalan selain merangkak atau mungkin merayap kesana.

Naruto memandang narar ke arah pisau yang baru saja Sakura keluarkan, senyum manis terukir di bibir plum Sakura. Berbanding terbalik dengan aura yang Naruto rasakan, pisau tajam itu mendekat padanya, Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat begitu sayatan kecil menggores sebelah pipinya.

"Kau ketakutan sekali." Sakura berkata dengan tenang seolah yang ia lakukan hanya main-main belaka.

Naruto memang ketakutan setengah mati, apa lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan di saat seperti ini ia hanya bisa menunggu seorang malaikat menjemputnya atau orang lain. Ya orang lain.

 _ **DRAKK DRAKKK!**_

Sakura mengernyit begitu terdengar suara dobrakan keras dari pintu yang tebuat dari besi.

 _ **BRAKKKKK!**_

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu itu segera terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda raven bersama rombongannya, Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi, ia begitu takjub karena Sasuke berhasil melewati pada penjaga dan sampai di sini.

Dengan segara anak buah Sakura membuat pertahanan agar Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara tidak dapat mencapai Naruto, Naruko dan Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke segera menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini dalam ke adaan sangat memprihatinkan. Sasuke menggeram lalu beralih pada Sakura di sana.

Dari dulu Sasuke memang sangat tidak menyukai gadis berambut merah jambu itu, karena Sasuke selalu curiga dari semua penggemarnya Sakura adalah satu-satunnya yang tidak pernah mendapat masalah, atau bahkan teror. Karena Sakura sendiri yang meneror mereka. Lalu mengirim potongan tubuh yang Sasuke tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Sasuke–kun, aku baru akan mengirim hadiahmu setelah akan selesai dengan pekerjaanku."

Sasuke yang tenaganya sudah terkuras cukup banyak karena menghajar orang-orang di depan sana masih harus bertahan dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari segala kemungkinan Sakura akan menyakiti Naruto lagi.

Sai yang sudah memasang mode siaga melirik seorang gadis yang tak jauh berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya. Naruko juga di jaga oleh seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan dua Namikaze tersebut nampak ketakutan.

Gaara memberi kode, lewat isyarat tubuh lantas Sai segera menyerang lebih dulu.

Mereka membagi tugas, Sasuke dan Sai sebagai penyerang lalu Gaara yang membebaskan dua Namikaze bersaudara yang menjadi sandra.

Perkelahian begitu sengit namun Sasuke dan Sai masih bisa mengimbangi musuh meskipun jumlah mereka jauh berbeda.

"Sudah ku katakan belajar ilmu bela diri itu penting. Seharusnya dulu kau masuk ke perguruan yang sama denganku." Sai berkata di sela-sela pertarungannya melawan tiga orang sekaligus.

"Cih. Tanpa itu pun aku bisa membunuh mereka semua dengan tanga kosong." sahut Sasuke memberi tendangan telak di bangian ulu hati musuhnya hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Sai tak mengubris sekarang ia harus lebih fokus pada musuhnya karena mereka menyerangnya bersamaan.

Lain halnya Gaara, ia mencoba melawan pria berbadan besar yang menjaga Naruko. Hanya satu orang namun begitu sulit di kalah kan.

Jangan anggab Gaara tak pandai bertarung ia bisa menghajar 10 temannya sekaligus saat duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dan Neji menjadi salah satu dari 10 orang tersebut.

Sakura masih sibuk memperhatikan pertarungan di depannya, sebelumnya ia sudah tahu Sasuke datang. Seseorang yang berada di ruang pengamat memberitahunya.

Namun sepertinya anak buahnya masih bisa di kalahkan oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

Tanpa aba-aba seorang pria berhasil membawa Naruto pergi bersama Sakura tentunya. Sasuke langsung menyadarinya dan bergegas mengejar mengabaikan Sai yang mulai kewalahan.

"Sial. Mereka terlalu banyak." Sai menggerutu pelan, dari ekor matanya Sai melihat Gaara telah berhasil mengamankan Naruko.

Sekarang Sai hanya tinggal mempercayakan Naruto pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sialan." Sasuke mengumpat, ia masih mecoba mengejar namun mereka begitu cepat, sekarang ia kebingunan kemana mereka membawa Naruto.

Sasuke masih mencoba mencari namun suara tembakan menghentikannya.

Ia terkesiap begitu nyaris saja sebuah peluru nyaris mengenainya, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat sosok Naruto yang masih di bawa pakasa menaiki anak tangga.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke lantas menaiki anak tangga di depannya.

 _ **Dorr... Dorrr..**_

Tembakan kembali terdengar, Sasuke tidak bisa langsung mengejar lantaran seseorang terus mencoba menembaknya.

Naruto begitu takut Sasuke akan terluka, namun dengan tubuh tak berdayanya berontak pun percuma.

Naruto di seret dan di paksa berdiri tegak sementara sebuah pisau tajam nyaris menyentuh lehernya.

Rintik hujan membasahi bumi di ikuti suara gelegar petir, di bawah langit gelap dan hujan yang deras Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang telah sampai di atap gedung.

Pria yang sebelumnya membawanya maju kedepan seraya menodongkan pistol jenis _beretta 92_ ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu terhengal pandangannya sejurus dengan Naruto, menatap dengan tatapan cemas.

"Lepaskan dia." Sasuke mencoba bicara dengan Sakura berharap gadis itu akan melepaskan Naruto.

"Dia? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Apa karena dia orang yang penting untukmu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mulai jengah, ia tidak ingin lebih lama mengulur waktu Naruto ketakutan di sana dan Sasuke begitu ingin memeluknya.

Pria yang menodong pistol menembakkan pelurunya, namun dengan gesit Sasuke bisa menghindar. Sasuke mengumpat pelan lantaran sekarang ia tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Lelaki tersebut bergerak ke arah persembunyian Sasuke yang berlindung di balik tumpukan balok-balok kayu dan besi.

Menyadari ada yang mendekat segera Sasuke bergerak, ia melempar besi-besi kecil yang tajam kearah lelaki tersebut dan berhasil mengenai tanganya dengan itu Sasuke segera menyerang dengan gesit dan tak butuh waktu lama musuh di lumpuhkan.

Sasuke mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan balik mengarahka ke arah Sakura yang menggeram di tempatnya.

"Aku bisa saja memotong lehernya jika kau berani menembak, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengancam namun Sasuke tetap menodongkan pistolnya.

Naruto melirik cemas ke belakang di mana Sakura masih mengarahkan pisau ke lehernya.

"Jika kau berani melukainya, akan ku pastikan aku sendiri yang menembak kepalamu." sahut Sasuke tak kalah mengancam.

Sakura tertawa sangau, lalu berkata. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?! Kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa bukan aku! Kau tahu Sasuke, aku sudah begitu lama menyukaimu, tapi kau tidak pernah peduli padaku...Jangan salah kan aku jika aku seperti ini. Aku begini karena dirimu! Aku ingin memilikimu... Kau hanya milikku Sasuke! HANYA MILIKKU!"

 _ **DORRR!**_

Tubuh Naruto mematung, wajahnya memucat begitu sebuah peluru keluar dari sarangnya. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun atau bahkan bicara, apa yang baru saja terjadi pun Naruto masih belum bisa mencernanya.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berseru, mengembalikan jiwa Naruto yang sempat melayang.

Naruto terkesiap dan menyadari pisau yang mau memotong lehernya telah hilang dan Sakura meringis memegangi tanganya yang terluka.

Lantas Naruto segera menuju ke arah Sasuke, Naruto mencoba berlari namun kaki-kakinya begitu sulit di gerakkan. Sasuke menantinya Naruto mencoba lebih keras agar bisa segera sampai dan memeluk pemuda raven tersebut.

Air mata Naruto tak terbendung, Naruto ingin segera sampai Naruto ingin–

 _ **Dorr**_

Naruto terjatuh, kaki kirinya terluka setelah peluru menembus kulitnya, Sasuke memandang narar ke arah Sakura yang memegang pistol entah dari mana di dapatnya.

Gadis itu balas memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh benci. Sakura mengarahkan kembali pistolnya ke arah Naruto, Sasuke panik Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menghindar begitu suara tembakan kembali terdengar Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namun Naruto tak merasakan besi panas itu kembali menembus kulitnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan Sasuke memeluknya begitu erat.

Naruto menggigil, air matanya seketika terjatuh. Sasuke hanya memandanganya dengan tatapan hangat.

"Idiot." kata Sasuke, Naruto meremas tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluknya dengan erat. "Sudah ku katakan jangan pergi sendirian."

"Maaf." sesal Naruto suaranya serak karena tenggorokannya begitu tercekat.

"Hn. Dobe."

Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura yang juga gemetar, gadis itu bahkan sudah mejatuhkan pistolnya.

Belum sempat Sasuke bersuara suara berisik dari segerombolan orang-orang berseragam datang dan mengepung mereka.

Mereka dari kepolisian, dan Sasuke melihat ada Itachi bersama mereka, Kakak laki-lakinya itu terdiam di tempatnya mungkin masih begitu shock dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di sini.

Dengan segera mereka mengamankan Sakura dan seorang pria yang sudah Sasuke jatuhkan sebelumnya.

Di saat yang sama Naruto mendengar suara ringisan Sasuke. Perlahan pelukannya melonggar, Naruto mulai panik begitu ke sadaran Sasuke mulai menipis.

Naruto mencoba menahan tubuh Sasuke namun Naruto menemukan darah segar tepat di belakang Saske.

"Sasuke? Sasuke bangunlah, kita harus keluar dari sini. Sasuke!" Naruto berseru lirih ia mencoba membangunkan Sasuke namun pemuda tersebut telah terlejam di bahu Naruto.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit begitu riuh, bagaimana tidak seorang model terkenal di kabarkan mengalami luka tembak dan tengah kritis dalam sebuah penculikan.

Naruto di bawa menuju ruangan berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia juga harus mendapat penanganan karena ia juga mendapat luka tembak di kakinya.

Operasi di mulai, para dokter mulai membedah dan mencoba mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di dada bagian belakang Sasuke.

Keringat bercucuran di pelipis para dokter tersebut, sebuah tanda berbunyi mereka mulai panik lataran konsisi pasien mereka terus melemah.

Di luar ruang operasi sejumlah orang berkumpul berharap-harap cemas jika operasi akan berjalan lancar.

Mikoto terus memandang ke arah pintu ruang operasi, namun satu jam telah berlalu dan suasana tegang belum hilang.

Kushina memutar tubuhnya begitu menyadari ada seseorang yang baru saja datang bergabung menunggu operasi Sasuke selesai.

Seseorang tersebut adalah putranya sendiri, Naruto baru saja selesai dengan operasinya dan memaksa ingin pergi ke ruang operasi Sasuke berlangsung.

Itachi melirik Naruto yang berjalan di bantu oleh _Kruk_ yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat dan begitu cemas.

"Naruto-san?" Itachi memanggil Naruto seperti orang yang kehilangan jiwanya ia terus melangkah menuju ruang operasi.

"Naruto." Kushina ikut memanggil, dan akhirnnya Naruto berhenti.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" Naruto bertanya entah kenapa terdengar begitu pilu.

Itachi mengerti, ia dapat melihat Naruto begitu takut kehilangan Sasuke dan ia pun juga takut jika sampai benar-benar kehilangan adiknya.

"Si Teme itu tidak akan mati benar 'kan?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan gemuruh panas di matanya.

Kushina melangkah mendekat kemudian memeluk Naruto, hingga tangis Naruto pecah. Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lagi ia begitu mencemaskan Sasuke.

Naruto tidak pernah berharap kisahnya akan seperti ini, tak terbayang sedikit pun jika ia akan bertemu dengan Sakura anak dari pemimpin kelompok Yakuza, ayah dan kaki tangannya telah tertangkap begitu pun dengan Sakura sendiri. Mereka juga melakukan menyeludupan senjata api, berlian, obat-obatan dan sabu-sabu. Selain itu juga di ketahui Sakura memiliki gangguan kejiwaan dan telah terbukti membunuh sejumlah orang yang di anggabnya mengancam baginya. Bukan hanya itu kepolisian juga menangkap dua pelajar lainya terlibat dalam ini semua mereka Karin dan Tenten.

Sebelumnya kehidupannya begitu tenang sampai kemudian Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menjungkir balikkan kehidupannya, menariknya dalam lingkaran hitam. Meski Naruto mencoba ingin keluar sekarang Naruto sadar ia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi jauh dari Sasuke. Ia ingin bersama pemuda raven itu apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Kepulan uap mengepul dari nafas seorang pemuda yang tengah bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat. Pemuda pemuda itu sesekali menengok jam tangannya takut jika ia akan terlambat.

Pemuda mengenakan mantel orange tersebut berhenti di sebuah halte bus dengan gusar.

Untungnya tidak berlangsung lama kemudian sebuah bus datang mejemputnya, dengan berdesakan dengan penumpang lain pemuda tersebut tetap memaksa masuk.

Di luar terlihat salju turun lebih banyak karena itu udara di sekitar semakin dingin. Namun tak menyurutkan semangat pemuda tersebut untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

15 menit kemudian bus berhenti. Pemuda tersebut segera turun dan kembali bergegas pergi.

Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya begitu jantungnya berdetak kian kencang.

Beberapa saat kemudian langkah kakinya mulai melambat begitu ia memasuki area pemakaman.

Kelereng birunya dengan cepat menemukan apa yang ia cari. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menarik nafas mencoba menormalkan nafasnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku datang, Sasuke."

Naruto menyapa tak tahan menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya.

"Hn. Sudah ku katakan tunggu aku di tempat biasa, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku kemari." pemuda raven yang berdiri di depan Naruto bekata.

Naruto merengut sebal, hilang sudah keceriaan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu begitu Sasuke terdengar tidak suka ia ikut datang ke tempat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas, tapi kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawa pemuda pirang tersebut menuju sebuah makam milik Uchiha Mandara, kakek dari Sasuke.

Ini kali pertama Sasuke ketempat ini, dan Naruto memaksa untuk ikut begitu Sasuke menceritakan ingin datang ke sini.

Keluarga Sasuke sudah kembali utuh itu sebabnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam kakeknya, ia ingin menghapus semua kebencian terhadap keluarganya dan memulai hidup yang baru. Sebagai Uchiha Sasuke putra dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto serta adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto melirik Sasuke di sampingnya dan ia menemukan sesuatu yang lain dari mata Sasuke, sesuatu yang ia temukan tidak lama setelah Sasuke sadar dari masa kritisnya setelah operasi.

Naruto menemukan kebahagiaan dari mata Sasuke, dan Naruto juga menyadari Sasuke jauh lebih baik sekarang bahkan sangat baik.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi setelah Sasuke selesai mengunjungi makam kakeknya.

Naruto duduk tepat di samping Sasuke yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya. Naruto terus menengok keluar jendela memperhatikan salju-salju yang terus berjatuhan.

Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu sejak penculikan Naruko hari itu. Cukup banyak yang berubah, seperti Neji dan Gaara yang terang-terangan mengumbar hubungan mereka melebihi Kiba dan Shikamaru. Atau hubungan keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke yang semakin baik, selain itu juga satu bulan yang lalu Naruto harus merelakan adik kembarannya berkencan dengan sepupu Sasuke meskipun ia sedikit tidak rela. Walau demikian Naruto tidak bisa memaksa saat Naruko telah menemukan cintanya yang lain. Lalu tentang Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke itu sedang mengambil cuti dan berlibur di Inggris, dari kabar yang Naruto dengar Itachi tengah dekat dengan seorang Desainer bernama Kurama berdarah campuran Jepang–Amerika.

"Kita sampai." Suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, ia segera menoleh begitu Sasuke sudah turun tangan lebih dulu melepaskan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Naruto.

"Kau gugup?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum lega lalu berkata, "Baguslah. Kau bisa menggenggam tanganku erat aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Teme. Ini hanya makan malam keluarga, lagi pula aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang tuamu." kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan lantas kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan pergi bersama masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Begitu mereka tiba sambutan hangat segera menyambut mereka.

Kedua orang tua Naruto juga sudah ada di sana serta orang tua Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke dan makan malam berlangsung dengan lancar di selingi dengan obrolan kecil, hingga Sasuke angkat bicara dan menyinggung soal hubungannya degan Naruto yang seketika membuat Naruto melotot tajam.

"Setelah lulus SMA kami akan menikah." begitu Sasuke katakan.

Seketika meja makan tersebut menjadi hening, Naruto baru akan memprotes Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyela.

"Aku akan bersedia mengurus cabang perusahaan di Amerika setalah kami menikah, dan kami sudah membicarakannya."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Fugaku berkata setelah berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Naruto melirik kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya tidak bisa bicara apapun karena terkejut akan kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Tidak." sahut Sasuke cepat.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke mau pun Naruto telah mengetahui hubungan mereka dan orang tua mereka tidak melarang hubungan keduanya, bahkan sekarang publik pun tahu akan hal itu. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui rencana Sasuke yang ingin menikah dengannya setelah lulus SMA padahal masih tersisa 1 tahun sebelum mereka lulus.

Sasuke begitu tiba-tiba dan Naruto masih tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini.

"Lagi pula ini hanya rencana, untuk saat ini mungkin kami hanya akan bertunangan." lanjut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, jika seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi." kata Minato.

Naruto mendelik begitu Sasuke melempar senyum kemenangannya pada Naruto.

.

.

"Gah! Kenapa kau bilang kita akan segera menikah? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku, lalu apa yang mereka katakan? 1 hari setelah kelulusan. Teme ini terlalu cepat!" Naruto mengerang terus mondar-mandir di depan Sasuke yang duduk tenang di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah, dalam sekali sentak Sasuke berhasil menarik Naruto dan membiarnya jatuh tepat di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak siap menjadi mempelai wanitaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bukan wanitamu." sanggah Naruto.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Dan Naruto kembali berkata, "Aku hanya takut bagaimana jika berita perikahaan kita tersebar." Naruto meremas baju depan Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Meskipun sudah tidak ada teror, dan respon orang-orang yang mengetahaui hubungannya cukup banyak yang positif Naruto tetap sedikit trauma atas apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan jarinya sejurus kemudian menautkan bibir mereka dalam pagutan lembut.

Bukan ciuman yang di dasari oleh nafsu, ini hanya ciuman yang Sasuke berikan untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku masih di sini bersamamu. Dobe."

Naruto menyelami sepasang onyx di depannya dan Naruto menautkan kembali bibir mereka lebih lama. Tangannya memeluk erat leher Sasuke, benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Sasuke balas memeluk pinggang Naruto, ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin intim.

Bukan lagi sebatas tautan, malainkan lumatan, dominasi, tuntutan, dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka.

Naruto medesah tertahan begitu Sasuke beralih menikmati leher jenjang nan mulus miliknya.

"Ehemm... Sasuke-sama."

Suara barusan seketika mengentikan aktivitas mereka, dan Sasuke mengumpat pada orang yang sudah mengganggunya.

Di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, sosok Kakashi berdiri canggung lantaran mendapati adegan cukup panas yang di lakukan oleh tuannya.

"Orang tua Naruto-sama sudah menunggu untuk segera pulang." lanjut Kakashi.

Sasuke mendesah kecewa padahal jika di ingat-ingat sudah sekitar satu bulan mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama bergelut dalam selimut cinta. Dan sekarang harus gagal karena Naruto harus pulang.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dan merapikan pakaian dan dirinya yang sedikit kacau. Naruto baru akan meranjak dari tempatnya Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto.

"Kakashi-san." panggil Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Kakashi.

"Katakan pada orang tua Naruto, jika putra mereka menginap malam ini." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit, namun Kakasih mengerti dan segera menutup pintu begitu Naruto kembali di jatuhkan kembali ke atas ranjang.

.

Kakashi menghela nafas, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah cobaan berat untuknya. Bagaimana bisa tuan mudanya itu menyekap kekasihnya di kamar sementara orang tua kekasih tuannya menunggu. Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan menikah tapi tetap saja. Sekali lagi Kakashi menghela nafas.

Hidup sendiri memang berat mungkin ia memang harus benar mencoba mencari seseorang untuk di ajak berkencan.

Dan malam itu Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari kamar Sasuke, dan kamar Sasuke menjadi kamar yang begitu di takuti karena suara-suara aneh terdengar sepanjang malam sehingga tak satu pun orang berani mendekat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TAMAT**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Long time no see~ maaf baru update dan akhirnya ff ini tamat yeayyy~! ^0^)/

rasanya lega banget, gimana? Ada yang masih gak puas sama endingnya :3? Sebenernya ff ini remake dari ff yang dulu~~ bgt yang blue buat waktu blue masih alay baget bikin ff *BHAKKSS* di bandingin ff yang asli kalaunya di baca ulang blue pasti ngakak sendiri soalnya gaje banget XD trus setelah blue ubah-ubah dikit jadi deh Pretty Boy :D

Makasih banget buat yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampai akhir, blue terhura ternyata masih ada aja yang suka sama ff nya blue ToT

banyak yg support blue sampai ff ini tamat :') dengan segala kekurangan dan begitu banyak typo sekali lagi blue ucapin BIG THANKS to buat yang udah review, follow, fav, juga para silent reader yang udah berkenan baca.

Ada yang mau request buat ff blue yang mendatang? :v tapi seputar SasuNaru doang sih, misalnya mau SasuNaru(Yaoi) atau SasuFemNaru ? sebenernya blue punya beberapa ff yang salah satunya bakal blue publish tapi publishnya entaran aja abis bulan puasa soalnya kemungkinan bakal ada lemon :3 *plakk* tapi tenang kok blue janji bakalan namati semua ff yang blue publish :'v

Kayaknya ini aja yang bisa blue sampein, sekali lagi thank u *muahmuahmuah* lup u ^3^

.

.

Salam cinta SasuNaru Shiper : Bluesky04

.

 _Mind to Review?_


End file.
